La nouvelle vie des soeurs Bennet
by Balda
Summary: Une suite d'Orgueil et Préjugés, mettant en scène, la nouvelle vie des filles de la famille Bennet. Précision : ceci n'est pas un plagiat de DoDièse puisque je suis effectivement cet auteur. Suite au piratage de ma messagerie, j'ai perdu mes codes et j'ai donc du recréer un compte auteur pour pouvoir à nouveau publier. Merci de votre compréhension.
1. Chapitre 1

_Mise au point : cette histoire a déjà été publiée sous un autre nom d'auteur. Suite à un piratage de ma messagerie et la perte de mes codes d'accès à ce site, j'ai du recréer une nouvelle fiche auteur afin de pouvoir publier à nouveau cette histoire. Pas d'inquiétude, il ne s'agit pas de plagiat. Merci_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : une nuit pour tout se dire

La maison était enfin plongée dans un profond silence que seuls venaient troubler des chuchotements et des rires étouffés. Sous la porte de la chambre des deux filles aînées se dessinait un faible rai de lumière. Bien à l'abri sous les draps, les deux jeunes femmes échangeaient des confidences.

-"Ma très chère Lizzie, je vois que vous connaissez la même félicité que moi lorsque mon cher Charles s'est enfin déclaré !"

Elizabeth enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour tenter de dissimuler le large sourire qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres. Jane ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-"Cependant, je crois que vous me devez une explication. A n'en pas douter, vous êtes tombée sous le charme du beau . Pourtant vous le jugiez si mal i peine un an de cela !"

A l'évocation de ses erreurs de jugement, Elizabeth se sentit rougir violemment. Comment expliquer à sa soeur bien-aimée, les raisons de son inimitié première sans la blesser ?

-"Jane, je ne sais comment tout vous expliquer sans vous causer de peine, car sans le vouloir vous êtes l'une des deux raisons de mon indifférence première envers M. Darcy."

L'aînée des Bennet arborait un air grave mais serein. Elizabeth connaissait bien le caractère doux et affable de sa soeur et sa promptitude à accorder le bénéfice du doute et son pardon aux personnes qui pouvaient lui causer du tort. Elle entreprit donc de lui raconter comment l'intervention conjointe de et de Miss Bingley aurait pû lui coûter son bonheur présent. Jane écouta religieusement les confidences torturées de sa soeur. Un long silence s'installa. Elizabeth attendait, priant pour que sa soeur ne tienne pas rigueur à qui allait bientôt devenir son beau-frère.

-"Tout ce que tu viens de me raconter éclaire bien des aspects de la situation que j'ai vécu ses derniers mois. Le départ précipité de Charles de Netherfield, l'indifférence froide de ses soeurs lors de ma visite à Londres. Le comportement de est celui d'un ami véritable, honnête et loyal, s'inquiétant du sort de son plus proche ami. Je ne peux lui reprocher cela et je dois même l'en louer car il a conforté les sentiments de Charles en l'éloignant de moi."

Elizabeth était sidérée par l'indulgence gracieuse de sa soeur. Elle parvenait à trouver des bénéfices là où ne se trouvaient que mesquineries et calculs. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

-"Cependant ma chère Lizzie, je dois t'avouer une chose dont je ne suis guère fière. Tout ce que tu viens de m'avouer, je le savais déjà et je l'ai appris de la bouche même de celui qui fût l'instigateur de cette tentative de rupture."

Elizabeth resta bouchée bée. En voyant la tête de sa soeur, Jane ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Leur porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, laissant apparaître une Kitty furieuse les poings sur les hanches. Jane souffla sur la bougie et souhaita bonne nuit à leur plus jeune soeur. Elles gardèrent le silence pendant de longues minutes, attendant que leur cadette se rendorme. N'y tenant plus, Elizabeth chuchota :

-"C'est toi qui me doit des explications maintenant !"

Jane abdiqua malgrè son envie de taquiner sa soeur.

-"Au revoir Mrs Hurst, au revoir Miss Bingley."

Jane était au désespoir. L'accueil glacial des deux femmes et l'absence de Charles ne lui laissaient aucune raison d'espérer. Le coeur lourd et l'esprit préoccupé, elle descendait les escaliers de la demeure londonienne des Hurst sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Une voix familière la tira de sa rêverie.

\- "Miss Bennet."

-"M Darcy."

Il lui offrit son bras pour descendre les quelques marches restantes.

-"J'espère que vous vous portez bien, vous avez l'air un peu pâle."

-"Fort bien Monsieur, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude."

-"J'ignorais que vous étiez à Londres."

-"En effet, je séjourne chez mon oncle et ma tante, M et Mrs Gardiner pour quelques semaines."

-"Etes vous venue seule ? "

-"En effet. Mes soeurs sont restées tenir compagnie à notre mère en Hertforshire."

Ils étaient arrivés devant la calèche de Jane. Sortant de sa réserve habituelle, elle hasarda quelques mots sur Charles.

-"Je m'étonne de vous trouver ici car Mrs Hurst et Miss Bingley m'ont affirmé que M Bingley et vous même étiez pour quelques jours à la chasse dans votre domaine de Pemberley."

-"C'est exact mais nous sommes rentrés depuis une semaine maintenant."

Jane hocha tristement la tête et prit congé.

"Au revoir M Darcy, saluez M Bingley de ma part voulez-vous."

Quelques jours après Jane repartait pour Longbourne sans attendre de nouvelles de Charles. La veille de son départ, elle reçu une étrange missive. L'écriture élégante et soignée lui était totalement inconnue. Son coeur bondit de joie à l'idée qu'elle était peut être de Charles. A cette perspective, elle rougit. Il n'était guère convenable de recevoir des lettres d'un homme avec lequel elle n'était aucunement intimmement liée. N'y tenant plus elle décacheta l'enveloppe.

 _Mlle Bennet,_

 _Vous trouverez ici mes regrets de n'avoir pu transmettre à M Bingley votre salut car je considère de mon devoir de ne pas entretenir l'affection grandissante qu'il nourrit à votre égard. Notre récente rencontre m'a conforté dans l'idée que son inclination naissante n'est malheureusement pas partagée. Aussi je vous demanderai de vous tenir à l'écart de M Bingley et sa famille, par respect pour mon ami._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Si Jane fut ébranlée par cette lettre, elle n'en laissa rien paraître à son oncle et sa tante. De retour à Longbourne, elle affirma haut et fort que son attachement à M Bingley n'était pas aussi fort que tous le pensait et s'attacha à paraître heureuse. Elle était tiraillée entre deux sentiments contradictions, le bonheur de se savoir aimée par M Bingley et le désespoir que celui ci ne sache jamais la teneur de ses sentiments pour lui. Le temps fit son oeuvre et bientôt il ne lui resta plus que la certitude profonde d'avoir été un jour aimée. Elle se contenta de cela jusqu'au jour où elle apprit le retour de M Bingley en Hertforshire et où vint le jour bénit de sa déclaration. Durant l'après midi qui suivit ses fiançailles avec Charles, alors que tous se promenaient aux alentours de Longbourne, M Darcy lui avait offert son bras, l'entrainant légèrement à l'écart de la troupe.

-" Je crois, Miss Bennet, que je vous dois des excuses. Je vous avais bien mal jugée. J'ai pris pour de l'indifférence ce que votre soeur m'a expliqué être de la timidité. Le fait que j'ai sciemment oeuvré pour vous séparer de Charles doit vous faire prendre ma personne en horreur. Aussi je ne vous importunerai désormais plus."

-"En vérité M Darcy, je ne vous en veux nullement. J'ai compris les raisons qui vous ont poussé à agir de la sorte. Charles a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami tel que vous."

Elizabeth n'en cru pas ses oreilles. M Darcy l'orgueilleux avait fait amende honorable auprès de sa soeur bien-aimée, reconnaissant son erreur et demandant son pardon. La jeune femme sourit à l'idée de toutes les taquineries qu'elle pourrait lui infliger le lendemain.

-"Vois par toi même ma chère Lizzie, je suis heureuse que M Darcy devienne mon beau-frère et encore plus heureuse de le voir faire ton bonheur. Je ne lui en veux aucunement."

Les deux soeurs s'embrassèrent tendrement, se réjouissant mutuellement de leur bonheur. Les émotions de ces deux derniers jours eurent raison d'elles et bientôt l'on entendit plus que le souffle régulier de leurs respirations nocturnes.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : désir inavouable

Elizabeth profitait de la fraicheur automnale. Les petits matins d'octobre offraient un spectacle dont elle ne savait se passer. Hier à la même heure, elle acceptait la seconde demande en mariage de M Darcy. Toute à ses souvenirs, elle n'entendit pas les feuilles craquer sous le pas de l'homme. Ce dernier s'approchait avec précaution, comme il l'aurait fait d'une biche sauvage. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec M Darcy. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et manqua de tomber. Il la rattrapa de justesse et la fit s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre. Il tenait fermement sa main, accroupi contre ses jambes. Le coeur d'Elizabeth battait la chamade de le sentir si proche d'elle. Elle tenta une diversion.

-"M Darcy ! Vous ..."

D'un doigt sur sa bouche, il lui intima le silence. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité, qu'elle ne pouvait supporter son regard. Elle détourna la tête et fixa son regard sur l'horizon. Darcy ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. Il admirait ses traits fins, son petit nez pointu, son menton volontaire et les marques laissées par ses fossettes lorsqu'elle souriait. Il brûlait d'envie de caresser ses cheveux et d'embrasser sa petite main chaude qui reposait sereinement dans la sienne. N'y tenant plus il la porta ardemment à sa bouche. Elizabeth tressaillit mais ne retira pas sa main. Darcy la couvrait de petits baisers, explorant chaque doigt, parcourant chaque ligne de sa paume. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, c'est elle qui le dévisageait sans retenue. Elle admirait la noblesse de ses traits, ses cheveux bruns en bataille et la profondeur de son regard. Elle mourrait d'envie de tenter un geste vers lui. Elle ne cessait de penser aux convenances, au fait qu'ils ne devraient pas se trouver seuls sans chaperon. Pourtant son coeur l'emporta sur sa raison. Sa main libre tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle frôla pour la première fois le visage de son bien-aimé. Du bout de son index, elle replaça les mèches éparses de ses cheveux sur son front, continuant jusqu'à ses favoris pour s'en aller mourir sur son menton. Darcy ne respirait plus. Tout son être était focalisé sur cette caresse légère, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette sensation. Lorsqu'elle cessa, il rouvrit les yeux. Elizabeth avait retiré sa main et le regardait en souriant. Rassuré, il voulut à son tour toucher son aimable visage. Caressant doucement sa joue puis son front, sa main se perdit dans les nomb reuses boucles brunes de sa chevelure, jusqu'à s'égarer jusqu'à sa nuque. Elizabeth frissonna. Quelle étrange sensation ! Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, la main de Darcy caressait son cou et elle se sentait naturellement attirée par son visage qui s'approchait doucement du sien. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cet instant. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, son nez frolait tendrement le sien, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'accèder à ses lèvres. Au moment où leurs bouches re rejoignirent enfin une vive lumière réveilla Elizabeth. Mrs Bennet ouvrait grand les rideaux afin de chasser ses filles aînées de leur lit douillet. Elizabeth grogna, rabattant brusquement l'oreiller sur sa tête mais son rêve s'était définitivement envolé. Elle soupira tandis que Jane la réconfortait de son sourire le plus lumineux.

La journée s'annonçait chargée. Les nerfs de Mrs Bennet avait été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers jours avec les fiançailles de ses deux premières filles avec deux partis forts avantageux.

-"Le premier dispose de 5 000 livres de rente et le second plus du double !"

C'était le genre de phrase que leur mère se plaisait à répéter à toutes ses connaissances, faisant étalage de la bonne fortune de ses filles. Elizabeth n'arrêtait pas de grincer des dents. L'attitude de sa mère lui faisait terriblement honte tout comme son manque de bienséance. Jane l'exortait à la patience, lui expliquant la fierté que devait ressentir leur mère à l'idée des mariages avantageux qu'elles s'apprêtaient à conclure. Elizabeth craignait que l'attitude de sa mère ne pousse M Darcy à renier son engagement. Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle ruminait ces tristes pensées lorsque Mrs Bennet fit une seconde fois irruption dans leur chambre.

-"Vous voilà enfin ma chère ! M Darcy est en bas, il s'entretient avec votre père dans le bureau."

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elizabeth vérifia son reflet dans la glace. Elle sourit en pensant que jusqu'à présent elle n'accordait que peu d'attention à son apparence et s'apprêta à rejoindre les deux hommes de sa vie. Dans l'escalier, elle repensa à son rêve. Son regard ardent, ses caresses et ce baiser ! Elle rougit à cette pensée. Jamais elle n'arriverait à le regarder dans les yeux. Cependant sa mère ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'inquiéter. Se saisissant fermement de son bras, elle l'entraina d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son père. Les deux hommes étaient confortablement installés l'un en face de l'autre. Ils devisaient tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux femmes.

-"Miss Elizabeth."

Il s'inclina devant elle avant de lui tendre le bras pour la conduire jusqu'au fauteuil qui lui était dévolu. Prise d'une soudaine timidité, elle bafouilla quelques mots de remerciement. Mrs Bennet ne s'était pas aperçue du trouble de sa fille.

-"M Darcy, comme vous le savez Jane se marie dans trois semaines avec votre cher ami M Bingley. Je pensais faire d'une pierre deux coups et organiser les deux mariages en même temps."

M Darcy fronça les sourcils. Elizabeth connaissait bien ce regard.

-"Chère Mrs Bennet, je comprends votre empressement et les désagréments causés par l'organisation de deux mariages simultanés, aussi je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite. Elizabeth et moi ne nous marirons pas en même temps que Jane et Charles."

Mrs Bennet ne put cacher son désappointement.

-"Je nous vois difficilement organiser deux cérémonies à une semaine d'écart, demander à notre famille de revenir, alors qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple de tout faire en même temps !"

-"A vrai dire, je ne suis guère pressé."

Ces mots firent sortir Elizabeth de sa torpeur. Pas pressé de l'épouser ? C'est ce qu'il venait de déclarer ! Elle tentait de réfréner sa colère par égard pour son père qui l'observait malicieusement du coin de l'oeil.

-"Qu'est ce que cela signifie M Darcy ?", demanda angoissée Mrs Bennet.

Darcy lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-"Madame, ignorez-vous que le mariage doit avoir lieu à Pemberley ?"

Assise sur un banc de pierre, Elizabeth observait avec attention la façade de Longbourne.

-"Puis-je m'asseoir près de vous Miss Elizabeth ?"

Elle tressaillit.

-"Je vous en prie M Darcy."

Il se tenait immobile à côté d'elle, observant son profil qui se dessinait aux dernières lueurs du couchant. La discussion s'était éternisée et avait manqué de tourner au pugilat entre sa mère et son fiancé, Mrs Bennet refusant catégoriquement que le mariage ait lieu ailleurs qu'à Longbourne et M Darcy campant fermement sur ses positions. Finalement sa mère avait abdiqué et délégué l'organisation du mariage à une certaine Mrs Reynolds. Leur mariage aurait donc lieu à Pemberley, l'endroit où Elizabeth avait redécouvert M Darcy et où elle était définitivement tombée amoureuse de lui.

-"Etes vous fâchée Miss Elizabeth ?"

Elle soupira. A vrai dire elle n'en savait rien. Vexée par le peu d'empressement que mettait son fiancé à concrétiser ses voeux et indignée de ne pas avoir son mot à dire quant au lieu de son mariage, elle ne voulait pas mettre en péril l'équilibre fragile qui s'était instauré entre eux.

-"Peut être aurais-je dû vous consulter avant d'affirmer mon souhait de m'unir à vous à Pemberley ? Si tel n'est pas votre désir, soyez sûre que je prendrais toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour vous satisfaire."

Elle était toujours silencieuse, Darcy était à l'agonie. S'agenouillant brusquement devant elle, il saisit ses mains les serrant si fort qu'elles blanchirent instanément.

-"Je vous en prie, ne me torturez pas ainsi. Parlez-moi !"

Elizabeth baissa les yeux sur lui. Comme dans son rêve, il était à ses pieds, ses petites mains dans les siennes.

-"Je crains que votre peu d'empressement à concrétiser notre mariage ne soit la source de mon mutisme."

Darcy était interdit. S'il avait pû se marier avec elle dans la minute, il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant. Elle le regardait douloureusement.

-"Pemberley est beaucoup plus beau au printemps. La nature nous offre son plus bel écrin, et je désire le meilleur pour vous."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il libéra l'une des mains d'Elizabeth pour se saisir d'un petit coffret jalousement gardé dans une poche de sa veste, tout contre son coeur.

-"Ceci est la bague de fiançailles de ma mère. Je la porte sur moi depuis que j'ai demandé votre main pour la première fois à Rosing. Je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de vous la donner lors de notre rencontre matinale."

Il ouvrit délicatement l'écrin, révélant un anneau ancien très ouvragé surmonté d'un diamant étincelant. Saisissant doucement la main gauche d'Elizabeth, il passa la bague à son annulaire.

-"Vous plait-il ?" demanda-t'il dans un souffle.

Le solitaire s'accordait parfaitement à son doigt, on l'aurait dit fait sur mesure pour elle. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle acquieça.

-"Je ne sais comment vous remercier d'un tel cadeau ..."

Darcy lui sourit.

-"Accepter d'être ma femme est le plus beau présent que vous puissiez me faire. Je vous veux de toute mon âme mais je veux aussi ce qu'il y a de meilleur. C'est pour cela que je suis prêt à attendre pour vous."

Elizabeth était boulversée. Voir cet homme si fier et si orgueilleux à ses pieds lui promettre le meilleur pour elle, fut un choc. Elle ne put retenir son geste. Sa main s'envola jusqu'au visage de son bien-aimé pour le caresser tendrement. Surpris par ce geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas, Darcy se raidit brusquement. Elizabeth suspendit sa main, craignant de l'avoir offensé. Peut être pensait-il que ce genre de démonstrations ne devait avoir lieu qu'une fois marié ? Saisissant sa main laissée en suspend, il l'approcha de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elizabeth frémit au contact de sa bouche qui explorait délicatement sa main. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve, son coeur battait la chamade en pensant à son dénouement nocturne. Darcy, tout à la main de sa chère Elizabeth, tentait de réfréner ses ardeurs. Il était fou d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, de rêver son corps dans les moindres détails, et des caresses interdites qu'il imaginait lui faire. Des cris tout proches interrompirent leur tête à tête. Darcy se releva précipitemment, abandonnant la main d'Elizabeth qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. C'est dans une posture plus convenable qu'ils accueillirent Kitty qui les cherchaient pour prendre le thé. C'est fermement aggripée à son bras qu'Elizabeth traversa le parc de Longbourne avec Darcy, contemplant furtivement le diamant qui ornait sa main gauche.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 4 : l'attente

Les préparatifs du mariage de Jane mettaient la maison en ébulition. Bien que trois semaines fut le délai légal pour les bans, Mrs Bennet le trouvait trop court à son goût. Elle désirait un mariage royal pour sa fille aînée, voulant combler sa frustration de n'avoir pû célébrer l'union de Lydia à Longbourne. L'argent n'étant pas un problème comme lui avait élégamment fait comprendre M Bingley, Mrs Bennet dépensait sans compter. Même Jane, pourtant si conciliante, trouvaient toutes ces dépenses ridicules.

L'après midi était consacré à la robe de la mariée et à celles des demoiselles d'honneur. M Bingley avait insisté pour faire venir de Londres la modiste de ses soeurs. Juchée sur un tabouret au milieu du salon, Jane était à la torture. Mrs Bennet tournait telle un vautour autour de sa proie, houspillant la modiste, dénigrant les tissus et les rubans tout en se plaignant constamment de ses pauvres nerfs. Les deux soeurs échangèrent un regard plein d'éloquence et se sourirent mutuellement. Après Jane, ce fut à Elizabeth puis à Kitty se subir les assauts de leur mère.

-"Cela ne finira donc jamais ? "soupirait Elizabeth.

Elle endura pourtant ce supplice jusqu'à la fin, songeant que c'était un bon entrainement pour la confection de sa propre robe de mariée.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que M Darcy lui avait offert la bague. Mrs Bennet avait cru s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vit le bijou au doigt de sa fille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le comparer à l'émeraude, certe ravissante de Jane, mais bien moins luxueuse. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis, car des affaires importantes le retiendraient à Londres jusqu'au mariage de M Bingley. Elizabeth soupira. Deux semaines paraissent une éternité aux amoureux. Fort heureusement, leur future union leur permettait d'échanger des courriers, leur laissant l'opportunité de faire plus ample connaissance. A vrai dire, Elizabeth ne pensait pas que M Darcy puisse avoir le loisir de lui écrire. Aussi avait-elle été fort étonnée de recevoir une lettre le lendemain de son départ.

 _Ma chère Elizabeth,_

 _Comme vous le savez mes affaires me retiendront deux semaines loin de Longbourne. Afin d'écourter cette attente, j'ose espérer recevoir de vos nouvelles régulièrement. Je ne puis ici renouveller l'aveu de mes sentiments à votre égard que vous ne connaissait que trop bien..._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Mi-surprise mi-amusée par le ton de la lettre, Elizabeth s'empressa de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour lui répondre.

 _Cher M Darcy,_

 _J'accède à votre demande avec plaisir. J'espère que ma lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé et que votre séjour à Londres vous satisfait. Les jours me semblent bien longs même si les préparatifs du mariage de Jane et de M Bingley occupent une grande partie de mon temps. Je regrette de devoir vous abandonner si vite, j'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience ..._

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

Elle relut sa lettre une dernière fois. Elle manquait légèrement de piquant mais c'était le début de leur correspondance. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle ouvrit le tiroir de son secrétaire. Débouchant délicatement le flacon, elle humma la fragrance qui s'en dégageait. Oserait-elle ? Quelques gouttes de parfum s'écrasèrent sur le papier, créant de jolies auréoles autour de son nom. Ce message subtilement odorant saurait-il piquer la curiosité de M Darcy ? Elizabeth l'espérait bien. Elle examina une fois de plus l'anneau à son doigt, seule preuve tangible de leur engagement mutuel. La lumière faisait miroiter le diamant, créant des reflets dorés sur les murs. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par sa soeur.

-"Je te dérange Lizzie ?"

-"Non ma chère Jane, je viens de finir ma lettre."

-"A qui écris-tu ?"

Elizabeth rougit. Jane comprit aussitôt.

-"Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète. Mère nous attend pour le thé dans le petit salon."

Lorsqu'elle entrèrent, Mrs Bennet était en grande conversation avec sa cuisinière, réglant les derniers détails du repas de noce. La cérémonie aurait lieu à l'église de Meryton ainsi que la réception qui suivrait. La salle de bal où elles avaient rencontré M Bingley et M Darcy avait été louée pour l'occasion afin de recevoir les nombreux convives invités au festin. Il était ensuite prévu que Jane et M Bingley s'installent quelques temps à Netherfield avant de retrouver la capitale pour le début de la Saison. Cet arrangement convenait parfaitement aux jeunes fiancés. M Bingley était doté du même caractère doux et affable que Jane, aussi ne mit-il aucune objection aux désirs de sa future belle-mère. Il lui laissa le soin de tout organiser à sa guise. Mrs Bennet s'en donnait bien entendu à coeur joie. M Bingley soucieux du bien-être sa future épouse avait jugé bon d'effectuer leur lune de miel à proximité de la famille de Jane et cette dernière lui en était reconnaissante. Très attachée aux siens et surtout à Elizabeth, elle envisageait difficilement d'être brutalement séparée d'elle. La perspective de rester à Netherfield et de passer Noël avec sa famille l'enchantait r&éellement, rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer leur bonheur d'être ensemble.

Elizabeth profitait d'un peu de répit. Ses parents et ses soeurs s'étaient absentés, répondant à l'invitation à déjeuner de M Bingley. Elizabeth avait préféré décliner, prétextant une légère migraine. Elle avait besoin de souffler. L'agitation qui régnait perpétuellement dans la maison était un véritable calvaire. Une pomme dans une main et un livre dans l'autre, elle se cala dans l'un des confortables fauteuil posés devant la cheminée du bureau de son père, choisissant délibérément celui où s'était assis M Darcy une semaine auparavant. Croquant dans la pomme, elle entama sa lecture. Plongée dans son livre, elle n'entendit pas sa bonne l'appeler, inquiète de ne pas la trouver dans la maison.

-"Miss Elizabeth ? Une lettre vient d'arriver de Londres pour vous."

La jeune femme bondit de son fauteuil et se précipita sur Betsy. L'écriture ne laissait planer aucun doute, elle venait de M Darcy. Elle remercia rapidement la bonne et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit, elle prit son temps, examinant avec soin le tracé de la plume représentant son nom. Retournant l'enveloppe, elle admira l'élégant cachet représentant les armoiries de la famille Darcy. Elle se sentait fébrile. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait envoyé sa lettre parfumée. Avait-elle manqué de bienséance et froissé le convenable M Darcy ? N'y tenant plus, elle décacheta l'enveloppe. Une rose rouge séchée s'en échappa. Un doux parfum emplit les narines d'Elizabeth. Ramassant précautionneusement la fleur, elle la posa sur son oreiller.

 _Ma chère Elisabeth,_

 _Votre réponse m'a rempli de joie, je n'espérais pas recevoir de vos nouvelles si vite. Votre lettre m'a beaucoup touché, même si je dois vous avouer que ce ne sont pas vos mots qui m'ont atteint mais le doux parfum qui s'en échappait. Pour vous prouver ma gratitude face à cette délicate attention, sachez que je garde précieusement votre lettre tout contre mon coeur. En r &éponse à votre présent, je vous joint un avant goût des trésors de mon jardin londonien. Dans l'attente du bonheur de vous lire bientôt ..._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elisabeth n'arrivait pas à contenir sa joie, elle se mit à danser dans la chambre, sautant dans tous les sens. Jane s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, fort amusée par le spectacle de la soeur dansant de joie au milieu de leur chambre. Avisant la lettre et la rose sur le lit, elle ne pouvait douter de l'expéditeur de la lettre. Soudain Elizabeth s'immobilisa. Elle venait de se rendre compte de la présence de sa soeur.

-"De bonnes nouvelles je suppose ?"

-"Oh Jane, je suis tellement heureuse !"

Et elle entraina sa soeur dans sa folle sarabande. Essouflées, elles s'affalèrent sur le lit. Jane prit délicatement la rose entre ses doigts et la tendit à Elizabeth.

-"Tu devrais la ranger soigneusement de peur qu'elle ne s'abime."

La jeune femme opina du chef et s'empressa de la déposer dans son livre préféré qui ne quittait jamais sa table de nuit.

-"Comment s'est passé le déjeuner chez M Bingley ?"

Elizabeth était soucieuse de détourner la conversation, embarassée par la découverte de la rose.

-"C'était fort agréable. Miss Bingley et Mrs Hurst étaient présentes. Elles sont arrivées de Londres hier. Elles tenaient à passer les derniers jours avant le mariage auprès de Charles."

Elizabeth remarqua l'air soucieux de sa soeur et l'encouragea du regard.

-"Elles ne m'ont pas fait un accueil très chaleureux mais sont restées courtoises. Cependant je crois deviner que les arrangements pris par notre mère ne leur conviennent guère."

-"C'est de ton mariage qu'il s'agit. Si cela te convient ainsi qu'à M Bingley, leur avis n'a vraiment aucune espèce d'importance."

Jane sourit à l'évocation de son futur mari.

-"Oh ma chère Lizzie, j'ai peine à croire que d'ici une semaine je vais épouser Charles !"

Elles s'étreignirent tendrement, conscientes que cet instant de partage entre soeurs étaient peut être l'un des derniers qu'elles vivaient. Bientôt Jane allait quitter Longbourne pour s'installer à Netherfield et elle même devrait quitter au printemps prochain la maison de son enfance pour devenir la maîtresse de Pemberley. Leurs vies étaient sur le point de basculer et elles ressentaient la fragilité de cet instant privilégié. Essuyant furtivement quelques larmes , Jane s'écarta la première.

-"Je crois que tu devrais répondre à ce charmant gentleman", dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Refermant doucement la porte, elle laissa sa soeur en tête à tête avec son papier et sa plume.

 _Cher M Darcy,_

 _J'espère que ma lettre vous parviendra avant votre départ espéré vers Netherfield. Je n'ose ici vous avouer dans quels transports m'ont jeté votre lettre et le délicat présent qu'elle contenait mais Jane en a été témoin. Peut être aurez vous l'occasion de l'interroger. Les préparatifs du mariage sont quasiment achevés, signe de votre retour prochain parmi nous ..._

 _Elizabeth Bennet_


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 6 : la leçon de choses

Jane et Elizabeth étaient sagement assises sur leur lit, déjà vêtues de leurs chemises de nuit. Mrs Bennet avait fait irruption dans leur chambre quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait demandé d'un air embarassé à Elizabeth de sortir quelques instants de la chambre puis s'était ravisée.

-"Cela m'évitera d'avoir à répéter et puis cela vous concernera d'ici quelques mois."

Les deux soeurs s'étaient regardées, inquiètes et gênées de ce que leur mère pouvaient leur dire.

-"Demain ma chère Jane et vous dans quelques mois Lizzie, vous serez mariées. Il est donc de mon devoir de vous expliquer quel comportement adopter envers votre époux durant votre nuit de noce."

Les deux jeunes femmes rougirent violemment à l'évocation du devoir conjugal. J ane gardait la tête baissée et Elizabeth s'absorba dans la contemplation du plafond.

-"Comme vous le savez, il est de notre devoir de femme de satisfaire pleinement notre époux et de lui donner une descendance mâle."

A ces mots, elle leva les yeux au ciel, le maudissant de n'avoir accédé à sa demande et de lui avoir fait engendré cinq filles.

-"Vous n'êtes pas ignorantes des choses de la nature, notre environnement nous offre bien des exemples de la façon dont les choses doivent se passer. Oh je ne prétends pas que vos maris doivent vous saillir comme le fait le taureau avec les vaches !"

A ces mots, Elizabeth n'y tint plus.

-"Mère ! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit davantage nécessaire ..."

-"Silence Lizzie ! Contentez-vous d'écouter. Croyez moi, vous me remercierez au lendemain de vos noces."

Elizabeth se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise. Elle risqua un regard vers sa soeur qui regardait obstinément le sol et elle pria pour que l'intervention maternelle ne s'éternise pas.

-"Ainsi le soir de vos noces et à chaque fois que votre mari le souhaitera, vous devrez remplir votre devoir conjugal. En la matière, vous devez vous comporter de façon aimable et faire tout ce qu'il vous demandera. Les seuls conseils que je peux vous donner sont de rester tranquille et de ne pas crier sous l'effet de la douleur. Ce ne sont certes pas de très agréables moments mais ils sont nécessaires."

Les jeunes femmes restaient sans réaction, priant pour que le sermon de leur mère prenne fin le plus rapidement possible.

-"Je vous conseille de vous mettre au lit immédiatement et de dormir. Je ne voudrais pas que ma petite Jane ait de vilains cernes sous les yeux le beau jour de sa vie !"

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, Elizabeth grogna de soulagement. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir pu supporter cette épreuve avec Jane. Cette dernière avait pâli et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. D'une voix blanche, elle demanda :

-"Crois-tu que cela soit aussi terrible que mère nous l'a décrit ?"

Elizabeth secoua la tête. Dans les romans qu'elle avait pû lire, les scènes d'intimité entre les époux n'étaient guère détaillées et elle n'avait en réalité aucune idée de comment cela devait se passer. Sentant l'angoisse de sa soeur, elle l'embrassa.

-"Je suis persuadée que mère exagère comme toujours. Et puis tu n'as rien à craindre de M Bingley, c'est l'homme le plus gentil et le plus doux que tu connaisses, jamais il ne te ferait du mal."

Jane sourit faiblement. Blottie sous les draps, Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. L'émoi qu'elle avait ressenti dans son rêve et lorsque M Darcy embrassait tendrement sa main, n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Mrs Bennet leur avait décrit comme le devoir conjugal.

-"Jane ?"

-"Que se passe-t'il Lizzie ?"

-"Je voudrais te poser une question, mais tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre."

-"Je t'écoute."

-"Est ce que toi et M Bingley vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?"

Jane resta silencieuse quelques instants.

-"C'est une question très personnelle Lizzie, mais comme tu es ma soeur, j'ai toute confiance en toi. Nous avons en effet échangé un baiser lors d'une promenade dans le parc de Netherfiel."

Elizabeth respecta l'aveu de sa soeur. Sa nature réservée avait dû être mise à rude épreuve.

-"Est ce que cela t'a plu ?"

Jane éclata d'un rire franc au souvenir de son premier baiser.

-"Oh Lizzie ! Je ne sentais comme sur un nuage, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, j'aurais voulu que cet instant ne se termine jamais."

Elizabeth souriait dans le noir.

-"C'est une sensation exaltante, mon coeur battait la chamade et j'avais l'impression qu'une multitude de papillons s'ébattaient dans mon estomac !"

C'était exactement cette sensation qu'Elizabeth avait ressenti lorsque Darcy se tenait à ses pieds et lorsqu'en rêve elle avait reçu son premier baiser.

-"Crois-tu qu'en ayant connu un tel bonheur, le devoir conjugal doit-être aussi horrible que nous l'a dépeint mère ?"

Jane réfléchit quelques instants à la réflexion de sa soeur. Elle espérait que son romantisme exacerbé ne lui vaudrait pas une cruelle désillusion lors de sa nuit de noce, car autant Charles était la douceur et la gentilesse incarné, autant M Darcy semblait froid et autoritaire. Jane soupira.

-"Tu n'as peut être pas tort. J'ai toute confiance en Charles mais je ne voudrais pas le décevoir en ayant une mine affreuse le jour de nos noces !"

Elle embrassa tendrement sa soeur et plongea rapidement dans un profond sommeil. Elizabeth l'envia d'être si sereine alors que l'impatience de revoir M Darcy la tenait éveillée. Il était arrivé dans la soirée à Netherfiel, trop tardivement pour pouvoir rendre visite à sa promise. Il lui avait cependant fait parvenir un billet qu'Elizabeth s'apprêtait à lire avant que leur mère n'attaque sa leçon conjugale. Elle se leva aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas réveiller sa soeur.

 _Ma chère Elizabeth,_

 _Je regrette de devoir remettre à demain le plaisir de vous revoir. Je vous demande de m'accorder le privilège de vous escorter dans l'église, car je crains de ne pouvoir supporter de vous voir au bras d'un autre homme ..._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 7 : une longue matinée de fiançailles

Il semblait à Elizabeth que cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Le billet qu'elle avait reçu et la discussion avec leur mère l'avaient empêchée de dormir. Même si l'échéance pour elle était plus lointaine, elle s'inquiétait du sort de sa soeur. Elle n'eût pas le loisir de ressasser ces sombres pensées car leur mère pénétra comme une furie dans leur chambre, le bonnet de nuit de travers et la robe de chambre ouverte.

-"Vous n'êtes pas encore debouts ? Dépéchez vous voyons vous allez être en retard ! Jane, quelle mine radieuse vous avez ! Vous êtes absolument ravissante !"

Elizabeth était toujours cachée sous les draps. Mrs Bennet tira dessus sans ménagement, ne pouvant retenir un cri en voyant les yeux cernés et le teint pâle de la cadette.

-"Vous faîtes peur à voir Lizzie !"

Jane grignotait du bout des lèvres, son estomac était noué par l'angoisse de la cérémonie.

-"Jane chérie, il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose, je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous fassiez un malaise au milieu de l'église !"

Mrs Bennet joignant le geste à la parole lui donna une large tranche de pain, généreusement beurrée. Jane se força à l'avaler pour faire plaisir à sa mère. A peine sa dernière gorgée de thé bue, elle dût se précipiter à l'étage, entrainée par sa mère.

-"Il faut vous habiller ! Nous sommes déjà terriblement en retard !"

Mrs Bennet s'afflolait, mélangeant les vêtements de la mari&ée et ceux des demoiselles d'honneur. Elle causait une telle pagaille qu'Elizabeth prit les choses en main.

-"Mère, je crois que vous devriez vous aussi songer à vous préparer. Soyez certaine qu'après Jane, c'est bien vous que les gens d'admireront."

-"Vous avez raison Lizzie ! En cas de besoin je suis dans ma chambre !"

Restées seules les deux soeurs s'habillèrent mutuellement, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis leur tendre enfance.

-"Je ne sais comment te remercier ma chère Lizzie, je crois que mère aurait fini par me rendre malade et mon teint de rose aurait verdi !"

Elizabeth rit à cette idée. Ses doigts habiles achevaient de boutonner le dos de la robe de Jane. C'était vraiment une merveille, Charles n'avait vraiment pas lésiné sur les moyens. Les sous-vêtements étaient en baptiste blanche, joliement décoré de dentelles, assortis au lourd jupon. La robe était faite d'une étoffe de soie rosée, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le teint de Jane. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés et relevés en chignon, qui devait servir de support au long voile brodé qui complétait la tenue. Elizabeth s'écarta de sa soeur pour mieux l'admirer.

-"Jane, tu es superbe ! Je ne vois pas comment Ch arles a fait pour te résister toute une année !"

Elle sourit modestement, arguant que c'était la tenue qui la mettait en valeur.

-"A ton tour maintenant !"

Elle échangèrent leur place et Elizabeth se retrouva face au miroir. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait peur à voir. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses joues pâles et de vilains cernes avaient élus domicile sous ses beaux yeux noisette. Elle s'en émue, craignant la réaction de M Darcy.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons arranger ça !"

Le sourire de Jane lui redonna confiance. Sa robe la mettait plutôt bien en valeur, le vert réhaussait son teint pâle et accentuait sa taille fine.

-"Allonge toi sur le lit quelques minutes, le temps que le baume fasse effet."

Elizabeth obéit docilement et ferma les yeux. Jane lui appliqua deux compresses de bleuet qui atténurait les cernes et redonnerait de l'éclat à son visage. Alors qu'elles se reposaient ainsi depuis quelques minutes, une bonne vint leur apporter deux coffrets. L'un était adressé à Jane et l'autre Elizabeth. Curieuses les deux femmes s'interrogeaient du regard. Elles les ouvrirent en même temps. Celui de Jane contenait un admirable bouquet rond tenu par un ruban de la même étoffe que sa robe. Il était composé de délicates roses roses en harmonie avec sa tenue. Celui d'Elizabeth ne contenait qu'une seule fleur, une rose rouge à la limite du pourpre fixée sur un ravissant peigne en ivoire. Elles examinèrent avec attention les fleurs qu'elles avaient reçue.

-"Je crois qu'il ne manquait plus que cela pour parfaire ta tenue ma chère Lizzie."

Elizabeth tenait avec précaution le bouquet de mariée de sa soeur, tandis que cette dernière s'appliquait à placer le peigne dans sa chevelure. Elles se tirent ainsi devant le miroir, silencieuses, conscientes du calme avant la tempête.

-"Ma chère Jane, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse pour toi ! Tu ne pouvais rêver meilleur mari, un homme bon, gentil et dévoué !"

-"Mais ma chère Lizzie, tu oublies ses 5 000 livres de rente !"

A ces mots, elles éclatèrent de rire, heureuses de ce dernier moment de complicité.

Assises dans la voiture qui les emmenaient vers l'église, elles restèrent silencieuses, laissant à leur mère et Kitty le loisir de s'épancher sur l'évènement à venir. Les chevaux eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au parvis de l'église, Mrs Bennet avait bien dû inviter la moitié du Hertforshire. Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa, Jane risqua un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. La place grouillait de monde et elle ne parvenait pas à voir Charles.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais le chercher."

Et avant que sa mère n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Elizabeth s'engagea dans la foule. Elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir un groupe de gentlemans, dont les hauts de forme surplombaient la masse. M Bennet s'avança à sa rencontre.

-"Ma chère Lizzie vous êtes ravissante !"

-"Merci père. Avez vous vu M Bingley ? Jane vient d'arriver."

-"Je crois qu'il se trouve déjà dans l'église en compagnie d'un certain gentleman ..."

Le clin d'oeil équivoque de son père la fit sourire. Elle s'engagea rapidement sous le porche et pénétra dans le bâtiment. La fraicheur et la solennité du lieu la firent frissonner. Elle aperçu M Bingley en grande discussion avec le prêtre devant l'autel mais pas de trace de M Darcy. Légèrement déçue, elle s'avança à leur rencontre.

-"M Bingley."

-"Miss Elisabeth ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !"

-"Ma soeur Jane vient d'arriver. Elle vous attend dans la voiture devant le parvis."

A ces mots, M Bingley bafouilla et s'élança rapidement vers le porche, pressé d'accueillir celle qui serait bientôt sa femme. Le prêtre disparut dans une pièce adjacente, laissant Elisabeth seule. Elle admira la beauté du lieu, les fleurs fraîches disposées autour de l'autel embaumaient l'air et de nombreux rubans avaient été placés sur les bancs, indiquant la place de chacun. Elle ne l'avait pas vu mais lui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Caché dans un renfoncement, il l'observait depuis quelques minutes. Il avait remarqué dès son entrée qu'elle portait dans sa chevelure le peigne et la rose qu'il lui avait fait parvenir. Il la trouvait sublime et désirable. Peut être allait-il aller chercher le prêtre pour l'épouser sur le champ ? Il sourit à cette idée et s'avança vers elle.

-"Miss Elisabeth ?"

Elle sursauta.

-"M Darcy ! Vous étiez caché là depuis tout ce temps ?"

Elle remarqua aussitôt qu'il portait à sa boutonnière la même rose rouge qui ornait sa tête.

-"Je dois vous remercier pour le charmant cadeau que vous m'avez fait parvenir."

Il s'inclina. Elle brûlait d'envie de le toucher, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il la dévorait du regard, détaillant sa tenue qui mettait en valeur ses douces formes. La tension entre eux était palpable, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Darcy qui se tenait toujours à quelques pas d'elle, s'approcha doucement. Tout son être lui criait de la prendre dans ses bras. Son coeur allait l'emporter sur sa raison, lorsque le prêtre revint dans la nef, rompant le charme. Résigné, il se contenta de lui offrir son bras. Le coeur d'Elizabeth battait la chamade. Elle avait bien cru céder à la tentation de se jeter dans ses bras. Darcy sentit le trouble et l'émoi de la jeune femme. Se penchant délicatement vers elle, il lui murmura :

-"Vous m'avez terriblement manqué ..."


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 8 : Mrs Jane Bingley

La cérémonie se déroula sans heurts et fut à l'image des jeunes mariés, simple et émouvante. Il n'y eut qu'un léger moment de flottement lors de l'échange des consentements.

-"M Charles Bingley, consentez-vous à prendre cette femme pour épouse, de l'aimer et de la chérir tout au long de votre vie ?"

-"Plus que tout au monde, je le veux."

Le prêtre se tourna alors vers Jane.

-"Miss Jane Bennet, consentez vous à prendre cet homme pour légitime époux, de l'honorer et de le respecter tout au long de votre vie ?"

Mais Jane restait muette, sous le coup de l'émotion. Mrs Bennet crut alors défaillir. Se levant de sa chaise, elle s'exclama :

-"Ma chère Jane, ne faîtes pas attendre ce cher M Bingley."

L'intervention de sa mère la sortit de sa torpeur.

-"Rien ne saurait me rendre plus heureuse, moi aussi je le veux."

-"Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme."

Emus aux larmes les deux jeunes mariés se regardaient tandis que la foule applaudissait à tout rompre. Mrs Bennet poussa un soupir de soulagement.

La salle de bal de Meryton était pleine à craquer. Jane et Charles étaient installés sur des fauteuils placés sur une petite estrade. Ils durent recevoir les félicitations des convives une heure durant ! Ils étaient tout sourire, remerciant les invités de leur présence. Elizabeth était assise dans un coin de la salle, gardant un oeil sur sa soeur et son nouveau beau-frère. Près d'elle Mrs Gardiner et Mrs Philipps commentaient avec enthousiasme la cérémonie du mariage. Elle ne prêtait guère attention aux propos de ses tantes, se contentant d'observer les invités et plus précisement M Darcy, accaparé par un dignitaire local. Il faisait des efforts pour rester poli, cela se voyait et Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-"Peut-on savoir ce qui provoque votre hilarité Miss Elizabeth ?"

Caroline Bingley la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Elle se leva et esquissa une révérence.

-"Miss Bingley, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous revoir."

Caroline ne put ignorer le ton ironique de la jeune femme.

-"Hélas, répondit-elle, j'aurais préféré que cela soit en d'autres circonstances. Faute de dot, j'espère qu'elle sera une bonne épouse pour mon frère."

Accusant le coup, Elizabeth se contenta d'un sourire de façade.

-"Mais vous êtes bien seule. Votre fiancé vous a-t'il déjà abandonnée ?"

D'un geste élégant, Elisabeth replaça lentement une mèche de cheveux imaginaire derrière son oreille de sa main gauche, laissant tout le loisir à Caroline d'admirer sa bague de fiançailles.

-"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Miss Bingley."

Elle lui tourna le dos, triomphante, tandis que Caroline devenait verte de rage et de jalousie. Darcy n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Parvenant à se débarrasser élégamment de sa ronce, il s'avança à la rencontre d'Elisabeth.

-"Miss Elisabeth, vous plairait-il de faire quelques pas à l'extérieur en ma compagnie ?"

Rose de plaisir, la jeune femme lui prit le bras. Ils traversèrent la salle sous les murmures des invités. Comme seuls au monde, ils ne prêtèrent pas attentions aux commentaires sur leur passage. Leur entrée dans l'église avant la cérémonie du mariage avait déjà provoqué de nombreux remous parmi les invités. La plupart ne connaissait pas M Darcy et tous étaient curieux de voir cet homme si fortuné, possédant la moitié du Derbyshire. Elizabeth n'était pas considéré comme une beauté, subissant l'éternelle comparaison avec sa soeur Jane. Les mauvaises langues prétendaient que M Darcy devait être aveugle ou affublé d'une tare terrible pour n'avoir d'autre choix que d'épouser la cadette des Bennet. Aussi quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant que M Darcy était un très bel homme, d'une haute stature et d'une belle prestance. A ses côtés, Elizabeth rayonnait et certaines trouvèrent qu'elle s'était embellie depuis ses fiançailles. Le jeune couple ne se rendait pas compte qu'en traversant la salle de bal, ils étaient devenus le centre de toutes les attentions.

Le pâle soleil de novembre ne réchauffait guère l'atmosphère automnale. A peine se furent-ils éloignés de la salle qu'Elizabeth regretta de ne pas avoir pris son châle. Elle frissonnait tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence. Darcy posa sa main sur la sienne.

-"Votre main est glacée, souhaitez-vous que nous rentrions ?"

Elle ne voulait pas se priver du plaisir de l'avoir quelques instants pour elle toute seule. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il lâcha sa main pour ôter sa veste et la poser délicatement sur ses épaules.

-"Merci, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez froid par ma faute."

Il lui sourit, ses mains toujours posées sur ses épaules. Elisabeth l'observait. Elle ne l'avait que rarement vu sourire. Son visage s'éclairait instantanemment, faisant disparaître le masque de froideur et de politesse qui le caractérisait. Elle se sentait bien, enveloppée dans la chaleur de sa veste, sous son sourire bienveillant. Se penchant doucement vers lui, elle se laissa aller contre son torse. L'oreille posée sur son coeur, elle le sentit battre de plus en plus vite. Darcy était tétanisé. Elle reposait, confiante contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules vers son dos pour l'emprisonner toute entière dans ses bras. Dieu qu'elle semblait fragile, petite chose entre ses mains puissantes. Ils restèrent enlacées ainsi de longues minutes, savourant ce premier moment d'intimité. Les premières notes de l'orchestre résonnèrent à travers les fenêtres ouvertes, sonnant le glas de cette chaste étreinte. A regrets, ils se séparèrent, reprenant une posture convenable.

-"Miss Elisabeth, voulez-vous m'accorder vos deux premières danses ?"

-"Voyons M Darcy ! Je croyais que vous ne dansiez que si vous y étiez obligé ?"

-"Pour vous je serais prêt à danser toute la nuit s'il le fallait."

La fête se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit. Jane et Charles avaient pris congé de leurs invités quelques heures auparavant. Au moment de se quitter, l'émotion gagna les deux soeurs. Jane quittait définitivement Longbourne et sa vie de jeune fille pour endosser son rôle de femme mariée. Elisabeth était heureuse pour elle même si Jane allait terriblement lui manquer. Darcy s'aperçu de sa tristesse et employa sa soirée à la distraire. Ils dansèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la nuit. Malgré les sollicitations, Elisabeth refusa de danser avec un autre homme que son fiancé, ce qui ravit secrètement Darcy. En la quittant au petit jour, ce dernier lui promit de rester quelques jours à Netherfield, pour passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le voyage du retour se passa dans le silence le plus total. Mary et Kitty dormaient la tête appuyée sur les épaules de leur mère, elle aussi endormie. M Bennet regardait pensivement par le fenêtre le paysage s'éclairer sous les rayons de soleil naissant. Elisabeth ressentit pour la première fois le poids de sa solitude et encore plus lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule sous les draps qu'elle partageait encore la veille avec sa chère soeur. Mais cette longue journée eut raison de sa tristesse et elle sombra bien vite dans un sommeil profond.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 9 : la communion des êtres

Darcy tint sa promesse et passa les cinq jours qui suivirent le mariage de Jane et Charles à Netherfield. Il ne put s'attarder davantage au grand regret d'Elizabeth.

« Je regrette que vous ne puissiez être des nôtres pour Noël.»

La jeune femme peinait à cacher sa déception. Leur promenade ne fut pas aussi gaie qu'à l'habitude.

« Depuis la mort de nos parents, Georgiana et moi fêtons toujours Noël à Pemberley. C'est une sorte de tradition familiale.»

Darcy ne se voyait pas déroger à cette règle et laisser Georgiana seule à Pemberley. Elizabeth comprenait et ne pouvait que louer l'amour qu'il portait à sa jeune soeur.

Le dernier jour, Darcy s'était présenté comme à son habitude en début d'après midi et avait sollicité la présence d'Elizabeth à ses côtés pour le reste de la journée. Le temps étant au beau, la jeune femme proposa une promenade à travers la campagne environnante. Accompagnés de Kitty et Mary, ils devisaient tranquillement bras dessus bras dessous.

« Je repars pour Pemberley demain comme vous le savez. Georgiana m'attends avec impatience et regrette de ne pas pouvoir profiter de votre compagnie.»

« C'est une jeune fille charmante et délicieuse. Il me tarde de la revoir et j'espère que nous continuerons à bien nous entendre.»

« Cela ne fait aucun doute. Georgiana vous aime déjà comme une soeur et je suis persuadée que vous fréquenter assidument lui fera le plus grand bien !»

« Ne craignez vous pas qu'elle devienne impertinente et taquine ?»

« Deux traits de caractère indispensable à toute jeune fille qui se respecte !»

Elizabeth sourit. Elle était ravie de la complicité qui s'était rapidement installée entre eux. Les débuts avaient été tatonnants, ne sachant pas jusqu'où elle pouvait taquiner M Darcy, craignant de le vexer. Mais ce dernier s'était rapidement pris au jeu, trouvant un certain plaisir à leurs joutes verbales. Il admirait l'esprit espiègle de sa fiancée, sa joie de vivre et son amabilité naturelle. Il n'aurait pu rêver meilleure compagne. Cependant, ils devraient rester séparés durant presque trois mois. Jane et Charles quitteraient Netherfield après le premier de l'an pour s'installer à Grosvenor Street pour le début de la Saison londonienne. M Darcy n'aurait donc plus l'occasion de loger près de Longbourne une fois son ami parti. De plus la gestion du domaine, les affaires londoniennes et l'organisation du mariage le feraient voyager entre Pemberley et Londres durant les premiers mois de l'hiver. Il était prévu qu'Elizabeth et sa famille le rejoignent fin mars pour achever les préparatifs de leur mariage qui devait avoir lieu le 1er mai. Leurs deux premières semaines de séparations avaient semblé une éternité à Elizabeth, alors que penser des trois mois qu'ils allaient vivre ? Elle craignait que l'équilibre parfait qu'ils avaient réussi à instaurer ne supporte pas la distance. Darcy tenta de la rassurer, l'hiver serait vite passé et elle pourrait lui écrire ainsi qu'à Georgiana si elle le souhaitait, autant qu'elle le voudrait.

La journée du lendemain fut l'une des plus tristes de sa jeune vie. Elle resta enfermée toute la journée dans sa chambre, la pluie battante sur les fenêtres lui renvoyait en écho ses propres larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Heureusement les fréquentes visites de Jane et M Bingley égayaient ses mornes journées et les préparatifs de Noël occupaient ses pensées. La veille de Noël, elle eut l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec Jane. Leur mère leur avait confié la décoration du sapin et les jeunes femmes avaient prétexté la surprise pour pouvoir se retrouver. Elizabeth regardait avec attention sa soeur. Comme elle avait changé ! Ce n'était plus la timide jeune fille, refusant d'exposer ses sentiments pour M Bingley. Sa nouvelle position de femme mariée lui avait donné l'aplomb et l'assurance qui lui manquait. Elle ne doutait pas que c'était l'amour et l'admiration que lui portaient Charles qui avaient opéré ce changement. La voir ainsi épanouie rendait Elizabeth heureuse.

Jane observait elle aussi sa soeur. Elle avait maigri, sa taille était de plus en plus fine. Elle lui trouvait un air fatigué et son manque d'entrain l'inquiétait. Lui prenant des mains les figurines qu'elle essayait d'accrocher aux branches, elle la força à s'asseoir sur le divan quelques instants.

« Ma chère Lizzie, vous semblait souffrante. Vous savez que je reste votre soeur et que vous trouverez toujours chez moi une oreille attentive.»

Emue par les paroles reconfortantes de sa soeur, Elizabeth tentait de contenir ses larmes. L'absence de Darcy lui causait tant de chagrin.

« Oh Jane, M Darcy me manque tellement !»

A ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots. Jane la serra fort contre elle, attendant que les spasmes s'estompent.

« Soyez patiente Lizzie, bientôt vous serez unie à M Darcy pour le reste de votre vie et vous ne serez plus jamais obligée d'être séparée de lui.»

Elizabeth sècha les dernières larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Comme d'habitude sa soeur avait su apaiser ses angoisses et son chagrin.

« Merci ma chère Jane. Vous avoir auprès de moi est un réconfort de chaque instant.»

Rassénérées les soeurs reprirent leur décoration. Cependant une question chiffonnait toujours Elizabeth. Elle avait encore à l'esprit la terrible leçon de choses que leur mère leur avait infligée la veille des noces de Jane. Elle avait soigneusement observé sa soeur le lendemain de sa nuit de noces, tentant de déceler des signes de la véracité des propos de sa mère. Jane ne lui avait pas paru incommodée ni gênée vis à vis de son mari, mais un subtil changement s'était opéré, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui émanait de sa personne. Elizabeth ne savait comment aborder la question sans mettre sa soeur mal à l'aise.

« Jane ? Puis-je te poser une question indiscrète ?»

« De quoi s'agit-il ma chère Lizzie ?»

Embarrassée, Elisabeth choisit soigneusement ses mots.

« J'aurais aimé savoir, enfin si tu es d'accord, si ce dont notre mère nous a instruit la veille de ton mariage s'est révélé vrai ?»

Jane rougit violemment.

« Oh Lizzie ! C'est vraiment très gênant ce que tu me demandes là !»

Piteuse Elizabeth s'excusa.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce n'est pas aussi désagréable que mère nous l'avait prédit. L'important c'est la confiance que tu accordes à ton mari.»

Elizabeth acquiéça en silence, remerciant sa soeur d'un baiser. Elles n'abordèrent plus le sujet, préférant parler de la Saison à laquelle Jane participait pour la première fois. Charles lui avait offert de nombreuses toilettes car ils seraient invités à un grand nombre de réceptions et bals. Jane était anxieuse à l'idée de faire ses premiers pas dans le monde mais elle était aussi impatiente de découvrir Londres pendant cette période. N'ayant pas encore sa propre maison dans la capitale, Jane et Charles avaient été invité à séjourner chez les Hurst en compagnie de Miss Bingley. Elizabeth plaignait sincèrement sa soeur, être obligée de passer quatre mois avec les soeurs Bingley était une perspective peu réjouissante. Jane prenait la chose avec philosophie, arguant qu'elle aurait plus de temps pour les connaître et se faire apprécier d'elles. La journée s'acheva sur cette note joyeuse, les deux soeurs heureuses de leur complicité retrouvée.

Les derniers jours que Jane et M Bingley passèrent à Longbourne furent une fête. Entre Noël et la nouvelle année, ils ne quittèrent pour ainsi dire pas la maison familiale. Elizabeth était ravie de voir sa famille ainsi réunie. Cependant quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'au matin de Noël, elle vit débarquer sa soeur Lydia accompagnée de son mari M Wickham. Mrs Bennet crut s'étouffer de joie en retrouvant sa plus jeune fille et de loin sa préférée. M Bennet était plutôt contrarié. Sa fille et son gendre n'étaient pas conviés et l'opinion qu'il avait de M Wickham s'était sérieusement dégradée depuis qu'Elizabeth l'avait instruit de sa conduite honteuse envers la jeune soeur de M Darcy. Il ne pouvait cependant pas refuser d'accueillir sa fille mais demanda à ce qu'ils logent à l'auberge de Meryton. Leur arrivée gâcha quelque peu l'ambiance de fête qui régnait à Longbourne. Jane et Elisabeth se montrèrent courtoises envers leur beau-frère mais sans plus. Elisabeth en particulier lui battait froid, écourtant chacune des conversations qu'il tentait d'engager.

« Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur Miss Elisabeth. Lydia m'a appris vos fiançailles avec ce cher M Darcy.»

« Je vous remercie M Wickham.»

« Allons appelez moi Georges, nous sommes frère et soeur à présent.»

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se saisit de la main d'Elisabeth pour la porter à sa bouche. Surprise cette dernière retira promptement sa main.

« Je ne pense pas que ce genre de démonstrations soit nécessaire entre frère et soeur, M Wickham.»

Elle insista lourdement sur le nom de son beau-frère. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire avant d'ajouter doucement.

« Pourtant fut un temps où ma compagnie vous était plutôt agréable...»

« C'était avant de savoir quel homme méprisable vous êtes.»

N'y tenant plus, elle délaissa ostensiblement le jeune homme pour trouver refuge auprès de Jane et M Bingley. Mais la chance n'était pas avec elle. Au moment de se mettre à table Mrs Bennet avait modifié la place des invités du fait de l'arrivée surprise des Wickham. En tant que chef de famille, M et Mrs Bennet occupaient les deux bouts. En leur qualité de femmes mariées, Jane et Lydia entouraient leur mère, et leurs maris leur père. Kitty ayant insisté pour être à côté de Lydia et Mary pour être assise à côté de M Bingley, Elisabeth n'eut d'autre choix que s'installer entre sa soeur aînée et M Wickham.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Lizzie ?»

Inquiète, Jane s'était penchée vers elle.

« Ce n'est rien, mais la perspective de passer plusieurs heures à table à côté de M Wickham ne m'enchante guère.»

Sa soeur lui pressa discrètement la main sous la table en guise d'encouragement. Tandis que les plats défilaient, les conversations allaient bon train. M Bennet entretenait M Bingley sur le sujet de la chasse, Lydia racontait dans les moindres détails son installation à Newcastle à sa mère et à Kitty qui l'écoutaient religieusement, et Jane et Elisabeth continuaient leur conversation sur la future Saison. M Wickham sentait la colère le gagner. M Bennet et Elizabeth l'ignoraient royalement, préférant la conversation des époux Bingley. Désireux d'attirer l'attention sur lui, il profita de l'arrivée du dessert pour se lever un verre à la main.

« Je souhaite remercier chaleureusement M et Mrs Bennet pour m'avoir accueilli au sein de leur famille et de m'avoir offert en cadeau la plus belle de leur fille.»

Mrs Bennet et Lydia poussèrent un cri de ravissement. Il continua.

« Bien plus qu'une épouse, j'ai retrouvé le père et la mère que j'avais perdu et les soeurs que je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu.»

Il posa négligeamment sa main sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth qui frissonna à son contact.

« Je bois à votre santé et à la joie d'être tous réunis.»

Mrs Bennet et Lydia émues aux larmes se précipitèrent sur Wickham pour l'embrasser. M Bennet le remercia sobrement d'une tape sur l'épaule. Le brouhaha ambiant reprit de plus belle.

« Eh bien ma chère soeur, vous ne trinquez pas avec moi ?»

Wickham tendait son verre vers Elizabeth. A regret, elle tendit sa flûte vers celle de son voisin. S'assurant que personne ne les observaient, il posa fermement sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Elizabeth poussa un cri et se releva précipitemment.

« Mais enfin Lizzie quelle mouche vous a piqué ?»

Mrs Bennet attendait la réponse de sa fille.

« Je ... Il a ...»

Elle bafouillait devant l'impudence de son beau-frère.

« Ce n'est rien, Miss Elisabeth a renversé du mousseux sur sa robe et le froid l'aura surprise.»

M Wickham souriait d'un air malsain. Horriblement mal à l'aise, Elisabeth préféra quitter la table, prétextant le besoin de changer de vêtement. L'incident fut vite oublié pour les convives et le repas se termina comme il avait commencé.

Alors qu'Elisabeth était dans sa chambre, en train de reprendre ses esprits, on frappa à la porte. Inquiète à l'idée que M Wickham puisse s'aventurer jusque là, elle se saisit d'un chandelier en guise de protection.

« Lizzie ? Tu es là ?»

La voix de Lydia résonna dans le couloir. Rassurée Elizabeth l'invita à entrer.

« Je ne vais pas te le dire deux fois Lizzie, si tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège avec M Wickham tu te trompes lourdement.»

Elizabeth regardait sa soeur d'un air ébahi.

« Aussi, je te prierais de te tenir éloignée de mon mari. Si tu es si pressée, tu n'avais qu'à convaincre ton fiancé de s'enfuir avec toi pour vous marier plutôt que d'essayer de détourner un honnête homme de son épouse.»

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux soeurs.

« Je t'assure Lydia que M Wickham ne m'intéresse pas et je ne souhaite pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Sa compagnie me fait horreur et je préfèrerai le voir loin de Longbourne.»

« Je ne te crois pas ! Fut un temps où tu le trouvais à ton goût ! Tu es jalouse parce qu'il m'a préféré à toi !»

S'en fut trop pour Elisabeth. Tremblante de colère, elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler l'histoire de sa trahison envers Georgiana et la somme d'argent que M Gardiner et M Darcy avait dû lui verser pour qu'il accepte de se marier avec elle.

« Que se passe-t'il ici ? On vous entend crier depuis le salon ?»

Jane s'interposa entre ses deux soeurs.

« Rien du tout ma chère Jane. Lizzie et moi discutions du bon vieux temps.»

Sur ces belles paroles, Lydia sortit en lançant un regard assassin à son aînée, qu'elle considérait comme une rivale potentielle.

« Que s'est-il passé Lizzie ? Tu sembles terriblement en colère.»

Sa soeur n'omit aucun détail des propos et des gestes déplacés que M Wickham avait eu à son égard et lui rapporta l'intégralité du discours que lui avait tenu Lydia.

« Elle est aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle lui porte ! Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle a épousé un homme abject et méprisable.»

Jane prit le temps d'analyser la situation. Sa soeur ne pouvait décemment pas rester en présence de M Wickham.

« Lizzie, prépare quelques affaires, tu vas rester à Netherfield avec Charles et moi jusqu'au départ des Wickham.»

Surprise par le ton autoritaire de sa soeur, Elizabeth acquiesça sans rien dire. Jane la laissa rapidement, voulant informer son mari des derniers évènements. Dans la voiture qui les emmenaient tous les trois vers Netherfield, Elizabeth remercia son beau-frère de son hospitalité.

« Jane m'a raconté ce que vous avez dû endurer aujourd'hui, il vous mieux que vous évitez de vous retrouver en présence de votre soeur et de son mari. C'est un véritable plaisir de vous avoir à Netherfield pendant quelques jours.»


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 11 : l'hiver

Ainsi que l'avait prédit Jane, les Wickham écourtèrent leur séjour à Longbourne, mais Elizabeth préféra prolonger l'invitation à Netherfield pour profiter de ses derniers jours en compagnie de sa soeur. La vie des Bingley était douce et calme. Jane et Charles s'entendaient à merveille. Toujours d'accord sur tout, aucune dispute ne venait assombrir les premières semaines de leur mariage. Elisabeth et Jane passaient leurs journées ensemble, Charles préférant s'éclipser pour de longues balades à cheval, laissant de nombreux moments d'intimité aux deux soeurs.

Le moment des adieux vint trop rapidement. Ce petit matin de janvier était glacial. Les Bingley avaient raccompagné Elizabeth jusqu'à Longbourne pour prendre congé de la famille Bennet. La Saison commençait et les nouveaux mariés devaient y participer activement.

« Je t'écrirais souvent ma chère Lizzie, tu sauras absoluement tout !»

« J'y compte bien Jane !»

Les deux soeurs s'étreignirent une dernière fois. Elisabeth resta un long moment dehors à regarder la voiture s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à rentrer, Betsy vint à sa rencontre.

« Miss Elisabeth ! Ce courrier et ce colis sont arrivés durant votre séjour à Netherfield.»

Intriguée Elizabeth monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle reconnut sans peine l'écriture de M Darcy.

 _Ma chère Elisabeth,_

 _J'espère que ma lettre et le colis qui l'accompagne n'arriveront pas trop tardivement à Longbourne. Malgré le fait que nous soyons séparé, j'ai souhaité vous offrir ce petit présent. J'espère que grâce à lui, vous ne m'oublierez pas ..._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

La lettre contenait un autre feuillet dont l'écriture était inconnue à Elizabeth.

 _Miss Bennet,_

 _Je me permets de vous écrire avec l'autorisation de mon frère, afin de vous souhaiter ainsi qu'à votre famille, mes voeux les plus sincères. Je me réjouis d'avance à l'idée de votre futur mariage avec Fitzwilliam et il me tarde de vous avoir auprès de nous. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous écrire souvent. Au plaisir de vous lire,_

 _Georgiana Darcy_

Elisabeth relut une seconde fois la lettre de sa future belle-soeur. Il en émanait tant de gentillesse et de spontanéité qu'elle se sentit fondre de tendresse pour Georgiana. Elle était persuadée qu'elles s'entendraient parfaitement, car elle avait le même âge de Kitty. La perspective d'avoir une nouvelle soeur la ravissait. Cependant sa curiosité la ramena rapidement au colis qui accompagnait les lettres. Il n'était pas très grand et plutôt léger. Défaisant délicatement les liens qui maintenaient la boîte fermée, elle découvrit d'abord un rouleau. Georgiana lui faisait parvenir plusieurs partitions pour piano à quatre mains. Elizabeth rit de bon coeur.

« Décidément, elle n'en démords pas !»

Depuis leur rencontre à Pemberley, la jeune femme insistait pour qu'Elisabeth joue du piano avec elle, son frère lui ayant exagérément vanté les mérites musicaux de sa fiancée. Elisabeth soupira. Elle mettrait Mary à contribution pour l'aider à s'améliorer. Le second cadeau était un délicat mouchoir brodé, qu'elle devina être encore un cadeau de Georgiana.

« M Darcy m'aurait-il caché ses talents de brodeur ?»

Elisabeth sourit en imaginant son fiancé penché sur un travail de couture, plissant les yeux et jurant parce qu'il s'était piqué avec l'aiguille. Passant délicatement son doigt sur les fils, elle déchiffra les lettres brodées, E D. Elle réfléchit un instant, avant de réaliser que ces initiales seraient les siennes après son mariage.

« Mrs Elisabeth Darcy. Ca rend plutôt bien comme nom !»

Elle s'entraina à le répéter plusieurs fois, tantôt d'une voix aimable, puis d'une voix autoritaire. Son attention se reporta vite sur la boîte qui contenait un troisième et dernier cadeau. Il était soigneusement enveloppé dans un papier de soie gris. De taille petite, l'objet était plat et de forme ovale. Elizabeth tatait délicatement l'emballage, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Il protégeait une adorable miniature représentant M Darcy, semblable à celle qu'elle avait pû admirer dans la vitrine de Pemberley lors de sa visite avec son oncle et sa tante Gardiner. Elle examina avec attention le portait. Il était extraordinairement ressemblant, les yeux en particulier étaient si expressifs qu'ils semblaient réels. Elisabeth contempla longuement le portrait de son bien aimé avant de le poser délicatement sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Elle s'endormit sous le regard bienveillant de M Darcy.

« Voyons Lizzie ! Fais un effort, c'est la troisième fois que tu te trompes au même passage !»

Mary désespérait de réussir à faire de sa soeur aînée une pianiste accomplie. Elle avait accepté avec enthousiasme d'aider Elisabeth à travailler les partitions que lui avait fait parvenir Georgiana mais devant la difficulté de la tâche, elle faillit renoncer.

« J'ai mal à la tête Mary, faisons une pause veux-tu ?»

Mary haussa les épaules et se remit à jouer.

« Pour te remercier de ton aide, je t'emmène à Meryton cet après midi. Tu pourras choisir ce que tu veux, je te l'offre.»

Mary ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à cette perspective mais poussée par Kitty qui souhaitait elle aussi aller à Meryton, elle finit par accepter.

Tandis que Kitty dévalisait la boutique de rubans sous le regard désapprobateur de Mary, Elisabeth réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait offrir en retour à Georgiana et à M Darcy. Meryton n'offrait pas les mêmes ressources que Londres, et Elisabeth ne possédait pas encore les finances des Darcy. Elle entraina ses soeurs chez le libraire. Mary se montra plus intéressée et Kitty ronchonnait. Elisabeth finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Passionnée de musique, Georgiana devait certainement disposer de nombreuses partitions.

« Ce bel étui en cuir devrait lui plaire, je pourrais facilement le lui personnaliser en gravant ses initiales sur le devant.»

Comme promis, elle offrit à Mary un livre de maximes qui avait retenu son attention. De retour à Longbourne, Elisabeth s'affligea de n'avoir rien trouvé pour M Darcy. Le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert était bien trop personnel pour se contenter du premier objet venu. Elle décida de commencer par la gravure de l'étui de Georgiana, pensant que l'inspiration lui viendrait peut être en travaillant.

 _Chère Georgiana,_

 _Votre lettre et vos présents m'ont causé une grande joie. C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous souhaite à mon tour mes meilleurs voeux. Je serais ravie de correspondre avec vous jusqu'au printemps, date à laquelle nous aura le plaisir de nous revoir. J'espère recevoir bientôt de vos nouvelles,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

Lorsqu'elle acheva le paquet et la lettre destinés à Georgiana, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le midi, préférant éviter les repas de famille où les lamentations de Mrs Bennet la mettait au supplice. Une petite excursion nocturne dans les cuisines s'imposait. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte de découvrir M Bennet, tranquillement attablé devant une assiette généreusement garnie.

« Je vois que la faim fait sortir les souris de leur trou.»

M Bennet souriait.

« Les rats de bibliothèque aussi il semblerait.»

Elisabeth s'assit en face de son père. Ce dernier l'examina avec attention. Sa fille avait minci, elle flottait dans ses robes et sa peau était de plus en plus pâle.

« Lizzie chérie, vous ne pouvez vous nourrir d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Que va penser M Darcy au printemps prochain ?»

Elisabeth baissa les yeux. Depuis son départ pour Pemberley, elle se sentait dépérir, l'appétit l'avait quitté en même temps que lui.

« Il faut que vous preniez soin de vous et quelques kilos supplémentaires ne vous feraient pas de mal. Commencez donc par cela.»

Joingnant le geste à la parole, il lui donna sa propre assiette. Tout en ouvrant les placards pour se resservir, il questionna sa fille.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles de M Darcy dernièrement ?»

« En effet père, des lettres et des cadeaux de sa part ainsi que de sa soeur.»

« En voilà une jeune fille gâtée !»

M Bennet regarda le visage de fille s'éclairer au souvenir de son fiancé. Il l'interrogea sur le contenu du colis. En guise de réponse, Elizabeth lui tendit le portrait qui ne la quittait plus.

« Voilà une peinture fort ressemblante.»

La jeune femme acquiesça et confia soudain à son père qu'elle ne savait quoi lui offrir en retour. M Bennet sourit.

« De mon temps, lorsqu'une jeune fille était éprise d'un jeune homme, elle lui offrait une mèche de ses cheveux.»

Assise devant son miroir, Elisabeth peignait soigneusement ses longues boucles brunes. Armée d'un ciseau, elle dégagea une longue mèche qui courrait le long de sa nuque. D'un coup sec, elle la coupa puis la tressa avec soin. Choississant à dessein l'un des rubans de sa tenue de demoiselle d'honneur lors du mariage de Jane, elle acheva son cadeau par un noeud savant. Satisfaite du résultat, elle enveloppa soigneusement cette petite partie d'elle-même dans son plus joli mouchoir, avant de la glisser dans l'enveloppe destinée à son fiancé.

 _Cher M Darcy,_

 _Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point votre cadeau m'a ravie ! Cette miniature est une véritable source de réconfort pour moi, alors que vous vous trouvez si loin de moi. Elle ne me quitte jamais, ainsi je peux à tout moment la regarder... J'ai pris la liberté d'écrire à Georgiana sans passer par votre intermédiaire, j'espère que cela ne vous déplait pas. Puissiez vous trouver dans mon cadeau, autant de plaisir que j'en reçu du vôtre. J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience._

 _Elizabeth Bennet_


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 12 : correspondance

Le 20 Janvier

 _Miss Elizabeth_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre dernière lettre. Je vous remercie vivement pour le cadeau qui l'accompagnait. J'ai relégué au placard mon ancien étui et je ne me sers plus que du vôtre ! Fitzwilliam me l'envie grandement, surtout lorsque je lui ai dit que vous aviez vous-même gravé mes initiales. Je compte les jours qui nous séparent de votre arrivée à Pemberley. Si vous trouvez aussi le temps long, écrivez moi, je vous répondrais avec plaisir._

 _Georgiana Darcy_

 _Chère Miss Elisabeth_

 _En premier lieu, il me faut vous remercier doublement. Merci pour le soin et la tendresse que vous témoignez à Georgiana. Vous ne ne pouvez imaginer sa joie lorsqu'elle a découvert votre lettre et le colis libellés à son nom propre. Cela ne m'a absoluement pas déplu que vous vous adressiez directement à elle, j'ai toute confiance en vous. Je crois qu'une présence féminine lui fait défaut. J'ai su tenir mon rôle de frère et de tuteur, mais je ne peux combler l'absence d'une mère, d'une soeur ou d'une amie, et j'ose espérer que très bientôt vous pourrez remplir ces fonctions à mes côtés._

 _Comment vous exprimer toute ma gratitude face au présent qui accompagnait votre lettre ? Posséder une partie de vous me rempli de bonheur ! Tout comme vous, cette mèche de cheveux ne me quitte plus, la sentir contre mon coeur me donne le courage d'affronter les semaines qui me séparent de votre arrivée à Pemberley. J'espère recevoir de vos nouvelles très bientôt._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Le 2 Février

 _Chère Miss Georgiana,_

 _Je suis ravie que l'étui vous ait plu ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas vos talents de brodeuse et je crains fort que la gravure ne soit approximative. Tout comme vous je compte les jours et le temps me parait horriblement long. Mes journées oscillent entre la lecture et l'ennui. Le temps est détestable et je ne peux m'adonner à la marche que très brièvement, à mon grand désespoir. Donnez moi vite de vos nouvelles, vous lire égaye mon quotidien._

 _Elisabeth Bennet_

 _Cher M Darcy,_

 _Ne soyez pas jaloux de votre soeur si je lui écris autant qu'à vous. Si comme vous le souhaitez je dois devenir une soeur pour elle, il est nécessaire pour nous d'apprendre à nous connaître pour devenir amies. Cela ne me demande cependant pas un gros effort, tant Georgiana est charmante. Lui écrire est un véritable plaisir et il me tarde réellement de la revoir._

 _Les journées sont longues à Longbourne et je me plais à imaginer Pemberley sous une épaisse couverture neigeuse. J'espère que vos affaires londoniennes ne vous obligent pas à vous éloigner trop souvent de ce magnifique lieu. J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience._

 _Elisabeth Bennet_

Le 10 Février

 _Ma très chère Lizzie,_

 _Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse de t'écrire depuis Londres. La Saison a débuté voilà presque un mois et je ne trouve le loisir de t'envoyer des nouvelles que maintenant, j'en suis désolée. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel tourbillon mondain !_

 _Certes nous ne sommes invités pour l'instant qu'en qualité de belle famille de M Hurst mais cela nous suffit grandement ! Je ne désespère pas de recevoir des invitations à notre nom propre. J'assiste tous les lundis après midi au salon que tient Mrs Hurst dans sa résidence de Grosvenor Square, j'ai fait la connaissance de nombreuses femmes mariées. Elles sont toutes charmantes et j'ai grand plaisir à converser avec elles._

 _Je dois malheureusement te quitter là car nous dînons à l'extérieur ce soir et je dois me préparer. Charles tient à ce que je sois la plus coquette possible, ce qui ne me ressemble guère !_

 _Ta soeur, Jane Bingley_

Le 22 Février

 _Chère Miss Elizabeth,_

 _Le temps semble figé à Pemberley. Depuis Noël, une épaisse couche de neige recouvre le Derbyshire, nous coupant presque du monde entier. Il n'y a guère que les visites du colonel Fitzwilliam et vos lettres qui animent notre quotidien. Je m'exerce la plupart du temps sur mon pianoforte aux nouvelles partitions que m'a offert Fitzwilliam pour Noël. Je ne vois guère mon frère de la journée, tout occupé à la gestion du domaine et accaparé par de fréquentes visites à Londres, aussi les jours me semblent longs. J'espère recevoir bientôt de vos nouvelles._

 _Georgiana Darcy_

 _Ma chère Elisabeth,_

 _M Collins se joint à moi pour vous adresser tous nos voeux de bonheur suite à vos fiançailles avec M Darcy de Pemberley. Je suis ravie pour vous et je vous souhaite de trouver confort et stabilité dans cette union. Sachez qu'en vous écrivant, je me heurte à la désapprobation de Lady Catherine, qui comme vous vous en doutez, s'oppose fermement à votre union. Je compte sur votre discrétion pour qu'elle n'en sache rien._

 _Je profite de cette lettre pour vous annoncer un heureux évènement, le Seigneur a décidé de bénir notre union en nous octroyant la joie d'avoir un enfant. Il doit naître courant Juillet._

 _J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience._

 _Votre amie, Charlotte Collins_

Le 1er Mars

 _Ma chère Jane,_

 _Je me languissait d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je suis ravie de voir que la Saison se déroule bien pour vous et que tu as fait de nouvelles connaissances. J'espère que la cohabitation avec les Hurst et Miss Bingley n'est pas trop difficile et que Charles se porte bien._

 _La vie à Longbourne est tranquille. Mère se plaint toujours de ses nerfs et Père s'enferme moins dans son bureau depuis que Lydia est partie. Son départ a eu un effet bénéfique sur Kitty qui s'est assagie et sur Mary qui s'ouvre davantage à moi. Tu me manques beaucoup, il me tarde de te revoir pour mon mariage. Nous partons bientôt pour le Derbyshire, il me tarde tellement !_

 _Ta soeur, Elizabeth Bennet_

 _Ma chère Elizabeth,_

 _Je vous prie d'excuser mon long silence mais Georgiana a du vous avertir que mon emploi du temps était assez chargé en cette période hivernale. Je dois hélas faire de fréquents séjours à Londres pour régler diverses affaires. Le reste du temps je m'occupe de la gestion du domaine, Pemberley est vaste et beaucoup de personnes en dépendent. En tant que maître ces gens sont sous ma responsabilité et il est de mon devoir de veiller à leur bien-être. Malgré toutes ces charges, vous ne quittez guère mes pensées et travailler contribue à rendre l'attente de vous retrouver moins longue. Ecrivez moi, je me languis d'avoir de vos nouvelles._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Le 16 Mars

 _Ma chère Charlotte,_

 _Votre lettre me va droit au coeur et je vous sais gré de ne pas m'avoir retiré votre amitié malgré les injonctions de Lady Catherine._

 _Je dois à mon tour vous féliciter pour cette heureuse nouvelle. J'espère que vous vous portez bien ainsi que votre enfant. Transmettez toutes mes félicitations à M Collins._

 _Cette lettre est la dernière que je vous envoie depuis Longbourne. Mon départ pour Pemberley approche à grands pas et cette perspective me remplie de joie._

 _Ecrivez moi souvent pour me donner de vos nouvelles._

 _Votre amie, Elizabeth Bennet_

 _Cher M Darcy,_

 _Je préfère accaparer vos pensées plutôt que de vous ennuyer avec des lettres sans intérêt. Néanmoins je suis ravie de constater que malgré votre charge de travail, vous trouvez le temps de m'écrire._

 _A Longbourne, les préparatifs de notre départ ont commencé. Je peine à contenir mon impatience à l'idée de vous revoir ainsi que Georgiana dans quelques jours._

 _Je dois achever ici ma lettre, car ma mère me réclame à grands cris et ne me laisse jamais en paix guère plus de dix minutes._

 _Vous retrouver bientôt me cause bien du plaisir ..._

 _Elisabeth Bennet_

Le 20 Mars

 _Ma chère Georgiana,_

 _Les préparatifs du départ sont quasiment achevés et c'est la dernière lettre que je vous envoie depuis Longbourne. Dans quelques jours, j'aurais enfin le plaisir de vous retrouver et nous pourrons apprendre à mieux nous connaître, pour former une véritable famille. L'impatience me gagne davantage à chaque minute ..._

 _Elisabeth Bennet_


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 13 : le dernier voyage

Elisabeth était déjà prête et habillée depuis un long moment lorsque sa mère vint la réveiller. Cela faisait bientôt deux jours qu'elle ne dormait plus, impatiente à l'idée de retrouver M Darcy. Une fois ses affaires descendues dans le hall, elle resta un long moment à examiner sa chambre. Elle se revit couchée sous les draps avec Jane, discutant le soir du fameux bal de Meryton qui allait bouleverser leurs vies, consolant Jane du départ précipité de M Bingley de Netherfield, et dansant de joie pour célébrer leurs fiançailles.

« Lizzie ? C'est l'heure de partir.»

M Bennet se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elizabeth était partagée entre la tristesse de quitter Longbourne et son père et sa joie à l'idée de retrouver son fiancé. Comme pour l'encourager, M Bennet lui prit le bras et ils quittèrent ensemble la maison de son enfance.

M Darcy s'était occupé des moindres détails de leur voyage, qui devait durer trois jours. Ils avaient à leur disposition deux voitures pour leur permettre de voyager à leur aise et d'emporter autant que de bagages que le souhaitait Mrs Bennet. Les cochers avaient été spécialement choisis par M Darcy et connaissaient avec précision l'itinéraire et les étapes du voyage. Bercée par la voiture, Elizabeth ne tarda pas à s'endormir rapidement. Elle ne se réveilla que lors de la halte programmée du déjeuner.

« Où sommes nous père ?»

« Nous venons d'arriver dans le Bedforshire. Cela fait près de quatre heures que nous roulons sans discontinuer.»

Elizabeth était heureuse de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle se sentait reposée mais toujours aussi impatiente. Après une collation rapide, la famille Bennet reprit la route. Ils étaient attendus le soir même dans une auberge de Northampton. En une journée, ils avaient accompli une bonne partie du trajet. Malgré le confort des voitures, tous furent heureux de ce nouvel arrêt. M Darcy leur avait réservé un étage entier de l'établissement, composé de trois chambres et d'un grand salon. Ils dinèrent tous ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Dans sa chambre, Elisabeth découvrit un magnifique bouquet qui embaumait l'air, composé de roses rouges, fait étonnant en cette période de l'année.

 _Ma chère Elizabeth,_

 _J'espère que votre voyage se passe bien et que vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée par tant de route. Plus que deux jours et vous serez enfin près de nous ..._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Charmée par le message qui accompagnait le bouquet, Elizabeth s'endormit rapidement.

La seconde journée de voyage se passa agréablement. Il faisait encore froid mais le manteau neigeux avait disparu, facilitant le cheminement des Bennet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'auberge le soir, ils venaient d'entrer dans le Derbyshire.

« Eh bien Lizzie, comment trouvez vous les terres de votre futur époux ?»

« Voyons mère, M Darcy ne possède pas tout le Derbyshire !»

« Vous avez raison ma chère, nous ne sommes sans doute pas encore entrés dans la moitié lui appartenant ...»

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel. Sa mère était incorrigible et son attitude manquait cruellement de savoir-vivre. Comme la veille, elle trouva dans sa chambre un bouquet de roses ainsi qu'un grand paquet. Intriguée, elle souleva délicatement le couvercle.

 _Ma chère Elizabeth,_

 _Vous voilà arrivée dans le Derbyshire. Voici un modeste présent pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue ..._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Sous le papier de soie reposait une robe vert emeraude. Elizabeth la déplia délicatement. Elle était simple mais élégante, sans fioritures mais d'une coupe impeccable. Tandis qu'elle admirait la robe, Kitty fit irruption dans sa chambre.

« Quelle robe superbe Lizzie ! Mère ? Venez vite voir ce que M Darcy a envoyé à Lizzie !»

Mrs Bennet s'empressa d'accourir accompagnée de Mary et de M Bennet. Gênée Elizabeth voulut ranger la robe dans sa boîte mais sa mère ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

« Voilà un cadeau somptueux ma chère Lizzie, cette couleur vous va à merveille.»

M Bennet hocha la tête, se félicitant mentalement de la délicatesse de son futur gendre.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, la famille Bennet reprit tranquillement la route. Il ne restait guère plus de trois heures de voyage avant d'arriver à Pemberley. Les paysages du Derbyshire semblèrent encore plus beaux à Elizabeth que lors de son voyage avec les Gardiner. M Darcy avait eu raison d'insister pour célébrer leur mariage au printemps. Bien que seuls les prémices en soient apparents, Elizabeth se doutait que le spectacle de Pemberley au début du mois de mai serait magique. M Bennet, en fin connaisseur, appréciait à sa juste valeur la beauté des paysages environnants. Passé le village de Lambton où avait grandi Mrs Gardiner, les voiture s'engagèrent dans une petite allée. La tête passée par le fenêtre, Mrs Bennet observait la route avec attention, tentant d'aperçevoir le château de Pemberley. Lorsque les voitures arrivèrent enfin devant l'édifice, Mrs Bennet poussa un cri de désappointement.

« Est ce donc là Pemberley ? Mais c'est à peine plus grand que Longbourne !»

Elizabeth regarda par la fenêtre.

« Ne vous méprenez pas mère, il ne s'agit nullement de Pemberley.»

« Mais où sommes nous donc alors ?»

Sur le perron, deux domestiques attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de la famille Bennet. A l'arrivée des voitures, ils s'avancèrent pour les accueillir.

« Soyez les bienvenus à Ripley House. Je m'appelle Coleen et voici mon mari John.»

Elisabeth s'avança vers le couple.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Elisabeth Bennet, voici mes parents, M et Mrs Bennet, et mes deux jeunes soeurs Catherine et Mary.»

Le couple salua respectueusement les invités de leur maître.

« M Darcy met à votre disposition la maison ainsi que ses dépendances. John va s'occuper de vos bagages. Je vous invite à entrer, je vais vous montrer vos appartements.»

Ainsi que l'avait affirmé Mrs Bennet, Ripley House n'était guère plus grand que Longbourne, aussi Elisabeth s'y trouva rapidement à son aise. Prévenus par Coleen, qu'ils étaient attendus le soir même à Pemberley pour dîner, chaque membre de la famille Bennet se retira dans sa chambre afin de se préparer. Elisabeth savoura le bain que lui avait préparé la jeune femme, qui lui portait une attention toute particulière. Elle regardait distraitement les volutes de vapeur qui se formaient au dessus de l'eau chaude, se préparant mentalement à revoir M Darcy. Elle était toujours aussi impatiente mais une certaine angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Elle n'était pas une simple invitée mais la future Mrs Darcy et elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter. S'était-elle montrée trop familière avec les domestiques ? Elisabeth décida que rester elle-même était la meilleure ligne de conduite. Elle était une personne simple et elle le resterait, Mrs Darcy ou pas. Après s'être prélassée une bonne demie heure dans l'eau, elle s'inquiéta de sa tenue. Tout naturellement, elle voulait porter la robe verte que M Darcy lui avait fait parvenir lors de leur seconde étape. Elle s'apprêtait à s'habiller lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

« Oui ?»

« C'est Coleen Miss Bennet.»

« Entrez je vous en prie.»

Coleen s'avança vers Elisabeth qui tenait toujours sa robe.

« Je vous en prie Miss, laissez moi vous aider.»

Surprise Elizabeth refusa gentiment son aide. Coleen était perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais connu de jeune femme qui sache se vêtir seule et cela l'étonnait grandement. Certes elle avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs au château qui disaient que la future Mrs Darcy n'était rien d'autre qu'une campagnarde mal dégrossie mais elle ne leur avait pas prêté attention. Miss Bennet n'avait rien d'une paysanne, ses manières étaient délicates et elle était d'une grande beauté. Elizabeth finissait de s'habiller sous le regard attentif de Coleen. Cependant la jeune femme n'avait jamais porté de robe de cette facture et elle ne parvenait pas à attacher les lacets dans le dos.

« Je crois que votre aide sera la bienvenue.»

Les deux femmes se sourirent mutuellement. L'habileté de Coleen impressionna Elizabeth, qui se hasarda à lui demander si ses talents feraient aussi des miracles sur ses cheveux.

« Je vous en prie Miss Bennet, installez vous devant la coiffeuse.»

Elizabeth obtempéra et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle entama la conversation.

« Cela fait-il longtemps que vous êtes au service de M Darcy ?»

« Depuis cinq ans Miss.»

« Quelle fonction occupez vous à Pemberley ?»

« Je suis femme de chambre et j'aide occasionnellement aux cuisines. Mon mari John est jardinier et il est responsable de la serre.»

Une serre, voilà l'explication aux superbes bouquets de roses qu'elle avait reçu. Elle continua son interrogatoire.

« Que pensez-vous de M Darcy ? Est-ce un bon maître ?»

Coleen suspendit ses gestes et considéra la jeune femme dans le miroir. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à trop de familiarité avec la future Mrs Darcy. Reprenant d'un geste lent, la mèche de cheveux qu'elle était en train de tresser, elle lui répondit d'un ton neutre.

« M Darcy est un bon maître, ses employés sont bien traités et nous ne manquons de rien.»

Elizabeth la regarda à son tour. La domestique lui avait fait une réponse de façade.

« Je n'attends pas de vous que vous me disiez ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. Je souhaite connaître votre opinion personnelle sur M Darcy. Soyez assurée que cette conversation restera entre nous.»

Coleen hésita. Elle se sentait proche de la jeune femme, elles avaient quasiment le même âge, elles auraient pu être soeurs dans une autre vie. Elle soupira.

« M Darcy est un homme bon, je le pense réellement. Il se soucie de notre sort et nous protège de son mieux. Mais il est parfois trop exigeant et il ne se rend pas toujours compte de nos difficultés.»

Elizabeth remercia la jeune femme pour sa franchise. Ce qu'elle lui disait de M Darcy était en accord avec l'image du maître de Pemberley qu'elle s'était forgée.

« J'ai terminé Miss Bennet.»

Toute à ses réflexions, Elizabeth n'avait pas suivi le travail de Coleen. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle eut un choc en se regardant dans le miroir. La robe mettait parfaitement en valeur son teint de porcelaine, ses cheveux relevés en un savant chignon dégageaient délicatement ses épaules, que venaient habiller quelques boucles brunes.

« Vous êtes une véritable magicienne Coleen ! J'ai peine à me reconnaître !»

La jeune femme rosit du compliment d'Elizabeth et s'éclipsa discrètement. Face à la psychée, elle s'examina attentivement, admirant la robe et la coiffure.

« Me voici une vraie dame !»

Elle se mit à rire, savourant à l'avance l'effet qu'elle espérait provoquer chez M Darcy.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 14 : une nuit à Pemberley

A mesure que la voiture s'avançait dans l'allée, les flambeaux se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux pour guider l'équipage. La nuit était presque tombée, mais les derniers rayons de soleil permettaient d'apprécier la beauté du parc de Pemberley. Mrs Bennet n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait bientôt une demie heure qu'ils étaient entrés dans le parc du château et ce dernier n'était toujours pas en vue. Peu à peu la forêt laissa place à des collines verdoyantes qui surplombaient un immense lac.

« Le château est juste en face du lac mère, nous ne devrions plus tarder à l'aperçevoir.»

Elizabeth tentait de calmer l'impatience Mrs Bennet. Enfin au détour d'un virage, Pemberley apparu dans toute sa splendeur. Eclairé par une centaine de torches, le château semblait flotter au dessus du lac. Pour une fois Mrs Bennet resta sans voix. Le cocher arrêta la voiture pour qu'ils puissent admirer à leur aise l'élégant édifice. Elizabeth sourit. L'endroit était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, le crépuscule donnait un air majestueux au château. Les chevaux repartirent au pas. Le silence régnait dans la voiture. M Bennet sourit chaleureusement à sa fille, fier qu'elle devienne bientôt la maîtresse d'un tel lieu. La voiture s'arrêta définitivement deux kilomètres plus loin, devant l'imposant escalier de Pemberley. Au pied du château, une foule nombreuse attendait la future Mrs Darcy, au premier plan se tenait M Darcy et Georgiana. L'estomac d'Elizabeth se contracta douloureusement de plaisir et de peur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'avança en premier, saisissant la main tendue de son fiancée.

« Miss Elizabeth.»

Il s'inclina élégamment devant elle.

« M Darcy.»

Elle lui fit sa plus belle révérence.

« Miss Elizabeth, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.»

Georgiana s'avança vers sa future belle soeur.

« Miss Georgiana, c'est pour moi aussi un plaisir de vous retrouver.»

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent.

M Darcy s'avança vers le reste de la famille qui venait de descendre de voiture.

« Soyez les bienvenus à Pemberley M Bennet, Mrs Bennet, Miss Catherine et Miss Mary. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.»

M Bennet remercia chaleureusement leur hôte de son accueil et des dispositions prises à leur égard.

« Mrs Reynolds va vous conduire au salon. Nous vous rejoignons dans quelques instants.»

Lorsque la famille Bennet eut disparu, M Darcy passa le bras d'Elizabeth autour du sien et prit la parole d'une voix forte, afin d'être entendu de l'ensemble des domestiques.

« J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Miss Elizabeth Bennet, qui deviendra sous peu Mrs Darcy. A ce titre, vous devez lui témoigner la même préséance qu'à mon égard et obéir à ses moindres souhaits.»

Ayant terminé, M Darcy voulut entrainer Elizabeth vers les escaliers. Elle l'arrêta d'une pression de main.

« Si vous le permettez ...» murmura-t'elle.

Darcy hocha la tête.

« Je souhaite vous remercier personnellement pour l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé ce soir. Sachez que votre présence me touche et que je ferais de mon mieux pour être la digne maîtresse de Pemberley. J'espère avoir le temps de faire connaissance avec chacun de vous au cours des prochains jours. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée.»

Offrant son plus beau sourire aux domestiques qui s'inclinaient sur son passage, Elizabeth pénétra enfin dans le hall de Pemberley.

« Georgiana, veux-tu bien aller tenir compagnie à nos hôtes quelques instants, je souhaiterais dire quelques mots en privé à Miss Elizabeth.»

La jeune fille s'inclina et obéit à la demande de son frère. Elizabeth le taquina.

« Voyons M Darcy, il n'est guère convenable de rester seule avec vous.»

« Me refuserez-vous le plaisir de vous avoir quelques instants pour moi tout seul alors que je me languis de vous depuis bientôt trois mois ?»

Il embrassa délicatement sa main qui n'avait pas quitté son bras.

« Je crois qu'il me serait en effet difficile de vous refuser quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui M Darcy.»

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le hall, les yeux dans les yeux savourant le plaisir de se retrouver. Un toussetement discret les ramena sur terre. Mrs Reynolds se tenait près d'une porte.

« Le dîner est prêt M Darcy.»

« Je vous remercie Mrs Reynolds. Approchez-vous je vous prie.»

Elle s'avança jusqu'au couple et s'inclina devant Elizabeth.

« Miss Elizabeth, je vous présente Mrs Reynolds l'intendante de Pemberley.»

« Je suis ravie de vous revoir Miss Elizabeth et je vous souhaite la bienvenue au château.»

Elizabeth s'inclina en retour.

« Le plaisir est partagé Mrs Reynolds. J'espère que nous pourrons nous entretenir prochainement, vous avez beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre.»

Mrs Reynolds s'inclina une fois de plus et laissa le couple à nouveau seul.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de laisser trop longtemps Georgiana seule avec ma mère, elle risquerait de l'effrayer.»

Darcy sourit à ce trait d'humour et accompagna Elizabeth jusqu'au salon. Mrs Bennet se tenait coite dans un coin et M Bennet s'était installé dans un fauteuil près du feu. Georgiana était en grande conversation avec Kitty et Mary, parlant chiffon avec la première et musique avec la seconde. L'arrivée du couple sonna l'heure du dîner. M Darcy s'installa en bout de table, face à M Bennet. Mrs Bennet prit place à droite de son mari et Mary à la gauche de son père. Elizabeth et Georgiana se faisaient face, entourant M Darcy. Kitty occupait la place entre sa mère et sa soeur. Le repas se passa agréablement, et au grand soulagement d'Elizabeth sa mère se tint à peu près correctement. La jeune femme était ravie de converser avec son fiancé, qui l'informa des derniers préparatifs du mariage qui devait avoir lieu dans un mois.

« Une voiture viendra vous chercher demain en milieu de matinée. Je vous ai prévu un entretien avec Mrs Reynolds concernant l'organisation de la noce. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez rester déjeuner avec Georgiana. Je vous rejoindrez le soir pour dîner.»

A cette perspective, Georgiana battit des mains et Elizabeth s'empressa d'accepter.

« Vous semblez oublier quelque chose M Darcy.»

Mrs Bennet semblait avoir retrouvé sa langue.

« Elizabeth n'y entend absolument rien dans l'organisation d'un tel évènement. Il me semble qu'il est de mon devoir de mère de superviser son mariage.»

M Darcy fronça les sourcils. Elizabeth sourit d'un air amusé.

« Décidément ces deux là ne seront jamais d'accord sur rien !»

Calmement mais fermement Darcy retorqua.

« Mrs Bennet, je m'en remets totalement au jugement d'Elizabeth et au savoir faire de Mrs Reynolds. Je suis persuadée que votre fille saura vous demander conseil en cas de nécessité.»

« Mais ...»

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Mrs Bennet. N'oubliez pas que vous vous trouvez sous mon toit et je vous saurai gré de bien vouloir respecter mes décisions.»

Le ton de M Darcy était sans appel, aussi Mrs Bennet préféra battre en retrait. Elle n'appréciait guère les manières de son futur gendre et se demandait bien ce qui pouvait plaire à sa fille chez lui hormis ses 10 000 livres de rente.

Après le repas, tous s'intallèrent dans le petit salon attenant. Un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée, créant une atmosphère familiale. Mrs Bennet, Kitty, Mary avaient entrainé Georgiana dans une partie de cartes et M Bennet avait retrouvé son fauteuil près du feu. Elisabeth et M Darcy s'étaient installés sur un sofa légèrement à l'écart.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire à quel point vous êtes ravissante ce soir.»

Elisabeth rougit.

« Il me faut vous remercier pour les fleurs et la robe, ces délicates attentions m'ont vraiment touchée.»

« Pour la robe, il vous faudra remercier Georgiana, c'est elle qui a choisi le modèle.»

« Comment M Darcy ? Vous n'y entendez rien à matière de mode ?»

Son rire clair traversa la pièce, attirant l'attention du reste de la famille.

«Je voulais aussi vous féliciter pour votre intervention auprès du personnel de Pemberley lors de votre arrivée. Vous avez trouvé les mots justes et je suis persuadé que vous saurez vous faire aimer et respecter d'eux.»

Elisabeth était rassurée, elle n'avait pas commis d'impair et sa façon d'agir avait plu à M Darcy. Lorsque le carillon sonna douze coups, la famille Bennet prit congé de leurs hôtes.

Dans la voiture qui les ramenaient vers Ripley, Mrs Bennet ne pu s'empêcher de critiquer ouvertement les choix de M Darcy, furieuse de ne pas avoir son mot à dire dans l'organisation du mariage de sa propre fille.

« M Bingley est un vrai gentleman lui !»

« Mrs Bennet ! Je vous prie de modérer vos propos ! Ce n'est pas parce que M Darcy ne vous laisse pas tout commander à votre guise qu'il n'en est pas moins un gentleman.»

Le ton de M Bennet était sans appel. Elizabeth avait rarement vu son père user de son autorité sur sa mère, préférant la tranquilité au conflit. Soucieuse de tranquiliser sa mère, Elizabeth lui promit de faire appel à ses lumières sans hésitation. Mais Mrs Bennet s'était vexée et n'adressa plus la parole à personne durant les deux jours qui suivirent.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 15 : Mrs Reynolds

Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa devant l'escalier de Pemberley, Mrs Reynolds attendait déjà Elizabeth. Après les salutations d'usage, elle entraina rapidement la jeune femme dans le château. Débarassée de son manteau et de ses gants par un domestique empressé, elle suivit docilement l'intendante. Cette dernière l'entraina vers la partie basse du château, réservée aux domestiques. Par une porte entrouverte, Elizabeth aperçu les cuisines. Elle croisa de nombreux domestiques qui s'affairaient à leurs tâches. La jeune femme pensa que ce détour, visait à démontrer à la future Mrs Darcy que Mrs Reynolds accomplissait avec efficacité son travail d'intendante. Arrivée devant une petite porte, elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer Elizabeth.

« Voici mon bureau. Bien que je n'y sois que fort rarement, c'est d'ici que j'organise tous les évènements de Pemberley.»

La pièce était propre et bien rangée. Mrs Reynolds disposait d'une large table derrière laquelle elle s'assit, invitant Elizabeth à s'installer dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

« Nous avons beaucoup de détails à régler et peu de temps à notre disposition.»

M Darcy avait tracé les grandes lignes du mariage mais avait négligé de nombreux détails. Elizabeth allait donc devoir prendre des décisions en son nom.

La cérémonie devait avoir lieu en fin de matinée à la chapelle de Pemberley, elle serait suivi d'un repas assis dans la salle de réception principale du château.

« J'ai plusieurs propositions de menus à vous soumettre.»

Joingnant le geste à la parole, elle lui tendit une large feuille. Elizabeth parcouru rapidement le feuillet.

« Combien d'invités M Darcy compte-t'il reçevoir ?»

« Environ une cinquantaine Miss Bennet.»

C'était trois fois moins que pour le mariage de Jane et de M Bingley. Elizabeth fit rapidement son choix, elle voulait quelque chose de simple mais de raffiné. Mrs Reynolds nota ses exigences sans les commenter. La jeune femme ignorait les pensées de l'intendante.

« D'autre part, il vous faut choisir la décoration de l'église et de la salle de réception. Concernant la vaisselle et le linge de table, j'ai trois services à votre disposition et ...»

Elizabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

« Ne serait-il pas judicieux de me faire visiter avant de me demander de choisir ?»

Mrs Reynolds acquiesça et entraina Elizabeth vers la salle de réception. C'était une pièce immense bordée de hautes fenêtres. Son plafond était entièrement recouvert d'une fresque aux tons rouges, qui suscita l'admiration de la jeune femme.

« Cette pièce est bien trop grande pour seulement cinquante invités», fit remarquer Elizabeth.

La salle pouvait contenir au bas mot deux cent personnes, idéale pour une grande réception mais pas pour un repas assis.

« A vrai dire, M Darcy voulait clotûrer la soirée en donnant un bal en votre honneur. Il avait donc pensé utiliser l'espace vacant comme piste de danse.»

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. Cette disposition ne lui convenait guère.

« Je suis persuadée que vous disposez d'une pièce aux dimensions plus réduites, qui permettrait d'y dîner .»

Mrs Reynolds ouvrit l'une des portes attenantes, dévoilant le grand salon de Pemberley. Le regard de la jeune femme s'éclaira, elle venait d'avoir une idée.

« Qu'en pensez vous Mrs Reynolds ?»

L'intendante était surprise mais séduite par sa proposition. A sa charge de convaincre le maître des lieux. Elizabeth choisit avec soin la vaisselle et le linge de table, optant pour une décoration discrète, considérant que la beauté des pièces se suffisaient à elles-mêmes.

Mrs Reynolds entraina ensuite la future mariée jusqu'à la chapelle. Elle était située de l'autre côté du lac, sur un petit promontoir verdoyant. De taille modeste, elle était suffisamment grande pour accueillir la cinquantaine d'invités prévue. Edifiée dans le plus pur style gothique, son aspect n'était guère engageant. Elizabeth choisit de la décorer avec des tentures blanches et des bouquets de roses et de lys blancs. Mrs Reynolds consignait consciencieusement tous ce que la jeune femme choisissait.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent à Pemberley il était presque une heure de l'après midi. L'intendante semblait satisfaite et Elizabeth également.

« Miss Georgiana vous attend dans le petit salon. Je vous fais apporter le déjeuner dans quelques instants.»

Elle s'inclina, voulant prendre congé.

« Je souhaiterai vous dire quelques mots si vous n'êtes pas trop pressée Mrs Reynolds.»

L'intendante se raidit.

« Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre travail. Pemberley se présente sous son meilleur jour et je sais que vous y veillez chaque jour. Je souhaitais aussi vous remercier personnellement pour le soin que vous mettez dans l'organisation du mariage, je suis ravie de notre collaboration et j'espère qu'il en sera toujours de même à l'avenir.»

Mrs Reynolds s'inclina une seconde fois et disparu sans dire un mot. Sans plus attendre, Elizabeth s'avança vers le petit salon où l'attendait Georgiana. La jeune fille trépignait d'impatience, aussi lorsqu'Elizabeth frappa à la porte, elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir.

« Miss Elizabeth !»

Elle s'inclina respectueuesement devant son aînée.

« Ma chère Georgiana ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir !»

Elizabeth s'avança vers la jeune fille et les prit les mains. Ravie de cette marque de tendresse, Georgiana rougit.

« Je vous en prie appelez moi Elizabeth et permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom.»

Les deux femmes prirent place à table dans l'intimité du petit salon. Georgiana raconta son enfance à Elizabeth et ses années de pensionnat à Londres. Elle passa volontairement sous silence la fuite avortée avec Wickham, et lui vanta sous toutes les coutures les qualités de M Darcy.

« En vérité Georgiana, je crois que votre analyse est biaisée par l'amour que vous portez à votre frère !»

« Vous vous méprenez ! Fitzwilliam est doué de toutes les qualités et n'a que peu de défauts. C'est un frère aimant, un ami fidèle et un bon maître. Il peut parfois se montrer froid et hautain mais c'est pour se protéger.»

A son tour, Elizabeth passa par le menu détail ses plus tendres années, provocant l'incrédulité de Georgiana lorsqu'elle lui raconta qu'à l'âge de dix ans, elle avait décidé d'apprendre à nager et qu'elle s'était jetée toute habillée dans l'étang qui jouxtait Longbourne. Georgiana lui enviait son enfance heureuse, entourée par une famille nombreuse et présente. Elle n'avait pas eu cette chance, sa mère était morte en lui donnant la vie alors que Fitzwilliam était âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Leur père s'était retranché dans son chagrin et avait délaissé l'enfant qu'elle était. Seul son frère lui accordait toute son attention et sa tendresse, tissant un lien indéfectible entre eux.

Leur déjeuner achevé, Georgiana entraina malgré elle Elizabeth dans son salon de musique. La jeune femme reconnut instantenement l'endroit. C'est ici qu'elle avait surpris les retrouvailles de Darcy et de son soeur lors de sa visite à Pemberley l'année dernière.

« Mary m'a avoué que vous vous étiez entrainée dur sur les partitions que je vous ai fait parvenir à Longbourne. Voulez-vous bien jouer avec moi ?»

« Telle était mon intention Georgiana, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur de vos espérances.»

Elles s'assirent sur le banc devant le pianoforte. Les débuts furent assez difficiles. Georgiana jouait avec une telle virtuosité qu'Elizabeth s'arrêtait de jouer pour mieux l'écouter. Au bout d'une heure d'efforts, elles parvinrent à s'accorder, jouant de concert. Leurs joues s'étaient rosies sous l'effort de concentration et par le plaisir qu'elles avaient à être ensemble. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, M Darcy observait attentivement la scène. Les deux jeunes femmes lui tournaient le dos et ne s'étaient pas aperçues de sa présence. Lorsque résonnèrent les dernières notes du concerto, Georgiana releva la tête et remarqua son frère dans le miroir.

« Fitzwilliam !»

Elle se releva précipitemment pour se jeter dans ses bras. Elizabeth était gênée.

« Miss Elizabeth. Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de vous écouter, vous jouez à ravir.»

« Pas aussi bien que votre soeur j'en ai peur, mais j'ai essayé de lui faire honneur.»

M Darcy était rentré plus tôt que prévu, ne résistant pas à l'envie de revoir sa fiancée.

« Mrs Reynolds vous a-t'elle fait visité Pemberley ?»

« Seulement les endroits relatifs à notre mariage.»

M Darcy sourit.

« Vous plairait-il que je vous serve de guide ?»

Elizabeth découvrit avec enchantement les merveilles du château. Le rez de chaussée était composé de plusieurs pièces de réception, salles à manger et salons, dont la jeune femme avait eu un aperçu le matin même. Il l'entraina dans la partie réservée aux domestiques. Le personnel les regarda, étonnés, de voir leur maître accompagné de sa future épouse, faire le tour des communs. M Darcy les appelait tous par leur prénom, demandant des nouvelles de leurs enfants et de leurs familles. Elizabeth était étonnée par la proximité de son fiancé envers ses domestiques. Elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

Leur visite se poursuivit à l'étage. Divisé en deux parties, l'aile gauche accueillait les visiteurs et les invités. Composée d'une dizaine de chambres, cette partie semblait désertée. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Pemberley ne recevait plus. L'aile droite déservait les appartements personnels de la famille Darcy.

« Ici se trouve la chambre de Georgiana et au bout du couloir notre suite.»

L'emploi du mot notre avait fait sourire Elizabeth. Il ouvrit la porte centrale. La jeune femme pénétra dans charmant salon. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte fenêtre pour y découvrir le paysage. Un charmant jardin à l'anglaise s'étalait à ses pieds, avec en son centre un batiment de pierres blanches et de verre.

« C'est bien votre serre que j'aperçois ?»

« Comment avez-vous deviné ?»

Elizabeth sourit. En fille de botaniste, elle savait que les rosiers ne produisait leurs plus belles roses qu'au mois de mai. Or les fleurs que lui avait offert M Darcy ne pouvait provenir que d'une serre. L'homme se félicita de l'esprit perspicace de sa fiancée. Légèrement gêné, il lui indiqua que la porte de gauche déservait sa chambre et celle de droite celle qui serait bientôt la sienne.

« C'était celle de ma mère. Georgiana m'a aidé à la redécorer, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.»

Elizabeth s'avança doucement vers la chambre. Elle était bien plus grande que celle de Longbourne mais son aspect cosy la rendait tout de suite chaleureuse. Un grand lit à baldaquin faisait face à une cheminée où flambait déjà un bon feu. Une coiffeuse était installé près de la porte fenêtre et de nombreuses penderies occupaient le reste de la chambre. Une petite porte la mena jusqu'à un charmant boudoir au centre duquel trônait une baignoire sur pied. La décoration des pièces était simple, dans des tons de rose pâle et de blanc, Elizabeth était sous le charme. M Darcy attendait anxieusement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« C'est merveilleux ! Cette chambre est un véritable paradis !»

M Darcy soupira de soulagement. Il avait tellement envie qu'Elizabeth se sente comme chez elle, qu'il aurait été prêt à repeindre toute la façade Pemberley si elle lui avait demandé. On frappa doucement à la porte.

« Voici Kate, elle va vous aider à vous préparer pour le dîner de ce soir.»

« Mais je n'ai pas prévu de tenue, je pensais rentrer à Ripley.»

Darcy lui sourit et fit un geste en direction de la femme de chambre. Ouvrant l'un des nombreux placards de la chambre, Elizabeth découvrit une penderie garnie de robes et de rubans.

« J'ai pensé qu'une nouvelle garde robe vous ferait plaisir.»

Elizabeth était dubitative, avait-il honte de ses toilettes ? Elle ne savait quoi penser. M Darcy s'inquiéta du mutisme de sa fiancée. Il demanda à Kate de préparer un bain pour la future Mrs Darcy. La bonne s'enferma dans le boudoir, laissant le couple en tête à tête.

« Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui vous a froissé ?»

Elizabeth haussa les épaules.

« Auriez-vous honte de moi M Darcy ?»

Face à cette attaque frontale, ce fut à son tour de rester muet. Elizabeth enchaina.

« La robe verte m'a beaucoup touché car je pensais que c'était un cadeau du coeur. Mais voilà que maintenant vous m'obligez à me préparer ici et que vous m'offrez une garde robe bien plus luxueuse que celle que je possède. Je suis donc en droit de vous demander si je vous fait honte.»

« Il n'est aucunement question de cela.»

M Darcy lui avait répondu d'un ton sec et avait revêtu son masque de froideur. Elizabeth se raidit. En une minute, la belle complicité qui lui unissait avait volé en éclats.

« L'unique but de ma démarche était de vous faire plaisir et de faire en sorte que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous à Pemberley. Cependant en tant que future Mrs Darcy vous vous devez de tenir un certain rang. Pemberley n'est pas Longbourne.»

Arguant qu'il devait lui aussi se préparer, il la salua rapidement et referma la porte derrière lui. Elizabeth était désemparée, elle voulut le rattraper pour s'excuser mais lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, il avait déjà disparu. La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit, l'air défait.

« Avez vous choisi votre tenue Miss Bennet ?»

Kate la regardait avec sollicitude. Elle lui présenta plusieurs robes mais aucune ne plaisait à Elizabeth.

« Auriez vous quelque chose de plus simple, de plus sobre ?»

Kate était surprise. Généralement, les dames aimaient les robes très ouvragées, très riches. Elle ouvrit un autre placard. Une robe gris perle attira l'attention d'Elizabeth.

« Votre bain est prêt, vous n'avez qu'à sonner si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis juste à côté.»

La jeune femme s'enfonça entièrement dans l'eau chaude, laissant le liquide submerger ses cheveux.

« Quelle idiote je fais ! Nous ne sommes même pas encore mariés et nous nous disputons déjà !»

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de M Darcy. Devenir sa femme impliquait-il de renoncer à sa simplicité, à sa volonté propre pour épouser un style de vie où les convenances avaient préséance sur tout le reste ?

Lorsqu'elle en eut assez de tremper dans l'eau, elle voulut se saisir d'une serviette pour s'essuyer. Mais elle n'en trouva pas à sa disposition. Gênée, elle sonna.

« Kate ? Pourriez vous m'apporter de quoi me sécher s'il vous plait ?»

La bonne entra munie d'une grande serviette qu'elle déplia devant Elizabeth. Peu habituée à un tel service, la jeune femme voulut se saisir du drap.

« Levez-vous Miss, je vais vous sécher.»

Le visage d'Elizabeth prit une teinte cramoisie. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée nue devant qui que ce soit. Enroulée dans sa serviette, la jeune femme suivit la bonne dans la chambre. Elle avait étendu sur le lit le linge de corps et la robe grise. Kate prit les choses en main, rodée à ce genre d'exercice. Ne prêtant pas attention à l'attitude gênée de la jeune femme, elle l'habilla soignant chaque détail de sa tenue. Après l'avoir peignée et coiffée, elle la laissa seule. Elizabeth s'avança vers la porte du salon et écouta attentivement. Aucun bruit de lui parvenait. Elle ouvrit la porte. Le salon était désert. Bien décidée à s'expliquer avec M Darcy, elle s'assit et attendit patiemment.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 16 :

Darcy jeta rageusement sa veste sur le lit. Le front contre la fenêtre, il repensait aux mots d'Elizabeth.

« Monsieur ? Votre bain est prêt.»

Peter savait que son maître était contrarié mais même s'il en ignorait la véritable cause, il avait sa petite idée sur la question. Darcy remercia son valet et plongea rapidement dans l'eau chaude. Il écoutait Peter ouvrir les placards et choisir sa tenue du soir en sifflotant. Cela faisait bientôt quinze ans que l'homme s'occupait de son bien être au quotidien. Alors qu'il venait juste de fêter ses douze ans, son père le convoqua dans son bureau. Intimidé le jeune garçon découvrit M Darcy en compagnie d'un homme qui devait avoir environ 35 ans.

« Mon fils, te voilà presque un homme. Aussi il est nécessaire que tu disposes de ton propre valet de pied. Je te présente Peter. A partir de maintenant, cet homme est à ta charge.»

Peter s'inclina respectueusement devant le jeune garçon. Impressionné Fitzwilliam le salua en retour.

« Veuillez attendre mon fils dans le couloir je vous prie.»

Son père lui expliqua comment il devait se comporter envers son valet et qu'elles étaient ses responsabilités en tant que maître.

« Cet homme va partager ton quotidien pendant de longues années. Sois toujours courtois et poli envers lui. Assures-toi de son bien être comme il se préoccupe du tien. J'espère qu'il te sera un camarade fidèle.»

Darcy avait appliqué les consignes de son père à la lettre et avec le temps, Peter était devenu plus qu'un simple valet de pied. Sans pouvoir traiter d'égal à égal, il existait une certaine forme de libéralité entre eux. C'est cette amitié qui poussa Peter à questionner son maître. Tandis qu'il l'aidait à s'habiller, le valet hasarda quelques mots sur la future Mrs Darcy, s'enquérant de sa réaction lors de la visite du château.

« Absoluement ravie jusqu'au moment où elle a découvert sa nouvelle garde robe ! Elle a pensé que je lui offrais des vêtements parce que j'avais honte de ses tenues.»

Peter esquissa un sourire. Cette Miss Bennet n'était pas faite du même bois que les autres !

« Est-ce le cas Monsieur ?»

Darcy réfléchit un instant. Non il n'avait pas honte d'elle, même si sa naissance et sa famille avaient été à un moment donné, un obstacle pour lui.

« Non, j'avais juste envie de lui faire plaisir. Si je pouvais la couvrir de cadeaux, de bijoux, de fourrures et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore, je le ferais sans hésiter.»

Ajustant la cravate de son maître, Peter ajouta innocemment.

« Avez-vous songé à ce qui ferait réellement plaisir à Miss Bennet ?»

Darcy était un idiot. Elizabeth était bien trop indépendante pour que quelqu'un puisse dicter sa conduite. En redécorant la chambre et en choisissant ses tenues, il lui avait ôté toute possibilité d'exprimer ses propres envies. Il lui avait imposé la durée de leurs fiançailles et le lieu de leur mariage, ne lui laissant que des détails dans l'organisation de leur noce. Elle avait raison de lui en vouloir, il s'était comporté comme si elle était sa chose au lieu de la considérer comme son égale.

« Merci Peter pour vos sages conseils.»

Il inspira et ouvrit la porte. Elizabeth l'attendait dans leur salon commun, assise sur une bergère près du feu. Elle se leva aussitôt. Darcy remarqua qu'elle avait choisi la robe la plus simple, celle qui était le plus à son image.

« M Darcy je crois que je vous dois des excuses ...»

« Non je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser.»

Ils s'assirent côte à côte.

« Je regrette de vous avoir imposé mes choix sans vous consulter. Je n'ai pensé qu'à mon plaisir sans réfléchir à ce qui pourrait réellement vous plaire. J'ai été égoiste envers vous et vous avez tout à fait raison de m'en vouloir.»

Elizabeth l'écouta sans broncher, consciente que M Darcy fait un gros effort pour s'amender.

« Je sais que tout ce que vous avez fait, vous l'avait pensé pour me faire plaisir et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Il est vrai que depuis nos fiançailles vous avez pris beaucoup de choses en main, sans me laisser beaucoup de latitude. C'est là un trait de caractère particulièrement fort chez vous. Il fait votre charme aussi bien qu'il peut vous desservir.»

Darcy gardait la tête baissée. Elizabeth lui prit la main.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer avec vous, faisons la paix voulez-vous ?»

En guise de réponse, il embrassa sa main en retour.

« A l'avenir vous aurez toujours votre mot à dire concernant les décisions importantes. Je veux que vous soyez mon égale et pas seulement ma femme.»

A ces mots, le coeur d'Elizabeth fondit. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait, un mari aimant, loyal et fidèle, avec lequel elle pourrait être sur un pied d'égalité. Quelques larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses joues. M Darcy les essuya du bout des doigts, conscient que quelque chose d'important venait de naître entre eux. Elizabeth se laissait aller à la douce caresse de ses doigts, qui explorait tendrement son visage. Elle tenait toujours la main de Darcy dans la sienne, traçant des petits cercles dans sa paume. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, mus par la force invisible du désir. Darcy se pencha doucement vers Elizabeth, passant son bras autour de ses épaules comme pour la réchauffer. La jeune femme se laissait faire, savourant l'étreinte légère de son fiancé. Arrivé à quelques centimètres du visage de sa bien aimée, Darcy déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Elizabeth lui sourit, comme un encouragement. Puis il l'embrassa chastement sur les deux joues. Son petit nez pointu le ravissait et il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser aussi. Elizabeth ne souriait plus. Elle leva la tête vers son fiancé. Ce dernier l'observait avec passion, quêtant une autorisation implicite. En guise de réponse, elle ferma les yeux. Le premier contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes fut à l'image d'un battement d'ailes de papillon, léger et fugace. Darcy ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par son désir. Il lui picora les lèvres de petits baisers. Elizabeth se laissait faire, savourant ce premier baiser. Lorsqu'il la sentit prête, ses baisers se firent plus longs, plus appuyés, son bras se ressera autour de ses épaules comme pour éviter toute tentative de fuite. Elizabeth était serrée contre lui, les mains contre son torse, abandonnée à son étreinte. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent sous la pression du désir et leur baiser devint beaucoup plus passionné. Haletant M Darcy s'écarta brusquement d'Elizabeth, marchant en direction de la fênetre. La jeune femme avait le visage rouge et les yeux brillants. Son premier baiser avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances, elle aurait aimé qu'il se prolonge à l'infini. M Darcy lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. La jeune femme s'en inquiéta. Avait-elle fait quelque chose d'inconvenant ? Elle secoua la tête. Malgré la présence de Peter dans la pièce adjacente, leur situation devait sembler inconvenante aux yeux de M Darcy. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je vous en prie ne me touchez pas.»

Sa voix était rauque, il faisait manifestement des efforts pour se contenir. Elizabeth était inquiète, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait son fiancé dans un tel état. Docile, elle retourna s'asseoir sur la méridienne.

« Aurais-je fait quelque chose de déplaisant ?»

Aux sanglots dans la voix d'Elizabeth, Darcy se retourna vivement. La jeune femme tentait à grand peine de retenir ses larmes.

« Ne pleurez pas je vous en prie !»

Il se jeta à ses pieds.

« Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, j'ai seulement eu peur de ne pas pouvoir me contenir. Je vous aime tellement que j'ai bien failli me laisser emporter par mon désir pour vous.»

A cet aveu, Elizabeth sourit. Prenant entre ses mains le visage de son fiancé, elle prit l'initiative de l'embrasser.

« Non Elizabeth, je vous en prie, il ne faut pas ...»

« Chuutt ...»

A son tour, elle explora le visage de M Darcy par des baisers légers. Vaincu, il se laissa faire, profitant des caresses de sa fiancée. Ainsi qu'il l'avait fait pour elle, elle embrassa son front, ses joues et son nez, puis déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Grisée par le plaisir, elle l'embrassa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se trouvent scellées dans une étreinte encore plus passionnée. M Darcy avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attirait inexorablement vers lui. Les mains d'Elizabeth avaient délaissé son visage pour se croiser dans son dos. Ils basculèrent sur le tapis. Surprise la jeune femme se mit à rire mettant ainsi fin à leur étreinte. M Darcy l'aida à se relever, et elle prit le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans son apparence. Avisant sa cravate de travers et ses cheveux en bataille, elle fit de même pour son fiancé. C'est encore plus amoureux qu'ils descendirent au salon où la famille Bennet et Georgiana les attendaient patiemment. La soirée se passa agréablement. M Darcy semblait beaucoup plus détendu et bien disposé envers Mrs Bennet. Après le repas, Mrs Reynolds vint les retrouver pour discuter des arrangements décidés par Elizabeth pour le mariage. Darcy invita sa future belle mère à donner son avis, et approuva sans réserve les décisions pertinentes de sa fiancée. Mrs Bennet trouva bien quelques choses à redire ici et là mais fut impressionnée par le bon sens et le bon goût de sa fille. A n'en pas douter, elle serait une parfaite maîtresse de maison.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent sensiblement de la même façon. Georgiana fut autorisée à rendre visite aux Bennet à Ripley House. La maison résonnait des rires et des cris des quatre jeunes femmes, remplissant le vide laissé par le départ de Lydia dans le coeur de Mrs Bennet. Elizabeth et M Darcy se découvraient chaque jour un peu plus, leur complicité était tellement flagrante qu'elle provoqua de nombreuses interrogations chez Mrs Bennet. Un soir, elle s'aventura jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille.

« Je vous dérange Lizzie ?»

« Je vous en prie mère.»

« Puis-je m'entretenir quelques instants avec vous ?»

Elizabeth s'inquiéta à l'idée de subir une nouvelle leçon sur le devoir conjugal.

« Je crois que vous avez déjà abordé ce sujet avec moi, la veille du mariage de Jane. »

Mrs Bennet secoua la tête.

« Il s'agit nullement de cela Lizzie. Je voulais vous interroger sur la nature de vos sentiments envers M Darcy. »

Elizabeth était surprise. Sa mère était donc aveugle à ce point ?

« Pensez-vous réellement que je pourrais me marier à M Darcy, sans éprouver d'amour pour lui ? »

Mrs Bennet prit un air contrit, lui rappelant son attitude détestable au bal de Meryton et lors de leur visite à Netherfield.

« J'ai pensé que vous vouliez faire un plus beau mariage que Jane ! »

A ces mots, Elizabeth éclata de rire.

« Quand bien même il n'aurait pas un sou, je l'aurais quand même épousé ! Mais je sais l'importance que revêt pour vous ses 10 000 livres de rente et le fait qu'il possède la moitié du Derbyshire ! »

Mrs Bennet soupira. N'ayant pas de fils, sa plus grande crainte était de se voir jetée à la rue lors que son mari viendrait à décéder. Les mariages avantageux de ses filles aînées calmaient quelque peu ses angoisses.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous ne changeriez pas d'avis au dernier moment. »

Mrs Bennet se retira très dignement. Elizabeth était soulagée. Sa mère avait enfin compris qu'elle faisait un mariage d'amour et non pas un mariage d'argent.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 17 :

Autant les trois mois avait semblé à Elizabeth une éternité, autant ces cinq semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Elle voyait M Darcy tous les jours et de cette proximité était née une véritable intimité.

Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant le mariage. Ce matin là, Elizabeth avait rendez-vous à Pemberley pour le dernier essayage de sa robe de mariée. Avant d'aller retrouver la modiste qui l'attendait dans sa future chambre, elle fit un détour pour saluer Georgiana. Entendant les gammes qui montaient de la salle de musique, elle dirigea naturellement ses pas vers cette pièce. Elle frappa et sans attendre de réponse, elle entra. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de découvrir assise au piano, une superbe jeune femme qui jouait divinement bien. Cette dernière s'arrêta brusquement et dévisagea Elizabeth. Son visage gracieux s'était fermé et tout son corps montrait une certaine forme d'agacement. Elle la toisa, détaillant sa tenue.

« Normalement on attend la permission d'entrer. Un tel comportement est indigne du personnel de Pemberley. Je crois que je vais avoir une conversation à votre sujet avec M Darcy.»

Elizabeth s'inclina, amusée par le fait que cette jeune femme la prenne pour une domestique.

« J'étais à la recherche de Miss Georgiana. Auriez vous l'amabilité de m'indiquer où elle se trouve ?»

« Je n'ai que faire de vos problèmes. Maintenant sortez que je puisse me concentrer sur mes gammes.»

Elizabeth s'inclina de nouveau et referma la porte. Ce malentendu fut fort instructif pour la jeune femme. Elle comprit que l'apparence était une chose importante dans la haute société. M Darcy avait essayé de la prévenir, en lui offrant des toilettes davantage dignes de son futur rang. Forte de cette nouvelle leçon, Elizabeth s'engagea dans l'aile personnelle des Darcy. La modiste l'attendait patiemment pour faire les dernières retouches. Cette fois-ci sa mère n'avait pas tenu à l'accompagner. Sereine la jeune femme observait son reflet dans le miroir. Georgiana l'avait aidé à choisir le modèle et les tissus. Elle espérait que le résultat serait à la hauteur des espérances de M Darcy. Au bout d'une heure, la robe était enfin prête. La couturière la replaça avec soin sur le mannequin avant de la recouvrir d'un voile protecteur puis s'éclipsa. Elizabeth sonna puis s'avança jusqu'au placard qui contenait les robes de journée que M Darcy lui avait fait confectionner. C'est le nez dans les tissus que Kate la trouva.

« Miss Bennet.»

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir Kate. Pouvez vous m'aider à choisir une robe ?»

Bien qu'elle la trouva décidément un peu trop habillée à son goût, Elizabeth suivit les conseils de la bonne. Cette robe rouge grenat mettait sa silhouette en valeur et donnait plus d'éclat à son teint.

« Pourriez vous aussi faire quelque chose pour ma coiffure ?»

Kate sourit devant le changement d'attitude la future Mrs Darcy. Tandis qu'elle coiffait savamment ses boucles, Elizabeth la questionna.

« Je n'ai pas vu Miss Georgiana ce matin.»

« C'est normal Miss Bennet, elle est partie en compagnie de M Darcy tôt ce matin.»

« Je vois. J'ai fait la connaissance d'une charmante jeune femme dans le salon de musique mais je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander son nom.»

« Il s'agit de Miss Clara Fitzwilliam.»

« J'ignorais que le colonel Fitzwilliam avait une soeur.»

Kate s'arrêta un instant. Visiblement la jeune femme n'était pas au courant des histoires familiales de l'oncle de M Darcy. Sentant la gêne de la bonne, Elizabeth la tranquilisa.

« Sans doute M Darcy saura m'en apprendre davantage. Je vous remercie Kate, vous avez vraiment des doigts de fée.»

Avisant une dernière fois sa tenue, Elizabeth sortit de la chambre. Tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle reconnut des voix dans le hall. M Darcy et Georgiana étaient sans doute rentrés. Elle s'immobilisa au pied des marches, observant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Ils venaient à peine d'entrer, que Clara Fitzwilliam, qui guettait leur arrivée, se précipita à leur rencontre. Elle embrassa vivement Georgiana, qui semblait gênée de cette effusion, et se pendit littéralement au bras de M Darcy qui resta de marbre. Soudain il se rendit compte de la présence d'Elizabeth. Dégageant brusquement son bras, il s'avança vers elle tout sourire.

« Miss Elizabeth.»

Il lui baisa tendrement la main avant de l'entrainer vers les deux jeunes femmes. Georgiana s'empressa d'aller à leur rencontre, tendant les mains vers sa future belle soeur. Elizabeth les lui serra fort en souriant.

« Je suis ravie de vous voir Georgiana. Cette sortie vous a fait du bien, vos joues roses font plaisir à voir !»

Ils s'avancèrent ensuite vers la jeune femme qui était resté en retrait. Le visage pincé, elle regardait le couple. Elizabeth prit la parole en premier.

« Miss Fitzwilliam.»

M Darcy était surpris.

« Nous avons fait connaissance tout à l'heure dans le salon de musique, c'est une pianiste remarquable.»

Elizabeth souriait aimablement tandis que Miss Fitzwilliam se décomposait littéralement. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait prit la future Mrs Darcy pour une domestique ! Très mal à l'aise, elle préféra écourter les présentations et entraina Georgiana dans le salon de musique.

« Cette robe vous va à ravir Miss Elizabeth.»

« Je vous remercie. J'ai décidé de faire honneur aux cadeaux d'un certain gentleman.»

M Darcy lui sourit d'un air entendu. Elizabeth avait décidé de faire rappatrier quelques unes des élégantes tenues de sa nouvelle garde-robe à Ripley House, en attendant de s'installer définitivement.

« Puis je savoir que ce vous avez fait à Miss Fitzwilliam ? D'habitude, elle parle sans arrêt et minaude sans cesse !»

Elizabeth rit de bon coeur et raconta leur rencontre à M Darcy.

« Je crois qu'elle vous doit des excuses, son comportement était inqualifiable.»

La jeune femme apaisa la colère de son fiancé, argant que leur présentation dans le hall était une punition suffisante. L'entrainant vers le jardin, Elizabeth le questionna.

« J'ignorais que le colonel Fitzwilliam avait une soeur. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.»

« C'est une histoire familiale assez douloureuse ...»

« Lord Fitzwilliam a eu deux fils, le colonel Fitzwilliam que vous connaissez déjà et Henry l'aîné, que vous rencontrerez bientôt. Tout comme ma mère, ma tante est de santé fragile, et si elle eut davantage de chance lors de la naissance de son second enfant, il lui a été formellement interdit d'avoir une nouvelle grossesse. Comme cela arrive parfois, mon oncle s'est détourné d'elle. Il a fréquenté pendant des années une jeune femme de la région, qui lui a donné une fille. Elle s'appelait Hélène Clarck. Bien entendu, Lord Fitzwilliam a veillé sur elles, donnant une éducation complète à l'enfant. Cependant lorsqu'elle eut 10 ans, sa mère mourrut. Ne pouvant se résoudre à l'abandonner, mon oncle la recueillie chez lui et l'éleva comme sa fille naturelle. Inutile de vous préciser la peine et la honte qui assaillirent ma pauvre tante. Ses fils prirent son parti contre leur père mais il resta inflexible. Avec le temps, tous finirent par accepter la situation. Vous comprenez désormais pourquoi le colonel ne fait pas étalage de sa demie-soeur.»

Elizabeth resta silencieuse de longues minutes, admirant les jardins de Pemberley. L'attitude de Lord Fitzwilliam manquait cruellement de bienséance envers sa femme et ses fils, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de louer sa charité chrétienne d'avoir prit soin de cette enfant. Le comportement de Miss Fitzwilliam ne laissait planer aucun doute sur sa naissance. A l'image de Miss Bingley, elle était l'archétype même de l'aristocrate de sang, imbue de sa personne et de son rang.

Ils marchaient toujours en silence lorsque M Darcy l'entraina dans le jardin anglais en contrebas de leurs appartements.

« Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de visiter la serre.»

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment, Elizabeth retint son souffle. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de variété de plantes, les couleurs et les odeurs la ravissait. Elle s'approcha d'un rosier dont le pied était si noueux qu'on l'aurait cru centenaire.

« Voici l'arbre dont proviennent les roses que je vous ai offertes.»

Loin d'être dépouillé, le rosier bourgeonnait. Une multitude de boutons jouaient à cache cache avec les feuilles.

« Cet endroit ravirait mon père j'en suis persuadée.»

« Vous aurez l'occasion de lui faire découvrir après notre mariage.»

Elizabeth sourit à la pensée que dans trois jours ils seraient mari et femme. Ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés depuis leur étreinte ardente dans le salon de leur appartement. M Darcy évitait soigneusement de se trouver trop longtemps seul avec sa fiancée, de peur de manquer de nouveau aux convenances. Elizabeth l'avait remarqué et s'en amusait grandement.

« M Darcy, je crains qu'il ne soit guère raisonnable de nous attarder davantage ici, sans une tierce personne pour nous chaperonner.»

D'un geste élégant, elle posa une fraction de seconde sa main sur sa taille pour l'obliger à la laisser passer. Sans lui prêter davantage attention, elle s'avança vers la porte de la serre. Electrisé par cette caresse, Darcy la rejoignit en deux pas. La saisissant vivement par le bras, il l'obligea à se retourner. Sous la violence du demi tour, elle se retrouva malgré elle tout contre son fiancé.

« Je vous avais demandé de ne plus me toucher, sinon ...»

Il ne souriait plus, sa respiration s'était fait plus rapide et sa voix avait pris un timbre rauque. Poussa la provocation à l'extrême, Elizabeth leva la tête vers lui.

« Sinon quoi M Darcy ?»

Elle souriait d'un air mutin, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sans prévenir Darcy l'embrassa brusquement, la contraignant presque tant il la serrait dans ses bras. Surprise par la violence de ce baiser, Elizabeth tenta de se dégager mais il était bien trop fort pour elle. Vaincue, elle s'abandonna totalement au baiser de son fiancé, se collant davantage contre lui et explorant avidement sa chevelure. Darcy était au bord de la rupture. Ses mains parcouraient le dos d'Elizabeth, allant jusqu'à caresser la douce courbe de ses fesses, lui emprisonnant le visage pour mieux l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il délaissa sa bouche pour lui embrasser le cou et les épaules, Elizabeth comprit que les choses allaient trop loin.

« M Darcy, je vous en prie ...»

Elle essayait de se dégager mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait beau lui parler, il ne l'entendait pas. Serrant le poing, elle lui assena un grand coup sur la tête. Surpris, elle parvint à s'extirper des bras de M Darcy. Il frotta l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé, en reprenant son souffle. Elizabeth s'était reculée jusqu'à la porte de la serre, mettant une distance plus que convenable entre eux. Il la regardait d'un air accusateur.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas respecté mon interdiction ?»

« Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu rien de plus. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.»

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle.

« Je vous aime et je vous désire tellement ! Vous me rendez fou ! Quand je suis seul à vos côtés, je lutte chaque seconde pour ne pas vous toucher, vous caresser, vous embrasser. C'est une torture pour moi d'être avec vous sans pouvoir donner libre cours à mon amour.»

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Elizabeth. Bouleversée par la déclaration de M Darcy, elle murmura.

« Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir provoqué.»

« Ce n'est rien je ne vous en veux pas. Mais je crois qu'il est préférable de ne pas se voir durant les quelques jours qui nous séparent du mariage.»

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'enfuit presque malgré lui. Elizabeth passa encore de longues minutes dans la serre, repensant aux paroles de M Darcy qui avaient suivi leur étreinte passionnée. Son inexpérience et sa naïveté auraient pu les mettre dans une situation embarrassante et inconvenante. Préférant rentrer directement à Ripley House, elle décida de s'y rendre à pied pour mieux méditer sur sa conduite.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 18 :

C'était la seconde fois qu'Elizabeth faisait à pied le chemin de Pemberley jusqu'à Lambton. Elle était partie précipitemment, sans saluer Georgiana. Elle se promit de lui envoyer un billet dès son arrivée à Ripley House pour s'excuser. Marchant d'un bon pas, elle arriva rapidement jusqu'au promontoire qui surplombait Pemberley. Elizabeth s'arrêta quelques instants pour apprécier la vue. Le lac miroitait, donnant une allure de fête au château, caché dans son écrin de verdure. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, elle reprit sa route, espérant arriver pour le thé. Elizabeth s'enfonça dans les bois. Son sens de l'orientation était excellent, mais elle s'inquiéta de ne pas reconnaître le paysage qu'elle avait traversé un an auparavant. Après une heure de marche, l'angoisse saisit la jeune femme. De toute évidence, elle s'était trompée de chemin et le jour commençait à baisser dangereusement.

M Darcy s'enferma dans son bureau. Il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elizabeth provoquait chez lui des tempêtes de désir qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Il s'inquiétait de cet amour passionnel, qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Malgré son éducation sévère et son sens aigü des convenances, la jeune femme semblait tout balayer sur son passage. Il lui avait suffit d'un geste et de trois mots, pour lui faire perdre tout sens commun.

Un coup léger frappé à la porte, le tira de sa rêverie. Timidement Georgiana entra dans le bureau de son frère.

" As-tu vu Elizabeth ? Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis ce matin ?"

" Elle est repartie à midi."

M Darcy ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à la façon un peu cavalière dont il l'avait quitté. Georgiana cacha mal sa déception.

" Je m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas venue me saluer avant de partir."

De plus en plus embarrassé, M Darcy ne sut quoi lui répondre. Inquiète, Georgiana le questionna.

" Fitzwilliam, est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ?"

Il soupira. Comment expliquer à sa soeur, si pure et si innocente, les tourments de la chair qui l'avait poussé à éloigner volontairement Elizabeth de Pemberley ?

" Ce qui s'est passé entre Miss Elizabeth et moi, nous regarde. Je peux cependant te rassurer, je ne suis pas fâché."

Georgiana était à moitié convaincue. Elle sentait que son frère ne lui disait pas tout. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis sa rencontre avec Elizabeth. Elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie, il touchait du doigt un bonheur auquel il avait largement droit. Pourtant à l'instant où elle l'observait, il semblait à Georgiana que tout le bénéfice de sa rencontre avec Elizabeth s'était tari. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas enfermé dans son bureau à ressasser de sombres pensées. Cependant la jeune fille ne pouvait pas forcer les confidences de son frère. Elle se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement avant de le quitter. M Darcy resta dans son bureau jusqu'au soir, regardant le soleil décliner sur les collines de Pemberley. Vers 23h, il se décida à regagner sa chambre. Peter le dévêtit tranquillement, le questionnant comme à son habitude sur le programme de la journée du lendemain. M Darcy lui répondait par monosyllabe. Peter n'insista pas, pensant que l'angoisse de son mariage imminent influait sur son état d'esprit. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il était couché que son valet frappa à la porte. Furieux, il ouvrit brusquement.

" Monsieur, je m'excuse de vous déranger. M Bennet attend en bas, il a l'air très agité."

Se saisissant rapidement de sa robe de chambre, M Darcy se précipita dans le hall, suivi de près par Peter. M Bennet faisait les cent pas.

" M Darcy ! Est-ce qu'Elizabeth est ici ?"

" Non, je pensais qu'elle était avec vous à Ripley."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent bouleversés.

"Elle a quitté Pemberley aux alentours de midi, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis."

Alertée par le bruit, Mrs Reynolds apparut. M Darcy lui demanda aussitôt si elle avait vu Miss Elizabeth. Elle répondit de manière positive.

" Je l'ai aperçue dans l'allée principale. J'ai pensé qu'elle faisait une promenade dans les jardins."

" Interrogez les cochers. Je veux savoir si elle a pris une voiture pour rentrer à Ripley House."

Sans plus attendre, il entraina son futur beau père dans le bureau. La réponse de Mrs Reynolds ne tarda pas. Aucun cocher n'avait reconduit Miss Bennet à Lambton.

" Elle a du vouloir rentrer à pied et elle se sera perdue."

M Darcy se sentait horriblement coupable. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de la raccompagner et de s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. Rapidement, Mrs Reynolds et Peter rassemblèrent tous les hommes disponibles. Le froid et la nuit étaient tombé depuis longtemps, et Elizabeth était seule au milieu des bois. Devant le perron, le maître de Pemberley les informa de la situation et donna des directives précises. M Bennet admirait le calme et le sang froid dont faisait preuve M Darcy. Il était tellement inquiet pour le sort de sa fille qu'il aurait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. M Darcy ne lui laissa aucun répit. A peine ses consignes dictées, il s'élança sur son cheval pour la retrouver au plus vite.

Elizabeth essayait de ne pas paniquer. La nuit était tombée rapidement mais par chance, c'était un soir de pleine lune. Se rappelant les leçons d'astronomie de son père, la jeune femme avait attentivement observé la voûte céleste. Elle reconnut facilement l'étoile du berger.

"Elle indique le nord et Lambton se trouve au sud de Pemberley. Si je continue dans cette direction, je devrais croiser la route qui y mène."

Se fiant à son instinct, elle continua d'avancer. Malgré son habitude de la marche et du plein air, elle fut rapidement fatiguée. Progresser dans la forêt n'avait rien à voir avec une promenade de santé. Les branches griffaient son visage et ses bras, et les ronces s'accrochaient à sa robe. Elizabeth fut forcé de ralentir son allure et finit par s'arrêter dans une petite clairière. Plus que la faim, c'était la soif qui la tiraillait. Assise sur une souche, elle reprenait son souffle lorsqu'elle entendit le murmure cristallin d'un ruisseau. L'eau coulait à quelques pas d'elle. Remerciant le ciel, elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraîche. Sa soif calmée, elle considéra sa situation : elle était perdue dans les bois, sans aucune ressources et sans aucune arme pour se défendre. Elle ignorait si des bêtes sauvages rôdaient dans les bois de Pemberley. Epuisée, elle se résigna à s'allonger à même le sol. Un tapis d'herbe moelleux lui servit de couche et elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Georgiana avait été tirée de son sommeil par Mrs Reynolds qui avait jugé bon de l'informer de la situation. Le jeune fille s'était comportée avec courage, demandant à s'habiller pour aller rejoindre le reste de la famille Bennet à Ripley House. M Bennet accompagnant son frère, Mrs Bennet et ses filles devaient se trouver bien démunies. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Ripley, elle trouva la maison dans un grand état d'agitation. Mrs Bennet n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se vêtir, si bien qu'elle accueillit Georgiana en chemise de nuit, des sels dans une main et un éventail dans l'autre. Kitty et Mary étaient aussi inquiètes que Georgiana mais elles surent l'accueillir avec courtoisie. Mrs Bennet s'effondra dans un fauteuil du salon.

" Ma pauvre Lizzie, perdue au milieu des bois, la veille de son mariage ! Comment a-t'elle pu me faire ça, à moi sa pauvre mère ?"

Georgiana fronça les sourcils. Elizabeth n'avait certainement pas choisi de se perdre dans les bois. Kitty et Mary ne s'émurent pas du discours de leur mère, se contentant de la soutenir. La jeune femme en conclut que l'état de Mrs Bennet n'était pas une nouveauté pour elles. Elle s'assit sur une bergère et attendit de recevoir des nouvelles. Lorsque le soleil se leva, M Bennet revint à Ripley. Sautant de son cheval, il s'engouffra dans le hall. Mrs Bennet s'élança vers lui suivie des trois jeunes femmes.

" Aucune nouvelle, nous avons fouillé les bois durant des heures..."

Cette fois-ci Mrs Bennet s'avanouie pour de bon. Préférant laisser les Bennet entre eux, Georgiana décida de rentrer à Pemberley. L'effevescence régnait au château. M Darcy avait laissé deux heures de repos à ses domestiques avant de recommencer la battue. Georgiana retrouva son frère dans son bureau. Le teint pâle et le visage défait, M Darcy s'était effondré dans un fauteuil. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. A cette étreinte, il faillit fondre en larmes. Réussissant à se contenir, il serra à son tour sa soeur dans ses bras, conscient de son inquiétude et de son angoisse.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Fitzwilliam, je suis sûre qu'Elizabeth va bien. Tu vas la retrouver et dans deux jours vous serez mariés."

La gorge nouée, M Darcy ne put qu'acquiéçer. Elle mesura alors tout l'amour que son frère portait à la jeune femme, et elle pria pour qu'elle soit vite retrouvée saine et sauve.

Le gazouillis des petits oiseaux réveilla Elizabeth. S'étirant de tout son long comme un chat fatigué, elle mit quelques instants à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Les feuilles filtraient les rayons du soleil, une multitude d'oiseaux célébraient la renaissance de l'astre. Malgré sa situation critique, Elizabeth se surprit à apprécier ce moment de quiétude et de pleine communion avec la nature. Cependant, le grognement de son estomac la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis hier matin et elle était affamée. L'eau du ruisseau calma sa soif et apaisa pour un temps la faim qui la tiraillait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement ici, elle devait essayer de retrouver son chemin. Avec détermination, elle continua sa progression, non sans peine. Ses efforts finirent par payer. En contrebas du talus où elle se trouvait, serpentait un chemin de terre. Elizabeth descendit prudemment et observa attentivement le sentier. Elle ne savait pas quelle direction prendre. Hésitante, elle choisit d'obliquer à gauche. Elle finirait bien par rencontrer un paysan ou un marchand qui lui indiquerait la bonne direction. Elle cheminait lentement, économisant ses forces. Elizabeth n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais à mesure qu'elle avançait le ciel se couvrit. Bientôt une pluie fine et pénétrante se mit à tomber. La jeune femme, grelottant et à bout de forces choisit de se réfugier sous un gros chêne qui bordait le sentier. Le feuillage du puissant arbre la mit à l'abri des gouttes. Elle s'assit, les jambes repliées contre son torse, entourées par ses bras et tenta de se réchauffer.

Darcy enrageait. Ses hommes avaient passé toute la matinée à râtisser les alentours de Pemberley sans trouver aucune trace d'Elizabeth. Il se sentait profondémment démuni et le ciel orageux était à l'image de son esprit. Il prit juste le temps de changer de vêtements et de cheval, avant de repartir à sa recherche. Le gros de la troupe avait besoin de repos, Darcy n'emmena avec lui que quelques domestiques sachant monter à cheval. Georgiana le regarda partir tristement. Son frère avait décidé d'orienter les recherches plus loin. Il savait qu'Elizabeth était une bonne marcheuse, elle avait donc pu parcourir de nombreux miles. Il éloignait de son esprit l'image de sa fiancée, tombée dans un ravin ou attaquée par une bête sauvage. Il se raccrochait à l'idée qu'elle essayait probablement de sortir de la forêt. Usant de sa cravache, il galopait à vive allure, criant son nom à tue-tête. Le temps jouait contre lui, il fallait absolument retrouver Elizabeth avant la nuit.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber mais elle ne trouva pas la force de se relever. Le manque de nourriture et la longue marche dans les bois l'avaient exténuée. Au désespoir, elle se mit à pleurer. Allait-elle mourir ici ? Elle pensait à M Darcy, à son père, à Georgiana et à ses soeurs. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Dans un sursaut, elle se releva et rejoignit la route. Elle se trainait plus qu'elle n'avançait, se contentant de regarder le sol et de faire un pas devant l'autre. Soudain un bruit de sabots la tira de sa torpeur. Un cavalier qui menait sa monture grand train arrivait dans son dos. Elle se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter et dégringola sur le flanc de la colline. Sa chute fut arrêtée par un arbre. Heurtant violemment le tronc, Elizabeth s'évanouit.

* * *

 _Voici la première partie de l'histoire. La suite est en cours d'écriture. Merci._


	16. Chaptitre 16

Chapitre 19

L'homme se jeta à bas de sa monture et dévala la pente raide de la ravine. La robe rouge ne laissait guère planer de doute sur l'identité de la jeune femme qui la portait, aussi il ne prit guère de précautions, risquant à tout instant de se rompre le cou. Il dégagea délicatement le corps de la jeune femme du creux de l'arbre qui avait arrêté sa chute. Avisant le sang qui coulait abondamment de sa tête, il posa son oreille sur sa poitrine, guettant un battement de coeur. Ses prières silencieuses furent exaucées. Bien que faible et irrégulier, son coeur battait toujours. Sans plus attendre, il cria pour alerter ses compagnons aux alentours.

Mrs Reynolds guettait anxieusement le retour des cavaliers. La pluie fine et aérienne s'était transformée en un torrent diluvien qui frappait avec force les vitres de la majestueuse demeure. En cette fin d'après midi, le déchaînement des élèments n'auguraient rien de bon et l'intendante se surprit à prier pour que son maître revienne sain et sauf. Même si M Darcy avait maintes et maintes fois parcouru les nombreux hectares du parc de Pemberley, chevaucher dans ces conditions représentait un véritable danger. Un coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter, le hall d'entrée où elle se trouvait, s'illumina soudain sous l'effet des éclairs qui zébraient le ciel noir.

Soudain des hennissements et le galop de plusieurs chevaux se firent entendre, leurs sabots crissant sous le gravier de la cour. Sans prendre le temps d'attraper son châle, Mrs Reynolds se précipita à la rencontre des cavaliers. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'atteindre le bas des marches du perron, M Darcy montait déjà à grandes enjambées le double escalier du château. Elle ouvrit prestemment la porte afin de le laisser entrer. Dans le hall, M Darcy laissa tomber son pardessus. L'intendante poussa un cri en découvrant Elizabeth entre ses bras.

" Mon Dieu, M Darcy vous l'avez retrouvé !"

Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir davantage.

" Elle est gravement blessée Mrs Reynolds, envoyez immédiatement Kate dans la chambre de Miss Bennet et faîtes prévenir le docteur Ford."

Sans plus attendre, il emporta la jeune femme toujours insconsciente jusqu'au premier étage. Fort heureusement, un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée de la chambre. M Darcy déposa délicatement Elizabeth sur le lit et rajouta une buche dans le feu. La femme de chambre tardait à arriver. Elizabeth était tremblante et agitée de spasmes, M Darcy se tordait les mains, hésitant à entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Il sonna rageusement, sans effet. Au diable les convenances, la vie de sa fiancée était en jeu. Délicatement, il commença à défaire ses bottines maculées de boue. Ses pieds étaient glacés. Il avisa la robe, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle était déchirée à de nombreux endroits, laissant apparaître les vêtements de corps d'Elizabeth. M Darcy n'y entendait rien en mode féminine. Aussi il fouilla dans la coiffeuse de la chambre afin d'y trouver un ciseau. Etouffant une exclamation lorsqu'il trouva le dit objet, il entreprit de découper sans autre forme de procès, la robe mouillée. Totalement insconsciente, Elizabeth ne se rendait compte de rien, elle se laissait tourner et retourner comme une poupée de chiffon entre les bras de M Darcy. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut débarrassée de sa robe que M Darcy comprit son erreur : les vêtements de corps de la jeune femme étaient aussi mouillés que sa robe, la blancheur était devenue transparence, laissant apparaître les moindres détails du corps gracieux de sa fiancée. Gêné, il l'eveloppa rapidement dans une couverture. Elle grelottait toujours. Alors M Darcy la souleva délicatement et l'amena au plus près du feu, la tenant serrée contre lui. Tout en la berçant, il lui embrassait doucement les cheveux, murmurant mille excuses et lui promettant de toujours veiller sur elle. C'est ainsi que Mrs Reynolds et Kate le trouvèrent.

En femme de tête, l'intendante prit rapidement les choses en main.

" Kate, allumez toutes les bougies possibles, il fait noir comme dans un four ici."

"M Darcy, pouvez-vous deposer Miss Bennet sur le lit ?"

Engourdi, M Darcy obtempera sans dire un mot. Mrs Reynolds l'écarta pour défaire la couverture qui enveloppait la jeune femme.

" M Darcy, est-ce vous qui avez fait ça ?"

Avisant le ciseau et la robe en lambeaux, elle eut sa réponse. S'attaquant à l'aide de Kate aux sous-vêtements d'Elizabeth, Mrs Reynolds exigea de son maître qu'il sorte de la chambre.

Complètement sonné et ahuri par les évènements, M Darcy s'assit sur une chaise du couloir. La tête entre les mains, il repassait en boucle le film de ces deux derniers jours : son étreinte ardente avec Elizabeth, la façon dont il l'avait rejeté, sa disparition dans les bois de Pemberley, ces deux jours de recherches. A chacun de ces moments, il ne pouvait que se reprocher son manque de sang-froid et de discernement. Le bonheur d'avoir Elizabeth auprès de lui, lui avait fait perdre tout sens des convenances, de l'honneur et du respect. Tout à ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas Peter s'approcher.

" Venez vous changer Monsieur, il n'est pas utile que vous tombiez malade vous aussi."

Docile M Darcy se laissa entrainer vers sa chambre.

"Quel est votre diagnostique docteur ?"

Le docteur Ford prit son temps pour ranger son matériel dans sa sacoche de cuir. Il regarda tour à tour M Darcy, Mrs Reynolds, M et Mrs Bennet. Il pouvait lire l'anxiété sur leurs visages, la fatigue et l'attente mettaient leurs nerfs à vif, surtout ceux de Mrs Bennet qui avait déjà faillit défaillir de nombreuses fois.

" Miss Bennet a une forte fièvre. Grâce aux bons soins qu'elle a reçu sans tarder, j'ai bon espoir de la voir baisser rapidement. En attendant, je vous conseille à tous de prendre du repos. Je repasserai demain."

Hélàs, le lendemain, le docteur Ford dû revoir ses espérances. La fièvre d'Elizabeth n'avait pas baissée et de nombreux spasmes agitaient le corps de chiffon de la jeune femme. Le docteur ordanna des frictions d'alcool et des bains d'eau froide pour faire baisser la fièvre, sans résultats. Elizabeth ne reprenait pas conscience et la pâleur de son teint laissait davantage penser à celui d'un cadavre. Au bout de deux jours, le médecin, en désespoir de cause, ordanna des saignées. Affaiblie par le manque de nourriture, Elizabeth cessa de s'agiter et de délirer. Le seul signe de vie tangible était le léger soulevement de sa poitrine.

M Darcy refusait de quitter la chambre d'Elizabeth. Mrs Reynolds se désespérait de voir revenir les plateaux des cuisines intacts, M Darcy semblait vouloir dépérir au même titre que la jeune femme. Même les douces injonctions de Georgiana le laissait de marbre. Au soir du quatrième jour, l'état d'Elizabeth sembla empirer de nouveau. Elle recommença à délirer et la fièvre atteint de nouveau des sommets. Le docteur Ford rappelé en urgence afficha une mine sombre. Posant délicatement la main sur l'épaule de M Darcy, il donna son verdict.

" Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle survive à cette nuit. Vous devriez faire quérir un prêtre."

" Un prêtre ? Mais elle n'est pas en état de prononcer ses voeux docteur !"

Le docteur Ford sourit douloureusement.

" Je pensais à une extrême-onction, Fitzwilliam."

De cette nuit, M Darcy ne se souvient que de peu de choses. Atteré par le verdict sans appel du docteur Ford, il ne quitta plus le fauteuil collé au lit d'Elizabeth et refusa de lâcher sa main, comme si son seul contact pouvait la maintenir en vie. Les murmures latins du prêtres, l'odeur de l'encens, les pleurs étouffés de Mrs Bennet s'agitaient à la lisière de son esprit. Tout son être était tourné vers Elizabeth, guettant le moindre soubresaut, la moindre vibration. Epuisé par ces cinq jours interminables, M Darcy finit par s'assoupir aux premières lueurs du jour, tenant toujours la main d'Elizabeth.

" Oh mon Dieu, cela ne se peut !"

" Mais si Mrs Bennet, je vous assure ! Un véritable miracle !"

Réveillé en sursaut par les clameurs et les cris, M Darcy regardait autour de lui sans comprendre. Craignant qu'Elizabeth n'ait poussé son dernier soupir pendant son sommeil, il toucha délicatement son visage. Sa fraicheur le surprit. Il observa le visage serein de sa fiancée et s'aperçu que sa respiration s'était faite calme et régulière. Alors la vérité s'imposa à lui, Elizabeth était sauvée.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Les rideaux tirés ne laissaient filtrer que peu de lumière malgré le soleil éclatant de ce début de mois de mai. Elle détailla avec attention la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, tournant délicatement sa tête douloureuse. C'était une pièce de belles proportions, dans la cheminée un feu se mourrait lentement, révelant deux fauteuils tournés vers lui. Une charmante coiffeuse était placée à côté de la fenêtre, fermée par de lourdes tentures. Elle observa que le bois du lit était ancien et ouvragé, les couvertures et les oreillers moelleux. Puis elle ferma à nouveau les yeux.

" Monsieur, je vous en prie, il faut manger et vous reposer."

Mrs Reynolds regardait d'un air désapprobateur son maître. Il avait fait installer un petit bureau dans un coin de la chambre, de manière à pouvoir traiter ses affaires sans quitter Elizabeth. Lassée, l'intendante repartit vers les cuisines, emportant un plateau de nourriture à peine entamé. C'est l'odeur qui réveilla à nouveau la jeune femme. Elle observa une nouvelle fois son environnement et le trouva semblable à celui de son précédent réveil. Le seul fait notable était la présence de cet homme. Tout à l'écriture de sa lettre, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle put donc à loisir détailler ses traits. Même assis, il avait l'air d'être grand. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux cernés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Ses cheveux bruns accentuait cette impression de fatigue. Pourtant il émanait de toute sa personne, une aura de puissance. Et plus elle l'examinait, plus elle le trouvait agréable à regarder. Cependant le grondement douloureux de son estomac affamé, réveillé par les odeurs appétissantes du plateau disparu, la rappela à des considérations plus terre à terre. Elle voulut parler, mais sa bouche était sèche et sa gorge comme nouée, aucun son ne put s'en échapper. Fort heureusement, elle aperçut sur sa table de chevet un verre d'eau. Tendant le bras, elle tenta de l'attraper mais le verre était trop lourd pour ses maigres forces. Il tomba avec un bruit sourd sur l'épais tapis. L'homme sursauta et tourna aussitôt ses yeux sur elle.

" Elizabeth ?"

Sa voix grave et mélodieuse enchanta la jeune femme. Elle le regarda s'approcher doucement du lit.

"Etes-vous réveillée depuis longtemps ?"

Elle acquiéça lentement. M Darcy peinait à contenir sa joie. Il tendit le bras pour saisir la sonnette. Presque aussitôt, Mrs Reynolds apparut.

" Monsieur s'est-il décidé à déjeuner ?"

Alors M Darcy s'écarta du lit et l'intendante poussa une exclamation de joie en voyant la jeune femme réveillée.

"Veuillez prévenir M et Mrs Bennet que leur fille s'est réveillée. Faites aussi monter une collation légère pour Miss Elizabeth et envoyez quelqu'un quérir le docteur Ford."

Lorsqu'il se trouva à nouveau seul avec la jeune femme, il lui caressa doucement le front.

" Vous vous êtes perdue dans les bois de Pemberley et vous vous êtes blessée à la tête. Vous êtes restée insconsciente plusieurs jours durant. Vous vous souvenez ?"

La jeune femme hocha négativement la tête et regarda d'un air perdu la pièce où elle se trouvait.

" Est ce que vous vous souvenez de votre nom ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête négatif. M Darcy déglutit avec peine, l'angoisse lui nouait le ventre.

" Est ce que vous savez qui je suis ?"


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 20

Ainsi que l'avait prédit le docteur Ford, la convalescence d'Elizabeth fut longue. Affaiblie par la forte fièvre dont elle avait été victime, elle mit un mois avant de pouvoir quitter sa chambre. Mais grâce aux bons soins dont elle fut entourée, l'état physique de la jeune femme s'améliora rapidement. De nature robuste et volontaire, elle refusa rapidement de rester dans le lit et demanda à ce que l'on installe un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, afin qu'elle puisse profiter du soleil du mois de juin. Et l'été installé, elle put faire de courtes promenades dans le jardin foisonnant de Pemberley, à sa plus grande joie.

M Darcy prenait plaisir à la voir ainsi déambuler dans les allées, toujours accompagnée par Georgiana ou M Bennet. Il l'observait souvent depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, repensant au jour où elle s'était enfin réveillée.

M Darcy attendait en compagnie de la famille Bennet dans le petit salon du rez de chaussée. Cela faisait maintenant une petite heure que le docteur Ford était en compagnie d'Elizabeth. Son réveil avait empli la maisonnée de joie, et les discussions étaient vives. Mrs Bennet prévoyait déjà que le mariage aurait lieu en septembre, de manière à laisser le temps à sa fille de guérir et regagner les kilos perdus.

" Quel malheur, je suis sûre qu'il faudra reprendre toute sa robe de mariée à présent."

C'était là l'une des caractéristiques du caractère fluctuant de sa future belle-mère, s'inquiéter des détails et en vouloir à sa fille de gâcher sa robe. M Darcy avait un peu de peine à participer à l'allégresse générale. Il observa en retrait M Bennet qui tentait de contenir son exubérante épouse, les demoiselles Bennet et sa jeune soeur Georgiana ravies par la perspective de retrouver Elizabeth. L'entrée du docteur Ford calma l'assemblée.

" Miss Bennet, quoique fortement affaiblie, semble en bonne voie guérison. La fièvre est totalement tombée et elle semble en pleine possession de ses moyens."

" En voilà une fort bonne nouvelle, n'est ce pas M Bennet ?"

" Hélas, Mrs Bennet, je crains qu'il ne faille pas se réjouir trop vite. En effet, bien que Miss Bennet soit consciente, il semble qu'elle souffre d'une amnésie très importante."

" Allons allons docteur, quelle enfant ne reconnaîtrait pas sa mère ?"

Malgré les cris, les pleurs et les menaces de Mrs Bennet, Elizabeth ne voyait en elle qu'une étrangère, et toutes les personnes les plus proches d'elle et les plus chères à son coeur, étaient devenus de parfaits étrangers. Elle conservait son caractère et ses connaissances intellectuelles, mais sa mémoire des visages et les souvenirs proches et lointoins semblaient avoir disparus. Le docteur Ford expliqua cette amnésie par le violent choc qu'elle avait reçu à la tête.

" Cet état de choses est certainement temporaire. Je vous conseille de lui parler de son passé, de son enfance, de lui raconter ces pans de mémoire qui lui font défaut. Les souvenirs vont revenir petit à petit."

Bien sûr, personne ne put empêcher Mrs Bennet de se précipiter aussitôt le docteur parti, dans la chambre de sa seconde fille.

" Elizabeth ! Je vous demande de cesser immédiatement cette mascarade grotesque !"

La jeune femme regardait avec étonnement le petite femme replète qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Toute dépeignée, le châle de travers et haletante de l'effort qu'elle venait de faire pour monter à toute vitesse les marches du premier étage, elle offrait un contraste étrange avec l'impression de calme et d'ordre qui émanait de la pièce. Gênée par la manière dont sa fille la scrutait, elle rajusta sa tenue.

" Mais qu'avez vous donc à me dévisager ainsi ? On dirait que c'est la première fois que vous me voyez !"

Le verdict tomba aussi sec.

" C'est en effet le cas, Madame."

Depuis le jour de son réveil, ainsi que le lui avait patiemment expliqué le docteur Ford, Elizabeth du réapprendre à faire connaissance avec sa propre famille. Elle se sentit immédiatement à l'aise avec son père. Son calme et sa tendresse évidente pour elle la rassurèrent. Leur goût commun pour la littérature leur permit de s'appréhender sous un jour plus formel. Bien que M Bennet ne manqua pas de raconter de petites anectodes sur l'enfance d'Elizabeth, il n'essayait jamais de forcer sa mémoire, mais tentait plutôt de piquer sa curiosité. Cette tactique fonctionna davantage que les remarques incessantes de Mrs Bennet sur le fait qu'elle devait obligatoirement se souvenir de telle ou telle chose. Elizabeth profitait de la présence de son père pour échapper à sa mère, et en apprendre davantage sur cette enfance oubliée. Dès qu'elle fut en état de se promener, son père l'entraina vers les jardins et ensemble, ils égrenaient les souvenirs de Longbourne. Voir sa fille sourire et rire au récit de ses anectodes mettaient du baume au coeur du vieil homme.

" Lizzie, nous devons discuter. Asseyons nous veux-tu à l'ombre de cet arbre."

En cette chaude fin d'après-midi d'août, cette halte sembla la bienvenue à Elizabeth. Elle s'assit sagement sur le banc à côté de son père.

" Ma chère enfant, maintenant que ton état de santé te permet de voyager, la question de notre établissement ici se pose. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas prolonger indéfiniment notre séjour à Pemberley, et ce malgré l'insistance de M Darcy. Je crois que pour ton bien et pour faire en sorte que la mémoire te revienne, il serait bon de rentrer chez nous à Longbourne."

Elizabeth resta coite. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, Pemberley était le seul endroit au monde qui lui était familier. Elle se sentait bien ici, comme si elle était à la bonne place. Quitter ce lieu vers des horizons inconnus, se retrouver dans une maison devenue étrangère, elle ignorait si elle en aurait la force.

" Mais si M Darcy insiste pour que nous restions ?"

M Benne sourit et tapota la main de sa fille.

" Je comprends ton angoisse mais nous ne pouvons nous attarder davantage. La situation est trop ambigüe et nous ne pouvons compter sur un retour miraculeux de tes souvenirs. Je suis persuadé que retourner dans la maison de ton enfance te ferait le plus grand bien."

A ces mots, M Bennet se leva, signifiant que la discussion était close et sa décision arrêtée. Elizabeth resta un long moment à réfléchir sur le banc. Son père avait raison, la situation n'était pas convenable. Son statut de fiancée l'avait protégée durant un temps mais sans concrétiser le mariage, elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans la demeure d'un gentlemen célibataire. Cette inconvenance s'était vite révélée, notamment lorsqu'elle avait dû changer de chambre, la sienne étant directement communiquante avec celle de M Darcy, bien que ce dernier n'ait été que politesse et courtoisie à son égard. Monsieur Darcy ... Quel paradoxe que cet homme ! Bien entendu, sa mère lui avait raconté à de nombreuses reprises et avec force de détails, comment elle, pauvre petite provinciale, avait réussi à se fiancer avec l'homme qui possédait la moitié du Derbyshire. Etait-elle une personne intéressée ? Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le croire, pourtant elle ne décelait rien dans l'attitude de M Darcy qui pouvait laisser à penser qu'une réelle affection existait entre eux. Bien qu'ils cohabitent sous le même toit, partagent les mêmes repas et les mêmes soirées, elle ne semble pas attirer davantage l'attention de M Darcy. Il reste toujours poli et courtois à son encontre et ne semble pas rechercher particulièrement sa compagnie. Ses propos restaient tout à fait convenables et il n'a jamais sollicité d'entretien ou de conversation particulière avec elle. Elizabeth soupira, elle se sentait complètement perdue.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que M Darcy l'observait. Sa position n'avait rien de convenable. Il s'était caché derrière un buisson, heureux de pouvoir la contempler tout à son aise, sans qu'elle ne se sente gênée. Réprimant un soupir, il se décida néanmoins à sortir de sa cachette.

"Miss Elizabeth."

Surprise, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond et s'inclina rapidement devant le maître des lieux.

" Pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, mais je ne savais comment interrompre votre méditation."

" Ce n'est rien M Darcy, je vous sais gré de votre prévenance à mon égard. Est-ce l'heure de dîner ?"

M Darcy sourit, la jeune femme n'avait rien perdu de son esprit vif.

" En effet Miss. Cependant avant de nous rendre au château, accepteriez vous de faire quelques pas dans le jardin en ma compagnie ?"

M Darcy lui tendit élégamment le bras dont Elizabeth s'empara, légèrement gênée par cette proximité nouvelle. Ils marchèrent quelques temps en silence.

" Ainsi vous désirez quitter Pemberley ?"

M Darcy avait parlé doucement, d'un ton plein de regrets.

" Mon père pense que cela me serait bénéfique. Il prétend que revoir la maison de mon enfance pourrait raviver mes souvenirs."

" Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Elizabeth garda le silence un long moment. Devait-elle lui avouer le fruit de ses pensées ?

" C'est assez difficile à dire. Au plus profond de moi même, je sens que ma place est ici. Cependant Monsieur, je dois vous avouer que votre comportement me laisse à penser le contraire."

Si les premiers mots de la jeune femme avaient fait bondir le coeur de M Darcy, la fin de sa phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elizabeth resta silencieuse. Un instant elle eut peur d'être allée trop loin mais sa nature vive l'emporta.

" Nous sommes apparemment fiancés depuis plus de six mois et vous m'avez fait la cour durant deux ans avant que je n'accepte votre demande. Cependant rien dans votre attitude ne laisse refléter un quelconque attachement à ma personne. Pardonnez ma franchise M Darcy mais comprenez aussi ma situation."

Elizabeth fut heureuse que la pénombre des arbres cache la rougeur de ses joues. Son discours enflammé aurait eu de quoi repousser plus d'un homme. Pourtant sa volonté de comprendre et de savoir l'avait emporté face au respect des convenances.

M Darcy n'arrêta net et lacha le bras d'Elizabeth qui fit encore quelques pas, avant de se retourner vers lui. Le maître de Pemberley avait le visage fermé et le regard dur. Les bras le long du corps, les poings tellement serrés que la jointure de ses mains en devenaient blanches, il la regardait avec intensité.

" N'avez vous donc aucune idée du calvaire qui est le mien ?"

Sa voix grondait comme celle d'un fauve prêt à attaquer une biche effarouchée. Elizabeth recula d'un pas face à la colère contenue de M Darcy.

" Vous êtes là, à deux pas de moi, vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, ignorez tout de ma personnalité, de mes qualités et de mes défauts, de l'amour que je vous porte. Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ?"

M Darcy maudit les conseils du docteur Ford. Après avoir annoncé l'amnésie d'Elizabeth à sa famille, il l'avait pris à part et lui avait tout particulièrement recommandé de rester à l'écart de la jeune femme afin qu'elle puisse renouer en toute quiétude avec les siens. M Darcy avait donc suivit ces recommandations à la lettre et voici que maintenant Elizabeth lui reprochait son manque d'attention et de chaleur à son encontre.

Elizabeth observait l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas le même qui participait aux dîners, discutait poliment avec son père. Non cet homme là lui montrait enfin le feu qui l'animait au plus profond.

Il poursuivit.

" Il me semblait indécent et inconvenant de vous faire une cour éhontée alors que vous ne vous souveniez même pas de votre propre nom. Cependant puisque vous avez besoin de savoir, sachez que je vous aime d'un amour ardent, ainsi que je vous l'ai déjà avoué une première fois dans le parc de Rosing. Je serais prêt à tout pour votre bonheur, même faire le sacrifice de voir partir lui de moi ..."

Le masque était tombé. M Darcy desserra lentement les poings. La tristesse se peignit sur son beau visage et Elizabeth en eut le coeur brisé. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui prit spontanément la main.

" Pardonnez moi je vous en prie. Je ne cherchais pas à vous blesser."

M Darcy regardait la main de la jeune femme qui emprisonnait la sienne avec force. Il mourrait d'envie de l'attirer contre lui et de la serrer fort entre ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir loin de lui, mais à la place il murmura :

" Je n'ai pas à vous pardonner de vouloir savoir. Vous êtes à présent libre de tout engagement envers moi, si vous souhaitez quitter Pemberley, je ne m'y opposerais pas."


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 20

La rumeur s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans tout le domaine et même au delà. Les salons londoniens ne parlaient plus que de la rupture entre le beau et richissime M Darcy et sa petite proviciale. Et en quelques temps, le maître de Pemberley redevient l'un des célibataires les plus en vue de la capitale. Cependant on ne le voyait guère fréquenter les bals et les salons où les jeunes femmes bien nées et célibataires attendaient patiemment d'attirer l'attention de ce gentleman. A vrai dire, depuis le départ d'Elizabeth pour Longbourne, M Darcy ne tenait plus en place. Pemberley qui était si cher à son coeur, devint un lieu de souffrance. Chaque pièce de la demeure et même le jardin ne cessaient de crier l'absence d'Elizabeth. Il la voyait partout, dans le salon de musique, occupée à jouer au piano à quatre mains avec Georgiana, convalescente dans sa chambre, dînant et soupant dans le petit salon en sa compagnie. Tant et si bien qu'il ne pouvait demeurer plus de quelques jours d'affilée dans le Derbyshire. Et quand il était à Pemberley, il s'enfermait la plupart du temps dans son bureau et évitait la compagnie. Il se donna corps et âme à la gestion de ses biens et multiplia ses partenariats avec de nombreux associés, ce qui l'obligeait à faire de fréquents voyages aux quatre coins du pays afin de s'assurer de la bonne marche des entreprises dans lesquelles il avait investi.

La personne qui souffrit le plus de cet état de choses fut Georgiana. L'attitude de son frère la plongea dans un grand désarroi et renforça son isolement. La plupart du temps livrée à elle-même, sans autre compagnie que celle des domestiques et de Mrs Reynolds, la jeune femme semblait s'éteindre chaque jour davantage et le bénéfice de la présence d'Elizabeth fut en quelques mois, totalement aboli.

Le retour à Longbourne s'effectua dans un silence quasi complet, uniquement ponctué par les crises de Mrs Bennet, qui n'adressait plus la parole à Elizabeth, si ce n'est pour lui faire des reproches.

" Passe encore que vous ayez refusé d'épouser M Collins puisque vous aviez un meilleur parti en tête, mais refuser d'épouser M Darcy alors que vous étiez déjà fiancée à lui depuis plus de six mois c'est grotesque ! Heureusement que nous pouvons compter sur notre petite Jane pour nous assurer un confort domestique lorsque votre père viendra à mourir et que M Collins nous jetera dehors !"

Elizabeth avait fini par s'habituer et elle ne portait plus guère d'attention aux propos de sa mère. Elle préférait regarder le paysage changer au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée près de Longbourne. Hélas, le retour à la demeure familiale n'eut pas l'effet escompté par M Bennet sur Elizabeth. La maison lui parut tout à fait étrangère, incongrue et désordonnée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'établir la comparaison avec Pemberley, si tant est que les deux demeures puissent être comparées ! Elizabeth reprit sans s'en douter sa vie d'avant, partagée entre de longues balades dans la campagne et le plaisir de la lecture.

" Lizzie ! Lizzie ! Où est-elle encore passée ?"

Voir sa mère s'agiter pour la retrouver amusait grandement Elizabeth. M Bennet la gronda gentiment.

" Soyez indulgente avec votre pauvre mère, ayez pitié de ses nerfs."

A regrets, Elizabeth sortit de la bibliothèque de son père, le seul lieu de la maison dans lequel Mrs Bennet avait interdiction de pénétrer.

" Ah Lizzie vous voilà enfin ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !"

Elle agita sous le nez d'Elizabeth, une lettre déjà toute chiffonnée.

" Votre soeur, Jane Bingley va venir nous rendre visite prochainement !"

La jeune femme sourit. Elle avait déjà tellement entendu parlé de cette soeur aînée dont elle était apparemment si proche. Il lui tardait réellement de faire sa connaissance.

" Nous sommes tous conviés à dîner à Netherfield ce lundi."

Et Mrs Bennet repartit comme elle était venue.

Les jours suivants furent longs pour Elizabeth. Le mauvais temps d'automne faisait pleuvoir à grands seaux sur Longbourne et empêchait la jeune femme de sortir. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, oscillant entre ennui et lecture. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans un livre, un léger coup frappé à sa porte la fit sursauter. C'était Betsy, la femme de chambre de la maison.

" J'ai fini de défaire tous vos paquets Miss."

Le départ précipité des Bennet de Pemberley ne leur avait pas laissé le loisir de préparer toutes leurs affaires. Aussi le reste de leurs possessions venait juste d'être acheminé par les soins de Mrs Reynolds.

"Et en vidant vos sacs, j'ai trouvé ceci Miss."

Elle lui tendit un gros paquet de lettres entouré d'un ruban vert. Lorsque la femme de chambre fut partie, Elizabeth observa avec intérêt les lettres. A en juger par les dates, c'était la correspondance qu'elle avait reçu avant son départ pour Pemberley.

Ce soir là Elizabeth ne descendit pas dîner malgré les injonctions répétées de sa mère. Elle veilla jusque tard dans la nuit, lisant et relisant les courriers qu'elle avait reçu de M Darcy. A travers ses mots, elle voyait à nouveau l'homme du parc, l'homme passionné qui lui avait avoué son amour. Son attention se porta alors sur un paquet qu'elle avait négligemment mis de côté. C'était un mouchoir brodé aux initiales ED qui contenait une élégante miniature, fidèle portrait de M Darcy. A la vue de son beau visage et de ses yeux expressifs, l'estomac d'Elizabeth se contracta bizarrement. Le portrait réveilla quelque chose en elle mais elle ne savait pas dire quoi. Epuisée, elle finit par s'endormir aux premières lueurs du jour.

Lundi arriva sans qu'Elizabeth s'en rendit compte. A force de relire les lettres de M Darcy, elle les connaissaient par coeur, et plus elle les feuilletaient plus elle sentait se renforcer cet étrange sentiment. Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues sans ménagement par Mrs Bennet, pressée de retrouver sa fille aînée, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis presque une année.

Bien qu'elle eut fait le chemin à pied plus d'une fois, elle ne reconnut pas le parcours qui la menait à Netherfield. La bâtisse n'éveilla pas le moindre souvenir et Elizabeth se surprit même à la comparer à Pemberley. Refoulant le souvenir de la demeure et de son maître, la jeune femme se prépara à rencontrer sa soeur aînée.

Jane observait discrètement sa soeur cadette. Elle semblait toujours fidèle à elle-même, son esprit vif et acéré dont avait fait plus d'une fois les frais Miss Bingley était toujours présent. Pourtant elle semblait détachée, comme à l'écart. Malgré son absence de souvenirs, Jane était très heureuse de retrouver Elizabeth, sa confidente de toujours, sa seule véritable amie. Après le dîner, tandis que les hommes prenaient un brandy dans un coin du salon et que Mrs Bennet et ses plus jeunes filles s'asseyaient autour de la table de jeux, Jane entraina Elizabeth dans les couloirs de Netherfield. Elle n'avait trouvé que ce prétexte afin de se retrouver seule avec sa soeur. Tandis qu'elle lui faisait visiter les nombreuses pièces de la demeure, Jane la questionnait calmement sur sa vie à Longbourne, s'enquerrait de ses loisirs. Elizabeth se sentait très à l'aise avec elle et répondait bien volontiers.

" Elle au moins, elle n'essaie pas à tout prix de me farcir la tête de souvenirs et d'anectodes !"

Il était prévu que les Bingley restent à Netherfield jusqu'au début de la Saison. Ils passeraient donc Noël à Longbourne en compagnie de la famille Bennet. Elizabeth se réjouissait d'avance de cette longue cohabitation de deux mois. En effet, il ne se passait guère plus d'une journée sans que les deux soeurs ne se voient. M Bennet voyait d'un très bon oeil la complicité retrouvée des deux jeunes femmes. Au contact de Jane, Elizabeth semblait davantage épanouie.

Au début du mois de décembre, M Bingley dû s'absenter quelques jours pour régler des affaires urgentes à Londres, et c'est tout naturellement qu'Elizabeth accepta la proposition de sa soeur de venir s'installer à Netherfield pour lui tenir compagnie. Sans retrouver leurs habitudes de jeunes filles, les deux soeurs se rapprochèrent davantage encore. Un soir, alors que Jane peignait les cheveux de sa soeur, elle murmura :

" Je crois que je vous dois des excuses Lizzie."

Elizabeth regarda sa soeur dans le reflet du miroir d'un air interrogateur.

" J'aurais dû venir dès que j'ai appris votre accident et les suites malheureuses que nous connaissont toutes les deux."

Il est vrai qu'Elizabeth s'était déjà interrogée sur l'absence de sa soeur lors de sa convalescence. On lui avait tellement parlé de sa proximité avec Jane et de l'amitié que M Bingley et M Darcy entretenait que son absence pouvait sembler étrange. Pour autant, l'extrême sensibilité et la pudeur manifeste de sa soeur avait empêché Elizabeth de lui poser ouvertement la question. Mais puisque ce soir sa soeur semblait vouloir en parler ...

" Je crois vous connaître suffisamment pour savoir que vous deviez avoir de bonnes raisons de n'être pas venue."

A ces mots Jane fondit en larmes. Alarmée, Elizabeth la fit asseoir sur le lit.

" Allons Jane que vous arrive t'il ? A mes yeux vous êtes toute pardonnée."

Petit à petit, sous les caresses et les mots rassurants de sa soeur, les sanglots de Jane s'apaisèrent doucement. Quand elle eut reprit ses esprits, Jane lui avoua qu'elle était tombée enceinte au début du mois de février.

" Charles était fou de joie, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel évènement si peu de temps après notre mariage et je dois avouer que moi non plus. Comme la Saison battait son plein et que nous avions beaucoup d'occupations mondaines à assumer, nous sommes restés à Londres. Ma grossesse avançait normalement, le docteur était très rassurant à ce sujet. Pourtant au début du mois d'avril ..."

Les derniers mots moururent sur les lèvres de Jane qui se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Elizabeth était bouleversée, elle prit sa soeur dans ses bras et la berça comme un enfant jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'arrêtent à nouveau.

" Charles et moi n'en avons parlé à personne. Pour expliquer mon alitement et mon abattement, nous avons prétexté un mauvais rhume. Pour ne pas aggraver mon état, Charles m'a caché dans un premier temps, ce qui vous était arrivé. Voilà vous savez tout Lizzie."

" C'est moi qui vous dois des excuses Jane, j'aurais du être là pour vous soutenir. Personne ne devrait avoir à affronter une telle épreuve seule."

"Oh mais je n'étais pas seule, Charles m'a énormément soutenu malgré son chagrin et je ne garde aucune séquelle de ce qui s'est passé."

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis les noces de Jane, les deux soeurs partagèrent à nouveau le même lit. Bien à l'abris sous les draps et les couvertures, ce fut à Elizabeth de faire des confidences à sa soeur. Elle lui parla des lettres de M Darcy, de sa déclaration dans les jardins de Pemberley et de cet étrange sentiment qui l'habitait depuis quelques temps. Jane l'écouta patiemment et se contenta de faire quelques remarques qu'Elizabeth trouva fort justes. Unies par leur complicité retrouvée, les deux soeurs s'endormirent paisiblement tard dans la nuit.

" Lizzie ? Lizzie ? Où vous cachez-vous donc ?"

Jane s'était réveillée seule dans le lit, la matinée était déjà bien avancée, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

" Par ici ma chère Jane !"

Guidée par la voix de sa soeur, Jane dirigea ses pas vers la bibliothèque. Elizabeth était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée où un bon feu ronflait, un livre entre les mains.

" Je vais sonner pour que l'on nous apporte du thé."

Les deux soeurs se regardaient en souriant, ravies à l'idée de passer encore de nombreux jours ensemble. Tandis qu'elles buvaient leur thé fumant en contemplant l'âtre, Jane hasarda quelques mots.

" Une idée m'est venue ce matin, et si nous fêtions Noël à Netherfield cette année ? Je suis sûre que Charles n'y verrait aucune objection. Cela nous permettrait de réunir nos familles et de convier aussi quelques amis proches. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Elizabeth approuva sans réserve l'idée de Jane, consciente que l'organisation de cet évènement l'aiderait sans doute à oublier son deuil.


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 22

Ainsi que l'avait prédit Jane, Charles ne s'opposa nullement à ce que sa femme organise le réveillon de Noël à Netherfield. Tout comme Elizabeth, il l'encouragea et lui laissa le soin de tout organiser à sa guise. Malgré le retour de M Bingley, Elizabeth fut invitée à rester à Netherfield. Charles insista longuement, en cachette de Jane.

"Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue ainsi. Elle a retrouvé sa joie de vivre et c'est à vous que nous le devons chère Elizabeth. Restez, je vous en prie !"

Face à l'insistance et la gentillesse des époux Bingley, Elizabeth capitula.

" Lizzie je compte sur vous pour m'aider à tout organiser, je veux que ce Noël soit le plus réussi possible."

Les deux soeurs occupèrent alors la majorité de leur temps à la préparation du 24 décembre.

" Jane vous êtes vous occupée des invitations ?"

Occupée à choisir les fleurs pour la décoration, Jane répondit par la négative.

"Voulez-vous que je m'en charge ?"

En toute hâte, Jane bafouilla :

"Non Lizzie, je finis de choisir les fleurs et je m'en occupe."

Elizabeth trouva la réponse de sa soeur étrange mais elle ne lui en fit pas la remarque. Il était normal qu'en qualité d'hôtesse, elle adresse elle-même les invitations.

" Je dois finaliser la liste avec Charles, dès qu'il reviendra de sa partie de chasse avec Père, je lui en parlerai."

" Jane, pensez-vous que cela soit une bonne idée ? Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il accepte de venir."

" Charles, je compte sur vous, il est très important qu'il soit présent."

" Ma chère, pour vous, j'irai le chercher moi-même s'il le faut !"

Noël arriva plus vite que ne l'escomptèrent les deux soeurs mais grâce à leur diligence et leur savoir-faire, la réception fut planifiée à temps. La belle famille de Jane était arrivée à la veille. Elizabeth avait refait la connaissance de Miss Bingley et M et Mrs Hurst. Malgré son amnésie, l'opinion qu'Elizabeth avait des soeurs de Charles ne s'en trouva pas modifiée. De plus l'attitude faussement complaisante de Caroline Bingley face à son accident et à la rupture de ses fiançailles avec M Darcy, agaçait au plus haut point la jeune femme. Comment sa soeur pouvait-elle souffrir la présence d'une telle vipère sous son propre toit ? Elizabeth soupira et regarda la pendule. Il était presque huit heures, elle allait être en retard. Elle regarda avec attention les robes étalées sur son lit. Seule la robe de mousseline blanche lui semblait adaptée à la réception de Jane. Elle achevait d'enfiler sa robe lorsque de légers coups retentirent à la porte. C'était Jane.

" Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?"

Il était vrai que Jane disposait désormais de sa propre femme de chambre pour l'aider. Elle entra.

" Savez-vous que vous portiez cette robe lors du bal que M Bingley avait donné ici même à Netherfield ?"

Tandis qu'elle finissait d'habiller sa soeur et de la coiffer, Jane lui raconta cette soirée mémorable.

" Et c'est la première fois que vous avez dansé avec M Darcy."

Elizabeth rougit.

" Et si j'en crois que vos propos, c'est à ce bal que vous avez définitivement envoûtée M Bingley."

Ce fut au tour de Jane de rougir. Soudain la pendule tinta, annonçant huit heures. La maîtresse de maison s'éclipsa aussitôt pour accueillir les convives qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Elizabeth s'attarda encore quelques instants dans sa chambre, admirant la coiffure sophistiquée qu'avait improvisé Jane. Lorsque les premiers éclats de voix du hall parvirent jusqu'à ses oreilles, Elizabeth jugea bon de descendre. Son père l'accueillit au bas des marches.

" Ma chère Lizzie, vous êtes resplendissante !"

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Elizabeth alla ensuite saluer sa mère et ses soeurs qui admiraient déjà à grands cris la décoration que Jane avait choisi, sous le regard désapprobateur de Miss Bingley.

Jane regardait fébrilement l'horloge, l'aiguille indiquait presque la demie. Elle jeta un regard à Charles qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Les invités patientaient dans le salon. Comme à regret, Jane annonça que le repas allait être servi. Tous s'avancèrent dans la pièce adjaçente où le couvert avait été dressé. Profitant du remue-ménage, Elizabeth s'approcha de sa soeur.

" Ne soyez si anxieuse, tout est absolument parfait !"

Jane lui fit un petit sourire malheureux.

" Jane ? Jane ?"

Mrs Bennet criait pour attirer l'attention de sa fille.

" Je crains que vous ne vous soyez trompée ma chère, il y a deux couverts en trop sur cette table."

Aussitôt Jane rougit fortement et Elizabeth maudit le manque de tact de sa mère. Charles intervint.

" Nous attendions deux amis proches mais leur venue était fort incertaine. Au vue de l'heure, je crains que nous ne puissions compter sur leur présence parmi nous ce soir."

Elizabeth était intriguée mais elle prit néanmoins place à table. Elle s'étonna de ce que la place en face d'elle et celle à sa gauche furent celles réservées à ces invités mystérieux. Lorsque tous les convives furent installés, Charles réclama le silence.

" Je souhaite vous remercier d'être tous venus fêter Noël ici à Netherfield, et je remercie ma charmante épouse d'avoir organisé cette belle soirée."

Jane rosit de plus belle devant le compliment de M Bingley, et tous burent à leur santé. La maîtresse de maison demanda alors à ce que l'entrée soit servie. Les conversations allaient bon train lorsqu'un domestique s'approcha de M Bingley et lui murmura quelques mots à voix basse. Charles s'excusa et adressa un sourire radieux à Jane avant de s'éclipser. Elizabeth observa que sa soeur s'était considérablement détendue. Elle se leva à son tour et annonça que leurs invités retardataires étaient finalement arrivés. C'est un silence de cathédrale qui accueillit ces derniers, la curiosité des convives était à son comble. La porte s'ouvrit et Charles entra. A son bras se trouvait une charmante jeune femme blonde mais Elizabeth la remarqua à peine. Dans la pénombre derrière le couple se dressait un homme de haute stature aux cheveux bruns. Jane s'approcha pour accueillir ses invités et les convives attablés se lèvent à leur tour.

" M Darcy, Miss Georgiana, nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir à Netherfield !"

Miss Bingley n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"C'est Noël avant l'heure !"

La chance semblait enfin lui sourire et lui amenait sur un plateau d'argent le gentleman le plus courtisé d'Angleterre. Elle s'approcha pour saluer Georgiana qui sembla gênée par les effusions de la jeune femme. Puis elle s'inclina devant M Darcy. Très raide, ce dernier la salua sèchement. Sans tenir compte de la froideur de son accueil, Miss Bingley lui demanda de la reconduire à sa place. Avisant Jane à côté de lui, il lui répondit que la bienséance voulait qu'il offre son bras à la maîtresse de maison puisque son mari conduisait sa soeur. Le teint de Miss Bingley vira au cramoisi et c'est sans élégance qu'elle retourna à sa place et s'assit sans attendre. M Darcy accompagna Jane jusqu'à sa place et salua l'ensemble des convives. Il évita de regarder directement Elizabeth qui de son côté faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder. Mais c'était sans compter sur les talents d'hôtesse de Jane, la place vacante à côté d'Elizabeth fut bientôt occupée par M Darcy, tandis que Georgiana prenait place en face de la jeune femme. Un moment de silence et gêne s'installa, fort heureusement interrompu par l'arrivée de l'entrée. Les conversations reprirent et tout sembla rentrer dans l'ordre. M Darcy gardait un air sombre et ne participait guère à la discussion dans laquelle Miss Bingley tentait désespérément de l'inclure. Jane observait sa soeur et M Darcy. Depuis le début du repas, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Jane s'inquiéta. Peut être aurait-elle dû parler à sa soeur de la venue de M Darcy. Elle fit un signe de tête d'encouragement à Elizabeth et remarqua que Georgiana encourageait elle aussi de son côté son frère. Cédant aux regards insistants de sa soeur, M Darcy se lança.

" Comment vous portez-vous Miss Elizabeth ?"

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle était troublée par la présence de M Darcy à ses côtés, bien plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

" Fort bien M Darcy je vous en remercie. Et vous même ?"

M Darcy baissa davantage la voix.

"C'est assez difficile à dire Miss Elizabeth."

Et il se détourna d'elle. La jeune femme regarda alors Georgiana. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la personne souriante et épanouie qu'elle avait connue lors de sa convalescence à Pemberley. Les traits de la jeune fille étaient tirés et l'inquiétude semblait la ronger.

" Je tiens à vous dire que je n'étais pas au courant de votre venue M Darcy. Ceci n'est pas un calcul de ma part."

L'homme eut un rictus de douleur.

" Cela ne peut donc que signifier que ma présence en ces lieux vous importune. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas céder aux caprices de ma soeur et nous serions restés à Pemberley."

Elizabeth balbutia.

" Enfin, ce n'est pas ... M Darcy vous ... Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille !"

La voix d'Elizabeth avait porté plus haut qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et le silence se fit instantanement autour de la table.

" Je suis ravie de votre présence ce soir parmi nous ainsi que de celle de Georgiana."

Et elle adressa un sourire radieux à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit avec chaleur.

Une fois le repas terminé, Jane entraina ces dames dans le salon où avait été dressé un magnifique sapin. Charles se proposa d'offrir un brandy aux messieurs dans un salon annexe, et les deux groupes se séparèrent.

" Vous devriez vous détendre Darcy, prenez donc un verre !"

" Je devrais vous faire pendre Bingley !"

Cette fois-ci Charles éclata de rire.

" Vous devriez plutôt me remercier que de souhaiter ma mort."

M Darcy se renfrogna et s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu sans adresser la parole à personne.

" Vous permettez ?"

M Darcy leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

" Je vous en prie M Bennet."

Le vieil homme s'assit près de lui et engagea la conversation sur ses deux sujets de prédilection, la botanique et la littérature. M Darcy retrouva le plaisir de discuter avec celui qui avait failli devenir son beau père. La conversation dériva naturellement sur Elizabeth. M Bennet confirma ce que M Darcy supposait, le retour à Longbourn n'avait pas ravivé les souvenirs de la jeune femme.

" Tout espoir est donc vain ..."

M Bennet posa sa main sur l'épaule de M Darcy.

" D'après ce que je sais, vous êtes toujours le même et Elizabeth est toujours la même, pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas la reconquérir à nouveau ?"


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 23

" Jane, pourriez-vous m'accorder une petite minute je vous prie ?"

" Allons Elizabeth, je ne peux délaisser mes invités."

Face au petit sourire satisfait de sa soeur aînée, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon coeur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Jane capable d'une telle chose, pourtant elle se sentait heureuse de la présence de M Darcy à Netherfield. Dès qu'elle entra dans le petit salon, ses yeux se portèrent naturellement sur Georgiana. Elle était à l'écart, admirant le sapin dans un coin de la pièce.

" Miss Georgiana ?"

La jeune fille se retourna.

" Miss Elizabeth ! Je suis tellement heureuse de voir revoir !"

Elizabeth saisit les mains de la jeune fille et lui exprima sa joie de la revoir elle aussi. Elle l'entraina vers un divan en lui posant mille questions sur les derniers mois écoulés. Georgiana semblait heureuse d'avoir une oreille amie pour raconter les jours difficiles qu'elle avait vécu. Elizabeth était désolée d'apprendre le désarroi dans lequel la jeune fille avait été lorsqu'elle avait quitté précipitemment Pemberley. Mais elle fut encore plus troublée en apprenant le comportement de M Darcy et sa profonde tristesse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Toute à leur discussion, les jeunes femmes ne virent pas Miss Bingley s'approcher.

" Georgiana, votre frère ne cesse de dire que vos progrès au piano sont fulgurants ! Voudriez-vous nous jouer un air ?"

" Avec plaisir Miss Bingley, si Miss Elizabeth est d'accord pour m'accompagner !"

Elizabeth capitula, ravie devant l'air offusqué de Miss Bingley. Les jeunes femmes s'installèrent devant le pianoforte. Les conversations cessèrent et les dames s'assirent pour mieux écouter. Après des débuts tatonnants, Elizabeth et Georgiana réussirent à s'accorder. Le plaisir de jouer et d'être simplement ensemble, semblaient ravir les deux jeunes femmes. Tout à leur musique, elles n'entendirent pas les messieurs rejoindre le salon et ce n'est qu'une fois le morceau achevé qu'elles se rendirent compte de la présence de M Darcy dans la pièce. Georgiana se précipita vers lui et le ramena vers Elizabeth.

" Comment as-tu trouvé le concerto Fitzwilliam ? N'est-il pas vrai que Miss Elizabeth a admirablement joué ?"

Georgiana observait attentivement les deux jeunes gens. Elizabeth rougit et M Darcy tenta de garder une certaine convenance. Georgiana s'éclipsa, prétextant vouloir prendre un rafraichissement et les laissa seuls.

" Je vous remercie d'avoir joué avec ma soeur, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu prendre autant de plaisir au piano."

" Votre soeur est charmante, il est difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit."

M Darcy sourit.

" En effet, si elle ne m'avait pas supplié de venir ici à Netherfield ..."

Elizabeth lui sourit en retour et ils s'observèrent quelques instants en silence. Les tintements de la pendule annonçant minuit interrompirent ce tête à tête.

Jane invita ses convives à se rapprocher du sapin au pied duquel étaient déposés de petits présents à l'intention de chacune des personnes présentes. Charles profita de ce moment pour s'approcher de la femme et lui remettre un gros écrin de cuir rouge. Etonnée, Jane observa l'objet de longues minutes.

" Ouvez-le Jane ou je le fais pour vous !"

Sous l'injonction de sa soeur cadette, Jane ouvrit le coffret. Sur la soie blanche reposait une lourde clé dorée. Jane regarda avec étonnement son mari.

" Voici la clé de votre nouvelle demeure !"

Jane était assise devant sa coiffeuse, occupée à peigner ses cheveux blonds. La soirée avait été une véritable réussite et elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir réuni sa soeur et M Darcy. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la clé.

" J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir choisi sans vous consulter Jane, mais je suis persuadé que la demeure vous plaira."

Jane sourit.

" Peu importe l'endroit Charles, si je suis avec vous."

" C'est donc décidé, nous irons passer le nouvel an là bas afin que vous puissiez vous familiariser avec les lieux. Une fois que vous aurez décidé des arrangements nécessaires, nous pourrons partir pour Londres, et quand nous reviendrons au printemps, tout sera prêt pour nous accueillir."

Jane s'amusait de voir son mari faire les cent pas en planifiant à l'avance les six prochains mois de l'année.

" Vous ne voulez vraiment pas m'en dire davantage Charles ?"

M Bingley sourit prétextant une surprise. Jane était piquée par la curiosité. Charles avait refusé de lui donner le moindre détail, ni le lieu où était située la demeure, ni sa taille ou la superficie des jardins. Elle attendrait, dix jours seraient vite passés.

Couchée dans son lit, Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. L'émoi causé par la présence de M Darcy ne se dissipait pas. Et dire qu'ils allaient passer les dix prochains jours ensemble ! Car il était prévu que Jane et Charles partent pour leur nouvelle résidence dès le début de l'année. A cette pensée, le coeur d'Elizabeth se serra. Etre séparée de sa soeur lui causait bien de la peine, mais la savoir heureuse et bien installée était une forme de consolation.

Le lendemain matin, le ciel en guise de cadeau avait saupoudré les champs du Hertforshire d'une épaisse couche de neige. Elizabeth ne put y résister et elle entraina Jane et Georgiana à l'extérieur afin d'admirer de plus près ce manteau étincelant. Miss Darcy admirait la complicité des soeurs, ce qui lui faisait regretter davantage sa solitude. Ce fut Elizabeth qui lança les hostilités. Jane sentit une boule de neige s'écraser mollement sur ses jupes. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, sa soeur esquissa une révérence.

" Oh Mrs Bingley, je suis fort confuse ..."

Jane l'air de rien confectionna elle aussi une boule de neige et attendit de que sa soeur ait le dos tourné avant de la lui lancer dessus. En un instant, la neige se mit à voler entre les deux soeurs, qui riaient aux éclats. Georgiana observait la bataille de loin, en riant elle aussi de bon coeur. Elle n'entendit pas les deux cavaliers arriver dans son dos.

" Georgiana ! Que faites-vous dehors par un temps pareil ? Vous allez tomber malade."

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise.

" Oh Fitzwilliam ! M Bingley ! Elizabeth a insisté pour que nous sortions quelques instants pour profiter de la neige mais je crois que c'est Mrs Bingley qui en fait les frais !"

Elle désigna les deux jeunes femmes.

" M Darcy vous m'excuserez mais je dois voler au secours de ma femme."

Il sauta à bas de sa monture et s'avança vers elle. Jane aperçu son mari et s'arrêta. Charles remarqua avec plaisir les yeux brillants de son épouse et son teint rose, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher davantage. Elizabeth emportée par son élan lui avait malencontreusement lancé une boule de neige dessus. Horrifiée, elle bafouilla des excuses. M Bingley se baissa calmement et ramassa de la neige. Il prit tout son temps pour confectionner une belle boule qu'il lança avec précision sur sa belle-soeur. Elizabeth éclata de rire et la bataille reprit de plus belle. Jane et Charles bombardaient avec application Elizabeth qui peinait à riposter.

" Ne vas-tu pas intervenir Fitzwilliam ? N'est-il pas normal qu'un gentleman vienne au secours d'une demoiselle en détresse ?"

Georgiana s'était adressé à son frère avec son plus beau sourire. M Darcy s'étonna de l'attitude de sa soeur et de sa fine remarque. Voyant son ami s'approcher, M Bingley concentra ses tirs sur lui et finit par l'atteindre. Il n'en fallait pas plus à M Darcy. Il réussit à se placer aux côtés d'Elizabeth et se lança dans la bataille. Il se révéla fort adroit et bientôt les époux Bingley capitulèrent. Trempée, Jane proposa de rentrer boire un thé bien chaud auquel personne ne résista. Tous riaient encore de bon coeur lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall de Netherfield où Miss Bingley lui observait d'un air guindé. M Darcy avait tout naturellement proposé son bras à Elizabeth et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle s'appuyait dessus. Caroline semblait folle de rage de les voir ainsi, souriants et complices. Après s'être changés, les joueurs se retrouvèrent au pied du sapin. Le thé fumant les attendaient devant la cheminée. Chacun prit place autour de la table et la conversation dériva sur la future demeure des Bingley.

" En effet, Darcy est au courant de tout, car c'est lui qui m'a aidé et conseillé."

Elizabeth se tourna vers M Darcy et adressa un clin d'oeil à sa soeur.

" Ainsi M Darcy, c'est donc vous qu'il faut questionner ! Je pense que vous nous devez quelques détails puisque c'est en partie à vous que je vais devoir le départ de Jane loin de Longbourn."

M Darcy avait perdu l'habitude du franc-parler d'Elizabeth mais il se reprit presque aussitôt.

" Hélas Miss Bennet, je crains qu'il ne faille imputer le départ de votre soeur à votre beau-frère qui a choisi de l'épouser."

Charles prit tendrement la main de Jane.

"Cela vous perturbe à ce point de ne pas savoir ?"

Jane haussa les épaules et sourit.

" Vous savez à quel point j'aime ma famille et que je suis très attachée à Lizzie. Etre loin d'eux m'attristera sans doute, mais si la maison est assez grande, nous pourrions les accueillir de temps en temps."

M Bingley jeta un coup d'oeil à M Darcy, qui hocha la tête.

" Ma chère Jane, je ne peux vous faire patienter davantage. Notre demeure sera assez grande pour toute votre famille et elle sera la bienvenue autant que vous le souhaiterez."

Il adressa un grand sourire à Elizabeth.

" Cependant, je dois vous avertir que nous n'habiterons pas dans le Hertforshire, mais dans le Derbyshire."

Charles se lança dans la description de la demeure, aidé par M Darcy. Jane battait des mains comme une enfant et Elizabeth écoutait attentivement. A l'en croire, Morney était le plus endroit au monde.

" Après Pemberley."

Elizabeth garda cette réflexion pour elle.

Les jours suivants passèrent à toute vitesse. Miss Bingley accompagnée de sa soeur et de son beau-frère repartirent dès le lendemain pour Londres, Caroline ne pouvant souffrir davantage l'ignorance de M Darcy et sa nette préférence pour la compagnie de Miss Bennet. Il est vrai que M Darcy passa le plus clair de son temps en compagnie d'Elizabeth. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la présence de Georgiana ou des époux Bingley, mais tous s'accordèrent pour laisser une certaine intimité aux deux jeunes gens. Chaque soir dans son lit, Elizabeth se repassait le film de sa journée, les promenades, les discussions, les repas qu'elle avait fait avec M Darcy. Elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à sa compagnie et regrettait son départ prochain. M Darcy quant à lui, semblait retrouver la jeune femme qui l'avait séduite deux ans auparavant. Il était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle, mais craignait de dévoiler ses sentiments, et ces quelques jours passés en sa compagnie lui avaient redonné espoir. Georgiana se cessait de mettre Elizabeth en avant et parlait toujours en bien de son frère à la jeune femme. Cette dernière souriait aux efforts de la jeune fille, consciente de sa volonté de les voir à nouveau réunis. Jane et Charles regardaient ce rapprochement d'un oeil bienveillant, sachant que l'un ferait le bonheur de l'autre sans aucun doute. Cependant, Elizabeth n'osait donner trop de signes d'encouragement à M Darcy. Elle ne se sentait pas assez sûre de ses sentiments. Obéissait-elle à une véritable inclination ? Ou bien les réminiscences de ces anciennes fiançailles ?

La soirée du nouvel an ne fut pas aussi enjouée que les précédentes. Chacun songeait au départ du lendemain et aux séparations qu'elle signifiait. M Darcy et Georgiana repartaient pour Pemberley, Jane et Charles pour leur nouvelle résidence de Morney et Elizabeth pour Longbourn. Georgiana avait fait promettre à la jeune femme, avec l'autorisation de son frère, de lui écrire. Elizabeth ne savait que trop la solitude dans laquelle elle serait plongée de retour dans le Derbyshire, aussi elle accepta avec plaisir, pensant elle aussi à la certaine forme de solitude dont elle serait victime à Longbourn. M Darcy la prit aussi à part dans la soirée pour l'informer qu'il avait demandé l'autorisation à M Bennet de correspondre avec elle.

" Votre père a accepté à la condition que vous soyez vous aussi d'accord. Je ne suis pas sûr de disposer de beaucoup de temps mais cela me ferait grand plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles."

Elizabeth répondit avec empressement.

" Ce sera avec grand plaisir M Darcy."

Elle rougit bien malgré elle et M Darcy sentit une onde d'espoir renaître en lui.


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 24

La grisaille du mois de janvier finit par déteindre sur l'humeur d'Elizabeth. Le retour à Longbourn fut plus difficile qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Seule la présence de son père lui redonnait du baume au coeur, même si le vieil homme avait tendance à beaucoup s'enfermer dans sa bibliothèque. En effet, le départ de sa fille aînée pour le Derbyshire avait mis les nerfs de Mrs Bennet à rude épreuve. Elle qui avait bon espoir de voir Jane s'installer définitivement à Netherfield vit son rêve partir en fumée. Elizabeth en fit les frais, sa mère lui faisant par ailleurs payer son installation de deux mois à Netherfield. La jeune femme finit par passer ses journées dans sa chambre d'où elle ne sortait que pour manger. Peu de temps s'écoula avant qu'elle ne reçoive une première lettre de Jane.

 _Ma chère Lizzie,_

 _Je vous écris depuis Morney où nous sommes installés depuis peu avec Charles. Je dois vous avouer qu'il ne m'avait pas menti, et que la demeure est splendide. Il n'y a finalement que peu de travaux à prévoir, la décoration du salon doit être refaite entièrement et les tapisseries seront changées dans toutes les chambres. Nous disposons d'un très beau jardin, qui offre beaucoup d'agréments, même si le temps pluvieux nous a empêché de le visiter entièrement. Nous partons bientôt pour Londres, la Saison débute dans deux semaines. Comme l'année précédente, nous logerons chez les Hurst durant quelques mois. Ma chère Lizzie, il me tarde de vous revoir et de vous faire visiter Morney, je suis persuadée que vous vous y plairez beaucoup. J'attends de vos nouvelles._

 _Votre soeur, Jane Bingley_

Elizabeth était ravie pour sa soeur. Morney semblait réellement lui plaire et la perspective de passer plusieurs mois en compagnie de ses belles soeurs ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Elizabeth s'imaginait mal cohabiter avec deux personnes aussi méchantes et mal intentionnées. Le jour baissait. A contrecoeur, la jeune femme descendit chercher une nouvelle chandelle à l'office. Avisant la porte de la bibliothèque, elle frappa. Comme à son habitude, son père était installé sur le fauteuil près du feu, un livre entre les mains.

" Eh bien Lizzie ?"

" J'ai reçu une lettre de Jane. Morney lui plait énormément. Elle part prochainement pour Londres."

M Bennet hocha la tête.

" Voilà de bonnes nouvelles."

Elizabeth s'attarda encore quelques instants auprès de son père. De retour dans sa chambre, elle alluma sa nouvelle chandelle et la posa sur son secrétaire.

 _Ma chère Jane,_

 _Votre lettre m'a fait grand plaisir et je suis heureuse que Morney vous plaise. D'après ce que vous m'en dites, c'est véritablement la demeure de vos rêves, et j'espère avoir bientôt l'occasion de vous donner mon avis. Rien de notable n'est advenu depuis votre départ. Mère se plaint de votre éloignement. Vous devriez la rassurer sur le nombre de chambres susceptibles d'accueillir toute notre famille._

 _Faites moi savoir lorsque vous serez arrivée à Londres, et n'oubliez pas de me raconter cette nouvelle Saison. Vous lire égayera mes tristes journées. Vous me manquez Jane, j'espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles._

 _Votre soeur, Elizabeth Bennet_

Elizabeth relut une dernière fois sa lettre avant de la cacheter. Si le temps le permet, elle ira jusqu'à Meryton demain pour la poster.

Il sembla que le ciel entendit la requête d'Elizabeth, car elle s'éveilla le lendemain sous le soleil et malgré la froideur du jour, elle décida de se rendre à pied au village. Kitty l'accompagnait. Depuis le départ de Lydia pour Newcastle avec son mari M Wickham, la jeune fille se sentait seule, et Mary, toujours plongée dans ses sermons ou à s'exercer au piano, ne lui était pas d'une bonne compagnie. Elizabeth s'en voulait. Elle avait délaissé sa soeur au profit de Jane et depuis son retour à Longbourn elle s'enfermait tout le jour dans sa chambre. Aussi malgré le froid, c'est bien volontiers que Kitty fit le chemin jusqu'à Meryton avec Elizabeth. Depuis son accident, cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment effectué de rapprochement avec Kitty. Elle découvrait une jeune femme un peu perdue, rêveuse et maladroite, mais très attachante. Elizabeth se promit d'accorder plus de temps à sa jeune soeur. Sous l'effet du soleil, les rues de Meryton étaient sorties de leur torpeur hivernale. Beaucoup de personnes saluèrent les deux jeunes femmes. Elizabeth se félicita d'avoir emmené Kitty avec elle car elle ne reconnaissait personne. C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait au village depuis son accident et la rupture de ses fiançailles avec M Darcy. Aussi elle attira de nombreux regards et les messes basses sur son passage se firent nombreuses. Elle capta même quelques bribes de conversations qui la mirent fort mal à l'aise. Sentant le trouble de sa soeur, Kitty lui prit le bras et l'emmena rapidement vers le bureau de poste. Elizabeth la remercia. Lorsqu'elle tendit sa lettre au postier, il lui en rendit deux en retour. Kitty l'interrogea sur les expéditeurs. Elizabeth observa les écritures fines.

" Elles viennent sans doute de M Darcy et de Miss Georgiana."

Mais elle garda cette réflexion pour elle.

" Je les ouvrirai à la maison. Veux-tu visiter des magasins avant que nous rentrions ?"

Kitty hocha négativement la tête et les deux jeunes femmes s'en retournèrent à Longbourn.

Fidèle à ce qu'elle s'était promit, Elizabeth passa l'après-midi avec sa soeur. Installées dans le salon, elles devisaient tranquillement devant la cheminée, occupant leurs mains avec des travaux d'aiguille, sous le regard de Mrs Bennet. Passée l'heure du thé, Elizabeth s'excusa et s'éclipsa. Elle avait hâte de découvrir le contenu du courrier du matin. Assise sur son lit, elle choisit d'ouvrir la lettre de Georgiana.

 _Chère Miss Elizabeth,_

 _Cela fait quelques jours que nous sommes de retour à Pemberley. Le voyage a été éprouvant, il a beaucoup neigé dans le Derbyshire. Le jardin ferait votre bonheur, une épaisse couche de neige recouvre les allées et les pelouses. En les regardant, je pense à cette mémorable bataille de boules de neige à Netherfield._

 _Mon frère est déjà reparti pour Londres où de pressantes affaires l'appelaient. A peine rentrée, que me voilà de nouveau seule. Fitzwilliam a promis de m'amener à Londres bientôt. Bien que je ne goûte pas la vie mondaine et le tourbillon de Saison, je m'y sentirai sans doute moins seule._

 _Je vous joins de nouvelles partitions de piano à quatre mains, je pense déjà au plaisir que j'aurais de rejouer bientôt avec vous._

 _Au plaisir de vous lire,_

 _Georgiana Darcy_

Elizabeth imaginait sans peine Pemberley sous la neige et le plaisir qu'elle aurait de fouler cette nappe immaculée. Puis elle examina les partitions.

" Voyons Georgiana, vous me pensez meilleure pianiste que je ne suis !"

Tant pis, elle mettra Mary à contribution pour s'entraîner dans l'espoir d'une nouvelle rencontre.

Posant la lettre de Georgiana, elle soupesa celle de M Darcy et l'observa sous tous les angles, faisant durer le plaisir.

 _Chère Miss Bennet,_

 _Selon votre accord et celui de votre père, je me permets de vous écrire. J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé ainsi que votre famille. Je pars pour Londres quelques jours afin de régler certaines affaires restées en suspens durant mon séjour à Netherfield. Je projette d'emmener Georgiana avec moi afin qu'elle profite de la Saison, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore été présentée à la Cour et qu'elle ne goûte pas le tourbillon mondain auquel nous sommes obligés de nous plier. Cependant, je pense qu'elle souffre de sa solitude et fréquenter la bonne société ne peut que lui être profitable. Notre cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam se joindra à nous._

 _Si vous en avez le loisir, donnez-moi de vos nouvelles._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth relut la lettre une seconde fois. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Son ton formaliste, ses réflexions guindées et son absence de chaleur étaient insupportables à la jeune femme. Aurait-il écrit à un de ses associés qu'elle n'aurait pas vu la différence. Son indignation se mua en tristesse. Ses sentiments pour M Darcy étaient plus profonds qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Loin d'être une réminiscence de ses anciennes fiançailles, M Darcy avait su faire naître dans son coeur de véritables sentiments et sa lettre dépourvue d'amour lui brisait le coeur. Avait-elle rêvé la complicité et la tendresse qui s'étaient instaurées entre eux ? Ou bien Netherfield n'avait-il était qu'une parenthèse ? Bouleversée, Elizabeth s'allongea sur son lit et mouilla toute la nuit son oreiller de pleurs.

" Lizzie vous avez une mine affreuse !"

Mrs Bennet regardait d'un air désapprobateur sa fille cadette. Son teint était blafard, ses yeux cernés, rouges et gonflés.

" Etes vous souffrante ?"

Kitty affichait une mine soucieuse et Elizabeth tenta de la rassurer.

" Les courriers que vous avez reçu hier étaient-ils porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles ?"

Elizabeth voulut faire taire sa soeur mais Mrs Bennet avait tout entendu.

" Quels courriers Lizzie ? J'exige de voir ces lettres immédiatement."

Bien entendu la jeune femme refusa catégoriquement, provoquant une nouvelle crise de nerf chez sa mère.

" Kitty, Mary, voulez vous vous occuper de votre mère pendant mon entretien avec votre soeur ?"

" Ah merci Monsieur Bennet, vous au moins vous saurez faire entendre raison à cette petite écervelée. Recevoir des lettres et ne rien dire à personne ..."

La voix de Mrs Bennet mourut une fois la porte du petit salon fermée et Elizabeth respira un grand coup. Une puissante migraine lui martelait les tempes, résultat de sa nuit agitée.

" Lizzie, voulez-vous bien me suivre dans la bibliothèque ?"

Elizabeth sursauta. Elle pensait que son père avait invoqué l'excuse de l'entretien pour tranquiliser sa mère. Résignée, elle suivit son père et s'installa dans le fauteuil face à lui.

" Ainsi vous avez reçu du courrier ..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, le temps de bourrer sa pipe. Elizabeth acquiesça.

" Avant hier une lettre de Jane, dont j'ai parlé à mère."

M Bennet observait à présent sa fille au travers des volutes de fumée, sans dire un mot.

" Et hier j'ai en effet reçu deux lettres en provenance de Pemberley."

Cette fois-ci son père se leva et fit les cent pas. Inquiète, Elizabeth ajouta que la première lettre était de Georgiana.

" Et la seconde ?"

Un instant, Elizabeth crut que M Darcy lui avait menti et qu'il n'avait pas sollicité l'autorisation de son père pour lui écrire ainsi qu'il le lui avait indiqué. Devant la mine catastrophée de sa fille, M Bennet éclata d'un rire franc.

" Allons Lizzie ne faites pas cette tête ! Votre M Darcy avait ma bénédiction pour correspondre avec vous."

La jeune femme était doublement en colère, contre son père qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle et contre M Darcy qui ne lui manifestait pas plus d'empathie qu'à Miss Bingley. Elle finit par éclater en sanglots sous le regard médusé de son père.

" Allons allons mon enfant, que vous arrive-t'il ?"

M Bennet caressait doucement les cheveux de sa fille en attendant que ses larmes cessent. En guise de réponse, elle lui tendit la lettre de M Darcy qu'elle avait caché dans ses poches. M Bennet chaussa ses lunettes et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la missive. Elizabeth essuya rapidement ses larmes et attendit le verdict de son père.

" Voici une lettre tout à fait convenable et correcte. Je n'ai rien à redire, votre mère sera rassurée quant au respect des convenances."

La jeune femme se rembrunit encore davantage et se tassa sur son siège. M Bennet s'assit en face d'elle.

" Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que M Darcy vous enverrez une lettre enflammée pour vous décrire l'étendue de ses sentiments ?"

Elizabeth rougit violemment.

"C'est donc cela qui vous met dans un état pareil ..."

M Bennet lui expliqua patiemment que les sentiments de M Darcy à son égard n'avaient pas varié et qu'elle avait dû se rendre compte que le plaisir qu'il avait pris à passer ces quelques jours en sa compagnie à Netherfield n'était pas feint.

" A en lire sa lettre, j'en doute fortement !"

M Bennet sourit. Sa fille bien aimée était à nouveau tombée amoureuse de M Darcy.


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 25

Fort heureusement pour Elizabeth, Longbourn reçut la visite peu de temps après de la famille Gardiner. La jeune femme se prit immédiatement d'amitié pour sa tante et découvrit en elle la mère qu'elle aurait rêvé d'avoir. Mrs Gardiner de son côté eut grand plaisir à retrouver sa nièce, qui bien qu'amnésique, n'avait rien perdu de sa spontanéité ni de sa vivacité. Tout naturellement et en peu de temps, leurs relations se rétablirent comme si Elizabeth n'avait subi aucun trouble. M et Mrs Gardiner qui avaient été les témoins privilégiés du rapprochement d'Elizabeth et de M Darcy, ainsi que du rôle de ce dernier dans le sauvetage de Lydia, étaient très soucieux du bonheur de leur nièce. Après une discussion avec M et Mrs Bennet, il fut convenu que la jeune femme les accompagnerait pour Londres lors de leur départ, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient fait pour Jane deux ans auparavant. Mrs Gardiner était ravie de ces dispositions et Elizabeth se laissa facilement convaincre.

La vie londonienne des Gardiner n'avait rien de trépidant et Elizabeth se fit rapidement à l'atmosphère familiale de Cheapside. Son oncle était un commerçant respecté mais il ne fréquentait pas les hautes sphères de la société. Aussi vivait-il simplement, loin des tourbillons mondains qui agitaient la Saison. Aussitôt arrivée à Londres, Elizabeth fit savoir à sa soeur qu'elle était chez leur oncle et leur tante avec un court billet. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, l'après-midi même Jane se présentait chez les Gardiner en compagnie de son époux. Les Bingley furent reçus avec plaisir et Charles se sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Tandis que ce dernier discutait avec M et Mrs Gardiner, Jane entraina sa soeur un peu à l'écart.

" M Darcy sait-il que vous êtes à Londres ?"

Le visage d'Elizabeth se ferma aussitôt et Jane s'en inquiéta.

" Que s'est-il passé Lizzie ?"

Sans mot dire, Elizabeth lui montra la lettre pleine d'indifférence qu'elle avait reçu quinze jours plus tôt. Jane la parcourut rapidement l'air songeur.

" Que lui avez-vous répondu ?"

 _M Darcy,_

 _Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. Ma famille se porte bien et moi de même. J'espère que l'état de vos affaires n'est pas trop préoccupant et que vous pourrez rattraper le temps perdu à Netherfield. Je suis persuadée que Georgiana trouvera à Londres des relations bien plus convenables que celles qu'elle a pu fréquenter jusqu'alors. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour à Londres._

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

Jane soupira. Le caractère entier de sa soeur finirait par lui jouer des tours. Sa colère et sa rancune étaient très vives.

" Je vous défends Jane d'avertir M Darcy de ma présence chez notre oncle et notre tante."

Devant l'insistance d'Elizabeth, Jane du promettre de ne rien dire à M Darcy, et c'est le coeur lourd qu'elle prit congé de sa soeur.

Sur le chemin du retour, Charles remarqua immédiatement l'air soucieux de son épouse. Jane lui expliqua la situation.

" Darcy est toujours égal à lui même ! Certes ma chère vous lui avez promis de vous taire mais il me semble qu'elle ne m'a arraché aucune promesse ..."

Et c'est avec un clin d'oeil malicieux que M Bingley fit sourire sa femme.

" Demain je dois voir Darcy pour régler certaines affaires. Je pourrais lui glisser un mot sur la présence de votre soeur à Londres."

Cette fois-ci Jane éclata rire.

" Oh Charles ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Elizabeth me le pardonnera mais je suis prête à encourir sa colère si c'est pour mieux faire son bonheur !"

La réunion s'éternisait et M Bingley n'avait jamais vraiment goûté à ces rendez-vous d'affaires. Son caractère doux et facile le rendait enclin à faire trop confiance. C'est la raison pour laquelle il laissait toujours le soin à Darcy de mener les négociations. Lui se contentait d'apposer sa signature sur le contrat à la fin de l'entretien. Il étouffa un baillement qui ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de son ami.

"Bien nous sommes d'accord. Si vous voulez bien signer au bas du document Messieurs."

Bingley s'empressa de griffonner le bas de la page, tandis que Darcy relisait scrupuleusement tous les termes du contrat avant d'apposer lui aussi sa signature. Satisfait l'homme de loi reprit le document et libéra les deux hommes. Heureux d'être délivré de cette corvée, Bingley tapa chaleureusement sur l'épaule de son ami.

" Pour fêter cette matinée, je vous invite à déjeuner Darcy !"

Ce dernier protesta arguant que sa soeur l'attendait pour le repas.

" Faites là prévenir, ne me refusez pas votre compagnie."

D'un air plus grave, il ajouta qu'il avait besoin de lui parler de certaines choses importantes. Darcy soupira. Sans doute son écervelé d'ami avait encore investi dans quelque affaire douteuse et il comptait sur lui pour récupérer sa mise. Arrivé au restaurant, Darcy fit partir une missive à l'intention de sa soeur, et les deux amis commandèrent rapidement. Comme à son habitude, Bingley parla de tout et de rien sans aborder les sujets graves qu'il avait laissé sous entendre.

" Vous aviez des choses importantes à me dire il me semble ?"

La patience n'était pas l'une des principales qualités de Darcy. S'essuyant la bouche, Bingley prit la parole.

" En effet et cela vous concerne directement mon ami. Je ne vous rappelerai pas de quel secours vous m'avez été lorsque vous m'avez accompagné à Longbourn pour faire ma déclaration à Jane."

Darcy fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

"Tout ça pour vous dire que moi aussi je veux contribuer à votre bonheur, et faire pour vous ce que vous avez fait pour moi."

De plus en plus perplexe, Darcy observait son ami.

" Il serait plus que temps de vous marier Darcy. Bientôt vous serez trop vieux et ce malgré vos dix milles livres de rente ! Or vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une jeune femme de notre cercle et nos connaissances serait fort heureuse de conclure un mariage avantageux pour les deux partis."

Darcy n'en revenait pas. Il regardait le volubile M Bingley lui exposer les avantages du mariage et l'incitait à le conclure au plus vite.

" C'est ainsi mon ami que je vous propose de devenir mon beau frère, épousez ma soeur Caroline !"

A ces mots, Darcy sortit de sa torpeur et tapa du poing sur la table.

" Ca jamais !"

Curieux, les autres clients du restaurant les observèrent un instant avant de reprendre le cours de leur repas.

" Pourtant ce mariage possède de nombreux avantages, tant financiers que familiaux."

Darcy éclata d'un rire sombre.

"Pensez-vous que votre soeur puisse jamais faire mon bonheur ?"

" Existe-t'il une femme sur terre qui puisse faire votre bonheur Darcy ?"

Cette fois-ci, Darcy faillit vraiment se mettre en colère. Il avait une furieuse envie d'asséner une bonne claque à Bingley pour lui remettre les idées en place.

" Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, or cette femme ne semble pas vouloir avoir de rapports avec moi."

Bingley leva les yeux au ciel.

" Vous n'avez aucune certitude et cela vous ronge, vous rend malade. Pourquoi ne pas poser la question à la jeune femme en question ? Etes-vous à ce point orgueilleux ?"

Piqué au vif, Darcy rétorqua :

" Et selon vous je devrais prendre mon chapeau, seller mon cheval, me rendre chez elle et lui poser simplement la question ?"

Bingley ouvrit les bras en grand en signe de joie.

" Exactement ! Voulez-vous que je vous y conduise ?"

Darcy regarda son ami avec étonnement.

" Vous seriez prêt à m'accompagner jusqu'en Hertfordshire ?"

" Il n'est peut être pas utile d'aller si loin ..."

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que les deux hommes faisaient les cent pas sur le trottoir de Cheapside. Indécis, Darcy s'interrogeait sur la convenance de sa visite. Après tout, cela n'était pas très poli de se présenter chez les gens sans même s'être annoncé. Bingley tentait de convaincre son ami qu'ils seraient bien reçus.

" M Gardiner est un homme vraiment charmant. Nous avons beaucoup discuté hier. Et puis vous le connaissez déjà il me semble, vous avez même dîné ensemble à Pemberley."

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir décider M Darcy. Il n'osait avouer à son ami la terrible peur qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'Elizabeth puisse le rejeter à tout jamais.

" M Bingley ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Jane n'est pas avec vous ?"

Charles salua M Gardiner avec chaleur. L'homme se tourna alors vers le gentleman qui accompagnait son neveu par alliance. M Gardiner le reconnut immédiatement et s'inclina respectueusement.

" M Gardiner, je suis heureux de vous revoir."

Darcy sourit à l'oncle d'Elizabeth qu'il considérait comme l'un des membres les plus respectables de sa famille. M Gardiner interrogea les deux hommes.

" Que nous vaut le plaisir de vous voir à nouveau à Cheapside ?"

Bingley prit les devants.

" A vrai dire Monsieur, nous venions rendre visite à Miss Bennet."

M Darcy toussota, l'air visiblement gêné.

" Je crains que ma nièce n'ait accompagné Mrs Gardiner à un salon que tient l'une de ses amies. Mais si vous souhaitez l'attendre en ma compagnie, ce sera avec plaisir."

Bingley s'apprêtait à répondre par la positive lorsque Darcy prit la parole.

"Nous vous remercions Monsieur pour votre hospitalité mais des affaires m'attendent. Nous aurions dû prévenir Mrs Gardiner et Miss Bennet de notre venue, et ne pas arriver à l'improviste."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à M Bingley.

" Nous renouvellerons notre visite un autre jour. Je ferais porter un carton à Mrs Gardiner. En attendant transmettez nos salutations à votre famille."

M Gardiner s'inclina et les deux hommes repartirent. A peine eurent-ils fait dix mètres que Bingley apostropha son ami.

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté l'invitation de M Gardiner ? Il avait l'air tout à fait heureux de nous recevoir !"

Darcy accélera le pas, voulant éviter les reproches de son ami.

" Vous fuyez mon cher !"

Darcy gromella quelques choses entre ses dents que Bingley ne comprit pas et enfonça davantage son chapeau sur ses yeux. Il ne ralentissait pas et gardait les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il ne cessait de se reprocher son attitude, son manque de courage. Tout à ses pensées, il faillit heurter au détour d'une rue deux passantes. Il souleva rapidement son chapeau en s'excusant sans même lever les yeux vers les personnes qu'il avait manqué de bousculer et repartit aussi vite.

" M Darcy ?"

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement. Mrs Gardiner et Elizabeth le regardait d'un air étonné. Gêné, il se rapprocha d'elles et les salua gravement.

" Mrs Gardiner, Miss Elizabeth."

Charles qui s'était laissé distancé arriva derrière elles.

" M Bingley ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Ma soeur est-elle avec vous ?"

Il s'inclina devant les deux femmes.

" Non ma chère Elizabeth, je suis juste accompagné de mon ami M Darcy. Nous venions vous rendre visite. Nous avons croisé M Gardiner qui nous a informé de votre absence."

Elizabeth observa M Darcy. Il semblait nerveux, ses doigts faisant le tour de la bordure de son chapeau qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

" Puisque nous sommes presque rentrées, nous feriez vous le plaisir de nous raccompagner et prendre une tasse de thé en notre compagnie ?"

M Bingley offrit galamment son bras à Mrs Gardiner et M Darcy à Elizabeth.

" Ainsi Monsieur, vous veniez rendre visite à ma tante ?"

" Non Miss Elizabeth, c'est vous que je venez voir."

"Ainsi ma soeur est incapable de tenir une promesse ..."

" Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler."

Elizabeth haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre davantage sur le sujet.

" C'est Charles qui m'a informé de votre présence à Londres, pas plus tard que ce midi."

Ils firent en silence les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore de la maison de Cheapside. Arrivé devant les marches, M Darcy s'arrêta.

" Si ma présence ici vous déplait, un seul mot de vous et je disparais pour toujours."

Elizabeth lui sourit et sans mot dire, l'entraîna à la suite de sa tante et M Bingley.


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 26

Après s'être débarrassés des manteaux, gants et autres chapeaux, Mrs Gardiner fit entrer les deux hommes dans le petit salon où son mari prenait déjà le thé.

" Eh bien Messieurs, je constate que vous avez changé d'avis."

M Bingley prit la parole.

"Nous avons croisé votre épouse sur le chemin et elle nous a convaincu de la suivre."

M Gardiner rit de bon coeur.

" Moi-même je n'ai jamais su lui dire non."

Il sourit tendrement à sa femme et lui fit un baise-main. Elizabeth observait son oncle et sa tante. Leur complicité et leur amour évidents faisaient plaisir à voir et elle se surprit à souhaiter la même chose pour son mariage. M Darcy arborait un air grave.

" M Gardiner, nous ne vous dérangerons pas outre mesure. Vous serez-t'il possible de m'accorder un entretien en privé je vous prie ?"

Si M Gardiner fut surpris par cette demande, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans le bureau. Mrs Gardiner en bonne maîtresse de maison se chargea des rafraichissements et de la conversation. M Bingley répondit de bonne grâce à toutes les questions qui portèrent essentiellement sur Jane et leur installation prochaine à Morney. Elizabeth écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation, elle ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets vers la porte du bureau. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demie heure que M Gardiner conversait avec M Darcy, lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin. M Darcy toussota légèrement afin d'attirer l'attention de son ami et de Mrs Gardiner.

" Si vous le permettez, avec l'accord de M Gardiner, je souhaiterai avoir une conservation avec Miss Elizabeth."

M Bingley sourit de toutes ses dents et Mrs Gardiner s'empressa de se lever, et d'entraîner son hôte vers le hall où elle possédait une ravissante collection de portraits. M Bingley se dit très intéressé et tous quittèrent la pièce. Elizabeth n'avait pas bougé, elle resta assise sagement dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre, attendant que M Darcy prenne la parole.

" Si je suis venu aujourd'hui vous voir, c'est dans l'espoir de vous voir agréer ma demande. Comme je vous l'ai dit lorsque vous avez quitté Pemberley l'été dernier, mes sentiments envers vous n'ont pas varié. Le seule chose que j'ignore ce sont vos pensées et ce que vous éprouvez à mon encontre."

Elizabeth prit un instant de réflexion.

" Je dois vous avouer ma perplexité M Darcy. Nous étions proches à Netherfield et quelques temps après vous m'envoyez une lettre si dépourvue de chaleur que j'en suis venue à douter de ces sentiments que dites ressentir. Quant à mes sentiments, ..."

La jeune femme rougit. M Darcy s'approcha et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elizabeth le regarda et lut dans ses yeux son inquiétude mais aussi son espoir.

" Je vous aime."

Elle avait murmuré ces trois mots, soudain intimidée par leur portée et leur signification.

" Ai-je bien entendu Miss Elizabeth ?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête. A ce signe, M Darcy se saisit de ses mains et les embrassa avec force.

" Je ferais tout pour que vous soyez la femme la plus heureuse du monde car en cet instant vous faîtes de moi l'homme le plus fortuné d'Angleterre !"

Ils se regardaient intensément, savourant cet instant de bonheur. Un léger coup frappé à la porte interrompit ce tête à tête. M Darcy se releva mais ne lâcha pas la main d'Elizabeth. Mrs Gardiner entra seule dans le petit salon. Elle regarda les deux jeunes gens. Leurs yeux brillaient et tout leur être respirait le bonheur. Elizabeth s'avança vers elle.

" Ma tante, M Darcy et moi même venons nous fiancer."

Mrs Gardiner prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la félicita chaudement, ainsi que M Darcy.

" Je vais de ce pas annoncer la nouvelle à votre oncle !"

M Bingley entra à son tour et félicita les fiancés, bientôt rejoint par les époux Gardiner.

M Darcy et M Bingley s'attardèrent encore un peu. Il fut convenu qu'Elizabeth écrirait à ses parents afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle et la prolongation de son séjour à Londres jusqu'au printemps. M Darcy proposa d'assumer la charge financière qu'elle représentait pour les Gardiner, ce que l'oncle refusa catégoriquement.

" Ma nièce est sous ma responsabilité et c'est un plaisir de la voir séjourner davantage chez nous."

Elizabeth demanda à Charles de garder le secret auprès de sa soeur, voulant le lui dire en personne.

" Vous ne voyez pas d'objection à ce que j'avertisse Georgiana dès mon retour ? Elle sera très heureuse je n'en doute pas."

Elizabeth sourit. Elle n'avait pas pensé à la joie qu'elle aurait d'avoir une nouvelle soeur. Trois simples mots avaient fait basculé sa vie et elle se rendait compte à présent combien elle était heureuse. M Darcy promit de revenir dès le lendemain à l'heure qui conviendrait à Mrs Gardiner.

" Cette maison est désormais la vôtre, vous y serez toujours le bienvenu."

M Darcy remercia chaleureusement M et Mrs Gardiner puis il prit congé accompagné de M Bingley. Une fois les deux hommes partis, la maison résonna de nombreux rires et de cris de joie. Le reste de l'après midi fut consacré aux correspondances que Mrs Gardiner et Elizabeth durent envoyer pour annoncer ses fiançailles avec M Darcy. La jeune femme imaginait sans peine l'exaltation de sa mère qui serait inévitablement suivie d'une crise de nerfs, et le sourire entendu de son père lorsqu'il lirait sa lettre.

Au soir de cette journée riche en émotions, Elizabeth se sentait heureuse et apaisée, comme si elle avait jusqu'alors incomplète et qu'elle retrouvait enfin sa moitié. Elle s'endormit en rêvant de M Darcy.

Le lendemain matin, sur la table du petit déjeuner, Elizabeth eut la surprise de voir un énorme bouquet de roses ainsi qu'une copieuse corbeille de fruits. La jeune femme les examina. Les fleurs étaient superbes et la panière contenaient des fruits qu'on ne voyait jamais en cette saison de l'année.

" Ils viennent juste d'arriver accompagné de ce billet."

 _Mrs Gardiner,_

 _Permettez moi de vous offrir cette corbeille en remerciement de votre bienveillance à mon égard. Remettez je vous prie les roses à Miss Elizabeth._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Mrs Gardiner observa sa nièce.

" M Darcy est un homme charmant et prévenant, c'est une délicate attention. Je vais faire porter le bouquet dans votre chambre."

Elizabeth hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle était touchée par cette marque d'attention. Mais les deux femmes n'eurent pas le temps de goûter les fruits de la corbeille. La bonne annonça à Mrs Gardiner qu'elle avait de la visite.

" Si tôt ? Qui cela peut-il bien être ?"

La maîtresse de maison s'avança pour recevoir le visiteur.

" Ma chère Jane, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Nous allions prendre le petit déjeuner, joingnez vous à nous !"

Jane embrassa sa soeur s'assit à côté d'elle.

" Je m'excuse ma tante de venir si tôt mais j'ai appris une nouvelle ce matin, et je devais voir Lizzie le plus rapidement possible."

Devant l'air alarmé de sa soeur, Elizabeth s'inquiéta. Ses parents étaient-ils souffrants ? Jane la rassura à ce sujet.

" Oh Lizzie ! C'est une nouvelle pour le moins étrange, M Hurst affirme que M Darcy vient de se fiancer !"

Elizabeth réprima un sourire.

" Vraiment ? Sait-on qui est l'heureuse élue ?"

Le ton narquois de la réponse laissa Jane perplexe. Elle regarda sa soeur et Mrs Gardiner qui tentaient de contenir leur fou rire.

" Lizzie ne me dite pas que ..."

" Si ma chère Jane, M Darcy est venu se déclarer hier après midi ! Nous sommes officiellement fiancés !"

Comme promis, M Darcy vint rendre visite à Elizabeth en compagnie de sa soeur Georgiana. Inutile de décrire la joie de la jeune fille et son enthousiasme à l'évocation des futures noces de son frère. Afin de fêter leurs fiançailles, M Darcy avait prévu de donner un dîner dans sa résidence londonienne en présence des Bingley, des Gardiner et de quelques amis de son cercle proche dans deux jours. Elizabeth se sentait vaguement inquiète à l'idée de cette présentation officielle. M Darcy la rassura de son mieux, arguant la présence de sa famille à ses côtés.

" J'ai encore une faveur à vous demander Miss Elizabeth ..."

C'est une Georgiana ravie qui déambulait au bras d'Elizabeth dans la rue commerçante la plus huppée de Londres. Georgiana était une jeune fille discrète et timide mais elle semblait véritablement s'épanouir au contact d'Elizabeth. Elle s'arrêta devant la devanture du magasin le plus en vue de Londres.

" C'est ici ! Entrons."

L'intérieur de la boutique était éclairé par de nombreuses lampes à gaz qui donnaient une atmosphère chaleureuse au lieu. De lourdes tentures grenat et une moquette épaisse qui étouffait le bruit des bottines complétaient le tableau. Elizabeth aperçut deux jeunes femmes assises dans un coin, occupées à leur ouvrage. Elles saluèrent en silence les arrivantes. La jeune femme était intimidée. Jamais elle n'avait mis les pieds dans une boutique aussi luxueuse. A peine le carillon de la porte eut-il fini de tinter, qu'une grande femme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'avança pour les accueillir.

" Miss Darcy, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Votre commande est prête, je vous l'apporte."

D'un claquement de doigt, elle indiqua à l'une de ses modistes d'aller chercher la robe de Georgiana. Puis elle observa Elizabeth ouvertement. Gênée par ce regard inquisiteur, la jeune femme se détourna et observa les modèles présentés sur les mannequins.

" Souhaitez vous essayer la robe ? Votre domestique peut vous aider si vous le souhaitez."

Georgiana ouvrit la bouche mais devant tant de grossièreté, elle ne sut que répondre.

" Vous vous méprenez sur mon compte Madame, je suis là en tant qu'amie de Miss Darcy."

" Pardonnez-moi Miss, je me suis méprise sur votre compte."

Elizabeth contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Il était vrai que sa tenue tenait davantage de la robe de domestique comparée à celle que portait Georgiana. La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère ou avoir honte. Fort heureusement la modiste apporta rapidement la robe commandée et les deux jeunes femmes purent partir. L'après midi ne se termina pas aussi gaiement qu'elle avait commencée. Georgiana se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir défendue Elizabeth mais cette dernière la rassura quant à son amitié. Mais lorsque M Darcy apprit le soir même de la bouche de sa soeur la mésaventure qu'elles avaient subi, il entra dans une colère noire. Dès le lendemain, il se présenta au magasin.

" M Darcy ! Quel plaisir de vous recevoir !"

" Je crains Madame, que le plaisir ne soit pas partagé."

Les couturières se tassèrent encore davantage dans leur coin et la responsable se figea devant l'attitude glaciale du gentleman.

" J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre Monsieur. Y a-t'il un problème avec la commande de Miss Darcy ?"

" Non Madame, il ne risque plus d'y en avoir. Je viens pour fermer le compte que j'avais ouvert dans votre établissement."

Mrs Lang s'alarma. La famille Darcy était l'un de ses meilleurs clients.

" Mais Monsieur Darcy, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ..."

Il la coupa.

" Après la façon grossière dont vous avez traité ma soeur et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, je ne souhaite plus que mon nom soit associé à votre établissement."

" Je vous dois des excuses M Darcy, mais je n'ai pas reconnu la demoiselle qui accompagnait Miss Darcy, faute de quoi je n'aurais jamais ..."

" Quand bien même, votre attitude est impardonnable. Préparez moi votre note, je solde le compte dès aujourd'hui."

Mrs Lang savait que M Darcy n'était homme à transiger aussi elle n'insista pas. Au moment de partir, elle posa tout de même une dernière question.

" Pouvez-vous au moins me dire Monsieur, qui était la jeune personne qui accompagnait votre soeur ?"

" Ma future épouse."


	24. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 27

Ce matin, Elizabeth s'était réveillée avec la boule au ventre. Le repas de ses fiançailles devait avoir lieu ce soir et la perspective de rencontrer des personnes importantes pour M Darcy la rendait anxieuse. Après le petit déjeuner, elle resta au salon en compagnie de sa tante.

" Quand j'avais votre âge Lizzie, j'ai rencontré M Gardiner. Il venait de reprendre l'affaire familiale et avait de grands projets pour faire fructifier l'entreprise. Nous venions juste de nous marier. Il m'annonça qu'il avait trouvé de nouveaux investisseurs, des banquiers de la haute bourgeoisie, et que l'affaire se déciderait au cours d'un repas. Je vous laisse imaginer mon angoisse. Je savais l'importance de l'enjeu et les conséquences de ce dîner."

Elizabeth écoutait attentivement l'histoire de sa tante.

" Tout cela pour vous dire Lizzie que j'ai toute confiance en vous. Vous êtes une jeune femme belle, intelligente, vive et vous allez épouser l'un des gentleman les plus riches d'Angleterre. Votre statut va changer, vous allez fréquenter des cercles plus élevés mais cela ne signifie pas que vous ne saurez pas vous adapter."

La jeune femme remercia sa tante, elle avait le don de la rassurer et de lui donner confiance en elle. Mais leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la bonne.

" Mrs Gardiner, une certaine Mrs Richards désire vous voir."

La maîtresse de maison lui donna l'autorisation d'introduire la visiteuse.

" Mrs Gardiner, Miss Bennet, je viens de la part de M Darcy. Je suis Mrs Richards."

Les deux femmes saluèrent la visiteuse.

" A la demande de M Darcy, je viens pour confectionner un trousseau pour Miss Bennet, ainsi qu'une robe pour le dîner de ce soir."

Elizabeth regarda sa tante et lui murmura.

" Dois-je accepter ?"

Mrs Gardiner lui sourit.

" Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, vous entrez dans un nouveau monde. M Darcy est un homme intelligent et prévenant, il vous offre ce qu'il vous manque, votre apparence."

Elizabeth apprécia la justesse et la finesse de la réflexion de sa tante, et repensa aussitôt à sa mésaventure de la veille avec Georgiana.

Mrs Richards était une femme pratique et pragmatique. En moins de dix minutes, le salon de Mrs Gardiner fut transformé en une boutique de mode. Elizabeth fut priée de monter sur un tabouret au beau milieu de la pièce et Mrs Reynolds l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

" Vous êtes parfaite Miss Bennet ! Votre taille, vos épaules, toutes les robes vous iront à merveille !"

Compte tenu du peu de temps dont disposait la couturière, elle avait amené des robes toutes faites parmi lesquelles Elizabeth devait choisir celle qu'elle porterait le soir même. La jeune femme essaya de nombreux modèles sous le regard de Mrs Gardiner et Mrs Richards.

" Ma chère Lizzie, cette robe émeraude vous va à ravir ! Vous êtes divine !"

Elizabeth observa son reflet dans le miroir. La robe était très belle.

" Vous avez raison Madame, le vert rehausse votre teint et s'accorde parfaitement avec vos cheveux bruns. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller celle ci Miss Bennet."

La jeune femme acquiéça aux conseils avisés des deux femmes. Le reste de la matinée et le début d'après midi fut consacré au reste du trousseau commandé par M Darcy. Ce dernier n'avait pas oublié les erreurs qu'il avait commis à Pemberley en imposant la décoration et la garde robe à Elizabeth. Aussi la jeune femme eut-elle toute latitude, choisissant les modèles, les tissus, les rubans et les accessoires, toujours sous l'oeil expert de la couturière et les remarques avisées de sa tante. Outre la robe prévue pour ce soir, M Darcy avait commandé trois autres robes de soirée, une quinzaine de robes de journée, du linge de corps et tous les accessoires nécessaires, du chapeau, en passant par les rubans jusqu'aux ombrelles. Lorsque que Mrs Richards repartit, l'après midi était bien entamé. Il n'y eut finalement que de peu de reprises à faire sur la robe emeraude au grand soulagement de la couturière. Le trousseau ne serait pas prêt avant une dizaine de jours. Mrs Reynolds invita Elizabeth à faire les derniers essayages en fin de semaine prochaine. La jeune femme remercia chaleureusement la couturière pour son aide et ses conseils précieux.

" C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler pour M Darcy et pour la future Mrs Darcy."

Elizabeth observait la nuit qui tombait sur Londres. Déjà les réverbères s'allumaient et les passants se faisaient plus rare dans le froid hivernal. Bien à l'abri dans le fiacre, la jeune femme se préparait mentalement au repas qui allait suivre. M Darcy avait convié les Gardiner et Elizabeth plus tôt, de manière à pouvoir leur faire visiter Darcy House. La jeune femme ne s'était encore jamais rendue dans ce quartier, l'un des plus recherché de Londres. Les rues larges et les façades blanches tranchaient avec la noirceur et la saleté de certaines ruelles qu'Elizabeth avait pu apercevoir à travers la vitre. Lorsque le fiacre s'immobilisa devant l'une des plus imposantes demeures de la rue, les trois occupants du véhicule restèrent bouche bée. La maison était située un peu en retrait de la rue, le grand portail en fer forgé et l'allée qui menait jusqu'à la demeure étaient illuminés par de nombreuses torches et flambeaux. La façade dans le plus pur style londonien, resplendissait sous l'effet de la lumière.

" Il n'y a rien à redire ma chère Lizzie, M Darcy est un homme de goût."

Elizabeth déglutit avec difficulté, impressionnée par le faste exposé aux yeux des passants. Darcy House n'avait rien à voir avec Pemberley, et la jeune femme ne s'y sentit pas aussi à l'aise que dans le Derbyshire. Un domestique en livrée vint les accueillir à la descente du fiacre et les conduisit dans la demeure où M Darcy les attendait dans le hall.

" Mrs Gardiner, M Gardiner, Miss Bennet, je suis ravi de vous accueillir."

Et c'était vrai. M Darcy souriait et c'est spontanément que, proposant son bras à Elizabeth, il les entraina vers le petit salon où les attendaient Georgiana. Elle était charmante dans sa robe de mousseline rose et aussi intimidée qu'Elizabeth par l'évènement de ce soir. En effet, eut égard à son jeune âge, Georgiana n'avait pas encore fait son entrée dans le monde. De ce fait, elle ne fréquentait aucun salon, bal ou soirée mondaine. Le grand repas donné en l'honneur des fiançailles de son frère et d'Elizabeth était une grande première pour elle. M Darcy proposa de faire visiter la demeure avant que les autres invités arrivent. Le rez de chaussée était essentiellement composé de pièces de réception de tailles variables, dont la plus grande pouvait tout de même accueillir jusqu'à cent personnes. M Darcy expliqua à Elizabeth que sa mère avait pour tradition de donner une réception suivie d'un bal chaque année lors de la Saison, un véritable évènement mondain. La décoration luxueuse tranchait singulièrement avec la sombre majesté de Pemberley. Bien malgré elle, Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre les deux demeures. M Darcy les amena à l'étage, desservi par un double escalier. L'aile gauche réservée aux invités ne servait que très occasionnellement.

" A vrai dire, il n'y a guère que le colonel Fitzwilliam, mon cousin et co-tuteur de Georgiana qui occupe une chambre. Vous le verrez tout à l'heure lors du dîner."

La famille Darcy était logée dans l'aile droite, où Georgiana disposait d'une vaste chambre à laquelle était adjoint un cabinet de musique où la jeune fille pouvait s'exercer en toute tranquilité à l'étude du piano. A l'image de Pemberley, la suite réservée à l'usage du couple Darcy était composée de deux chambres reliées entre elle par un vaste salon qui s'ouvrait sur un balcon. Les Gardiner remercièrent M Darcy pour la visite et s'éclipsèrent pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux jeunes fiancés. Elizabeth s'approcha de la fenêtre pour apprécier la vue qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin à la française.

" Miss Elizabeth ?"

La jeune femme se retourna.

" Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous dire à quel point vous êtes ravissante ce soir."

" Et moi M Darcy, de vous remercier pour le trousseau que vous m'offrez. Mrs Richards est une véritable perle, elle a des doigts de fée."

" Voulez-vous découvrir votre partie de la suite ?"

Elizabeth rougit. L'évocation de sa future installation à Darcy House en tant que maîtresse de maison lui faisait une drôle d'impression. En ouvrant la porte située à droite, elle découvrit une vaste chambre, qui donnait sur un boudoir qui devait avoir les dimensions de sa chambre à Longbourn, entièrement composé de placards. A leur vue, Elizabeth s'affola.

" Me faudra-t'il vraiment autant de tenues pour séjourner à Londres ?"

M Darcy ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine déconfite de sa fiancée. Il la rassura aussitôt, arguant que lui aussi trouvait la taille de cette pièce fort déraisonnable. Rassurée Elizabeth se permit un trait d'humour.

" Assurément M Darcy, vos dix mille livres de rente ne suffiraient pas à remplir toutes ces penderies !"

La visite se termina par un ravissant cabinet de toilette pourvu d'une baignoire sur pied.

" Bien sûr, l'ensemble de votre suite et la décoration de la maison seront refait selon vos désirs."

Elizabeth bredouilla.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire M Darcy !"

M Darcy la regarda gravement.

" Je vous ai promis de tout mettre en oeuvre pour que vous soyez heureuse. Si vous voulez redécorer la maison et remplir votre boudoir de robes ..."

Puis il sortit un écrin de sa poche.

" Je vous avais donné ceci lors de nos premières fiançailles à Longbourn. Cela me ferait plaisir que vous la portiez désormais."

Elizabeth le regarda passer le solitaire à son doigt. Elle ressentit une curieuse sensation, un sentiment de déjà vu. Elle observa attentivement l'anneau. Le diamant scintillait, renvoyant des éclats dorés sur les murs. Elizabeth murmura :

" C'est celle de votre mère n'est ce pas ?"

Troublé M Darcy répondit par l'affirmative.

" Je me souviens, nous étions dans le parc derrière la maison. J'étais assise sur le petit banc de pierre. Nous venions d'avoir une discussion avec mes parents au sujet de l'organisation du mariage à Pemberley, et j'étais fâchée par votre manque d'empressement à concrétiser nos voeux. C'est à ce moment que vous me l'avez offerte."

M Darcy regarda intensément la jeune femme.

" Vous vous en souvenez ? C'est merveilleux Elizabeth !"

Et sans crier gare, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Surprise par cette étreinte, la jeune femme ne savait comment réagir. Peu à peu elle se détendit et naturellement ses bras entourèrent la taille de son fiancée. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et écouta les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Touchée par cette délicate étreinte, M Darcy n'osait bouger de peur de rompre le charme de cet instant. Lorsque le tintement de la pendule indiqua huit heures, il relâcha à regret la jeune femme. L'impression de paix et de plénitude qu'avait ressenti Elizabeth se dissipa, à son grand regret. Sentant qu'elle avait vécu la même chose que lui, M Darcy lui adressa un sourire de consolation et c'est ensemble qu'ils descendirent accueillir les invités.

* * *

 _Merci pour vos encouragements et vos remarques !_


	25. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 28

Au grand soulagement d'Elizabeth, le dîner se déroula sans heurts. Les invités de M Darcy avait été soigneusement choisis. La jeune femme avait refait la connaissance du colonel Fitzwilliam qu'elle avait déjà rencontré à Rosing, avec lequel elle se sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Etaient aussi présents M Lavander et M Grey, les principaux associés de M Darcy, accompagnés par leurs épouses. Tous firent un bon accueil à Elizabeth.

Après le dîner, la jeune femme eut l'occasion de faire davantage connaissance avec Mrs Lavander et Mrs Grey. Plus âgées d'une dizaine d'années, elles étaient directement issue de l'aristocratie. Elizabeth craignait de devoir avoir affaire à deux Miss Bingley en puissance mais il n'en fut rien. Bien que rompues aux mondanités, les deux femmes étaient d'un naturel désarmant et se prirent d'amitié pour les deux soeurs débutantes.

" Vous me rappelez Victoria, Mrs Bingley, lorsque je l'ai rencontré lors du bal d'ouverture de la Saison."

Mrs Grey sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

" Je devais être présentée à la reine et l'un de mes gants était taché. Impossible dans ces conditions de paraître devant la famille royale. Mais heureusement, Anne m'a prêté les siens et c'est ce jour que notre amitié est née."

Les deux femmes se regardaient d'un air complice. Anne reprit la parole.

" Je tiens salon le jeudi après-midi. Je serais ravie de vous accueillir Miss Bennet. Je vous ferais porter un carton dès demain."

La soirée ne pouvait se dérouler mieux, Elizabeth était rassurée par l'attitude courtoise et amicale de Mrs Lavander et Mrs Grey. Entrer dans un cercle plus élevé que sa condition initiale ne serait peut être pas si ardu qu'elle se l'était imaginé.

Le lendemain, soit une semaine après avoir annoncé ses fiançailles à ses parents, Elizabeth reçut une réponse.

 _Ma chère Lizzie,_

 _C'est avec joie que je vous donne ma bénédiction pour la seconde fois. Votre mère ne sait plus où donner de la tête. J'ai réussi à la retenir de partir sur le champ pour Londres._

 _Ainsi que j'en ai convenu avec M Darcy, vous resterez à Londres jusqu'à la fin de la Saison, puis vous partirez en compagnie de Jane pour le Derbyshire. Nous vous rejoindrons à Morney début avril pour finaliser les détails de vos noces._

 _Prenez soin de vous ma chère fille,_

 _Votre père, M Bennet_

Elizabeth fut rassuré par la réponse de son père. Toutes les dispositions avaient été prises par M Darcy et validées par son père. Peu désireux de voir sa fiancée retourner dans le Hertfordshire, M Darcy avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Ainsi que M Bennet l'avait déjà dit, M Darcy n'était pas un homme auquel on peut refuser quoi que ce soit.

Les journées d'Elizabeth étaient bien remplies. Elle recevait quotidiennement la visite de M Darcy, qui trouvait toujours un moment pour venir la voir, malgré son emploi du temps chargé. Elle était aussi régulièrement invitée à Darcy House afin de passer du temps avec Georgiana. C'est d'ailleurs durant ce premier séjour londonien qu'Elizabeth fit le plus de progrès au piano, la jeune Miss Darcy insistant pour jouer avec elle à chacune de ses venues. Elizabeth partageait le temps qu'il lui restait entre sa soeur et sa tante Gardiner. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas encore d'obligations mondaines comme Jane, dont la quasi totalité des soirées étaient consacrés à des dîners et des réceptions. Pourtant cette semaine, Elizabeth était conviée pour la première fois à participer à un salon mondain tenu par Anne Lavander, l'épouse de l'un des principaux associés de M Darcy. Son trousseau devait être prêt en fin de semaine mais elle avait besoin d'une robe pour ce jeudi après-midi. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit pour la seconde fois sur Bond Street, en compagnie de sa tante. Passant devant la boutique où elle avait été prise pour une domestique, elle raconta sa mésaventure à sa tante. Cette dernière se dit étonnée que malgré son apparence, elle n'eut pas reconnu en elle une jeune femme de qualité. Le magasin de Mrs Richards se trouvait non loin de là. La devanture était modeste, mais les modèles présentés en vitrine en disaient long sur le talent de la couturière. Les deux femmes furent chaleureusement accueillies. Mrs Richardson entraina Elizabeth dans l'arrière boutique afin qu'elle puisse essayer les robes commandées et choisir celle qu'elle porterait le lendemain. La jeune femme avait choisi des vêtements de facture simple mais élégants, cousus dans des tissus de qualité. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à porter les robes en vogue, dont elle trouvait le décolleté trop plongeant et la surenchère de dentelle peu seyant.

" Vous devriez choisir la robe bleue Lizzie pour demain. Vous êtes ravissante !"

La jeune femme rosit du compliment de sa tante. Mrs Richardson prit la mesure des derniers ajustements.

" Elle sera prête demain matin, je vous la ferais porter directement chez vous."

Au final, le trousseau d'Elizabeth était presque achevé. La couturière constata avec plaisir qu'il n'y aurait que peu de retouches et qu'elle pourrait livrer l'ensemble de la commande samedi matin. La coquetterie était davantage le défaut de Lydia que celui d'Elizabeth. Mais la jeune femme se sentait heureuse et impatiente de sortir avec ses nouvelles toilettes, dignes de la garde-robe d'une vraie lady. Mrs Gardiner partageait l'enthousiasme et la joie simple de sa nièce, aussi c'est avec plaisir qu'elles se promenèrent le reste de la matinée. Bien que relativement fortunée, Mrs Gardiner n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir les toilettes présentées sur Bond Street. Aussi entraina-t'elle Elizabeth dans des rues adjacentes où les prix étaient à la portée de sa bourse. Mrs Gardiner était une femme élégante et d'une coquetterie relative. Cependant elle avait une véritable passion pour les chapeaux. Elle amena donc Elizabeth chez son chapelier, tenant à lui offrir un accessoire qui complèterait sa toilette bleue. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu autant de chapeaux de sa vie. Le fabricant lui fit essayer de nombreux modèles et lorsqu'elle eut fait son choix, il lui proposa de le garnir à sa guise, ruban, fleurs, tulle, dentelle, plumes et même de petits animaux empaillés. Elizabeth du plusieurs fois se retenir de rire, tant elle trouvait ridicule de se promener avec un chapeau consititué d'une véritable volière. En fine connaisseuse, Mrs Gardiner guida les choix de sa nièce, et la jeune femme fut bientôt parée d'un ravissant chapeau de dentelle bleue orné de deux plumes blanches. Elizabeth remercia sa tante d'un baiser et se promit de lui offrir l'une des robes de Mrs Richardson lorsqu'elle serait mariée à M Darcy. Sans doute ce dernier serait-il d'accord, du moins c'est ce qu'Elizabeth espérait.

Lorsque les deux femmes rentrèrent de leur excursion, il était déjà midi passé. Le déjeuner n'allait pas tarder à être servi et Mrs Gardiner savait que son mari avait horreur de manger tardivement. En entrant dans le salon, elles eurent le plaisir de découvrir M Gardiner en grande conversation avec M Darcy.

" Dans ce cas, M Darcy l'affaire est entendue."

Et les deux hommes se serrèrent cordialement la main. M Darcy fut invité pour le déjeuner pour le plus grand plaisir d'Elizabeth. La conversation tourna autour du futur mariage des jeunes gens et du salon auquel devait assister la jeune femme le lendemain. M Darcy était très satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Elizabeth semblait se fondre parfaitement dans son rôle de future Mrs Darcy. Le gentleman voyait là l'influence positive de Mrs Gardine r, qui s'en être une femme du monde en avait pour autant toutes les qualités. Participer au salon de Mrs Lavander était une excellente chose pour Elizabeth. C'était une pure aristocrate, issue de l'une des familles les plus influentes de Londres. Avoir un matronage comme le sien était une véritable chance pour la jeune femme. Son cercle était très prisé, et il n'y avait que peu d'élues. M Darcy était fier que sa future femme ait retenu son attention. Anne Lavander n'était pas femme à agir par intérêt ou calcul. Peu lui importait qu'Elizabeth fut la fiancée de M Darcy, le principal associé de son époux, elle l'avait choisi parce qu'elle sentait un puissant potentiel chez elle, un esprit vif et perspicace. Sans le savoir, Elizabeth avait séduit Mrs Lavander.

Le lendemain, ainsi que l'avait promis Mrs Richardson, un coursier apporta la robe bleue. Elizabeth était impatiente de l'essayer pour voir le rendu d'ensemble avec le chapeau offert par sa tante.

" Ma chère Lizzie ! On dirait une véritable lady !"

Elizabeth avait peine à se reconnaître dans le miroir. La robe mettait en valeur sa taille fine et ses épaules délicates. Ses cheveux bruns relevés en un élégant chignon étaient mis en valeur par le chapeau à plumes et dentelle.

" Personne n'osera vous traiter de domestique dans une telle tenue !"

Les deux femmes rirent de bon coeur, évacuant la pression provoquée par l'imminence du départ d'Elizabeth pour la résidence londonienne des Lavander. Mrs Gardiner fit ses dernières recommandations à la jeune femme et lui conseilla de rester elle-même.

Le fiacre prit sensiblement le même chemin que lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à Darcy House, la résidence des Lavander étant situé à quelques pâtés de maison à peine. Elle offrait le même luxe apparent, une façade de pierres blanches et une large allée bordée de buis. Elizabeth prit une profonde respiration et descendit du fiacre. Elle s'avança vers la porte et sonna d'une main assurée. Une domestique lui ouvrit et la débarrassa de son manteau, de ses gants et de son chapeau. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, le domestique annonça tout haut son nom. Immédiatement toutes les conversations se turent. Elizabeth s'avança d'un pas qu'elle espérait assuré vers la maîtresse de maison.

" Mrs Lavander."

" Chère Miss Bennet, je suis ravie de vous voir."

Elle prit le bras de la jeune femme et entreprit de lui présenter toutes les dames présentes, ce qui représentait une quinzaine de personnes. Elizabeth essaya de se souvenir du nom de chacune mais sans résultat. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle termina avec Mrs Grey qu'elle connaissait déjà.

" Je vous abandonne quelques instants Miss Bennet, je vais accueillir mes invités."

En effet, un groupe de quatre femmes se pressait à l'entrée du salon.

" Comment allez-vous Miss Bennet ?"

" Fort bien Mrs Grey et vous même ?"

" Bien, je vous remercie. Est-ce votre premier salon ?"

Elizabeth répondit par l'affirmative.

"Hélas je crains de ne pouvoir me souvenir du nom de chacune de ces dames ..."

Mrs Grey eut un rire discret et la rassura.

" Voyez les dames qui viennent d'arriver. Elles ont une grande influence sur la bonne société londonienne. Celle avec la robe jaune est surnommée la marieuse. Toute mère désireuse de marier avantageusement sa fille va la voir."

Elizabeth eut une pensée pour Mrs Bennet. Si une telle femme avait du exister à Meryton, sans nul doute que ses cinq filles auraient été mariées avant leurs seize ans. Mrs Grey poursuivit la description de toutes les ladies présentes et Elizabeth essaya de retenir un maximum d'informations sur chacune d'entre elles. Lorsque toutes les invités furent arrivées, Mrs Lavander fit porter le thé et ces dames s'assirent en petits groupes autour des tables disposées dans la pièce. Mrs Grey garda Elizabeth auprès d'elle. Les deux femmes furent rejointes par Mrs Joyce et sa fille âgée d'environ dix-sept ans, et Mrs Pierce. La conversation était agréable et Elizabeth se sentait à son aise. Il fut question de mode et la jeune femme récolta de nombreux compliments sur sa toilette. Elle ne manqua pas de faire l'éloge de Mrs Richardson, espérant que cette publicité lui permettrait d'élargir sa clientèle. Puis Mrs Joyce interrogea Elizabeth sur le Hertfordshire.

" Ah les bienfaits de la campagne ! Je devrais peut être y envoyer ma chère Tess, l'air doit y être meilleur qu'à Londres."

Elizabeth regarda la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air si triste !

" J'ai une jeune soeur qui doit avoir à peu près le même âge que vous Miss Joyce. Elle vit toujours auprès de mes parents à Longbourn. Vous me faites penser à elle."

Cette remarque réussit à arracher un sourire à la jeune fille qui replongea presque aussitôt que la conversation eut dévié sur Bath, dans sa tristesse habituelle. Lorsque ces dames eurent fini de prendre le thé, on amena les tables de jeu. Elizabeth déclina poliment l'invitation de Mrs Grey, arguant son manque de chance aux cartes. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée à côté d'un groupe de dames.

" Venez donc vous joindre à nous Mrs ... Mrs ?"

" Miss Bennet, Madame."

" Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Miss Bennet, je suis Mrs Smith."

Elizabeth la reconnut à sa robe jaune, c'était la marieuse dont Mrs Grey lui avait parlé. Mrs Smith était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années aux doigts chargés de bagues. Elle observait Elizabeth avec une attention toute particulière, à l'instar d'un gentleman qui voudrait acheter une jeune pouliche. La jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur qui ne se départissait pas d'un sourire mielleux. Lorsque l'examen fut terminé, elle questionna Elizabeth.

" Je ne vous ai encore jamais vue à Londres Miss Bennet."

" En effet Madame, je viens du Hertfordshire."

" C'est une charmante région ! Et pour quelle raison l'avez-vous quitté ?"

" Je suis venue rendre visite à mon oncle et ma tante M et Mrs Gardiner."

" Hum je vois. Et comment avez vous fait la connaissance de Mrs Lavander ?"

Elizabeth commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces questions.

" Je l'ai rencontré chez M Darcy."

A l'évocation de ce nom, une étincelle pétilla dans les yeux de Mrs Smith. Son sourire s'élargit et elle se pencha davantage vers Elizabeth.

" Ah M Darcy ! Le gentleman le plus fortuné du Derbyshire et le célibataire le plus endurci que je connaisse. Mais je ne désespère pas de le voir un jour se marier. J'ai d'ailleurs de ravissantes demoiselles à lui présenter."

A ce moment là, Elizabeth comprit que Mrs Smith ignorait tout des relations qui l'unissait à M Darcy. Amusée, elle relança la marieuse.

" Il a été fiancé un temps à une jeune fille d'une condition nettement inférieure à la sienne, relation que sa tante, la très fortunée lady Catherine de Bourg, désapprouvait totalement."

" Que s'est-il passé ?"

Elizabeth était curieuse d'avoir la version londonienne de son histoire, tout aussi étonnée qu'elle ait put arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de cette femme.

" On raconte qu'elle a eut un malencontreux accident et qu'elle est devenue folle. M Darcy a rompu ses voeux avant le mariage, ne pouvant pas décemment s'unir avec elle. Et depuis presque une année entière, on ne le voit plus guère fréquenter la bonne société, ce qui est fort dommage. Mais je me réjouis de savoir qu'il reçoit à nouveau du monde à Darcy House. Sans doute votre oncle est-il en affaire avec lui."

" En effet Madame. M Darcy s'est proposé d'investir dans l'entreprise de M Gardiner."

" Vous pourrez peut être m'en dire davantage. J'ai entendu dernièrement une rumeur, mais je ne la crois guère fondée."

" Je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de vous répondre Madame, mais je ferais de mon mieux."

Mrs Smith hésita un instant, semblant jauger Elizabeth.

"Eh bien, on raconte qu'il se serait à nouveau fiancé."

" En effet, M Darcy ne s'en est pas caché, du moins mon oncle en était au courant."

Elizabeth s'amusait grandement. Mrs Smith semblait fort désappointée.

" Ah ! Mais la rumeur prétend encore qu'il se serait une nouvelle fois fiancé à cette jeune femme devenue folle. Cela ne peut être vrai. M Darcy est un homme raisonnable. Cette jeune femme ne peut lui convenir, ce serait un mariage désastreux !"

" Mrs Smith tout ce que l'on raconte est bien vrai. M Darcy s'est fiancé avec la même jeune femme pour la seconde fois."

" L'avez vous rencontré Miss Bennet ? Vous avez l'air fort au courant de toute cette affaire."

La gourmandise se lisait à présent sur le visage de Mrs Smith, avide de ragots et de potins. Elizabeth se pencha vers elle et lui murmura.

" Vous l'avez en face de vous ..."


	26. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 29

Elizabeth s'inclina élégamment devant Mrs Smith et s'éloigna. L'après midi touchait à sa fin, aussi la jeune femme se mit en quête de Mrs Lavander pour prendre congé.

" Vous nous quittez déjà ? "

" J'ai promis à ma tante de ne pas rentrer tard. Je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée, j'ai eu grand plaisir à vous revoir ainsi que Mrs Grey."

" Pour moi aussi ma chère, sachez que vous êtes désormais la bienvenue ici, j'espère vous revoir la semaine prochaine."

Elizabeth la remercia une nouvelle fois et répondit positivement à cette nouvelle invitation. Dans le fiacre sur le chemin du retour, elle repensa à cet après midi passé au milieu de la bonne société féminine. Au final les ladies de Londres valaient bien celles de Meryton. Les mêmes caractères, les mêmes préoccupations, les mêmes commérages. Elizabeth ne s'était pas sentie trop dépaysée. Elle était impatiente à l'idée de raconter sa conversation avec Mrs Smith à sa tante et à Jane. La jeune femme fut néanmoins soulagée de regagner Cheapside et son atmosphère familiale. Mrs Gardiner l'attendait dans le petit salon et l'accueillit avec chaleur.

" Eh bien ma chère Lizzie, comment s'est passé votre après-midi ?"

Elizabeth lui raconta tout par le menu détail. Mrs Gardiner l'écouta avec attention, posant parfois quelques questions. Une fois que la jeune femme lui eut tout dit, elle la regarda gravement.

" Je reconnais bien là votre caractère vif Lizzie. Cependant vous devez aussi avoir à l'esprit que ces femmes là ont beaucoup de pouvoir. Leurs maris sont des banquiers, des investisseurs, des patrons d'usine, ce sont avec ces gens que travaille M Darcy. Si jamais l'une d'entre elles vous prend en grippe et que vous lui en donnez raison, les conséquences pour M Darcy peuvent être désastreuses."

A cet instant, Elizabeth comprit son erreur. Elle n'était plus à Meryton où elle pouvait se moquer gentiment des ladies de la campagne sans craindre la moindre conséquence. Ici elle était la future Mrs Darcy et tous ses actes pourraient avoir des répercussions sur les affaires de son époux.

" Croyez vous que je devrais parler de cet incident à M Darcy ?"

Mrs Gardiner la tranquillisa et lui conseilla d'attendre quelques temps pour savoir les incidences de cette aventure.

" Et puis Mrs Lavander a fait de vous un membre permanent de son salon. Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous en tiendra rigueur."

Elizabeth passa néanmoins une nuit agitée, repensant à la moindre parole qu'elle avait échangé avec Mrs Smith et imaginant de terribles conséquences pour les affaires de M Darcy. C'est fatiguée et sans entrain qu'elle se leva le lendemain. Elle eut le plaisir de découvrir son oncle installé à la table du petit déjeuner en compagnie de Mrs Gardiner.

" J'ai décidé que nous irons passer la journée à la campagne, les enfants ont besoin de prendre l'air et moi aussi !"

Il est vrai que le temps de ce début du mois de mars était particulièrement clément. Certes il faisait toujours froid mais le soleil était généreusement présent. Elizabeth accueillit cette nouvelle avec plaisir. Le grand air et la marche était ce qui lui manquait le plus à Londres. Tandis qu'elle buvait son thé en écoutant la conversation de son oncle et de sa tante, la bonne déposa un petit plateau juste à côté de son assiette, sur lequel était posé de nombreuses cartes et billets. Elizabeth le regarda avec étonnement. M et Mrs Gardiner s'étaient tus.

" Tout est adressé à Miss Elizabeth ?"

" Oui Madame."

Mrs Gardiner adressa un grand sourire à sa nièce.

" Ma chère Lizzie, je crois que vous avez fait sensation chez Mrs Lavander !"

En effet, Elizabeth avait reçu pas moins de six cartons et trois billets l'invitant à boire le thé, ce qui représentait environ la moitié des ladies présentes la veille. Mrs Gardiner examina tous les cartons avec attention. Recevoir un carton signifiait une invitation dans un salon, et certains salons se tenaient le même jour. Les ladies les plus influentes pouvaient faire jusqu'à trois salons dans le même après-midi, l'emploi du temps d'Elizabeth allait être chargé. Mrs Gardiner lui conseilla de trier les cartons et de choisir ceux auxquels se rendre. La jeune femme reconnut certains noms et put identifier les ladies. D'autres lui étaient totalement inconnus, en particulier celui de Mrs Barcks. Mrs Gardiner examina avec attention le carton. Le fond était noir, l'écriture dorée, il disait simplement :

 _Mrs Barcks vous convie le mardi après midi à sa_

 _résidence de Grosvenor Park à partir de 15 heures_

Mrs Gardiner était pensive, elle tournait et retournait le carton entre ses mains, puis finit par le rendre à Elizabeth.

" Savez vous de qui il s'agit ?"

" C'est une lady de la plus haute aristocratie. Elle est très riche et aussi très excentrique. Mais ce qui m'inquiète davantage, c'est qu'elle est la cousine directe de Lady Catherine de Bourg."

Elizabeth devint songeuse. Aurait-elle les épaules suffisamment solides pour affronter toutes les ladies de Londres ?

" Il serait plus sage de parler de tout cela à M Darcy avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Vous en aurez tout loisir durant cet après-midi."

" Comment ? Vous avez invité M Darcy mon oncle ?"

" Et aussi Miss Georgiana."

A ces mots, Elizabeth du se retenir de sauter de joie. En un instant, ses soucis s'étaient envolés. Auprès de M Darcy, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

M Gardiner avait tout préparé. Deux fiacres les attendaient devant la porte, sur lesquels furent chargés la collation. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de Darcy House, où Georgiana et M Darcy lui attendaient. La jeune fille était impatiente de retrouver Elizabeth qui n'avait eu que peu de temps à lui consacrer dernièrement. Les fiacres quittèrent rapidement les rues pavées de Londres pour fouler les chemins de terre de la campagne londonienne. Georgiana avait insisté pour qu'elle monte dans le même attelage que le sien et celui de son frère. M et Mrs Gardiner ainsi que leurs enfants, occupaient le second. M Darcy était heureux de retrouver Elizabeth et si la présence de sa soeur l'empêchait d'exprimer tout haut ce sentiment, ses yeux brillant de plaisir en disaient suffisamment long pour qu'Elizabeth s'en rende compte. Il était assis en face d'elle, ce qui lui permettait de l'observait tout à loisir. Il la trouvait de plus en plus belle, et l'assurance qu'il avait qu'elle allait dans peu de temps devenir sa femme la rendait encore plus désirable. Il espérait secrètement pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul avec elle. La sentir si près de lui et ne pas pouvoir la toucher le rendait presque fou. Heureusement pour lui, le trajet ne dura pas longtemps. M Gardiner avait pour habitude de se rendre dans une petite propriété appartenant à l'un de ses cousins, située à proximité d'un ravissant ruisseau. Elizabeth inspira l'air à plein poumons, heureuse de se retrouver dans un environnement familier. A peine eut-elle posé le pied par terre qu'elle proposa de faire une promenade. M Darcy s'empressa d'accepter et lui offrit son bras. Comprenant le besoin qu'avait son frère de se retrouver seul avec Elizabeth, Georgiana préféra rester en compagnie des Gardiner. Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent un moment en silence, appréciant la quiétude du lieu. M Darcy rompit en premier le silence, lui faisant compliment sur sa toilette.

" Merci M Darcy, vous êtes aussi très élégant."

Il était vrai que M Darcy avait pour une fois troqué son éternel costume noir pour une tenue bleue qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur. C'était un homme très séduisant, et Elizabeth ressentit une pointe de fierté à l'idée que c'était elle qu'il avait choisi. Elle affermit sa prise sur son bras, simplement heureuse d'être à ses côtés. Ce mouvement donna de l'assurance à M Darcy qui se permit de poser sa main libre sur celle de la jeune femme.

" Comment s'est passé votre après-midi chez Mrs Lavander ?"

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. Elle craignait la réaction de M Darcy. Il s'aperçut de son trouble et l'encouragea d'une voix douce.

" Est-ce donc si terrible que cela ?"

" Oh non ! Je me suis d'ailleurs plutôt bien amusée mais je crains que ce ne soit aux dépens de certaines ladies ..."

Elle commença son récit et M Darcy se garda bien de l'interrompre, écoutant religieusement tout ce qu'elle avait à lui raconter. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il garda le silence. Ils n'avaient cessé de marcher.

" J'aurais donné cher pour être là et voir la tête de Mrs Smith !"

Elizabeth n'en croyait pas ses yeux, M Darcy riait.

" Vous n'êtes pas fâché contre moi ? Mon attitude aurait pu vous porter préjudice."

M Darcy la rassura.

" Il est vrai que certaines femmes ont beaucoup d'empire sur leurs époux mais en règle générale, les hommes d'affaires savent faire la différence avec une simple querelle féminine, sauf là où il est question d'honneur."

Elizabeth lui dévoila alors qu'elle avait reçu nombre de cartons et de billets. M Darcy se sentit si fier d'elle qu'il la souleva et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Surprise, Elizabeth s'accrocha à son cou. M Darcy la reposa délicatement mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Leurs visages étaient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux plongés dans les profondeurs de l'autre. M Darcy chuchota d'une voix rauque.

" Si j'osais Miss Elizabeth ..."

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. La confiance aveugle qu'elle plaçait en lui le fit un instant hésiter mais envahit par l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, il franchit le pas. La première chose que sentit Elizabeth fut le léger frôlement des lèvres de M Darcy sur les siennes. Puis ses baisers se firent plus appuyés et la jeune femme s'étonna d'y répondre avec autant de plaisir. Encouragé par la réponse de sa bien-aimée, M Darcy l'embrassa avec une fougue à laquelle elle répondit en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou, comme pour le retenir. Elizabeth était grisée par ce premier baiser échangé avec M Darcy. La chaleur irradiait dans tout son corps, elle se sentait forte de cet amour qu'elle ressentait et que M Darcy lui rendait. Leur étreinte s'acheva, les laissant pantelants et essoufflés, les yeux brillants de plaisir et d'excitation. Gênés par ce premier moment d'intimité, ils eurent du mal à reprendre une certaine contenance.

" Je vous demande pardon Elizabeth, je crois que mon amour pour vous l'a emporté sur ma raison..."

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait juste par son prénom. La jeune femme sentit que leur relation venait de passer un cap. M Darcy s'en rendit compte et s'en excusa aussitôt. Elizabeth eut un geste apaisant.

" Ne vous excusez pas. D'ici peu je vais devenir votre femme, cela me semble normal. Nous n'allons pas nous donner du Monsieur et Madame toute notre vie."

M Darcy lui embrassa tendrement la main.

" Alors appelez-moi Fitzwilliam."

Elizabeth lui caressa la joue en retour. C'est encore plus complices qu'ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse.

" Ainsi si je comprends bien, vous n'aurez désormais que peu de temps à me consacrer, avec toutes vos obligations mondaines ..."

" Seriez-vous jaloux Fitzwilliam ?"

Elizabeth rougit d'appeler M Darcy ainsi. A l'évocation de son prénom, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser la main de la jeune femme à nouveau.

" A ce sujet, j'ai reçu une invitation d'une certaine Mrs Barcks."

M Darcy fronça les sourcils.

" Il s'agit d'une cousine de ma tante lady Catherine mais à vrai dire je ne l'ai que peu fréquenté. On dit qu'elle serait en froid avec sa famille à cause de ses excentricités."

Elizabeth écoutait avec attention.

" Pensez-vous qu'il soit raisonnable d'accepter son invitation ?"

M Darcy soupira. Mrs Barcks était une femme très puissante, presque aussi influente que la reine elle-même. Ne pas accepter son invitation risquait de placer Elizabeth dans une position fâcheuse.

" Je pense qu'il serait déraisonnable de ne pas l'accepter."


	27. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 30

Ce fut une après midi délicieuse qui ne dura pas aussi longtemps que tous le souhaitait. Mrs Gardiner remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude de sa nièce et de M Darcy lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur promenade. Leur complicité et leur amour étaient si évidents ! Elle n'en fut que plus heureuse pour eux. Ce détail n'échappa pas non plus à Georgiana, qui se prit enfin à rêver de la vie de famille qu'elle espérait tant. Ce fut à regret que tous se quittèrent le soir venu.

Couchée dans son lit, Elizabeth se rememora sa promenade en tête à tête avec M Darcy. La parfaite communion qui existait entre eux la rassurait. M Darcy sans nul doute saurait faire son bonheur comme aucun autre. Au souvenir de leur baiser passionné, elle ressentit cette onde de chaleur qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Quelle était donc cette étrange sensation ? Elizabeth n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, un mélange de plaisir et de douleur, d'envie et de renoncement. Elle était gênée, sans doute n'était-il pas convenable de ressentir de telles choses. Toute la nuit durant, elle rêva de cette étreinte et de bien d'autres choses qu'elle n'osa jamais s'avouer. Au petit matin, les draps chiffonnés témoignaient de sa nuit agitée.

Mardi arriva bien assez tôt. La veille, Elizabeth avait eu une longue discussion avec Mrs Gardiner et M Darcy sur la conduite à adopter envers Mrs Barcks. Cette fois-ci il n'était pas question de faire de coup d'éclat comme avec Mrs Smith. M Darcy lui même ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec cette lointaine cousine. C'est donc avec une grande anxiété qu'Elizabeth se rendit à Grosvenor Park.

La demeure témoignait du lignage et de la richesse de ses propriétaires. Elle était plus ancienne que Darcy House, ses pierres plus sombres, ses grilles plus hautes. Aucun domestique ne vint accueillir la jeune femme. Aussi elle s'engagea sans plus de cérémonie dans l'allée et sonna elle-même. Une vieille domestique vint lui ouvrir la porte. Elle était ridée comme une pomme rancie, son dos voûté s'ornait d'une bosse qui la rendait difforme. Sourde comme un pot, elle fit répéter plusieurs fois son nom à Elizabeth avant de la conduire dans un petit salon où elle la laissa seule. Elle ne l'avait même pas débarrassée de son chapeau et de ses gants, aussi la jeune femme les garda-t'elle. La pièce était sombre mais semblait davantage obscurcie par les nuages noirs et la pluie qui tambourinait sur les vitres. Un feu flambait dans la cheminée mais les quelques chandelles disséminées dans la pièce ne parvenaient pas à l'éclairer. Elizabeth patienta en observant les tableaux aux murs et les nombreuses miniatures disposées dans une vitrine. La jeune femme sursauta lorsque la pendule de la cheminée tinta. Cela faisait déjà une demie-heure qu'elle était arrivée et la maîtresse des lieux n'avait toujours pas paru. L'absence d'autres ladies inquiéta Elizabeth. S'était-elle trompée de jour ? Non elle en était sûre, le carton disait bien mardi à 15h. Peut être la bonne n'avait-elle pas compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Elizabeth ouvrit la porte donnant sur le hall pour voir si la femme s'y trouvait. La maison semblait déserte. Déconcertée, Elizabeth retourna dans le salon. Elle remarqua une porte cachée à demie par de lourdes tentures. Elle hésita. Il n'était pas convenable de visiter une maison sans être accompagnée par le maître des lieux. Mais le fait de la laisser seule durant un si long moment, sans la débarrasser de ses affaires ni lui proposer un rafraichissement n'était guère poli et digne d'une lady. Elizabeth écarta les tentures et frappa à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit. Elle tourna la poignée et entra dans une immense salle à manger. Les tables et les chaises étaient recouvertes de draps blancs, comme s'il y avait longtemps qu'elles ne servaient plus. Elizabeth décida de poursuivre son exploration. Elle avisa deux portes. Celle de droite donnait certainement sur le hall désert, et Elizabeth orienta ses pas vers celle qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il lui sembla entendre de petits bruits. Elle frappa sans plus de succès. Derrière la porte se trouvait une vaste véranda. Il y faisait doux en comparaison de la froide pièce de réception qu'elle venait de traverser. Les bruits qu'Elizabeth avait entendu provenait des nombreux oiseaux dans leurs cages dorées. Fascinée par leur beauté et la couleur de leurs plumages, la jeune femme fit le tour de la véranda. Dans une grosse cage trônait un imposant perroquet. Elizabeth s'arrêta un long moment devant lui.

" Vous aimez mon ara Miss Bennet ?"

La jeune femme sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce. Une vieille dame était installée dans un fauteuil en osier à hauts bords. Elizabeth s'inclina rapidement.

" Je trouve son plumage magnifique."

La vieille femme ne bougeait pas, elle l'observait de ses yeux perçants. Elizabeth resta immobile, la laissant l'examiner à sa guise, soutenant son regard. Quand Mrs Barcks eut fini, elle invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir près d'elle et sonna. La bonne bossue accourrut en trottinant. Mrs Barcks lui fit signe de débarrasser Elizabeth de ses affaires et lui demanda d'apporter le thé. Le silence s'établit entre elle.

" Savez-vous qui je suis Miss Bennet ?"

" Je le suppose Madame."

Elizabeth avait parlé d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

" Je suis lady Irina Barcks. Par ma cousine, lady Catherine de Bourg, je suis apparentée à votre fiancé, M Darcy de Pemberley."

" En effet, Madame, je suis au courant de votre lien de parenté."

La bonne revint avec le thé. Mrs Barcks la congédia et le servit elle-même. Elizabeth mit ce temps à profit pour l'observer. Elle devait avoir à peu près l'âge de lady Catherine, de nombreuses rides creusaient son regard perçant. Sa chevelure blanche était relevée en un parfait chignon et de lourdes boucles d'oreilles tintaient à chacun de ses mouvements. En revanche sa toilette n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Sa robe robe de soie était composée de teintes diverses, allant du vert jusqu'à l'orange, qui créaient un ensemble harmonieux. Ses bras et son cou s'ornaient de bijoux exotiques en bois, incrustés de pierres précieuses qu'Elizabeth n'avait jamais vu. Elle remarqua une canne appuyée sur le fauteuil en osier surmontée d'une sphère translucide et sur le guéridon à côté une sorte de grosse lampe à huile d'où s'échappait une odeur de tabac.

" Voulez-vous du sucre Miss Bennet ?"

Encore une fois, Elizabeth s'était laissée surprendre. Mrs Barcks lui souriait.

" Vous avez remarqué mon narguilé je crois."

Le guéridon était monté sur roulette. Mrs Barcks l'avança jusqu'aux genoux de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner à sa guise. C'était un très bel objet, fait de verre et de fer, qui ressemblait davantage à une grosse théière qu'à une lampe à huile, maintenant qu'elle le voyait de près.

" Puis-je vous demander à quoi cela sert Mrs Barcks ?"

La vieille dame prit un petit cordon relié au corps de l'objet, sur lequel était fixé un petit embout de métal. Elle le porta délicatement à ses lèvres et aspira. Au grand étonnement d'Elizabeth, de la vapeur sortit du narguilé et Mrs Barcks expira un nuage de fumée. L'odeur du tabac piqua les yeux de la jeune femme et la fit tousser. Mrs Barcks partit d'un grand rire qui s'acheva dans une violente quinte de toux. La vieille dame ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle. Elizabeth lui retira l'embout des mains et remit le guéridon à sa place originelle. D'autorité, elle lui mit sa tasse de thé entre les mains et l'obligea à boire pour éteindre sa toux. Après quelques minutes, Mrs Barcks put reprendre une respiration normale.

" Voulez-vous que je sonne pour faire venir quelqu'un ?"

La vieille femme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

" Souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse vous reposer alors ?"

Cette fois-ci elle eut un rire amer.

" Cela fait vingt ans que je me repose Miss Bennet. Avoir de la compagnie me fait du bien. Je suis fort aise de vous avoir aujourd'hui, car il n'y a plus grand monde pour me rendre visite."

" Cela ne m'étonne guère au vu de votre façon de traiter vos invités."

La remarque avait fusé sans qu'Elizabeth s'en rende compte. Elle se mordit les lèvres et maudit son tempérament vif. Mrs Barcks fronça les sourcils.

" Que voulez-vous dire par là ?"

Elizabeth s'éclaircit la voix.

" J'ai patienté pendant une demie-heure seule dans le petit salon, sans voir âme qui vive. Si je ne m'étais pas décidée à parcourir votre demeure, je crois que nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés."

" Et cette attente vous a autorisé à fouiller ma maison sans ma permission ?"

Le ton glacial de Mrs Barcks mit Elizabeth en colère.

" Vous avez une étrange façon de traiter vos invités Madame, et je ne vous permet pas de me traiter de curieuse. Je suis venue ici en réponse à votre invitation. Si vous ne voulez voir personne, abstenez vous d'envoyer des cartons. Si vous accueillez tous vos visiteurs de cette façon, il est normal que vous soyez si seule."

La jeune femme s'était levée et elle se dirigeait à présent à grandes enjambées vers la porte de la véranda. Peu importait qu'elle soit ou non la cousine de lady Catherine, Elizabeth ne supportait pas son manque de politesse et de savoir-vivre. Au moment où sa main touchait la poignée de la porte, Mrs Barcks se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

" Vous ne manquez pas d'audace Miss Bennet. Décidément vous me plaisez. Excusez mon comportement que certains qualifie d'excentrique, à mon âge on ne se refait pas. Revenez vous asseoir près de moi."

Elle tapota gentiment le coussin du fauteuil qu'Elizabeth venait de quitter. Déconcertée, la jeune femme reprit sa place. Mrs Barcks se mit à la questionner de manière courtoise sur sa vie et elle-même lui raconta de nombreuses anecdotes sur sa jeunesse. Elizabeth était fascinée par le récit de la vieille femme et ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand l'horloge sonna sept heures, Elizabeth s'affola.

" Je m'excuse Mrs Barcks mais je dois prendre congé. Ma tante va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer."

" Le temps passe si vite en votre compagnie Miss Bennet. Voudriez-vous me faire le plaisir de revenir la semaine prochaine ?"

La vieille femme lui tendit les mains en signe d'amitié et Elizabeth le lui serra avec sincérité. Le luxe et l'excentricité affichés de Mrs Barcks lui servaient de barrière pour se protéger des indésirables et des intéressés, tout comme M Darcy usait de son masque de froideur. Elizabeth devait apprendre plus tard que de nombreuses ladies avaient patienté dans le petit salon sans jamais rencontrer Mrs Barcks.

Mrs Gardiner accueillit sa nièce avec soulagement au vu de l'heure tardive. Elle lui conseilla d'envoyer un billet à M Darcy pour le rassurer sur la teneur de cette étrange invitation. Après une légère collation, Elizabeth souhaita une bonne nuit à son oncle et sa tante. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour écrire.

 _Cher M Darcy,_

 _Ma tante m'a laissé entendre une certaine inquiétude de votre part concernant l'invitation de Mrs Barcks. Je tenais à vous rassurer dès ce soir. Bien qu'excentrique et non conventionnelle, Mrs Barcks est une femme courtoise et très intéressante. J'ai passé un agréable après-midi en sa compagnie et je suis invitée à revenir à Grosvenor Park dès la semaine prochaine. Je crois qu'elle n'a d'autre intention que de rompre la solitude dans laquelle elle se trouve. Vous pouvez donc être rassuré. Votre sollicitude me touche profondément. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt._

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

La saison touchait maintenant à sa fin et le mois d'avril commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Durant ce dernier mois, Elizabeth s'était rendue trois fois chez Mrs Barcks et ce mardi était le dernier qu'elle passait en sa compagnie. Son départ pour Morney, résidence d'été de la famille Bingley était prévu pour le samedi suivant. M Darcy peinait à cacher son impatience car cela annonçait ses noces prochaines avec Elizabeth. Entre sa vie mondaine et la préparation de son mariage, la jeune femme n'avait quasiment plus une minute à elle. Aussi ses rendez-vous avec Mrs Barcks étaient pour elle, une parenthèse bienvenue. La jeune femme était maintenant connue comme une habituée de la maison. La domestique bossue ne l'accompagnait même plus jusqu'à la véranda où était invariablement assise Mrs Barcks au milieu de sa volière exotique. Mais ce jour là, la vieille femme était d'humeur chagrine, le départ d'Elizabeth pour le Derbyshire la contrariait.

" Je vous écrirais souvent Mrs Barcks. A chaque fois que nous viendrons à Londres avec M Darcy, je vous rendrais visite. Et puis la prochaine Saison n'est pas si loin."

Rien ne semblait pouvoir dérider la vieille femme. Alors Elizabeth lui posa des questions sur ses voyages. Aussitôt le visage de Mrs Barcks s'illumina aux souvenirs de sa jeunesse d'aventurière.

* * *

 _Ce sera tout pour cette semaine ! J'ai pris du retard dans mon écriture ..._


	28. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 31

Irina Barcks était veuve depuis maintenant de longues années. Elle avait été mariée au propriétaire de la joaillerie la plus en vue de Londres, spécialisée dans le commerce des pierres précieuses. C'était cette activité qui avait fait la fortune et la renommée de la famille Barcks. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans lorsqu'elle a rencontré Peter Barcks. Issue d'une famille riche émigrée de Russie, sa beauté faisait tourner bien des têtes. Ses parents comptaient dessus pour marier leur fille à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Dès l'âge de quinze ans, sa mère la mena dans le monde afin de la faire connaître et d'appâter les meilleurs partis de Londres. Bien sûr de nombreux prétendants se présentèrent et Irina fut courtisée comme nulle autre auparavant. Cependant, l'ambition parentale ne se satisfaisait pas de ces nombreuses demandes. Sa mère en particulier voulait la marier à un fils de la plus pure aristocratie londonienne. Or il advint que le père Barcks décéda. Peter, son fils, qui était en Afrique pour faire de la prospection, dû rentrer précipitamment. Il était alors âgé de trente cinq ans. Sa mère, peu pressée de le voir repartir si loin, le pressa de prendre épouse, pensant ainsi le retenir à Londres quelques temps. Après la mort de son père, Peter se devait d'assurer l'héritage familial et d'avoir un fils. Il resta donc à Londres le temps de trouver une épouse. C'est au cours d'un bal donné par Lady Anne Darcy qu'il rencontra Irina. Trois mois après ils étaient mariés.

" Etait-ce un mariage d'amour ?"

Mrs Barcks la regarda tristement.

" Quand il s'agit d'argent, de fortune et de renommée, il n'y a guère de place pour les sentiments."

Bien sûr la jeune Irina était impressionnée par les cadeaux, les parures, les robes offertes par son fiancé. Elle était séduite par son teint hâlé, ses manières d'aventurier et le récit de ses voyages, qu'il ne manquait pas de raconter à chacun de ses sorties en société. Hélas, la réalité était tout autre. Peter Barcks n'avait aucune envie de rester à Londres, et ce n'était certainement pas sa jeune épouse qui pourrait l'y inciter. La monotonie de la vie londonienne ne lui convenait pas, il préférait l'atmosphère chaude et humide des forêts tropicales. Un mois s'était à peine écoulé depuis son mariage que Peter reçu la nouvelle qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Une nouvelle mine venait d'être découverte en Afrique, les prospections allaient débuter sous peu. Malgré les suppliques conjointes de sa nouvelle épouse et de sa mère, Peter partit. Irina resta donc seule dans son immense résidence de Grosvenor Park à attendre le retour hypothétique de son époux. Elle était loin de mener la vie dont elle rêvait. Naïvement, elle avait cru que M Barcks l'emmènerait avec lui dans ses lointains voyages. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé son départ pour l'Afrique, elle avait aussitôt pris des dispositions, faisant confectionner un trousseau de voyage et préparer ses bagages. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé conseil à son époux, ce dernier avait éclaté de rire.

" Vous ? Vous m'accompagner jusqu'en Afrique ? Allons ma chère, vous ne tiendriez pas plus de trois jours !"

Offusquée, Irina avait tenté de convaincre son mari qu'elle était tout à fait capable de le suivre.

" Il n'en est pas question. Je n'ai que faire de vous . Je vous ai épousé pour faire plaisir à ma mère et lui donner cet héritier qu'elle espère."

Irina fut mortifiée par les propos de son époux. Le semblant d'affection qu'elle avait pour lui s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle se drapa dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait et s'enferma dans ses appartements jusqu'au départ de Peter. Ses rêves étaient brisés et son mariage a peine débuté, un échec complet. Au bout de six mois sans nouvelles, un télégramme arriva à Grosvenor Park annonçant le décès de Peter Barcks d'une fièvre tropicale. Après à peine un an de mariage, Irina se retrouva veuve mais à la tête d'une immense fortune.

Libérée de son engagement marital, Irina décida d'assouvir ses envies de voyages. Prétextant assurer la bonne marche de l'entreprise familiale, elle reprit le flambeau laissé par son mari. Elle engagea un baroudeur, un aventurier habitué des régions exotiques, Jack Spencer, qui lui fit parcourir l'Afrique et l'Amérique du Sud à la recherche des plus belles pierres précieuses. Elle devint rapidement une redoutable femme d'affaires et fit prospérer la joaillerie Barcks davantage que Peter ou son père avant lui. Son statut de femme libre lui convenait parfaitement. Elle passait la plus grande partie de l'année à l'étranger et rentrait pour la Saison. Bien sûr ce mode de vie était décrié par toute la bonne société londonienne. Comment une femme, sans le chaperonnage de son époux ou d'un homme de la famille, pouvait ainsi parcourir le globe en compagnie d'un aventurier et d'une suite réduite ? Irina se moquait bien de ces réflexions. Saison après Saison, elle affichait un luxe dans ses tenues et ses bijoux toujours plus ostentatoire. Son immense fortune faisait taire tout le monde. Ses réceptions et ses bals étaient les plus courrus de Londres et malgré ce que les gens pouvaient penser, toute la bonne société londonienne s'y pressait. Cet état de choses durant une dizaine d'années mais Irina se lassa des voyages incessants, de leur inconfort et des risques qu'elle prenait. Elle n'était plus la jolie jeune fille qui faisait tourner la tête de tous les hommes. A trente ans passés, son teint hâlé, ses manières rudes, et sa façon de vivre qualifiée de mode barbare n'attiraient personne. Seule sa richesse comptait aux yeux des hommes. Lorsqu'elle décida de s'établir à nouveau de manière permanente à Londres, elle attira la convoitise de nombreux gentleman. Plus ou moins fortunés, elle du subir les assauts, les déclarations enflammées et la cour éhontée de nombreux hommes. Brisée par son expérience maritale désastreuse, elle refusait de se lier à nouveau. Irina souffrait profondément de cette solitude mais craignait d'épouser un nouveau Peter Barcks. Elle ne put séjourner à Londres très longtemps. Elle décida de repartir pour tromper sa solitude et son ennui. Mais il n'était plus question d'Afrique ou d'Amérique du Sud, Irina voulait visiter l'Europe. Elle trouva sur les bords de la Méditerranée, la douceur de vivre qui lui faisait tant défaut. C'est en Italie, à Rome qu'elle décida de s'installer, elle avait alors trente cinq ans. Elle découvrit les merveilles de l'art antique et les chefs d'oeuvre des maîtres italiens. Elle se prit de passion pour la peinture et acheta de nombreuses toiles. Ici aussi sa richesse attirait les convoitises mais il ne s'agissait pas d'amour ou de mariage, Irina était surtout sollicité pour du mécénat. C'est de cette manière qu'elle rencontra Alessandro Niello.

Alessandro était un jeune peintre au talent prometteur. Irina avait déjà acheté de nombreuses toiles peintes de sa main. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle devint son mécène attitré. Rapidement, grâce à la générosité d'Irina, Alessandro put s'établir convenablement à Rome et exercer son métier dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. Le talent et la virtuosité du jeune homme étaient sans égal et il devint en peu de temps la coqueluche de tout Rome. Cependant, cette soudaine célébrité ne tourna pas la tête à Niello, il resta fidèle à Irina bien que de nombreux hommes d'affaires fortunés lui firent des ponts d'or. Les mauvaises langues prétendirent que le mécène et le peintre étaient amants et que c'était la raison pour laquelle Niello refusait de quitter son patronage. Leurs fréquentes promenades dans la ville antique ne faisaient qu'attiser les commérages mais Irina n'en avait cure. Elle se prit de passion pour la sculpture. Niello lui présenta alors Georgio Lamberti, un sculpteur à la renommée fanée, qui avait connu son heure de gloire une dizaine d'années auparavant. A cinquante ans, Lamberti tentait toujours de vivre de son art mais si son immense atelier était rempli d'oeuvres en tout genre, son carnet de commande restait vide. C'était un homme fier, il refusa le mécénat que lui proposait Irina. Même Niello ne put le convaincre. Son orgueil et sa gloire passée l'empêchait d'accepter d'être au service d'un étranger et a fortiori d'une femme. Pour l'amadouer Irina commença à lui passer de petites commandes. En voyant les bustes exposés dans les musées romains, elle avait eut l'idée de s'en servir comme présentoir pour les bijoux exposés dans ses magasins londoniens. Le délicatesse du travail de Lamberti convenait parfaitement à ce genre d'exercice. Aussi Irina lui demander d'exécuter un certain nombre de buste de femme, des mains et des poignets fins et délicats, sensés supporter les parures les plus luxueuses. Peu à peu Lamberti laissa de côté son orgueil et se lia d'amitié avec Irina. A l'instar de Niello, il devint l'un de ses protégés. Pour autant, ce fut Lamberti qui prit Irina sous son aile. Conscient de sa sensibilité et de son ouverture sur le monde, Lamberti lui fit découvrir les richesses insoupçonnées de l'Italie, l'emmenant visiter Naples, Palerme, Venise. Irina était subjuguée tant par les paysages que par les oeuvres qu'elle pouvait découvrir au détour d'une ruelle comme dans les églises. Elle tomba amoureuse de l'homme comme du pays. C'était la première fois depuis son veuvage qu'elle s'abandonnait de nouveau à un homme. L'expérience et la douceur de Georgio lui firent oublier son court mariage. Entre ses bras, elle se sentait revivre.

Jamais ils n'évoquèrent une quelconque union ou lien officiel, tous deux tenaient trop à leur indépendance. Leur idylle dura une année pleine et entière, brusquement interrompue par la nouvelle du décès de la matriache Barcks. Irina dû rentrer en catastrophe à Londres, abandonnant la douceur italienne et les bras de Georgio, pour replonger dans l'atmosphère humide et maussade de Londres. L'affaire prospère qu'Irina avait laissé aux soins de Mrs Barcks mère, était en déclin. Il n'était pas question de repartir pour l'Italie. Irina employa tout son temps et son énergie à remettre sur les rails l'entreprise familiale. Elle rappela Jack Spencer et partit à nouveau faire le tour de ses mines au bout du monde. Elle engagea du personnel pour veiller à leur bonne exploitation et au transfert des pierres précieuses jusqu'à Londres. Son voyage dura plus d'une année mais sans personne pour veiller sur ses intérêts, Irina était condamnée à rester à Londres. Elle écrivit à Georgio, dans l'espoir de le faire s'installer dans la capitale anglaise. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir, le bel italien refusa de quitter les rives de la Méditerranée pour celle de la Tamise. Irina replongea dans sa solitude et en souffrit davantage après avoir connu l'amour dans les bras de Georgio. Peu à peu, elle se coupa de la société, ne donnant plus de bals ni de réception, traitant uniquement les affaires relatives à la joaillerie. Ses habitudes de vie, ses tenues et ses bijoux excentriques contribuaient à la rendre infréquentable. Cependant son nom et sa richesse la plaçait dans une haute position dans la société londonienne, ce dont elle usait parfois pour s'amuser aux dépens des ladies et des gentlemen.

La vieille femme soupira, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Elizabeth était songeuse. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la vie de Mrs Barcks fut si triste. Certes elle avait parlé avec une grande animation de ses voyages, de ses découvertes, de ses rencontres, mais sans personne à ses côtés pour partager tout cela avec elle, Elizabeth trouvait que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Pour elle, M Darcy était plus important que l'argent, les voyages ou les possessions matérielles. Alors la jeune femme réalisa à quel point elle était chanceuse, mais elle se sentait aussi terriblement triste pour Mrs Barcks.

" Vous voilà bien songeuse mon enfant."

Mrs Barcks était revenue de sa rêverie. Elle souriait. Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire.

" J'ai de la peine pour vous Mrs Barcks."

" La vie est faite de peines et de joies. Quand on arrive à mon âge, il ne faut garder que le meilleur. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vivre cette vie là. Je regrette juste de n'avoir eu un homme avec qui la partager."

Avisant l'heure tardive, Mrs Barcks incita Elizabeth à rentrer. Le trajet jusqu'à Cheapside était relativement long. La jeune femme aurait voulu s'attarder encore un peu mais les quelques jours qu'il restait jusqu'à son départ pour Morney s'annonçaient chargés. Elle devait aider sa soeur Jane à finaliser leur installation dans le Derbyshire et devait faire les derniers essayages de sa robe de mariée. A cette pensée, Elizabeth soupira. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter encore longtemps de rester une matinée entière juchée sur un tabouret sans respirer sous peine de se faire gentiment réprimander par Mrs Richardson.

" Je n'ai jamais entendu une jeune fille se plaindre à ce sujet là ! Décidément Miss Bennet, vous me surprenez !"

Elle se leva avec difficultés. Elizabeth lui prit le bras pour l'aider. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme la voyait debout. Elles traversèrent toute la véranda ainsi que l'immense pièce de réception triste et froide. Arrivée dans le hall, Elizabeth crut que la vieille dame voulait simplement la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte mais elle bifurqua vers les escaliers, solidement accrochée à son bras. Le couloir du premier étage était sombre mais Elizabeth put distinguer de nombreuses peintures accrochées aux murs. L'une d'entre elles était un immense portrait en pied d'une femme richement vêtue devant laquelle les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent. Elizabeth put observer le portrait à sa guise. Lorsqu'elle vit la signature, elle n'eut plus aucun doute.

"C'est vous n'est ce pas, peinte par Alessandro Niello ?"

Mrs Barcks sourit.

" J'ai posé des heures durant. L'atelier était surchauffé et Alessandro avait insisté pour que je porte cette robe de soie qui me tenait affreusement chaud. Je vous laisse imaginer mon inconfort mais le résultat en valait la peine !"

Elizabeth eut honte de s'être plainte de ses essayages. Mrs Barcks l'entraina plus en avant dans le couloir jusqu'à sa suite personnelle. Elle disposait d'un petit salon richement décoré à l'oriental. Ici pas de fauteuil ni de divan, seulement de gros coussins brodés d'argent et d'or, de riches tapis persans, dans les tons rouge orangé. Elizabeth était émerveillée par la décoration. Mrs Barcks l'entraina vers un immense boudoir, bien plus grand que celui de Darcy House. Elle délaissa le bras d'Elizabeth et s'avança pour ouvrir les portes des placards. Elle invita la jeune femme à examiner leur contenu. Elizabeth n'avait jamais vu autant de robes, de rubans, de chapeaux, d'ombrelles de sa vie. Il y avait des vêtements totalement inconnus, qu'elle aurait été bien en peine de mettre.

" Ah la voilà !"

Mrs Barcks sortit une longue housse blanche du placard du fond et la tendit à Elizabeth.

" Pouvez vous la pendre au crochet je vous prie."

La jeune femme prit la housse avec précaution et accrocha le cintre en hauteur. D'un geste de la main, Mrs Barcks l'invita à l'ouvrir. La housse contenait la robe de mariage d'Irina. Pendant qu'Elizabeth examinait les détails, dentelle, perles véritables, diamants incrustés, organdi, Mrs Barcks continuait de sortir des housses du placard. Ces dernières contenaient le jupon, la traine, le voile et même les chaussures blanches qui complétaient la tenue. Une fois tous les éléments sortis et ajustés à la robe, les deux femmes se reculèrent pour admirer l'ensemble. On aurait dit un travail d'orfèvre. Elizabeth était éblouie, jamais elle n'avait vu de robe de cette facture, de cette élégance. Mrs Barcks était ravie de son petit effet.

" Je ne l'ai jamais ressortie depuis le jour de mes noces. J'avais oublié à quel point elle était belle."

C'était la façon de Mrs Barcks de souhaiter tous ses voeux de bonheur à Elizabeth pour son prochain mariage.

* * *

 _Petit chapitre en forme de one shot, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut ..._


	29. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 32

M Bingley et M Darcy étaient partis quelques jours plus tôt afin de s'assurer que Morney était bien état de les recevoir. Aussi, Jane et Elizabeth faisaient elles le trajet seules depuis Londres jusqu'au Derbyshire. Ravie par l'arrivée du printemps, Elizabeth passa la plupart de son temps, le nez collé contre la vitre a admirer les paysages fleuris et à humer les senteurs florales. Elle se sentait revivre. Certes Londres offrait de nombreux divertissements et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait la connaissance de Mrs Lavander et surtout de Mrs Barcks mais le grand air l'attirait irrésistiblement. Jane était heureuse. Malgré son caractère doux et facile, la cohabitation durant trois mois avec les Hurst et Miss Bingley fut difficile, et elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir sa propre maison. Le trajet fut agréable pour les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient ravies de pouvoir passer quelques heures en tête à tête. Elles n'avaient guère eut le temps de parler ces derniers temps, prises par leurs occupations mondaines, Jane par l'aménagement à distance de Morney, et Elizabeth par l'organisation de son futur mariage. Alors qu'elles étaient en pleine discussion, Elizabeth racontant à sa soeur la vie pittoresque de Mrs Barcks, leur fiacre fut dépassé par deux cavaliers lancés au galop. Surprise, Elizabeth passa la tête par la fenêtre. Elle avait déjà entendu parler d'équipages détroussés par des bandits, mais elle garda ses réflexions pour elle, ne souhaitant pas effrayer sa soeur.

" Lizzie ! Vous allez vous cogner la tête contre une branche d'arbre!"

Jane la gronda gentiment et voulut reprendre la conversation, lorsqu'un hennissement proche se fit entendre.

" Bien le bonjour Mesdames !"

Un homme se penchait par la fenêtre pour les saluer. Interdite, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en guise de salut.

" Peux-t'on savoir ce qui amène deux jolies femmes dans ce coin perdu du Derbyshire ?"

Le ton de l'homme ne plaisait guère aux deux soeurs. Jane ouvrit la bouche mais Elizabeth fut plus rapide.

" Nous sommes en route pour rejoindre nos époux Monsieur. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?"

" Bill Arrow pour vous servir Mesdames. Les routes ne sont pas très sûres par ici, vos maris ne vous ont pas fourni d'escorte ?"

" J'ignorais que le Derbyshire était le repaire de tous les bandits du pays M Arrow."

Elizabeth examina rapidement la situation. Leur cocher ne ferait pas le poids si jamais l'homme décidait de les attaquer et de les détrousser. Son comparse venait de s'approcher de l'autre fenêtre et les observait avec grand intérêt. La jeune femme réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

" Nous allons jusqu'à Morney. Accepteriez-vous de nous servir d'escorte ? Je suis persuadée que nos époux vous remunèreront à prix d'or si vous arrivons saines et sauves jusqu'à destination."

Arrow jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du fiacre et regarda son compère qui acquiesça.

" Nous serions ravis de vous tenir compagnie jusqu'à Morney Mesdames. J'espère que vos époux sont des hommes généreux."

Il donna un coup de talon et sa monture partit au galop. Elizabeth se pencha discrètement par la fenêtre. Les deux hommes encadraient l'équipement, l'un à l'avant l'autre à l'arrière. Elle se félicita de la simplicité de leur habillement qui avait sans doute fait croire aux deux hommes que leur condition sociale était modeste, deux bourgeoises en promenade. Ils ne se doutaient pas que l'époux de sa soeur et son fiancé étaient à eux seuls les deux plus grosses fortunes du Derbyshire. Jane était pâle, elle ne disait pas un mot.

" Jane, vous vous sentez bien ?"

La jeune femme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elizabeth quitta son siège pour venir s'installer à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vous feront pas de mal, c'est l'argent qui les intéresse."

Jane sanglotait à présent, cachant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa soeur.

" Vous êtes si forte Lizzie, j'ai bien cru que j' allais m'évanouir."

Elizabeth la tranquillisa du mieux qu'elle pouvait même si dans son for intérieur, elle n'en menait pas large. Elle respira profondément pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur, priant pour que la distance qui les séparaient de Morney ne soit pas trop longue.

Fort heureusement les prières d'Elizabeth furent entendues. Moins d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis l'apparition des deux hommes, que le fiacre s'approchait de Morney Town. Bill Arrow fit stopper l'équipage.

" Nous voici arrivés Mesdames. Dans quelle auberge sont descendus vos époux ?"

Elizabeth tenta de garder son calme. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à ces hommes qu'elles étaient attendues au manoir de Morney sans éveiller leurs soupçons.

" En réalité, nous sommes invités à Morney House Monsieur. Le nouveau propriétaire est un ami de la famille. Nos époux nous attendent là bas."

Bill Arrow se pencha davantage par la fenêtre et regarda Elizabeth droit dans les yeux. Jane étouffa un gémissement mais la jeune femme ne cilla pas.

" Reculez-vous, vous faîtes peur à ma soeur."

Le bandit appela son comparse et une discussion houleuse s'engagea entre eux. Elizabeth ne pouvait en saisir que quelques brides, l'autre homme était d'avis de prendre tout ce qu'elles possédaient et de les abandonner sur le chemin. Arrow était partagé.

" Elles n'ont quasiment rien sur elles. Ce ne sont que des petites bourgeoises, regarde leurs vêtements, elles n'ont aucun bijou de valeur. Moi je suis d'avis de poursuivre jusqu'à Morney House et de réclamer de l'argent aux maris."

Arrow eut gain de cause et le fiacre repartit en direction du manoir. Il roula encore un bon quart d'heure au pas avant d'arriver à proximité de Morney House. Les deux hommes firent stopper le fiacre devant le portail desservant l'allée. La maison apparaissait entre le feuillage des arbres à à peine une centaine de mètres. Arrow descendit de son cheval et ouvrit la porte du fiacre avec rudesse.

" Vous ! Avancez vous jusqu'à la maison. Dites à votre époux que nous voulons deux cent livres pour vous avoir escorté jusque ici."

Jane le regardait sans comprendre, serrant convulsivement le bras de sa soeur.

" Allez-y Jane, la maison n'est plus très loin."

Elizabeth lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

" Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule ici Lizzie !"

" Ne vous inquiétez pas Jane, M Arrow et son ami ne me feront aucun mal, n'est ce pas Messieurs ?"

Elizabeth avait haussé la voix. Les deux hommes hochèrent gravement la tête.

" Si vous rapportez l'argent, il ne lui sera fait aucun mal."

Tremblante, Jane descendit du fiacre en jetant de nombreux coup d'oeils à sa soeur. Elizabeth lui sourit du mieux qu'elle put et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Jane fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner du véhicule et se mit à courir. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire à gorge déployée. Elizabeth savait que sa soeur ne se sauvait pas à toutes jambes mais se dépêchait afin qu'elle ne reste pas seule trop longtemps en compagnie des deux hommes. Sans même demander la permission, Arrow s'installa lourdement sur la banquette face à Elizabeth. Assise le dos bien droit, la jeune femme essayait de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur et la répulsion que lui inspirait l'homme en face d'elle.

" C'est bien dommage que vous soyez mariée, vous êtes un joli brin de fille, et votre soeur n'est pas mal non plus."

De là où elle était, Elizabeth pouvait sentir l'odeur déplaisante de l'homme, mélange de sueur et d'alcool. Elle se déplaça discrètement vers un coin de la banquette, le plus près possible de la fenêtre. Arrow regardait avec impatience vers Morney House, tandis que son compère faisait des rondes autour du fiacre.

Jane courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Savoir sa soeur cadette seule avec ces deux bandits lui donnait des ailes. Sans jeter un coup d'oeil à la maison, elle se précipita dans le hall en criant de toute ses forces.

" Charles ! Charles ! Où êtes-vous ?"

M Bingley apparut presque aussitôt, M Darcy sur ses talons. Voyant sa femme rouge et essoufflée, son époux s'effraya.

" Que vous arrive-t'il Jane ? Où est votre soeur ?"

Jane leur raconta l'histoire d'une traite.

" Ils réclament deux cent livres pour libérer Elizabeth !"

M Bingley prit le bras de Jane qui manquait de s'évanouir. M Darcy était devenu pâle. Ses poings serrés ne laissaient plus passer de sang. Il s'avança vers Jane.

" Ils ont Elizabeth et ils la gardent avec eux tant qu'ils n'ont pas l'argent ?"

Jane hocha la tête. Secouée de sanglots, elle ne pouvait plus parler.

Charles la confia aux soins de sa femme de chambre qui l'entraina vers le petit salon adjacent.

" De combien d'hommes disposez-vous Bingley ?"

M Bingley regarda son ami sans comprendre.

" Mais enfin Darcy, il faut payer. Sans nul doute, Elizabeth vous sera rendue saine et sauve."

M Darcy eut un rictus.

" Les bandits n'ont aucune morale et aucun honneur, rien ne garantit la sureté d'Elizabeth en ce moment même. Alors combien d'hommes ?"

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, M Darcy avait rassemblé tous les hommes valides disponibles. D'après ce que leur avait dit Jane, les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air armés. Cependant il était facile de dissimuler un couteau et M Darcy ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Face à la petite dizaine d'hommes rassemblés devant lui, il exposa rapidement la situation.

" Bingley vous allez vous avancer dans l'allée avec deux hommes et la somme demandée, le reste de la troupe et moi-même allons couper dans le parc pour les bloquer s'ils tentent de fuir."

Les hommes hochèrent gravement la tête, conscients de la situation. M Darcy leur avait demandé de se munir d'armes afin de se protéger en cas d'attaque des deux hommes. Tous firent comme le maître de Pemberley l'avait exigé et c'est avec soulagement qu'Elizabeth vit apparaître son beau-frère.

" Halte ! Qui êtes-vous ?"

" Bonjour M Arrow, je suis Charles Bingley. Ma femme vient de m'avertir que vous nous devons reconnaissance pour l'avoir escortée ainsi que sa soeur."

L'homme semblait rassuré par l'air affable et tranquille de M Bingley. Il descendit du fiacre pour s'avancer à sa rencontre.

" En effet Monsieur, il n'est guère prudent de laisser deux jolies femmes voyager seules par les temps qui court. Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons tombé sur elles !"

Il s'esclaffa, aussitôt imité par son compagnon.

" Voici la bourse qui contient vos deux cent livres. Laissez descendre ma belle soeur, je vous prie."

" Faites voir la bourse d'abord."

M Bingley s'exécuta et Arrow examina avec attention le contenu. Satisfait, il consulta du regard son compère.

" Vous avez payé le dû pour votre épouse. Mais pour votre belle soeur, ce sera deux cent livres de mieux."

M Bingley s'offusqua et voulut s'avancer pour récupérer Elizabeth mais Arrow le repoussa sans mal.

" J'ai dit deux cent livres supplémentaires sinon on garde la jolie brune avec nous."

Son regard gourmand en disait long sur ses pensées. Bingley était horrifié. M Darcy tapit dans les buissons environnants n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange. Il fallait agir. Il fit signe à Bingley de s'en retourner vers la maison, puis il regarda les hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Ils semblaient décidés. Lorsque les huit hommes jaillirent des taillis, Arrow et son compère furent surpris. Mais en habitués, les deux hommes sortirent aussitôt de leur veste de grandes dagues. Arrow sauta sur son cheval, prêt à prendre la fuite si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais les hommes de Darcy les encerclaient, toute retraite était impossible. Impuissante, Elizabeth assistait à la scène depuis le fiacre. Le cocher qui n'avait pas bougé et obéi aux ordres des deux bandits sans broncher, décida de prendre la fuite. Personne ne lui accorda d'attention. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, le compère d'Arrow fut renversé et jeté à bas de sa monture. Trois hommes le maîtrisèrent facilement. Voyant cela, Arrow décida que la fuite était son seul salut mais il était encerlé par sept hommes. Avisant le départ du cocher, il donna un coup de dague sur la croupe de l'un des chevaux attelé au fiacre. Sous le coup de la douleur, l'attelage partit au grand galop, entrainant Elizabeth restée à l'intérieur. Voyant cela, M Darcy relâcha sa vigilance et Arriw en profita pour s'enfuir. Les chevaux galopaient à toute vitesse sur cette étroite route de terre. Elizabeth était secouée dans tous les sens, elle ne parvenait pas à rester sur la banquette. Le paysage défilait par la fenêtre, la jeune femme n'avait même pas la possibilité de sauter. Soudain elle entendit un fort craquement. Le harnais du cheval blessé venait de se rompre. Libéré l'animal se dégagea complètement de son joug, desiquilibrant la voiture. Un second craquement indiqua que l'autre harnais venait de subir le même sort. Lancé à toute vitesse, sans conducteur ni chevaux, le fiacre se renversa.

Ce furent les cris qui sortirent Elizabeth de son sommeil. Elle avait du mal à soulever ses paupières. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de dur et elle se sentait meurtrie dans tout son corps. Un liquide poisseux coulait sur ses lèvres, qu'elle identifia au bout de quelques instants comme étant du sang. Elle ouvrit franchement les yeux et observa son environnement. Des bouts de verre jonchaient le sol et lui entaillaient la peau., elle était couché sur la fenêtre brisée. Elle voulut se relever, agrandissant ses entailles. Le véhicule instable tanguait dangereusement. Elizabeth s'assit donc sagement au fond du fiacre. Machinalement, elle porta la main à sa tête. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur. Elle regarda sa main couverte de sang et sentit un vague malaise l'envahir. Les cris se rapprochaient. La jeune femme se focalisa dessus pour ne pas s'évanouir à nouveau.

M Darcy cravachait sa monture sans aucune pitié. Le cheval galopait à vive allure, dégageant un épais nuage de poussière dans son sillage. M Darcy espérait rattraper l'attelage et le maîtriser mais au détour d'un virage il aperçut le fiacre couché sur le flanc, dont l'une des roues tournait encore dans le vide. Il sauta à bas de sa monture et courut en criant le nom d'Elizabeth. C'est tout juste s'il n'arracha pas la porte du fiacre. La jeune femme était recroquevillée dans un coin, effrayée par cette irruption soudaine.

" Etes vous blessée Elizabeth ?"

Elle était couverte de sang mais était consciente, ce qui rassura instantanément M Darcy. Il lui tendit les mains pour qu'elle puisse s'y accrocher et la hissa hors du fiacre. A peine furent-ils descendu du véhicule que ce dernier bascula et fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'écraser lourdement quelques mètres plus bas. M Darcy tenait toujours fermement Elizabeth contre lui et observa ses blessures. Une large entaille imprégnait sa tête de sang, des bleus commençaient à apparaître sur ses avant-bras, elle semblait choquée mais pas gravement blessée. C'était l'abondance de sang qui inquiétait le plus M Darcy.

" Je vais vous ramener à Morney Elizabeth."

Il s'avança doucement jusqu'au cheval ruisselant de sueur qui broutait à quelques pas de là. Il installa avec précaution la jeune femme sur l'encolure. Elle vacilla. M Darcy eut juste le temps de monter sur l'animal avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elizabeth s'appuya sans retenue contre son torse. M Darcy la serrait fort contre lui. Rassenérée par ce contact, la jeune femme laissa dériver ses pensées.

" C'est la deuxième fois que vous me sauvez Fitzwilliam."

M Darcy garda le silence. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour assurer la sécurité d'Elizabeth.

" Je vous dois des excuses Elizabeth."

" Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, nous dirons juste que nous sommes à égalité."

M Darcy arrêta la monture et regarda Elizabeth.

" Que voulez-vous dire par là ?"

La jeune fille rougit.

" Je considère que la mésaventure qui m'est arrivé dans les bois de Pemberley est de ma faute. Si je ne vous avais pas provoqué dans la serre, jamais je ne me serais perdue ni blessée."

M Darcy était interloqué.

" Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé dans la serre. Comment pouvez-vous vous en souvenir ?"

Elizabeth eut un sourire triomphant.

" Je crois que cet accident n'aura pas été vain, je me souviens de tout !"


	30. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 34

Lorsque M Darcy franchit la porte de Morney en portant Elizabeth dans ses bras, Jane se précipita sur eux, suivi de près par M Bingley.

" Lizzie ! Lizzie !"

Elizabeth lui fit un faible sourire.

" Je vais bien Jane, calmez-vous."

Elle étreignit sa soeur. Jane les entraina à l'étage où la chambre d'Elizabeth était prête à la recevoir. M Darcy la déposa sur le lit en douceur. La jeune femme s'allongea immédiatement en étouffant des gémissements de douleur.

" J'ai fait quérir le docteur Ford, il devrait arriver sous peu."

M Bingley avait retrouvé son bon sens habituel et M Darcy le remercia chaleureusement. Les deux hommes laissèrent à Jane le soin de s'occuper de sa soeur.

Armée d'un tissu blanc et d'une bassine d'eau chaude, Jane nettoyait avec douceur les nombreuses plaies de sa soeur, retirant avec soin les morceaux de verre incrustés sous sa peau claire. Elizabeth serrait les dents, observant le travail minutieux de sa soeur. La compresse d'eau froide appliquée sur sa blessure à la tête commençait à la soulager et la jeune femme se détendit.

" Cette situation me rappelle la fois où je me suis jetée dans l'étang derrière Longbourn pour apprendre à nager. Tu avais passé la moitié de l'après midi à m'enlever toutes les sangsues qui s'étaient collées à mes jambes !"

Ce souvenir fit rire Jane.

" Vous ne deviez pas avoir plus de douze ans Lizzie, mais vous étiez déjà dotée d'un caractère fort et décidé. Est-ce père qui vous a raconté cela ?"

" Non ma chère Jane."

A ces mots, la jeune femme interrompit son travail d'infirmière.

" Que dites-vous là Lizzie ?"

" Tous mes souvenirs sont revenus Jane, c'est fantastique !"

Les deux soeurs tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuses du dénouement de cette triste mésaventure. Leurs épanchements furent écourtés par l'arrivée du docteur Ford, déjà mis au courant par M Darcy, de la fin de l'amnésie d'Elizabeth. Il examina avec attention ses blessures et félicita Jane pour la qualité de ses bons soins.

" Vous risquez de souffrir de migraines pendant quelques temps mais vos entailles se refermeront rapidement. Je vous recommande du repos. D'ici une semaine vous serez sur pied."

De toute l'Angleterre ce jour là il n'y eut pas une seule maisonnée plus heureuse que celle de Morney.

M et Mrs Bennet, accompagnés de leurs filles cadettes Mary et Kitty arrivèrent peu de temps après. Elizabeth était totalement remise de son accident et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle vit arriver sa famille. Cela faisait près de six mois qu'elle ne les avait pas revus. Morney vivait à présent au rythme des caprices et des crises de nerfs de Mrs Bennet, Jane et Elizabeth retrouvant l'atmosphère familiale de Longbourn. M Bingley ne semblait pas incommodé par cet état de chose, et acceptait bien volontiers toutes les recommandations de sa belle-mère quant à l'aménagement, la décoration ou le mobilier de sa demeure. M Darcy était retourné à Pemberley dès qu'Elizabeth fut totalement remise de son accident. La gestion du domaine ne pouvait pas rester à la seule charge de l'intendant et M Darcy avait des obligations à remplir. Mais il ne manquait pas de venir dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettait. De son côté Elizabeth était accaparée par les préparatifs de son mariage. M Darcy lui avait donné entière latitude pour organiser les choses à sa guise. Efficacement secondée par Jane et un peu moins par sa mère, Elizabeth s'en donnait à coeur joie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'organiser un tel évènement lui procurerait autant de plaisir. A la différence de ses premières noces malheureusement annulées, Elizabeth voulait organiser une grande réception, à la hauteur du prestige de Pemberley. Son séjour londonien avait eu le mérite de l'initier aux rites et aux codes de la mondanité. La liste des invités s'allongeait dangereusement.

" Deux cent personnes Lizzie ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?"

Elizabeth regarda sa soeur et leva les yeux au ciel. Jane réprima un sourire.

" Jamais M Darcy ne sera d'accord !"

" D'accord avec quoi ?"

Surprise Mrs Bennet étouffa un cri. M Darcy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

" Pardonnez mon intrusion Mrs Bennet, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire peur."

Mrs Bennet grommela quelques mots auxquels M Darcy n'accorda aucune attention. Il salua Jane, embrassa la main d'Elizabeth et s'assit à table à côté d'elle.

" Nous parlions de la liste des invités M Darcy. Ma mère trouve que deux cent invités est un nombre exagéré."

M Darcy s'empara du papier posé devant Elizabeth et parcouru avec attention les noms inscrits. A plusieurs reprises, il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien avant d'avoir terminé.

" Vous souhaitez inviter lady Catherine ?"

Elizabeth lui expliqua calmement qu'elle était sa parente la plus proche et qu'il lui semblait normal qu'elle soit conviée.

" Allons Lizzie ! Souvenez-vous de son attitude odieuse et de sa visite nocturne, de son manque de politesse et de courtoisie à votre égard ! Vous seriez bien bête ma fille de la convier à vos noces !"

Elizabeth maudit la langue bien pendue de sa mère et observa la réaction de M Darcy. Il semblait indécis.

" Je me range à votre avis Miss Elizabeth."

Il n'émit aucune autre objection et se réjouit intérieurement du bon sens de sa fiancée. Elle n'avait oublié aucun de ses associés, même ceux avec lesquels il ne traitait que peu d'affaires. Elle avait privilégié ses nouvelles relations londonienne, ce qui lui assurerait d'être reçue chez elles lors de la prochaine Saison. M Darcy la mit cependant en garde.

" La liste est longue mais il se peut que tous ne répondent pas positivement à notre invitation."

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Du moment qu'étaient présentes les personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher, cela convenait tout à fait à la jeune femme.

" Pemberley sera-t'il en mesure d'accueillir certains invités ?"

M Darcy fronça les sourcils. Même si le domaine était en capacité de loger une vingtaine de personnes, M Darcy n'aimait pas recevoir beaucoup de monde. Elizabeth fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

" Je pensais notamment à lady Catherine, si elle daigne venir et à Mrs Barcks, eut égard à son âge et à sa santé fragile."

M Darcy soupira, la jeune femme n'avait pas tort, et si l'idée d'accueillir sa tante sous son toit ne l'amusait guère, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui réserver une chambre dans la meilleure auberge de Lambton.

" Je loue votre bon sens et votre sagacité Miss Elizabeth. Je ferais préparer l'aile des invités. Nous aviserons en fonction de nombre de réponses positives. Vous organiserez cela avec Mrs Reynolds."

Au grand dam de Mrs Bennet, la quasi totalité des invités répondirent à l'invitation de M Darcy et d'Elizabeth pour la célébration de leurs noces. Il était prévu que les famille Bennet, Gardiner et Philipps logent à Morney chez Jane. Les auberges des alentours furent complètes en un rien de temps et l'aile des invités de Pemberley fut entièrement réquisitionnée pour les visiteurs les plus importants. Elizabeth multipliait les allers-retours entre Morney et Pemberley. Aid&ée de Mrs Reynolds et de Georgiana, la jeune femme organisait la réception d'une main de maître. L'intendante était agréablement surprise par le sens pratique et le bon goût de la future maîtresse de Pemberley, et ne manqua pas d'en faire la remarque à M Darcy. Georgiana était ravie de l'agitation qui régnait au domaine. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle effervescence et se réjouissait des festivités à venir. Il lui semblait qu'avec l'arrivée d'Elizabeth, la vieille demeure reprenait enfin vie. Il ne restait guère qu'une dizaine de jours avant la date tant attendue et les préparatifs étaient quasiment achevés. Elizabeth mettait la dernière main aux choix des menus pour la réception mais aussi pour les jours suivants, car leurs hôtes s'attarderaient certainement quelques jours. M Darcy observait tout cela de loin mais se tenait informé de toutes les dispositions prises par sa future épouse. Mrs Reynolds ne manquait pas de lui faire un rapport quotidien et Elizabeth discutait de tous les points importants avec lui. Si M Darcy avait pu avoir quelques appréhensions quant aux capacités de sa future femme dans la gestion d'une maison, l'organisation d'évènements ou le choix des repas, ses craintes étaient tout à fait levées et M Darcy ne put que se réjouir d'avoir choisi une femme à la hauteur de ses attentes. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas entendu les coups frappés à la porte de son bureau. Elizabeth posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

" Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer."

La jeune femme lui sourit.

" Je venais prendre congé. Tous les préparatifs sont achevés."

M Darcy observa la mine pâle et fatiguée d'Elizabeth.

" Asseyez vous quelques instants auprès de moi."

La jeune femme obtempéra.

" Je souhaitais vous dire à quel point j'étais fière de vous. Votre bon sens, votre efficacité et la diligence que vous avez mis à l'organisation de notre mariage ..."

Il ne put en dire davantage. Emue par cet aveu, Elizabeth s'était levée pour se blottir dans ses bras et s'appuyait doucement contre son torse. M Darcy réalisa à quel point la jeune femme s'était investie et que dans son souci de bien faire, elle ne s'était guère ménagée. Il lui souleva le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien.

" Désormais vous devez vous reposer. J'aurais dû davantage vous seconder et ne pas vous laisser gérer cela toute seule."

Elizabeth se hissa sur le pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de M Darcy.

" Excuses acceptées !" dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

" Vous êtes incorrigible Elizabeth !"

Il la tenait toujours serrée contre lui. Son coeur battait la chamade. D'ici quelques jours elle serait sa femme. En attendant, résister à sa beauté et à son désir pour elle, devenait de plus en plus difficile. De son côté, Elizabeth savourait cet instant de plénitude. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment d'intimité et de calme. Serrée contre M Darcy, la jeune femme sentait des petits papillons lui chatouiller le ventre. Elle avait très envie de l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle avait peur de lui déplaire. Son envie fut plus forte que sa raison et elle se tendit vers son visage. Cette fois ci, elle embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur. Charmé par cette douce caresse, M Darcy se laissa faire. Encouragé par son absence de réaction négative, la jeune femme s'enhardit et ses baisers se firent plus appuyés. Sentant la fougue de sa fiancée, M Darcy ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son étreinte passionnée.

" Fitzwilliam ? Tu es là ?"

L'entrée imprévue de Georgiana interrompit leur ardent baiser. Il était difficile de dire qui était le plus gêné, M Darcy, Elizabeth ou la jeune fille. Elle rougit balbutia quelques mots et voulut s'enfuir. M Darcy la rattrapa de justesse.

" J'ignorais que vous étiez là, je ne voulais pas vous déranger."

Georgiana était rouge comme une pivoine et M Darcy ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter.

" Je prenais congé de votre frère Georgiana. Voulez-vous me raccompagner jusque dans le hall ?"

Elle prit le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraina hors du bureau en faisant un clin d'oeil discret à M Darcy. Ce dernier, soulagé qu'Elizabeth prenne les choses en main, s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil. L'inconvenance de la situation était intolérable. M Darcy n'osait pas imaginer si à la place de Georgiana, un domestique était entré. Quelle image déplorable auraient-ils donné ! Même la réputation d'Elizabeth aurait pu être mise à mal. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, M Darcy n'avait jamais surpris ses parents dans ce genre de situation embarrassante et il n'avait jamais entendu les domestiques parler de cela. Il devrait veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Son statut de maître de Pemberley ne lui permettait pas de faire ce genre d'écart.

Elizabeth qui tenait toujours fermement Georgiana par le bras, traversa rapidement le hall.

" Voulez-vous faire quelques pas dans le jardin en ma compagnie ? Je crois que nous devons parler de ce qui vient de se passer."

Georgiana rougit de plus belle et ne dit pas un mot.

" Nous allons bientôt devenir soeurs, et je souhaite être une véritable amie pour vous. J'espère que vous ne me jugerez pas trop durement."

Georgiana voulut l'interrompre mais la jeune femme continua.

" Bien que nous ne soyons pas mariés avec votre frère, nous éprouvons des sentiments très forts l'un pour l'autre. Cela n'excuse pas notre comportement ni le fait que vous étiez témoin de notre attachement mutuel."

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent quelques temps en silence.

" Sachez que je ne vous juge pas. Si mon comportement a pu vous paraître grossier je m'en excuse. J'ai été surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ensemble dans le bureau. Je suis simplement heureuse de voir mon frère ainsi. Sa joie et son bonheur, c'est à vous qu'il le doit Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth ressentit un grand soulagement. Elle serra Georgiana contre elle et lui avoua sa peur d'avoir baissé dans son estime. La jeune fille la rassura sur son amitié et sur la considération qu'elle lui portait. Revenues devant la calèche qui devaient ramener Elizabeth à Morney, les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent encore. M Darcy observait la scène d'un oeil attendri depuis le perron. L'apercevant, Georgiana courut se blottir son bras et lui murmura quelques mots qu'Elizabeth n'entendit pas. C'est ensemble qu'ils la regardèrent partir, tous deux espérant son installation définitive à Pemberley.

* * *

 _Long congé de fin de semaine + retard dans l'écriture = dernier chapitre de la semaine ! Merci pour vos reviews et bon 14 juillet à tous !_


	31. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 34

Elizabeth regardait avec étonnement la grosse malle qui trônait au milieu de sa chambre. Elle venait juste de rentrer de Pemberley et toute la famille l'attendait pour le dîner du soir. Voulant se rafraichir avant de passer à table, la jeune femme était montée dans sa chambre. Elle examina la valise avec attention mais décida ne pas y toucher. Peut être était-ce une erreur des domestiques, ce qui expliquait sa présence dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, toute la famille Bennet était déjà rassemblée et attablée. En deux diatribes de sa mère, Elizabeth put interroger Jane au sujet de la malle.

" Elle est arrivée en début d'après midi. Le cocher a indiqué qu'elle était pour Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Je l'ai donc fait installer dans votre chambre."

" Savez-vous d'où elle provient ?"

Jane regarda sa soeur avec étonnement.

" Je pensais que vous attendiez quelque chose de Londres."

La curiosité d'Elizabeth était à son comble. Le repas s'éternisait et la jeune femme piaffait littéralement. A la fin n'y tenant plus, elle s'excusa pour monter dans sa chambre afin d'ouvrir cette fameuse malle. En l'examinant de plus près, Elizabeth remarqua qu'elle était ancienne, les lanières de cuir polies par le temps. Elle les défit avec précaution. Une lettre reposait en évidence sur une épaisseur de housses.

 _Chère Miss Elizabeth,_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre invitation ainsi que votre demande expresse de résider à Pemberley durant les quelques jours qui suivront votre noce. Sachez que vous m'avez fait grand plaisir et c'est avec joie que j'accepte votre invitation. Vous trouverez dans ma malle un cadeau qui je l'espère, ne vous parviendra pas trop tard ..._

 _Prenez soin de vous, à très bientôt,_

 _Irina Barcks_

Pour peu, Elizabeth aurait sauté de joie. La présence de Mrs Barcks à son mariage lui causait un grand plaisir. Cependant sa curiosité n'était qu'à demie assouvie. Elle retira de la malle les différentes housses et boîtes, qu'elle étala sur son lit. Elle ouvrit la plus imposante et reconnut en un instant le vêtement qu'elle contenait. Cela ne pouvait être possible. En toute hâte Elizabeth ouvrit les autres housses et les différentes boîtes. Chacune de ses découvertes ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait : Mrs Barcks lui avait fait cadeau de sa propre robe de mariée. Déconcertée, Elizabeth s'assit au milieu de la pièce et observa d'un oeil distrait les richesses étalées. Elle n'entendit pas sa soeur entrer dans la chambre.

" Lizzie ? Est ce que tout va bien ?"

La jeune femme sursauta.

" Oui Jane. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées."

Jane faisait le tour de la pièce en examinant les vêtements dispersés ça et là. Son air surpris et sa mine ébahie en disait long sur son incompréhension. En quelques mots, Elizabeth lui expliqua toute l'affaire et lui montra le billet de Mrs Barcks.

" Cette robe est superbe ! Qu'attendez-vous pour l'essayer ?"

Devant l'air hésitant de sa soeur, Jane prit les choses en main et en un rien de temps, Elizabeth était habillée.

" Il faudra faire venir la couturière de Morney mais je pense qu'il n'y aura quasiment pas de retouches. Cette robe vous va comme un gant Lizzie !"

La jeune femme observait son reflet dans le miroir, l'air encore plus indécis.

" Croyez-vous qu'il soit raisonnable d'accepter un tel cadeau Jane ? Regardez le corsage, ce ne sont pas de simples brillants, ce sont des diamants véritables ! Je suis sûre que cette robe vaut au bas mot dans les deux mille livres ! Et puis j'ai déjà une robe ..."

" Réfléchissez Lizzie, si vous refusez ce cadeau, vous allez vexer Mrs Barcks. Elle vous a fait un cadeau onéreux certes, mais oh combien précieux et chargé de sens pour elle. Vous incarnez la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eu et à qui elle aurait sans doute fait don de cette robe."

Elizabeth n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Comme à son habitude, Jane avait su démêler les noeuds du problème. Les deux jeunes femmes n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire davantage. La porte de la chambre d'Elizabeth s'ouvrit sans autre forme de politesse et Mrs Bennet entra accompagnée de ses deux filles cadettes. Dès lors, Elizabeth n'eut d'autre choix que de conserver la robe et de la porter le jour de ses noces, sous peine d'être reniée par sa mère, qui s'extasiait devant chaque détail, de la robe jusqu'au voile, des chaussures jusqu'au jupon. Elizabeth la laissa faire, consciente de sa joie et de sa fierté de voir sa seconde fille si bien mariée. Néanmoins, elle se promit d'en toucher deux mots à M Darcy dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Le soleil était à peine levé qu'Elizabeth fut tiré du lit par une Mrs Bennet fort joyeuse.

" Debout Lizzie ! J'ai envoyé la femme de chambre de Jane quérir la couturière de Morney de toute urgence. Elle sera là dans moins d'une demie heure pour faire les retouches sur votre robe."

La jeune femme grogna quelque chose et replongea aussitôt sous la couverture mais Mrs Bennet ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Elle tira sans ménagement sur les draps et houspilla tant et si bien sa fille que la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans son cabinet de toilette. L'eau fraîche sur son visage lui fit du bien mais sa pâleur et les cernes qui entouraient ses jolis yeux noisette firent pousser les hauts cris à Mrs Bennet.

" Quelle mine affreuse vous avez Lizzie ! Il est hors de question que vous arboriez cette tête le jour de votre mariage !"

Elizabeth fit remarquer à sa mère que la faire se lever aux aurores n'arrangerait pas cet état de chose.

" Vous n'êtes qu'une ingrate ! Plus tard vous me remercierez vous verrez !"

Fuyant les sermons de sa mère, Elizabeth descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle accueillit avec soulagement la seule présence de son père qui lisait avec application son journal en silence. L'atmosphère calme eut le don d'apaiser et de calmer la jeune femme. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes laissait entrer les premiers rayons du soleil. Le pépiement des oiseaux et le bruit d'un ruisseau tout proche complétait le tableau. Quel mal y aurait-il à accomplir une petite promenade digestive ? En entendant Mrs Bennet qui descendait l'escalier, la jeune femme n'hésita pas une seconde, encouragé par le clin d'oeil de son père, elle disparut en une seconde par la porte fenêtre entrouverte.

" Où diable est-elle encore passée ?"

M Bennet répondit à sa femme par un haussement d'épaule et retourna à sa lecture. A l'abri des sous bois, Elizabeth entendit sa mère l'appeler à plein poumons mais elle tourna le dos à l'édifice, bien décidée à se promener jusqu'à l'arrivée de la couturière. Elle n'avait guère eut le temps de découvrir les alentours de Morney que Jane lui avait décrit. Elle choisit de suivre le petit ruisseau qui serpentait à la lisière des bois. Elle cheminait ainsi depuis quelques temps, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eut le temps d'emporter un livre mais elle repèra plusieurs endroits où il ferait bon s'asseoir en compagnie d'un roman. Avisant le soleil à présent bien levé dans le ciel, elle décida à regret de faire demi-tour, souhaitant ménager les nerfs de sa pauvre mère. A peine fut-elle en vue de Morney que les vociférations de Mrs Bennet lui firent regretter la quiétude des bois. Elle passa le reste de sa matinée sous le regard scrutateur de la couturière et les remarques acerbes de sa mère. Mrs Bennet ne se déclara satisfaite que lorsqu'Elizabeth faillit faire un malaise, l'heure du déjeuner étant alors bien dépassée. Elle demanda une légère collation qui laissa la jeune femme sur sa faim.

" Vous devez faire attention à votre taille Lizzie. Il ne sera pas possible de réajuster votre robe tous les deux jours."

La jeune femme rougit devant la remarque déplacée de sa mère. La couturière lui adressa un sourire de consolation avant d'emporter la robe dans une pièce adjacente, Mrs Bennet ayant catégoriquement refusé qu'elle emporte la robe dans son atelier au village. La même scène se répéta le lendemain mais le soir la robe était enfin retouchée. Mrs Bennet se déclara satisfaite et Elizabeth recouvra sa liberté. Dès lors, la jeune femme passa la plus grande partie de son temps dehors. Bientôt les champs et les sous bois de Morney n'eurent plus de secret pour elle. Ce temps de calme et de repos lui fit le plus grand bien. Les visites de M Darcy achevaient de compléter son emploi du temps, même si ce dernier n'était guère disponible, il trouvait toujours un moment à accorder à sa promise. La gestion de Pemberley l'accaparait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître à Elizabeth, qui n'en était pas dupe. M Darcy se surprit plus d'une fois à évoquer certains problèmes devant la jeune femme qui l'écoutait toujours d'une oreille attentive, proposant certaines solutions fort judicieuses. Ces échanges permettaient aux jeunes gens de se projeter plus facilement dans ce que serait leur vie de couple dans peu de temps, et M Darcy ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir trouvé Elizabeth. Non contente de se révéler une maîtresse de maison en devenir d'une grande qualité, elle avait l'intelligence et le bon sens nécessaire pour le seconder dans la gestion de son domaine. Fort heureusement pour M Darcy, l'heure de leurs noces approchait enfin, plus que quelques jours et Elizabeth serait enfin sa femme. Son impatience faisait rire la jeune femme mais l'inquiétait aussi. Elle savait que M Darcy la tenait en grande estime, grâce aux nombreux compliments dont il l'avait couverte pour l'organisation de leur noce. Elle sentait aussi l'amour, le désir et la passion qui brûlaient au fond de lui et qu'il tentait de réfréner et de lui cacher pour ne pas l'effrayer. Malgré tout, Elizabeth avait peur de le décevoir en tant que maîtresse d'un domaine aussi imposant que Pemberley mais aussi en tant qu'épouse. Au fur et à mesure que les jours qui la séparaient de son mariage diminuaient, Elizabeth sentait une grande angoisse monter en elle.

Jane observait sa soeur avec sollicitude, reconnaissant les affres de ces derniers instants avant le mariage qu'elle avait elle-même vécu. L'avant veille du jour tant redouté, elle prit sur elle d'aller parler à sa soeur avant que sa mère ne s'en charge elle-même. Cela faisait un moment qu'Elizabeth était monté se coucher, mais Jane la soupçonnait simplement de vouloir échapper aux remarques et aux conseils incessants de leur mère. Lorsqu'elle frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre, il était près de onze heures du soir mais la jeune fille lui répondit aussitôt.

" Vous ne dormez pas Lizzie ?"

Sa soeur lui fit un pauvre sourire et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Jane s'avança alors jusqu'à son lit. Elizabeth lui fit une place sous les draps à côté d'elle, comme lorsqu'elles étaient encore les jeunes filles célibataires de Longbourn. Elles se regardèrent en silence durant quelques instants, savourant ce moment de complicité. Jane chuchota :

" Cela me rappelle la veille de mon mariage avec Charles. J'étais comme vous Lizzie, apeurée, craintive, si peu sûre de moi. Je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous rassurer et de vous aider à traverser cette épreuve le mieux possible."

Elizabeth regardait sa soeur. Elle avait gagné en assurance et sa démarche auprès d'elle ce soir la fit pleurer malgré elle.

" Vous allez épouser l'homme que vous aimez Lizzie et vous allez devenir la maîtresse de l'un de plus beaux endroits de toute l' Angleterre. Soyez heureuse de ce que le ciel vous accorde."

Dans un souffle, Elizabeth lui confia toutes ses angoisses et ses peurs, auxquelles Jane répondit une à une. Au fur et à mesure, la jeune femme se sentit rassenérée, prête à affronter sa nouvelle vie. Malgré tout, elle n'osait pas avouer à sa soeur l'une de ses peurs fondamentales. Jane voyait bien que quelque chose ennuyait encore sa soeur, aussi l'encouragea-t'elle.

" Vous pouvez tout me dire Lizzie, je suis votre soeur, confiez-vous à moi."

Elizabeth était très gênée mais son angoisse fut plus forte. Elle lui raconta ses étreintes passionnées avec M Darcy, les papillons au creux de son estomac et son appréhension face à ce qui devait se passer derrière la porte de la chambre conjugale. Cette fois-ci Jane prit son temps pour analyser ce que sa soeur venait de lui raconter. Elle n'avait pas connu cela avec Charles, car leur timidité et leur pudeur conjointe les avaient retenu. Dans leurs échanges, c'était davantage la tendresse et la douceur qui prédominaient, et la passion dévorante qu'Elizabeth lui avait décrit lui était inconnue. Cependant elle rassura sa soeur de son mieux, l'enjoignant à avoir une entière confiance en son futur époux.

Il était minuit passé lorsque Jane quitta la chambre d'Elizabeth pour retrouver la sienne où son mari l'attendait. La jeune femme ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil rapidement. Les paroles de Jane résonnaient dans sa tête, calmant pour la nuit ses angoisses.

Le lendemain matin, au sortir d'une nuit agitée, Elizabeth eut l'agréable surprise de trouver trois billets à son attention. Autour de la table du petit déjeuner les conversations allaient bon train et la maison était en ébullition. Jane achevait ses directives aux domestiques chargés de préparer les chambres des invités. A la veille du mariage, Mrs Philipps et la famille Gardiner étaient attendus en fin de matinée. La matinée était radieuse et Elizabeth supportait mal le remue ménage de la demeure. Aussi elle avala rapidement son thé, prit ses lettres et partit d'installer dans le jardin.

La première lettre était de Mrs Reynolds qui l'informait de la bonne marche des préparatifs : décoration, fleurs, repas tout était en ordre, ce qui rassura Elizabeth. L'intendante lui annonçait aussi l'arrivée des invités de marque à Pemberley dans la journée. La jeune femme le regrettait mais son statut de fiancée ne lui permettait pas d'accueillir ses invités en personne. M Darcy et Georgiana s'en chargeraient à sa place, avant d'assumer pleinement ces fonctions dans deux jours.

La seconde lettre était de Georgiana.

 _Chère Elizabeth,_

 _Nous n'aurons pas le loisir de nous voir aujourd'hui mais je voulais vous dire à quel point il me tarde demain. Fitzwilli am m'a dit que votre robe de mariée était un cadeau de Mrs Barcks, notre lointaine cousine, il me tarde de la voir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, reposez vous bien._

 _Votre bientôt soeur, Georgiana_

Le mot de Georgiana était très touchant, il fit beaucoup de bien à la jeune femme qui savait toute l'affection et l'amour que la jeune fille lui portait. Lorsqu'elle vit l'écriture de la troisième lettre, son coeur fit un bond.

 _Chère Elizabeth,_

 _Dès demain vous serez mienne et cette perspective me remplit de joie. Ces deux années à attendre ont mis ma patience à rude épreuve mais me voilà bientôt récompensé, même si demain me semble encore trop loin. Soyez assurée de l'affection que je vous porte ..._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_


	32. Chapitre 32

Chapitre 35

Bien qu'elle se fut couchée tôt, le sommeil avait désespérément fuit Elizabeth cette nuit là. La perspective de son union avec M Darcy le lendemain l'avait empêchée de trouver le repos. C'est assise sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, admirant le lever du soleil, que Mrs Bennet la trouva.

" Vous êtes déjà debout Lizzie ?"

En voyant sa mine fatiguée, ses yeux cernés et son teint d'une pâleur extrême, Mrs Bennet crut s'évanouir. C'est en vociférant et en pestant contre sa fille qu'elle réveilla toute la maisonnée endormie. Elizabeth ne bougea pas, écoutant les petits pas feutrés qui se rapprochaient doucement de sa chambre.

" Lizzie ?"

Jane s'approcha du fauteuil vacant et s'installa en face de sa soeur. Ensemble, elles goutèrent cet instant de calme, le dernier avant que leur mère ne revienne telle une furie, armée de tous les baumes et de toutes les lotions possibles. Jane réussit habilement à écarter Mrs Bennet une bonne partie de la matinée pour se consacrer à Elizabeth. Cette dernière semblait étrangement calme, comme résignée, ce qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter Jane.

" Il faut manger Lizzie, sinon vous allez faire un malaise."

L'estomac noué, Elizabeth ne parvint guère qu'à avaler quelques gorgées de thé et grignota du bout des lèvres.

La cérémonie devait avoir lieu vers quatre heures de l'après midi. Après une légère collation à midi, Jane laissa sa soeur se reposer pendant une heure, le temps pour elle de se préparer avant d'aider Elizabeth à s'habiller. La jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait l'impression de tout voir par les yeux d'une autre, peinant à réaliser que le jour tant attendu et espéré était déjà en marche. Elle retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et commença à relire les lettres qu'elle avait échangé avec M Darcy depuis ces deux ans.

Jane observa sa soeur avec attendrissement. La fatigue avait eut raison d'elle. Elle ramassa doucement les lettres éparses qui lui étaient tombées des mains et les posa sur son secrétaire. Sans un bruit, elle entreprit de préparer les différentes pièces de sa robe de mariée. Elle trottinait telle une petite souris et c'est avec diligence qu'elle s'organisa. Réveillée par les bruits de tissu froissé, Elizabeth regardait sa soeur s'activer. Elle se leva alors et prit Jane dans ses bras. Emue par cette étreinte, les deux femmes versèrent quelques larmes.

" C'est le moment n'est-ce-pas ?" chuchota Elizabeth d'une toute petite voix.

" Le plus beau jour de votre vie, Lizzie" lui répondit Jane.

Elles n'échangèrent plus une parole durant le temps de l'habillage. Ce n'est qu'une fois entièrement vêtue que Jane plaça sa soeur devant le miroir. Elizabeth avait peine à se reconnaître et ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis qu'elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle se retourna vers sa soeur et lui prit les mains.

" Jane je vais me marier !"

Et Elizabeth l'entraina dans une sorte de danse folle au milieu de la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes riaient si fort qu'elles attirèrent M Bennet qui passait dans le couloir.

" Eh bien mes chères filles ?"

Elizabeth s'avança vers son père qui l'observait, très ému de la voir dans sa robe de mariée.

" Lizzie vous êtes superbe !"

La jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue et prit le bras qu'il lui offrait.

Toute la famille Bennet, Philipps et Gardiner était à présent réunie dans le hall de Morney, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de la future mariée. De nombreux murmures accueillirent son apparition en haut des marches et Mrs Gardiner fut la première à s'avancer pour la complimenter sur sa tenue, digne de la future maîtresse de Pemberley, lui glissa-t'elle dans un large sourire. Elizabeth prit le temps d'embrasser et de dire quelques mots à chacune des personnes présentes, consciente qu'elle quittait sa famille de naissance et qu'elle n'aurait peut être plus autant le loisir de les voir lorsqu'elle serait mariée. C'est Mrs Bennet qui mit un terme à ces effusions familiales, arguant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire attendre M Darcy, ce qui fit sourire Jane et Mrs Gardiner. C'est un cortège de quatre véhicules qui escorta Elizabeth jusqu'à Pemberley. Sur le chemin, Elizabeth reçu de nombreux voeux de bonheur de la part des habitants du Derbyshire, les plus proches du domaine et qui bénéficiaient de la protection de M Darcy. Cela toucha la jeune femme, déjà fort émue par l'évènement à venir.

Les grilles de Pemberley étaient ornées de lys blancs, annonçant la tenue d'un mariage en ces lieux. Tout au long de l'allée, Elizabeth avait fait disposer des flambleaux qui seraient allumé à la nuit tombé afin de guider les invités jusqu'au château. Sous le soleil éclatant du mois de mai, le lac miroitait et renvoyait les rayons sur la façade, illuminant la veille demeure de milles reflets arc-en-ciel. Sur chacune des marches du perron, de gros bouquets ronds embaumaient l'air de senteurs printanières. Un peu plus loin, la chapelle de Pemberley attendait l'arrivée des fiancés. Pour gommer son allure austère, des tentures blanches avaient été installées à l'intérieur et les mêmes bouquets ornaient l'entrée et l'autel. Une trentaine d'invités patientait à l'ombre des grands arbres. La chapelle n'était pas très grande, pouvant au mieux accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes. Elizabeth et M Darcy avait fait le choix de ne convier à la cérémonie que les membres les plus proches de leur cercle, les autres invités étaient conviés plus tard pour la réception donnée le soir. Elizabeth observait avec beaucoup d'attention, espérant graver chaque détail de cette journée dans son esprit pour toujours. Le cortège dépassa le château et monta une légère côte, au sommet de laquelle était bâtie la chapelle. Voyant les calèches arriver, les invités s'avancèrent pour accueillir la mariée. Elizabeth aperçut une grande silhouette noire immobile à l'entrée de la chapelle et elle devina qu'il s'agissait de M Darcy. Le véhicule s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de l'édifice. M Bennet descendit en premier et tendit le bras pour aider sa fille. De nombreuses exclamations et murmures accueillirent la jeune femme, qui rougit sous les compliments des invités. D'un pas mesuré, M Bennet fendit la foule pour s'avancer jusqu'au porche de la chapelle où patientait M Darcy. Ce dernier était figé, à l'image des statues qui ornaient la façade. Il regardait Elizabeth marcher vers lui. Elle était sublime, on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Sa robe mettait en valeur la moindre courbe de son corps mais il ne pouvait que deviner son visage, caché par son long voile blanc. Solennellement M Bennet prit la main de sa fille et la mit dans la main de M Darcy.

" M Darcy, ce jour je vous confie ma fille Elizabeth pour qu'elle devienne votre épouse. Prenez soin d'elle, elle est mon bien le plus précieux."

M Darcy s'inclina gravement et serra la petite main d'Elizabeth.

" Je vous le promets M Bennet, car elle est aussi précieuse à mes yeux qu'aux vôtres."

Elizabeth serra en retour la main de M Darcy et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la chapelle. Arrivés devant l'autel, les deux jeunes gens patientèrent le temps que les invités prennent place. Jane vient se placer à côté de sa soeur, tandis que Charles s'installa aux côtés de M Darcy, les époux Bingley ayant naturellement été choisi pour être leurs témoins. Lorsque le silence régna, le prêtre commença la cérémonie, prodiguant conseils aux futurs époux, expliquant leurs droits et leurs devoirs. M Darcy n'avait pas lâché la main d'Elizabeth qui l'agrippait fermement. Au moment de l'échange des consentements, on aurait pu entendre le rire des anges. Toute l'assemblée s'était tue, tendue vers cet instant magique. Le prêtre fit signe à M Darcy de relever le voile d'Elizabeth. Pour la première fois, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent face à face.

" Fitzwilliam Darcy, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse légitime Miss Elizabeth Bennet ici présente, de la chérir et de l'aimer, de lui être fidèle et de la respecter, tout au long de votre vie ?"

" Oui j'y consens."

La voix de M Darcy s'était élevée, haute et grave, traversant la nef. Le prêtre se tourna alors vers Elizabeth.

" Elizabeth Bennet, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux légitime M Fitzwilliam Darcy ici présent, de le chérir et de l'aimer, de lui être fidèle et de le respecter, tout au long de votre vie ?"

Elizabeth regarda M Darcy et sous le coup de l'émotion, la voix faillit lui manquer.

" Oui j'y consens."

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de M Darcy et de nombreux murmures accueillirent l'échange des consentements.

" Ainsi par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme !"

Toute l'assemblée se leva d'un bond et applaudit à cette déclaration. Des félicitations fusèrent de tous les bancs de la chapelle. M Darcy embrassa chastement Elizabeth sur la joue et l'entraina vers la sortie avant les invités. Courant presque dans l'herbe, M Darcy qui tenait toujours la main d'Elizabeth, la fit monter dans une calèche qui s'ébranla aussitôt en direction du château. La jeune femme ne disait rien, peinant à réaliser qu'elle était enfin unie à l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur. Inquiet, M Darcy se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

" Tout va bien Elizabeth ?"

Elle lui répondit dans un grand sourire.

" Tout va bien Fitzwilliam."

C'est tout naturellement qu'il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et qu'il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser comme il rêvait de le faire depuis longtemps. Elizabeth se laissa aller à son étreinte et répondit avec fougue à ses baisers. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant le perron qu'il la relâcha à regret.

" Venez, j'ai une surprise pour vous !"

Intriguée, la jeune femme le suivit dans le château. Ils traversèrent les pièces de réception qui étaient encore vides mais qui ne tarderaient plus à se remplir. Ouvrant les portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'arrière de la demeure, M Darcy l'entraina sur l'immense terrasse qui surplombait le jardin. Le soleil commençait à décliner, faisant rougeoyer le ciel. Le spectacle était saisissant. Accoudés contre la balustrade, les jeunes mariés contemplaient le ciel en feu, silencieux et ravis.

" Je tenais à vous offrir ceci Elizabeth."

Rompant le silence, il lui tendit un large écrin carré. La jeune femme s'en saisit et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il contenait une parure en perles. Le collier ras du cou à trois rang serti d'un émaux blanc était accompagné d'un bracelet similaire et de boucles d'oreilles pendantes en forme de gouttes.

" Comme vous en vous en doutez, il appartenait à ma mère. Je suis persuadé qu'elle aurait aimé vous les offrir en guise de cadeau de mariage."

Elizabeth était très émue et caressa avec délicatesse les perles irisées. Sans mot dire, M Darcy accrocha le collier autour du coup de sa jeune épouse ainsi que le bracelet. Puis il lui tint l'écrin afin qu'elle puisse mettre elle-même les boucles à ses oreilles.

" Vous êtes magnifique Elizabeth."

" Merci beaucoup Fitzwilliam, pour ce cadeau et pour tout le reste."

Dans un geste élégant, la jeune femme désigna le jardin et le château. Un toussotement discret interrompit leur tête à tête.

" En mon nom propre ainsi qu'en celui de tous les employés de Pemberley, je viens vous souhaiter tous nos voeux de bonheur et vous adresse mes félicitations."

Mrs Reynolds se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elizabeth s'avança vivement vers elle et la remercia chaleureusement pour son aide dans l'organisation du mariage.

" Les invités ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Voulez-vous faire le tour pour vérifier que tout est bien en place Mrs Darcy ?"

En entendant son nouveau nom Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

" Je vous attendrais dans le hall Mrs Darcy pour accueillir nos invités."

M Darcy restait impassible mais Elizabeth savait qu'il la taquinait sur son patronyme fraichement acquis. Elle suivit rapidement Mrs Reynolds le long du balcon où avaient été disposé des tables et des chaises et entra dans la salle de bal. Compte tenu du nombre important d'invités, il était impossible de donner un repas assis. De longues tables prêtes à accueillir les différents plats choisis par Elizabeth étaient alignées le long des murs de la salle de bal. Partout des chaises et des tables étaient laissés à la disposition des invités, jusque dans les petits salons adjacents et même dans le jardin. A la fin du repas, un bal était prévu afin de fêter joyeusement la noce. Elizabeth passa rapidement en revue ce qu'elle avait planifié avec Mrs Reynolds et se déclara satisfaite sur tous les points.

" Vous êtes une perle Mrs Reynolds, je vous remercie pour tout ce travail accompli."

Les deux femmes s'inclinèrent et l'intendante repartit vérifier la bonne marche de la cuisine. Elizabeth admira encore quelques instants l'ensemble avant de rejoindre son époux qui patientait dans le hall. Elle glissa son bras sous le sien et c'est ensemble qu'ils commençèrent à accueillir leurs invités.

Bien qu'elle les eut tous invité personnellement, Elizabeth peinait parfois à mettre un nom sur un visage. Heureusement pour elle, M Darcy était parfaitement rodé à cet exercice et elle put compter sur sa mémoire infaillible à plusieurs reprises. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'un groupe de plusieurs personnes connues se présenta.

" M Lavander, Mrs Lavander, c'est une joie de vous compter parmi nous !"

Elizabeth serra avec un plaisir non dissimulé les mains que lui tendait son amie londonienne.

" Je vous souhaite tous mes voeux de bonheur, chère Mrs Darcy."

M et Mrs Grey lui suivaient comme à leur habitude de près, et Elizabeth fut ravie de les revoir aussi. Lorsque vint le tour de Mrs Barcks, c'est la jeune mariée qui s'avança vers elle.

" Mrs Barcks, je ne saurais vous dire à quel point votre cadeau m'a touché et la joie que me procure votre présence en ces lieux."

La vieille dame la regarda intensément.

" Je vous souhaite d'être heureuse ma chère Elizabeth, profitez de votre vie avec votre époux bien-aimé à vos côtés."

A ces mots, M Darcy s'inclina gracieusement.

" Vous serez toujours la bienvenue à Pemberley Mrs Barcks."

Elle s'inclina en retour et se dirigea vers l'un des petits salons. Sur son passage de nombreuses conversations se turent. Mrs Barcks saluait les invités d'un air parfaitement digne, tandis que les murmures se faisaient plus insistants après son passage. Il faut aussi dire que Mrs Barcks les avait gratifié de sa robe la plus exotique et excentrique. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les réactions parfois outrées de certaines dames.

La longue litanie des voeux et des félicitations s'éternisa durant plus d'une heure. Les derniers invités reçus, les époux Darcy voulurent donner le départ de cette belle soirée. Les domestiques passèrent parmi les invités, des flutes de champagne sur les plateaux. Lorsque tous furent servis, un toast fut porté aux jeunes mariés. Alors qu'Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam portaient leur coupe à leurs lèvres, la porte de la salle de bal s'ouvrit avec fracas. Lady Catherine de Bourg venait de faire une entrée des plus remarquées.

* * *

 _Les voici enfin mariés ! Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ! Bonne lecture à tous_


	33. Chapitre 33

Chapitre 36

L'irruption de Lady Catherine jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Les invités se regardaient et murmuraient à voix basse en observant la nouvelle venue. D'un pas raide, M Darcy s'avança pour saluer sa tante.

" Lady Catherine, c'est un plaisir de vous compter parmi nous ce soir."

La vieille rombière s'inclina brièvement pour saluer son neveu en retour et ses yeux balayèrent rapidement les invités rassemblés dans la salle de bal, avant de se poser sur Elizabeth, resplendissante dans sa robe ornée de diamants portant la parure de perles de Lady Anne. Son regard se durcit mais la jeune femme ne cilla pas.

" Fitzwilliam, je dois vous parler en privé d'une affaire de la plus haute importance."

Sans même y être invitée, Lady Catherine dirigea ses pas vers le bureau personnel de son neveu. M Darcy se dirigea rapidement vers Elizabeth et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille auxquels elle acquiesca. Tandis que M Darcy suivait sa tante, Elizabeth demanda à Mrs Reynolds d'apporter les mignardises sensées accompagner le champagne, puis elle circula parmi ses invités, jouant à la perfection son rôle de maîtresse de maison. Peu à peu, les murmures cessèrent et les conversations reprirent gaiement. S'arrêtant près de Jane qui était en grande discussion avec Mrs Barcks, la jeune femme souffla un peu. La situation était tendue. Lady Catherine n'était vraisemblablement pas venue leur souhaiter tous ses voeux de bonheur pour leur union. Jane rassura sa soeur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et Mrs Barcks lui rappela qu'elle était désormais liée à M Darcy devant Dieu et les hommes, et que Lady Catherine ou pas, elle ne pouvait plus défaire ce qui avait été fait. Malgré tout, l'inquiétude d'Elizabeth demeura.

Lorsque M Darcy referma la porte de son bureau, Lady Catherine s'était déjà confortablement installée dans un fauteuil. Il tenait toujours sa coupe de champagne à la maison. Il en but une gorgée, attendant que sa tante s'explique sur cette affaire si urgente.

" Je vois Fitzwilliam que vous n'avez aucunement tenu compte de mes objections concernant ce mariage. Vous vous êtes lié à cette créature de basse naissance et vous avez sali le nom de votre père en le lui donnant."

" C'est de ma femme dont vous parlez Lady Catherine. Je ne tolèrerais pas que vous parliez d'elle en ces termes sous mon propre toit."

La vieille femme regarda son neveu d'un air offusqué.

" Sachez que vous avez beaucoup peiné votre cousine, à laquelle vous étiez promis depuis votre tendre enfance. Sa santé déjà fragile s'est encore dégradée depuis que nous avons reçu cet odieux carton d'invitation à votre soi-disant mariage."

La colère enflait dans le coeur de M Darcy. Il devait faire de grands efforts pour se retenir de jeter purement et simplement sa tante dehors. Cependant il endura encore de nombreuses minutes, la diatribe de Lady Catherine.

" Voici la raison de ma venue jusque ici : vous sauver de ce mariage qui sera de toute évidence un désastre."

M Darcy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

" Hélas, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. La cérémonie a eut lieu cet après midi. Nous sommes donc légalement marié, et pas moins d'une cinquantaine de témoins pourra en attester."

M Darcy se leva pour signifier que l'entretien était terminé mais Lady Catherine ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

" Cependant mon cher neveu, j'ai pris mes renseignements auprès de certains avocats londoniens, fort aux faits de ce genre de situation. Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez pas encore consommé votre union je suppose ?"

A ces mots, le verre que tenait encore M Darcy entre ses doigts explosa sous le coup de la colère. Les morceaux se répandirent dans toute la pièce, provoquant des éclaboussures de champagne jusque sur la robe de Lady Catherine. Satisfaite de cette réaction, elle enchaina rapidement.

" J'ai amené avec moi de Londres, un médecin assermenté ainsi qu'un huissier, prêts à attester de la virginité de votre soi-disante épouse. S'il s'avère comme je le soupçonne fortement, qu'elle a fauté, votre mariage pourra être considéré comme nul et vous serez libéré de vos engagements envers elle. Laissez-là se faire examiner, cela ne prendra que quelques instants. Laissez moi vous aider mon cher neveu."

Elle s'était levée et tenait à présent M Darcy par le bras en signe de compassion. L'homme avait blêmi sous l'insulte de Lady Catherine. Oser douter de la pureté de son épouse lui était insupportable. Il pesa soigneusement ses mots.

" Désormais Lady Catherine, vous ne faîtes plus partie de notre famille. Vous ne serez plus jamais admise à Pemberley ou à Darcy House. Je vous demande instamment de ne plus évoquer les liens familiaux qui nous unissait jusqu'alors et j'exige que vous quittiez tout de suite ma demeure."

Lady Catherine recula doucement jusqu'à la porte, effrayée par le ton rauque de son neveu et ses poings serrés.

" Qu'il en soit ainsi Fitzwilliam, mais vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis !"

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte du bureau et partit sans saluer personne. M Darcy resta de longues minutes assis à son bureau, repensant aux paroles déplacées et sans coeur de celle qui n'était désormais plus sa tante. Avait-il eu raison d'agir ainsi ?

" Tout va bien Fitzwilliam ?"

Elizabeth s'approcha doucement de son époux.

" Où est Lady Catherine ? J'ai donné des directives pour que sa chambre soit préparée."

Un rire qui ressemblait davantage à une plainte s'échappa de la gorge de M Darcy.

" Je l'ai chassé de chez nous Elizabeth. Elle ne venait pas pour faire la paix mais pour tenter de détruire notre bonheur présent."

Elizabeth demanda davantage d'explications mais M Darcy ne pouvait se résoudre à lui raconter la manière abjecte dont voulait la traiter Lady Catherine. La jeune femme était bien décidée à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire mais pour l'heure, les invités commençaient à se poser des questions sur l'absence de leur hôte. Elizabeth embrassa son époux sur le front en guise de consolation.

" Venez Fitzwilliam, vos invités vous réclament. Nous parlerons de tout cela demain à tête reposée."

M Darcy ne pouvait qu'admirer le calme avec lequel sa femme prenait la nouvelle. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas idée des conséquences désastreuses que son attitude pouvait engendrer. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser Lady Catherine gâcher la réception de son mariage, il offrit gracieusement son bras à Elizabeth et leur retour dans la salle de bal fut salué par de nombreuses exclamations de joie.

" Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse Mrs Darcy ?"

" Bien volontiers M Darcy."

Les couples qui se pressaient sur la piste de danse s'écartèrent pour laisser les jeunes mariés seuls, formant un cercle admiratif autour d'eux. Il était difficile de trouver un couple mieux assorti et plus heureux que les Darcy à cet instant. Les dames enviaient le teint de porcelaine et la taille de guêpe admirablement mise en valeur par la robe étincelante d'Elizabeth, tandis que ces messieurs admiraient la prestance et la stature de M Darcy. Assurément, ils formaient le plus beau couple d'Angleterre. En les voyant tournoyer au rythme de la valse, il était impossible de douter de la réelle affection qui unissait ces deux êtres. Les mauvaises langues ne pouvaient plus prétendre qu'Elizabeth avait épousé M Darcy pour ses &10 000 livres de rente et son domaine de Pemberley. Charmées par la jeune femme, les plus critiques devinrent en une soirée, ses plus ferventes défenseuses. Mais Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam n'en avaient cure. Cette soirée était la leur, et les murmures et les commentaires que leurs oreilles pouvaient entendre, passaient sur eux sans les atteindre. Lorsque la musique cessa, le carillon de la pendule venait de sonner trois coups. Les premiers invités commencèrent à partir et la litanie des remerciements et des au revoirs reprit de plus belle. Ceux qui résidaient à Pemberley étaient déjà couchés depuis longtemps, lorsque les époux Darcy raccompagnèrent les derniers invités juqu'à leur véhicule. Galamment, M Darcy aidant Mrs Bennet et ses deux filles à se hisser sur les banquettes. M Bennet salua une dernière fois son gendre et prit place aux côtés de son épouse. Les Gardiner et les Philipps, déjà installés dans leur calèche, attendaient patiemment le départ pour Morney. Ne restaient que Jane et Charles Bingley. Tandis que les deux hommes se donnaient une accolade virile en guise d'au revoir, les deux soeurs s'embrassaient et se serraient fort dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Submergée par l'émotion de cette journée si riche et si heureuse, Elizabeth crut fondre en larmes. Le moment était venu pour elle de rompre définitivement le lien qui l'unissait à sa famille. Cette nuit était la première qu'elle passerait dans sa nouvelle demeure, auprès de son époux, sa nuit de noces. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps d'y songer de toute la journée mais maintenant que le moment était venu, elle avait presque envie de fuir. Sentant son trouble, Jane la rassura.

" Ayez confiance en lui, vous vous aimez, rien ne compte davantage."

Elizabeth tourna ses yeux vers M Darcy et y lut tout l'amour du monde. Elle embrassa une dernière fois sa soeur et son beau-frère et les regarda s'éloigner. Ce ne fut que lorsque la calèche eut totalement disparue qu'elle consentit à rentrer. Le froid de la nuit était tombé et l'humidité faisait frissonner Elizabeth. Galamment, M Darcy défit sa veste et la posa en douceur sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui ressera aussitôt les pans de la veste autour d'elle. Elle respira avec plaisir l'odeur qui émanait du vêtement, acceptant avec plaisir la douce chaleur qui l'étreignit. Il était quatre heures passées et la fatigue se faisait sentir. En voulant remonter les marches du perron, Elizabeth trébucha à plusieurs reprises, manquant de tomber.

" Vous permettez ?"

Et sans attendre sa permission, M Darcy prit la jeune femme entre ses bras et gravit les quelques marches qui les séparaient du hall. En signe d'assentiment, Elizabeth nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule. L'entrée était déserte. M Darcy ne s'attarda pas et monta rapidement l'escalier et tourna à droite, en direction de l'aile familiale. Aucune lumière et aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence paisible de cette fin de nuit. Tenant toujours fermement Elizabeth dans ses bras, M Darcy entra dans le salon commun de leur suite maritale. Quelques chandelles éparses diffusaient une douce lumière et un feu réchauffait l'atmosphère humide de cette nuit de mai. Il déposa délicatement la jeune femme sur l'épais tapis. Malgré la veste, elle frissonnait toujours. La gêne et la tension était palpable entre eux. Elizabeth n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont les choses devaient se passer. Elle décida de suivre le conseil de sa soeur et de laisser à M Darcy le soin de prendre les choses en main. Ce dernier était aussi gêné. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que son père était décédé, et sans personne pour le conseiller, M Darcy ignorait comment aborder cette chose si délicate.

" Vous devriez aller vous changer, vous frissonnez. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pouvez sonner, Jenny est à votre disposition."

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se dirigea vers sa chambre où Peter l'attendait pour l'aider à se dévêtir. Le valet avait déjà disposé sa chemise de nuit sur le lit et une bassine d'eau chaude et des linges propres attendaient patiemment dans son cabinet de toilette. M Darcy sonna et commença à se dévêtir en attendant l'arrivée de Peter. Un coup discret à la porte l'avertit de sa présence.

" Toutes mes félicitations Monsieur et tous mes voeux de bonheur."

" Je vous remercie Peter."

Le sourire de M Darcy en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Rapidement Peter l'aida à ôter le reste de ses vêtements et c'est avec plaisir que M Darcy se débarbouilla. La journée avait été heureuse certes mais aussi longue. Rafraichit, il enfila sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre et s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu, l'air pensif. Peter se dépêchait de ranger les effets de son maître et de mettre de l'ordre dans son cabinet de toilette. Pourtant, l'attitude de M Darcy lui semblait étrange.

" Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur ?"

M Darcy sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se tortilla sur son siège, ne sachant pas juqu'à quel point il pouvait parler à Peter. Ce dernier comprit rapidement ce qui inquiétait son maître. Aussi sans le regarder, il continua d'accomplir de menues tâches.

" J'espère que Mrs Darcy n'est pas trop fatiguée par cette longue journée. Vous avez bien fait d'affecter Jenny à son service, c'est une bonne fille, calme et douce. Elle devrait parfaitement convenir à Mrs Darcy."

Il continua de faire des remarques durant quelques minutes encore, tenant compagnie à M Darcy le temps nécessaire à la femme de chambre pour préparer Elizabeth. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit simplement congé de M Darcy en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit ainsi qu'à Mrs Darcy. Il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite le babillage de Peter. Le tintement du carillon annonçant quatre heures et demie le sortit de sa torpeur. Il hésitait encore sur la manière d'aborder les choses mais c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se décida à frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa femme.

Elizabeth l'avait regardé partir dans sa chambre avec étonnement. Pas de bonne nuit, pas de je vous rejoins après, rien. La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle se sentait frustrée ou soulagée. A l'image du salon, un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée, signe qu'il avait été alimenté peu de temps auparavant. Elizabeth se retrouva avec plaisir dans ce lieu familier. La plupart de ses effets personnels avaient été porté le matin même à Pemberley et déballés avec soin. Sa brosse à cheveux était posée en évidence sur sa coiffeuse. En ouvrant les tiroirs, elle eut le plaisir de retrouver ses affaires de toilette habituelles. Elle commença par ôter avec précaution la parure de perles qui avait appartenu à Lady Anne, la rangeant soigneusement dans le coffret laissé à son attention. Elle soupira en réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait pas défaire sa robe seule et se résigna à sonner malgré l'heure tardive. Visiblement, la femme de chambre était prévenue car elle arriva à peine quelques instants plus tard. C'était une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Sa chevelure rousse était soigneusement contenue dans son bonnet blanc mais les tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage rond trahissaient sa nature joyeuse. Elizabeth crut devoir s'excuser de l'heure tardive à laquelle elle la sollicitait.

" Je suis à votre service Mrs Darcy, vous pouvez disposer de ma personne comme bon vous semble, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, je suis là pour ça."

Le ton formaliste étonna la jeune femme. On aurait dit un discours appris par coeur qui tranchait avec l'expression de son visage. Malgré l'heure tardive, c'est avec le sourire que Jenny aida la nouvelle Mrs Darcy à ôter sa robe.

" De l'eau chaude et des linges propres vous attendent dans le cabinet de toilette."

Elizabeth traversa l'immense boudoir et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle ôta son linge de corps, qu'elle plia proprement sur une chaise. La jeune femme accueillit cette rapide toilette avec plaisir. S'enveloppant dans une serviette épaisse, elle retraversa le boudoir. Jenny avait étendu sur son lit une splendide chemise de nuit blanche, ornée de dentelle. Elizabeth n'avait pas l'habitude porter de tels vêtements de nuit. Le tissu était si fin qu'il en était presque transparent. La jeune femme n'osait pas se mettre nue devant la femme de chambre, aussi la remercia-t'elle pour son aide et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Jenny s'éclipsa sans un bruit. Elizabeth enfila rapidement sa chemise et s'assit face à sa coiffeuse. Défaisant les nombreuses pinces qui retenaient sa chevelure, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Sa peur de décevoir M Darcy était grande. Elle tenta de calmer son angoisse en peignant avec soin ses cheveux. Peu à peu, ce geste la détendit et c'est sereine et décidée qu'elle attendit son mari, tranquillement assise sur son lit.

* * *

 _Aller juste pour le plaisir de vous faire patienter un chapitre de plus ! Promis la nuit de noce est au programme du prochain chapitre !_


	34. Chapitre 34

_AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre est celui de la nuit de noce. Je me suis demandé s'il était légitime d'introduire une scène de sexe dans cette histoire et j'ai décidé que oui. Ce chapitre n'est pas essentiel pour l'histoire, vous pouvez donc vous dispenser de le lire. Il n'y a pas de pornographie, mais seulement de l'érotisme et de la sensualité, pour public averti et majeur donc. Je suppose que de nombreuses personnes ne seront pas d'accord avec ce choix d'écriture, rien ne sert de laisser des commentaires désobligeants, ne lisez pas tout simplement. Merci.  
_

Chapitre 37

La pendule posée sagement au dessus de la cheminée indiquait à présent quatre heures trente du matin. Elizabeth étouffa un baillement. Le moelleux du lit l'attirait inexorablement et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore résister au sommeil. Un coup léger le fit bondir au pied de son lit. Elle défroissa sa chemise de nuit et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. M Darcy se tenait devant la porte, les mains dans le dos. Elizabeth ouvrit et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

" Je venez pour m'assurer que vous étiez bien installée et que vous ne manquiez de rien."

Il regardait partout dans la chambre, sans oser poser les yeux sur Elizabeth dont la chemise peinait à cacher le moindre détail de son corps.

" Oh je vois."

La déception se peignait dans sa voix.

" Je vous remercie Fitzwilliam, tout est parfait."

M Darcy dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas quelle posture adopter. Une gêne palpaple commençait à s'installer entre eux, et Elizabeth ne savait pas comment débloquer la situation.

" Eh bien dans ce cas, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, vous devez être fatiguée après cette longue journée."

Il s'inclina raidement et s'enfuit presque de la chambre. Elizabeth n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la porte de communication s'était déjà refermée. La jeune femme attendit quelques instants mais M Darcy ne revenait pas. Lasse, elle ouvrit le lit et se glissa entre les draps. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait le dais du baldaquin.

Dans sa chambre, M Darcy faisait les cent pas, se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Que sa jeune épouse lui ouvre tranquillement son lit et l'invite à l'y rejoindre ? Quel imbécile ! Il aurait dû prendre les choses en main. Que devait penser Elizabeth de lui ? Cela faisait deux longues années qu'il attendait son mariage avec elle, deux années à l'aimer, à la désirer et le moment venu il se dégonflait comme un lâche. Il retourna dans son cabinet de toilette et s'aspergea vigoureusement le visage d'eau froide. Il ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, et repartit en direction de la chambre d'Elizabeth. Il frappa plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et sans attendre de réponse, il entra. A moitié endormie, la jeune femme se redressa.

" Pardonnez-moi, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez couchée."

" Vous m'avez souhaité bonne nuit, je vous rappelle."

Le ton moqueur de la jeune femme piqua M Darcy. Les cheveux défaits, allongée dans le lit, à peine vêtue, Elizabeth était provoquante à souhait. La gorge nouée, M Darcy observait ce spectacle. Ah ! s'il avait suffisamment d'audace !

" N'êtes vous pas fatigué Fitzwilliam ? Je vous fais une place si vous le souhaitez."

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se décala vers le milieu du lit et ouvrit les draps en guise d'invitation. M Darcy referma la porte et lâcha la poignée. Il défit le noeud de la robe de chambre et la posa délicatement sur le fauteuil de la coiffeuse. Elizabeth n'en revenait pas de sa propre audace et pensait que M Darcy aurait été outré de son attitude provocante. Cependant en le voyant se déshabiller, elle comprit que lui non plus ne savait pas comment aborder la situation. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et ouvrit plus grand les draps pour pouvoir s'y glisser. Le lit était déjà tiédi par la chaleur d'Elizabeth. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui qu'il trouva fort agréable. La jeune femme s'était rallongée gardant une distance raisonnable entre leurs deux corps. M Darcy se releva légèrement pour souffler sur la chandelle et la pièce ne fut plus éclairée que par le rougeoiement des flammes et des braises. M Darcy écoutait le souffle régulier d'Elizabeth. Elle avait fait le premier pas, c'était à lui de faire le second. Il tourna la tête vers elle pour voir si elle s'était endormie. La jeune femme avait les yeux ouverts et le regardait avec insistance. Cela était étrange de se retrouver si près de lui, d'avoir enfin le droit d'être seule avec lui sans contrevenir aux convenances.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

M Darcy se sentait presque gêné devant le regard fixé sur lui de son épouse.

" J'admirais votre profil."

Il se tourna complètement vers elle et lui fit face, la dévisageant de la même manière. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de se sentir gênée. M Darcy souriait.

" J'espère que vous ne vous moquez pas de moi !"

" Non j'admirais votre visage, il est très harmonieux. Votre front, vos pommettes, vos yeux en amande, votre petit nez pointu et vos lèvres si douces ..."

A chaque mention d'une partie de son visage, M Darcy caressait Elizabeth avec son index, cheminant ainsi jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il s'avança doucement et l'embrassa légèrement. Ce simple baiser avait électrisé la jeune femme. M Darcy se recula et reprit sa position initiale, la tête posée sur son oreiller. C'était maintenant Elizabeth qui souriait.

" Ce que je préfère chez vous, ce sont vos cheveux, vos favoris et votre nez aquilin."

M Darcy apprécia de sentir la main de la jeune femme passer allègrement dans sa chevelure noire et lui caresser la joue. Elle s'avança pour déposer un léger baiser sur son nez et voulut se reculer mais M Darcy posa sa main sur sa taille.

" Restez près de moi je vous prie."

Il détendit son bras pour qu'Elizabeth puisse poser sa tête dessus. Le bout de leurs nez se touchaient presque et leurs corps se frolaient au moindre mouvement. Les yeux dans les yeux, M Darcy embrassa doucement chaque centimètre du visage de la jeune femme. Grisée par ces baisers, elle se laissait faire. M Darcy préférait y aller en douceur, de peur d'effrayer sa jeune épouse. Lorsqu'enfin ses lèvres atteignirent les siennes, leur étreinte s'enflamma. Elizabeth prit entre ses mains le visage de son époux et M Darcy enserra le corps de sa bien aimée entre ses bras puissants. Leurs corps étaient maintenant collés et la jeune femme pouvait sentir le désir de M Darcy pour elle. Il avait abandonné sa bouche pour embrasser son cou et la naissance de ses épaules. Elizabeth avait basculé sur le dos et ses mains fourrageaient la chevelure de M Darcy et caressaient son dos jusqu'à la limite de ses fesses. De sa main libre, M Darcy parcourait le corps parfait de la jeune femme, son dos, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses mollets, jamais il ne pourrait s'en lasser. D'une main tremblante, il voulut défaire les boutons qui fermaient l'avant de la chemise de nuit d'Elizabeth. Mais l'émoi et le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle, rendaient ses gestes maladroits. Lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Elizabeth sur la sienne, il s'arrêta. La jeune femme le regardait avec intensité. Se méprenant sur le sens de son geste, M Darcy s'excusa.

" Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous brusquer ou vous faire du mal ..."

Sans le quitter des yeux, Elizabeth défit tranquillement les boutons de sa chemise.

" Je vous aime, et sachez que j'ai entière confiance en vous."

Elle se releva pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres et se rallongea. M Darcy regardait sa femme, partagé entre l'étonnement et la fierté. La chemise entrouverte révélait la naissance de ses seins, rendant son désir encore plus aigü. M Darcy reprit l'exploration de son cou et de ses épaules à coup de baisers et s'aventura jusqu'à l'espace laissé libre par l'ouverture des boutons. Elizabeth avait les yeux fermés. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers le cheminement des lèvres de M Darcy sur sa peau. Elle s'étonnait du plaisir qu'elle ressentait aux caresses de son époux, et n'éprouvait ni gêne ni honte à s'offrir de cette manière. M Darcy explorait avec délices les seins fermes de sa femme. Lorsqu'il prit entre ses lèvres ses mamelons durcis, Elizabeth laissa échapper un gémissement. Son corps se cambra pour aller à la rencontre de celui de son époux. Heureux et excité par la réaction de son épouse, M Darcy continua ses caresses appuyées. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de résister à son désir. La chemise ouverte révélait à présent la poitrine laiteuse et les mamelons bruns d'Elizabeth, un spectacle dont il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer. Sa main libre s'attardait sur ses jambes et chaque caresse contribuait à remonter davantage la longue chemise de nuit. Bientôt il ne la caressa plus à travers le tissu mais put savourer la rondeur de ses mollets, la douceur de ses cuisses et la courbe exquise de ses fesses. C'était plus que M Darcy pouvait en supporter. Il bascula de tout son poids sur Elizabeth qui poussa un petit cri, bientôt étouffé par les baisers ardents dont il couvrait sa bouche. Instantanément la jeune femme s'était raidie et malgré les caresses de M Darcy, elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre à nouveau. Il arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarda.

" Si vous n'êtes pas prête, sachez que je saurais attendre. Je ne veux vous obliger à rien et je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur."

Si elle s'était refusée à lui à cet instant, jamais M Darcy n'aurait connu plus grande frustration. Elle était là, à sa portée, à moitié nue, haletante et essoufflée, jamais elle n'avait été plus désirable. Elizabeth respira profondément et sourit. Se relevant sur ses coudes, elle embrassa M Darcy.

" Vous allez me rendre fou Elizabeth ..."

La jeune femme se mit à rire ce qui obligea M Darcy à l'embrasser pour la faire taire. Elizabeth s'agrippait à son cou, répondant avec fougue aux baisers de son mari. Avec douceur, il dégagea le pan de chemise de nuit qui recouvrait encore son bassin. La peau de son ventre était encore plus douce qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il devait se contenir pour ne pas céder à son désir. Avec une infinie douceur, il commença à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à cela et elle se surprit à gémir encore plus fort. A chaque caresse, elle se cambrait davantage, cherchant sans en être consciente, le contact avec l'objet de son désir. M Darcy était sur le point d'exploser, les mouvements d'Elizabeth sous ses doigts le rendait fou. Il abandonna ses caresses et se positionna entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Dans un lent mouvement, il prit possession de sa femme. Sans s'en rendre compte, Elizabeth accompagnait le lent va et vient de son mari. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste le plaisir de le sentir en elle. A chaque fois qu'elle se cambrait sous son délicat assaut, M Darcy devait se retenir, partagé entre le plaisir et le supplice de cette lente étreinte. Les gémissement d'Elizabeth et sa façon de s'accrocher à lui à chaque mouvement eurent raison de lui. Ses va et vients s'accelérèrent et les cris de la jeune femme devinrent plus aigüs. C'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent le point d'orgue de leur première étreinte. Haletant et couvert de sueur, M Darcy posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa femme, écoutant les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Elizabeth caressait doucement sa chevelure en bataille. Bientôt sa respiration se calma et devint plus lente. Elizabeth souriait d'un air attendri devant son époux endormi, savourant les restes de cette première étreinte. C'est en écoutant les gazouillis des petits oiseaux annonçant la naissance du jour, qu'elle s'endormit.

" Elizabeth ? Elizabeth ?"

La jeune femme se frotta les yeux. Les rideaux ouverts déversaient les larges rayons du soleil dans toute la pièce. Sous cette lumière éclatante, Elizabeth avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle mit quelques instants à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sa chemise de nuit défaite révélait largement son épaule, les draps chiffonnés trahissaient les ébats de la nuit passée. M Darcy était assis sur le lit, vêtu de sa robe de chambre, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Gênée par sa tenue et la manière dont elle avait répondu aux avances de son époux, Elizabeth rabattit la couverture sur ses épaules dénudées et tenta de trouver une certaine convenance.

" Je suis désolé de vous réveiller mais nous avons des invités. Préparez-vous, je vous attends dans le petit salon."

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Elizabeth regarda la pendule, il était juste huit heures et demie. Elle étouffa un baillement, prête à se recoucher. Pourtant, elle se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte et admira les jardins de Pemberley. Cette vue lui mit du baume au coeur et c'est avec un certain entrain qu'elle sonna. Après cette nuit, elle avait besoin d'un bon bain. Jenny arriva presque aussitôt, armée de seaux d'eau chaude. En voyant la mine étonnée d'Elizabeth, la femme de chambre eut un sourire amusé.

" Il n'est pas rare que les dames après leur nuit de noces, ait besoin d'un bon bain chaud. Toutes mes félicitations Mrs Darcy."

Elizabeth regardait la jeune femme sans comprendre. Jenny lui désigna sa chemise de nuit et s'approcha du lit. Elle repoussa les couvertures et fit apparaître une tâche de sang. Elizabeth se regarda alors dans le miroir et vit que sa chemise était pareillement tâchée. Jenny avait reprit ses seaux et les versaient en sifflotant dans la baignoire. Elizabeth était horriblement gênée et se sentait honteuse. Sa femme de chambre n'ignorait rien de ce qui s'était passé dans son lit cette nuit et elle allait certainement diffuser cette nouvelle parmi tout le personnel. Jenny revint dans la chambre avec ses seaux vides.

" Autrefois dans certains comtés, au lendemain de la nuit de noces, la tradition voulait que l'on pende les draps du lit nuptial à la fenêtre pour montrer que le mariage avait bien été consommé."

La femme de chambre racontait sa petite histoire tout en défaisant les draps tâchés. Devant la mine défaite d'Elizabeth, elle rajouta :

" Rassurez-vous, je vais simplement les porter à la lingerie. Votre bain est prêt Mrs Darcy."

Elle s'inclina rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Elizabeth se dirigea vers son cabinet de toilette et ôta sa chemise souillée. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle plongea dans l'eau chaude. Lorsqu'elle fut lavée et revêtue de ses vêtements de corps, Jenny lui proposa différentes tenues et l'aida à s'habiller. Elizabeth n'avait pas l'habitude de disposer d'une femme de chambre mais le naturel et la bonne humeur de cette dernière étaient fort agréables. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule, elle s'inquiéta de faire attendre M Darcy.

C'est d'excellente humeur que Peter vit apparaître son maître. Le bain était déjà chaud et ses vêtements choisis avec soin, reposaient déjà sur le lit qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas servi la nuit dernière. Peter se réjouit intérieurement de cet état de chose. M Darcy avait passé la nuit auprès de sa jeune épouse et son humeur s'en ressentait grandement.

" Bonjour Peter !"

" Bonjour Monsieur, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?"

" Excellente Peter !"

Sans en dire davantage, M Darcy se plongea dans sa baignoire et repensa à sa nuit passée auprès d'Elizabeth. Il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas montré trop brusque avec elle ou trop insistant. Son attitude gênée au réveil l'avait légèrement inquiété. Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur vie maritale.

C'est rasé de près et vêtu de son costume bleu marine que M Darcy attendit Elizabeth assis sur un fauteuil du salon. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Le hasard avait voulu qu'elle choisisse elle aussi une robe bleue, en mousseline légère, qui rappelait le ciel d'été. A son entrée, M Darcy se leva et lui baisa galamment la main.

" Vous êtes resplendissante ce matin."

Elizabeth rosit devant le compliment et baissa les yeux. Elle évitait le regard de M Darcy. Durant son bain, tous les évènements de la nuit passée lui étaient revenus en mémoire : sa quasi nudité, leurs baisers enflammés, son plaisir et ses gémissements. Que devait penser M Darcy de tout cela ? Elle se sentait honteuse de son attitude si peu convenable.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

M Darcy la regardait avec sollicitude.

" C'est difficile à dire."

Elizabeth baissa la tête.

" C'est au sujet de la nuit dernière."

M Darcy soupira et s'écarta d'elle, visiblement inquiet.

" Pardonnez-moi Elizabeth, je savais que vous n'étiez pas prête, je n'aurais pas dû insister. Vous sentez-vous mal ? Voulez-vous que je fasse venir le docteur Ford ?"

Elizabeth regarda pour la première fois de la matinée son époux. Son visage trahissait son angoisse et sa culpabilité.

" C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser auprès de vous. Mon attitude de la veille était complètement inappropriée, je crains de vous avoir déçu. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets."

En deux pas, il fut près d'elle, à la serrer dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

" Comment pouvez dire une chose pareille ? Vous m'avez surpris, étonné, je vous l'accorde mais votre ardeur et votre amour à mon égard n'ont rien de répréhensible. Vous faites mon bonheur, Elizabeth ..."


	35. Chapitre 35

Chapitre 38

Un rayon de soleil filtrait des rideaux tirés, faisant virevolter des flocons de poussière. Elle admira quelques intants la danse folâtre de ces filaments éphémères avant de tourner son regard vers la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Du feu, il ne restait que les cendres grisâtres, la courtepointe gisait au bas du lit et les longues trainées de cire sur les bougeoirs témoignaient de la nuit désordonnée. Elizabeth s'étira et se pelotonna quelques instants dans les draps froissés, jouissant de ce premier matin à Pemberley. L'absence de M Darcy à ses côtés ne l'étonna guère, elle ne le pensait pas homme à se prélasser toute la matinée au lit. Elle se leva et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la fenêtre. Tirant d'un coup sec les rideaux, un flot de lumière envahit la chambre. Eblouie par l'astre solaire, Elizabeth ferma les yeux. Elle laissait sa chaleur caresser son corps avec bonheur. Cet instant de plénitude fut interrompu par le tintement de l'horloge. Elizabeth se tourna vers le cheminée sur laquelle trônait l'objet de délit. La demie de huit heure venait de résonner. En réponse, la jeune femme fit tinter la sonnette de sa femme de chambre. Elle ramassa la courtepointe, ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la chambre et ne put résister à l'envie de se pencher pour admirer les jardins qui s'offraient à sa vue. Sa chambre donnait sur l'arrière du château, un jardin à la française joliment dessiné lui fit regretter la nombreuse compagnie qui attendait ses soins durant les prochains jours. Peut être pourrait-elle trouver quelques minutes pour s'échapper dans la journée ?

Les trois coups frappés à sa porte la sortirent de sa rêverie. D'une voix claire, elle donna la permission d'entrer. Mais ce n'est pas Jenny qui s'avança mais une femme de chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, plus âgée et accompagnée de deux autres femmes. Les trois femmes portaient des seaux d'eau fumants. Elles s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant leur nouvelle maîtresse.

" J'ai pensé qu'un bain vous serait agréable Mrs Darcy."

Elizabeth la remercia chaleureusement et les trois femmes s'engagèrent dans le boudoir qui déservait la salle de bain. Les suivant, la jeune femme ouvrit ses placards et détailla les robes qui s'y trouvaient. Elizabeth était un peu perdue. Son nouveau statut de femme mariée l'autorisait à porter des tenues différentes de son ancienne condition de jeune fille mais elle ne voulait pas commettre de faute. Devant l'air perplexe de sa maîtresse, sa femme de chambre s'avança. Désignant la fenêtre ouverte et l'air doux qui entrait dans la chambre, elle fit une remarque sur l'à propos d'une mousseline, qui alliait élégance et légèreté, tout indiqué pour une belle journée d'été. Elizabeth suivit son conseil et choisit une robe blanche ornée de délicates petites fleurs roses.

" Votre bain est prêt Mrs Darcy."

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Elizabeth se devêtit et plongea avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Une multitude de flacons avaient été déposés sur un petit guéridon à portée de main de la baignoire. La jeune femme admira un instant la beauté de ces petits contenants en cristal avant de s'emparer délicatement d'une fiole. Elle déboucha le flacon et immédiatement une délicieuse odeur de rose fraiche envahit la pièce embuée. Ravie, Elizabeth en prit deux autres, l'une au chèvrefeuille donnait une impression de fraicheur, tandis que l'autre à l'orange rappelait la chaleur d'un jour d'été. Elle se savonna généreusement afin d'éliminer toute trace de la nuit passée. Les quelques traces de sang séché qu'elle découvrit sur ses cuisses l'inquiètèrent un peu mais se sentant parfaitement bien, elle décida qu'elle en parlerait en toute discrétion à Jane dans le courant de la journée. Au moment de se rincer, elle reprit le flacon parfumé à la rose et en versa quelques gouttes dans l'eau. L'air embaumait et en fermant les yeux, Elizabeth pouvait presque se croire dans la serre qui enfermait la roseraie de Pemberley. Elle mit fin à se moment de rêverie et attrapa un drap de bain laissé à sa disposition. Elle porta son bras à son nez et découvrit avec plaisir que sa peau sentait la rose. Ce petit luxe la fit sourire.

" Vais-je devenir une parfaite coquette ?"

Elle enfila rapidement les vêtements de corps que sa femme de chambre avait laissé à son attention et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. En s'avançant dans le boudoir, elle surprit des gloussements et des propos échangés à voix basse provenant de sa chambre. Les trois femmes étaient occupées à remettre la pièce en ordre, les rideaux avaient été plus largement tirés et les draps du lit changés. Mais ce qui avait provoqué les exclamations des femmes de chambre attira aussitôt l'oeil d'Elizabeth. Au pied du lit gisaient les draps de la veille dont certains présentaient des tâches de sang. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qui faisait tant rire ces dames et se crut l'objet de leur plaisanterie. Elle entra donc dans la chambre, plus abruptement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et les interrompit. Surprises et honteuses, les trois femmes se regardaient en silence.

" Puis-je savoir ce qui provoque votre hilarité ?"

La femme de chambre s'avança vers elle et s'inclina.

" Pardonnez-les Mrs Darcy, elles sont encore jeunes et un rien les pousse à la plaisanterie."

D'un signe de tête, elle les congédia. Pressées de quitter la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent prestemment devant elle et filèrent sans demander leur reste. Un silence pesant s'installa. En un rien de temps, Elizabeth fut habillée.

" Cette robe vous va à ravir Mrs Darcy."

La jeune femme s'avança vers la psychée qui occupait un recoin de son boudoir. La coupe mettait sa taille fine en valeur et les couleurs claires tranchaient avec l'éclat brun de sa chevelure.

" Souhaitez-vous que je vous coiffe ?"

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à refuser mais elle remarqua l'air désemparé de la femme de chambre. Elle hocha doucement la tête et s'installa devant sa coiffeuse. Tout en peignant sa chevelure, elle examinait sa nouvelle maîtresse dans le miroir. Certes elle était jeune et belle, mais d'une condition inférieure à celle de son maître. Son &éducation semblait bonne mais elle ignorait tout des usages du monde. Son caractère en revanche laissait présager une personne décidée. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas qu'Elizabeth l'observait.

" Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question."

La voix était douce mais le ton ferme. La femme de chambre garda le silence.

" Il me semble que la vue du sang est plutôt sujet à inquiétude qu'à plaisanterie."

Alors la compréhension se fit dans l'esprit de la femme de chambre. Se pouvait-il que sa jeune maîtresse fut à ce point ignorante de ces choses ?

" Croyez bien Madame que si je vous avez cru souffrante, j'aurais immédiatement fait quérir le docteur Ford. Ces tâches étaient un sujet de réjouissance pour nous et mes deux compagnes se sont laissées aller à un petite grivoiserie."

Elizabeth la regardait sans comprendre. La femme de chambre soupira.

" Me permettez-vous de m'exprimer sans détour ?"

Elle sentait qu'elle pourrait se permettre ce genre d'échange avec sa maîtresse. Elizabeth hocha la tête.

" Je n'en attends pas moins de vous."

Le regard grave et la mine sévère de la jeune femme faillirent la faire éclater de rire.

" Eh bien, ces tâches indiquent que M Darcy a bien partagé votre couche cette nuit et que votre union a été consommée."

Ces quelques mots firent rougir Elizabeth. La femme de chambre poursuivit.

" Nous nous réjouissons car nous savons notre bon maître heureux et plut maintenant à Dieu que vous union soit bénie par l'arrivée prochaine d'un héritier pour Pemberley."

Cette dernière réflexion laissa Elizabeth songeuse et inquiète. Tout occupée de M Darcy et ses sentiments à son égard, elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'il faudrait rapidement donner naissance à un enfant. D'ailleurs, à aucun moment M Darcy n'avait abordé cette question avec elle. La femme de chambre acheva la coiffure et observa quelques instants sa maîtresse.

" J'ai terminé Madame."

Elizabeth releva les yeux et croisa son reflet dans le miroir. La jeune femme qu'elle y découvrit lui sembla étrangement familière mais elle avait quelque chose de changé. La femme de chambre attendait patiemment. Elizabeth se leva et la remercia chaleureusement pour ses bons soins et sa franchise à son égard, puis la congédia.

De nombreuses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller marcher dehors, dans les jardins si accueillants qui s'étalaient au pied de sa chambre, afin de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à devenir mère et cette perspective la rebutait au plus haut point. Mais peut être était-ce la principale raison qui poussait son époux à partager son lit avec tant d'ardeur. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de son époux.

Rougissant, elle se releva prestemment du fauteuil et tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser son regard. La gêne était palpable entre eux. M Darcy s'avança vers elle et déposa un baiser léger sur son front.

" Avez-vous bien dormi ?"

" Fort bien je vous remercie."

Puis il s'écarta d'un pas et l'observa avec attention.

" Vous êtes tout à fait ravissante, cependant il manque quelque chose à votre tenue ..."

Elizabeth fit une légère grimace. M Darcy sortit de sa veste une petite clé dorée et la lui remit. La jeune femme l'observa avec curiosité, elle semblait ancienne. Cependant, en y réflechissant, elle ne se souvenait d'aucun coffre ou tiroir qu'elle pouvait ouvrir. M Darcy souriait, heureux d'avoir piqué la curiosité de son épouse. D'autorité il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers son boudoir. Il ouvrit le placard le plus proche de la salle de bain et écarta les robes qui s'y trouvaient, laissant apparaître au fond une petite cache ornée d'une serrure dorée.

" A vous l'honneur."

Elizabeth était très amusée par cette petite mise en scène et introduisit sans se faire prier une seconde fois, la petite clé dans la serrure. Un cliquetis indiqua que le coffre était ouvert. Elizabeth découvrit quatre étagères sur lesquelles étaient posés de lourds coffrets de cuir. Etonnée, elle lança un regard interrogateur à son mari.

" Ce sont les bijoux de ma mère. Vous êtes désormais ma femme, ils vous reviennent de droit."

Elizabeth se récria, arguant qu'ils devraient revenir à Georgiana et pas à une étrangère à la famille. A ces mots, le visage de Darcy se durcit.

" Ne dîtes plus jamais cela. Vous êtes une Darcy, et non plus une Bennet, il va falloir vous y habituer."

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Elizabeth, qui se raidit immédiatement. La sentant s'éloigner, il continua sur un ton plus doux.

" Si ma mère était encore de ce monde, elle vous aurait donné certaines de ses parures, en guise de cadeau de bienvenue dans notre famille. Je reste persuad&é qu'elle aurait approuvé mon choix et que vous vous seriez parfaitement entendues. Elle aurait eu plaisir à vous voir porter ses bijoux et j'en aurais aussi moi-même beaucoup. "

Elizabeth s'émut de ces paroles et posa sa main sur le bras de son époux en signe d'apaisement.

" Avez-vous une préférence ?"

Darcy lui sourit.

" Ma mère aimait tout particulièrement un camée blanc."

Il attrapa un coffret beige. Sur le velours noir, l'oval laiteux resplendissait. Elizabeth retint une exclamation. Le collier était splendide, le profil sculpté dans l'ivoire était d'une grande finesse. D'autorité, Darcy l'attacha à son cou. Puis il replongea la main dans le placard et en sortit un écrin beige de taille plus modeste. Un fin bracelet d'or vint bientôt orner le poignet gauche d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir ravie ou terriblement inquiète. Elle leva les yeux vers son mari.

" Vous êtes parfaite."

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. Elizabeth ne s'attendait pas à une telle démonstration d'amour de la part de M Darcy au beau milieu du jour, pensant que ce genre d'effusion était réservé à la pénombre de leur chambre la nuit tombée. La douce chaleur des lèvres de son époux lui fit bientôt oublié ses considérations, et c'est avec tendresse et fougue qu'elle répondit bientôt au baiser qui lui était donné. M Darcy mit fin à leur étreinte et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qui la firent rire. Sur ses conseils, Elizabeth referma avec soin la cache secrète et replaça les robes de manière à la dissimuler.

Le tintement de l'horloge les rappela à leurs obligations domestiques. Leurs hôtes n'allaient pas tarder à descendre pour le petit déjeuner et la famille Bennet accompagnée des époux Bingley étaient attendus dans la matinée à Pemberley. Le grondement sourd qu'émit l'estomac d'Elizabeth la ramena à des considérations plus terre à terre, provoquant l'hilarité de son compagnon.

" Seriez-vous affamée Mrs Darcy ?"

" A qui la faute M Darcy ?"

Le clin d'oeil et le sourire équivoque de son épouse firent naître des regrets dans l'esprit de M Darcy. Tout d'un coup, il n'avait guère plus envie d'aller déjeuner et aurait volontiers entrainé Elizabeth vers le lit refait de frais.

C'est le bruit des rires qui résonnaient dans le couloir qui firent sortit Georgiana de sa chambre. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que la jeune femme était prête mais elle ne se sentait pas de descendre déjeuner seule. Sa timidité l'aurait empêchée de discourir aisément avec les convives de Pemberley. Elle préférait largement déléguer cette charge à son frère et à sa belle-soeur. Elle écouta avec curiosité la discussion qui accompagnait les éclats de rire qui l'avaient interpellée. N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit délicatement sa porte. Son frère s'avançait dans le couloir, serrant négligemment le bras d'Elizabeth contre lui. Ils semblaient tous deux rayonnants et Georgiana se réjouit de leur bonheur. L'apercevant, Elizabeth délaissa le bras de son époux pour s'avancer à sa rencontre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune femme prit les deux mains de sa jeune belle soeur et l'embrassa naturellement sur les deux joues. Surprise, Georgiana rougit. Bien que fort aimant, son frère était plutôt avare de gestes tendres. Elle était donc fort peu habituée à ces démonstrations d'affection. Pour Elizabeth il en était tout autrement. Entourée de ses quatre soeurs, et plus particulièrement de Jane, rendre à Georgiana les mêmes gestes de tendresse et d'affection lui semblait fort naturel. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle prit le bras de Georgiana pour descendre le monumental escalier de Pemberley. M Darcy observait la scène avec un plaisir non dissumulé. Il espérait que l'esprit joyeux et libre de son épouse aiderait sa soeur à s'épanouir. Georgiana avait donné sans peine sa bénédiction à son frère lorsqu'il lui avait parlé d'Elizabeth et le vif intérêt qu'elle avait prit à la connaître lui avait fait espérer une bonne entente. Heureux de voir les deux femmes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, bras dessus bras dessous, il ne put qu'apprécier l'aube de cette nouvelle vie.


	36. Chapitre 36

Chapitre 39

Mrs Barks était déjà confortablement installée à la table du petit déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, elle portait l'une de ses robes excentriques, venue de pays chauds et lointains. En la voyant, Elizabeth repensa avec plaisir à l'émoi et l'étonnement que sa présence au mariage de M Darcy avait suscité. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Mrs Barks ne paraissait plus dans le monde et il semblait qu'elle aussi avait gouté avec un certain plaisir à son exhibition à Pemberley. Georgiana la salua avec timidité et s'assit rapidement et en silence à sa place. M Darcy s'inclina et s'enquit avec amabilité de sa bonne installation. Mrs Barks le remercia avec chaleur tandis qu'il lui assurait qu'elle était la bienvenue à Pemberley aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaiterait. Enfin Elizabeth s'approcha d'elle. Mrs Barks lui tendit familièrement la main et la serra avec tendresse. Les yeux ridés de la vieille femme exprimaient bien des choses, et Elizabeth comprit qu'elle lui exprimait de la reconnaissance. Touchée, la jeune femme l'embrassa comme elle l'aurait fait à sa propre mère, et s'assit juste à côté d'elle sans lui lâcher la main. M Darcy observait avec surprise la scène. Il n'avait pas songé que les deux femmes puissent être si proches. Il pensa qu'Elizabeth devait être douée du don de provoquer la sympathie et l'affection. Il se réjouit intérieurement que son épouse puisse bénéficier de la protection de Mrs Barks, pas seulement à cause de richesse, car même si lui-même était déjà fort bien pourvu, la fortune de Mrs Barks devait lui être dix fois supérieure, mais aussi grâce à sa renommée et l'influence qu'elle exerçait encore au sein de la société. Le souvenir des propos et de la conduite scandaleuse de Lady Catherine hantait encore son esprit. La protection que pouvait offrir Mrs Barks à Elizabeth était plus que bienvenue.

Le petit déjeuner se passa agréablement. Mrs Barks questionna aimablement ses hôtes et s'intéressa vivement à Georgiana, qu'elle trouvait d'une grande beauté mais quelque peu timide. Rassurée par la gentillesse et l'amabilité de la vieille femme, Georgiana sortit de sa réserve, constatant que Mrs Barks n'avait rien à voir avec Lady Catherine. A peine étaient-ils sortit de table que le bruit d'une voiture annonça l'arrivée de la famille Bennet et des époux Bingley. Elizabeth s'alarma quelque peu de la rencontre en si petit comité entre sa mère et Mrs Barks. A cet instant, la jeune femme comprit ce que M Darcy avait du ressentir et les objections relatives à sa famille prirent un nouveau sens pour elle. C'est donc avec inquiétude qu'elle observa les deux femmes. Mrs Barks, en femme de grande intelligence, cerna vite la personne à laquelle elle avait affaire, et après avoir échangé quelques paroles avec elle, s'éloigna vers le piano où s'était installée Georgiana, afin de mieux jouir de sa musique. Mrs Bennet ne s'en offusqua point, tout occupée qu'elle était à détailler avec Kitty et Mary la réception de la veille, les robes, les danses et la nourriture. Elizabeth et Jane s'étaient installées dans des fauteuils, légèrement retirées de la société. Les deux soeurs s'observaient mutuellement, conscientes qu'elles étaient désormais toutes deux des femmes mariées. Elizabeth rompit la première le silence.

" Ma chère Jane, je dois vous remercier pour votre sollicitude. Vos conseils m'ont été précieux et je ne saurais trop vous remercier."

Jane sourit et pressa affectueusement le bras de sa soeur.

" Votre bonheur est la plus belle de toutes les récompenses."

Les sourires qu'elles échangeaient en disaient long sur leur félicité partagée. Qui aurait pu penser il y a quelques mois de cela, qu'elles seraient un jour mariées à de parfaits gentleman fortunés ?

Le reste de la semaine se passa sensiblement de la même manière. Les Bennet et les Bingley paraissaient tous les jours à Pemberley et l'atmosphère familiale qui régnait au château avait de quelque chose de réjouissant. Même si la réception de sa famille n'exigeait d'Elizabeth aucun effort particulier, la jeune femme se sentait épuisée. Les journées étaient bien remplies, partagées entre promenades dans le jardin et conversations au salon, et les soirées passées en agréable compagnie se terminaient toujours fort tard. Et que dire de ses nuits ? Fort heureusement pour elle, son père annonça qu'il quitterait Morney et Pemberley le lundi suivant. Malgré les exclamations et les objections de Mrs Bennet, il sentait le besoin de ses filles de retrouver une certaine tranquilité et de jouir enfin de leur nouveau foyer. Mrs Barks l'imita, arguant que malgré le charme de Pemberley, sa maison londonienne lui manquait. Si Elizabeth fut quelque peu chagrinée de ces départs soudains, elle fut consolée par la perspective de pouvoir recevoir et visiter sa soeur autant de fois qu'elle le souhaiterait, Morney et Pemberley n'étant situés qu'à quelques miles l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque les derniers invités eurent quitté Pemberley, le château retomba dans le calme et le silence qui faisaient le charme du lieu. C'était la première fois que les Darcy allaient se retrouver dans le cercle familial le plus strict. Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam n'avaient que peu échangé avant leur union sur les devoirs et le rôle qui serait dévolu à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle serait devenue maîtresse des lieux. L'été était toujours une grande période d'activité pour M Darcy. Le domaine de Pemberley devait sa richesse aux terres arables qui l'entouraient, et la survie de nombreux fermiers dépendaient du maître du domaine. Aussi pendant les mois d'été, M Darcy passait très peu de temps au château, visitant les domaines agricoles, donnant des directives et supervisant moissons et ramassages. La ch arge du château reposerait donc sur les épaules d'Elizabeth. C'est non sans inquiétude que la jeune femme reçut cette nouvelle. L'absence de M Darcy lui causait naturellement du chagrin mais la perspective d'assumer seule la charge d'un si grand domaine l'inquiétait. M Darcy la tranquilisa du mieux qu'il put et lui conseilla de se rapprocher sans attendre de Mrs Reynolds, lui ayant annoncé son départ prochain pour le début de semaine.

Le retour au calme avait permis à Elizabeth de reprendre rapidement le pas sur sa fatigue, et ce jeudi matin, elle se leva en silence pour ne pas réveiller son mari endormi. Elle l'observa en souriant quelques instants et déposa un baiser léger sur ses cheveux noirs. A pas de souris, elle se dirigea vers son boudoir et choisit une robe grise d'une grande simplicité. Après un rapide passage dans le salle de bain, elle coiffa ses cheveux en chignon haut. Lorsqu'elle s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre, le parquet grinça sous ses pas. S'immobilisant, elle tourna son regard vers le lit où la respiration silencieuse de son mari lui indiqua le sommeil. L'épais tapis qui courrait le long du couloir lui assura une parfaite discrétion. Pemberley semblait encore endormi, il devait être à peine sept heures. Pourtant en s'approchant de l'office, on pouvait entendre des murmures joyeux et sentir l'odeur du pain chaud juste cuit. Attirée par ce doux fumet, Elizabeth frappa à la porte de la cuisine avant d'entrer. A sa vue les murmures se turent et tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant la maîtresse des lieux. Jenny qui était attablée en compagnie de plusieurs autres femmes de charge, s'avança vers elle.

" Je ne vous ai pas entendu sonner Madame, je vous prie de m'excuser."

L'air contrit de sa femme de chambre amusa un instant Elizabeth.

" Soyez sans crainte Jenny, je n'ai pas sonné, vous n'avez donc pu m'entendre."

L'air surpris de la bonne et des autres femmes présentes mit Elizabeth en joie.

" Qu'y a-t'il pour votre service Madame ?"

La cuisinière essuya rapidement ses mains enfarinées sur son tablier.

" Serait-il possible de déjeuner ?"

La cuisinière hocha la tête et donna rapidement des ordres pour que le repas soit prêt dans les plus brefs délais. Une autre femme sortit un plateau d'argent et commença à disposer couverts, tasses et assiettes pour le service d'Elizabeth.

" Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais déjeuner ici."

A ces mots, la bonne chargée du service faillit laisser tomber son plateau. Seule une grande expérience lui permit d'éviter la vaisselle brisée. La cuisinière s'inclina et reprit son office. Avec naturel, Elizabeth s'installa au bout de la table, devant une place laissée libre. Elle se servit elle-même une tasse de thé et voulut garnir une assiette de petites patisseries juste sorties du four. La porte s'ouvrit et Mrs Reynols entra, suivie par une jeune lavandière présente dans le pièce au moment de l'arrivée de Mrs Darcy qui était partie l'avertir. La voir ainsi attablée au milieu des domestiques de Pemberley la laissa sans voix. Jamais en trente cinq en service, elle n'avait vu une lady dans une cuisine. Elizabeth s'avança à sa rencontre et la salua, l'invitant à se joindre à elle pour le petit déjeuner. Le naturel et la gentillesse d'Elizabeth la désarma, et sans même y penser elle se retrouva assise à côté d'elle. La jeune femme lui servit elle-même le thé et s'enquit du parfum de confiture qu'elle préférait pour ses tartines. L'étonnement passé, les domestiques s'étaient rassises autour de la table et se hâtaient de terminer leur déjeuner. Parfaitement à son aise, Elizabeth beurrait ses tartines et goutait avec plaisir à toutes les patisseries que lui présentait la cuisinière, comme si sa présence en ce lieu était parfaitement normal. Mrs Reynolds s'était bien gardée d'intervenir en présence des nombreux domestiques, mais la conduite de Mrs Darcy lui semblait fort peu appropriée. Lorsque la cuisine se fut vidée de ses occupants, l'intendante prit la parole.

" A-t'on refusé de vous servir au salon ?"

Elizabeth la regarda avec étonnement et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Devant l'air d'incompréhension de l'intendante, la jeune femme crut bon de s'expliquer.

" A vrai dire, je pensais vous trouver dans la cuisine lorsque je suis descendue. Je pensais que vous preniez vos repas à l'office. Les bonnes odeurs et la douce chaleur du lieu m'ont incité à rester. Cela m'a semblait être une bonne occasion d'apprendre à connaître le personnel du château."

Mrs Reynolds lui expliqua qu'elle possédait un petit bureau où elle prenait ses repas et d'où elle dirigeait la maisonnée.

" C'est à sujet que je souhaitais vous voir. M Darcy m'a avertie de son départ prochain et souhaite qu'en son absence je m'occupe de Pemberley."

Mrs Reynolds acquièça. L'intention d'Elizabeth était louable mais l'initiative qu'elle avait prise en s'installant à même la table de ses domestiques pouvait s'avérer désastreuse pour son autorité. Tandis qu'elles se levaient, Elizabeth poursuivit :

" Je souhaite donc que vous m'entreteniez de toutes les tâches qui incombent à la maîtresse de Pemberley. Je m'en remets à vous."

L'air grave de la jeune femme montra à Mrs Reynolds toute la bonne volonté et l'envie de bien faire de la nouvelle Mrs Darcy. Elle s'inclina respectueusement et l'entraina à sa suite dans son bureau. Elizabeth détailla avec intérêt la petite pièce. On aurait dit une cellule monastique. Les murs étaient blancs et propres. Une petite fenêtre apportait de la clarté. La pièce était meublée simplement d'un bureau et de deux chaises. Une large armoire occupait tout un pan de mur. Mrs Reynolds s'en approcha et l'ouvrit avec une petite clé qu'elle sortit de sa poche. Elle s'empara d'un lourd trousseau de clés qu'elle tendit à Elizabeth. Il devait bien peser une livre et la plupart des clés semblaient anciennes.

" Afin de débuter votre instruction, si vous me permettez l'emploi de ce mot, je vous propose de vous montrer toutes les richesses du château."

Le reste de la matinée fut donc occupée à visiter Pemberley de fond en comble, du grenier où étaient entreposé du mobilier, l'aile de réception qui servait trop peu souvent au goût de Mrs Reynolds, et les diverses pièces de réceptions du rez-de-chaussée. Chaque armoire, chaque vaisselier, chaque placard fut ouvert et le contenu détaillé à la pièce près par Mrs Reynolds. Elizabeth l'écoutait religieusement, regrettant parfois de ne pas avoir pris un carnet afin de noter les observations de l'intendante. Elle s'efforçait néanmoins de graver dans son esprit le plus de détails possibles. Au détour d'un couloir, elles croisèrent M Darcy. Il salua Mrs Reynolds et entraina son épouse un peu à part. Il semblait agité et soucieux.

" Je m'inquiétais de ne point vous voir ce matin. J'ai interrogé les domestiques et une femme de chambre m'a répondu que la dernière fois qu'elle vous avait aperçu, c'était à la cuisine en train de prendre votre petit déjeuner."

Elizabeth baissa les yeux. L'intendante lui avait déjà fait remarqué toute l'incongruité de son comportement de ce matin, mais elle ne pensait pas que M Darcy fut si rapidement au courant.

" Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'êtes plus à Longbourne. Ce type de conduite ne peut que vous être nuisible ici. Toute la domesticité est au courant que Mrs Darcy prend ses repas à l'office comme une vulgaire femme de chambre."

Elizabeth serra les dents. Elle avait fait une erreur, elle en était consciente. Mais elle trouvait que son époux manquait cruellement de patience à son égard et le lui fit remarquer.

" Peut être me trouvez-vous injuste mais sachez que j'agis dans votre intérêt. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous protéger."

" Faites-vous allusion à Lady Catherine ?"

M Darcy blêmit. Il avait espéré qu'Elizabeth oublierait l'incident survenu le soir de leur mariage et qu'elle ne poserait pas davantage de question.

" Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour évoquer cela. Je ne peux m'attarder davantage, une affaire urgente m'attend. Je serais de retour pour dîner."

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner. Venaient-ils d'essuyer leur première dispute ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Mrs Reynolds avait observé la scène de loin. Elle se doutait que la scène de la cuisine était déjà parvenue aux oreilles de son maître et qu'Elizabeth venait d'en faire les frais. Pourtant elle arborait un air tranquille et elles reprirent leur déambulation dans le château comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque la visite et l'inspection furent terminées, il était près de quatorze heures. Elizabeth s'enquit auprès de la cuisinière pour savoir si Georgiana avait déjà déjeuné. Une réponse affirmative engagea Elizabeth à convier Mrs Reynolds à partager sa table.

" Si cela ne présente aucun inconvénient à mon rang bien entendu."

La remarque fit sourire l'intendante.

Le déjeuner fut vite expédié et les deux femmes continuèrent la visite de Pemberley. Le début d'après midi fut consacré à l'office où Mrs Reynolds lui expliqua ce qui était traditionnellement servi à la table de Pemberley. Elizabeth était surprise. Certes la richesse du domaine permettait une grande diversité de mets, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver des produits exotiques dans le garde-manger du château. L'intendante lui expliqua qu'elle disposait de nombreux fournisseurs jusqu'à Londres, capable de lui trouver des oranges en une journée par exemple.

" Il arrive aussi que Miss Georgiana préfère prendre un chocolat chaud lors des froides journées de décembre, plutôt que l'habituel thé."

Elizabeth était déconcertée. Même si elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien à Longbourne, leur table n'avait pas été aussi bien ni aussi richement garnie que celle de Pemberley. Se souvenant des paroles de son époux, elle se reprit.

" Pemberley n'est pas Longbourne. Le chocolat, les oranges, tout cela est monnaie courante."

Elle garda cette réflexion pour elle.

" Quel est le plat préféré de M Darcy ?"

Voilà bien une chose qu'elle ignorait totalement. Mrs Reynolds sourit.

" M Darcy a une préférence pour l'agneau."

Elizabeth enregistra précieusement cette information.

L'intendante présenta ensuite la liste des repas prévus pour la semaine à la jeune femme qui l'examina avec soin.

" Souhaitez-vous apporter une modification Mrs Darcy ?"

La cuisinière attendait les instructions.

" Demain midi, à la place du boeuf vous servirez de l'agneau."

Mrs Reynolds sourit. Elizabeth fit encore quelques modifications mineures et valida le reste. Dès lors l'habitude fut prise et le nouvelle Mrs Darcy commanda les repas de Pemberley à la manière de Lady Anne.

Lorsque cinq heures sonna, Elizabeth prit congé de Mrs Reynolds. L'intendante semblait satisfaite de la présence d'esprit de sa jeune maîtresse. Elle avait craint que M Darcy ne se marie avec une jeune écervelée, dont la beauté et le babillage lui aurait fait tourné la tête. Fort heureusement, Mrs Darcy était une personne bien faite, tant sur le plan de la beauté que de l'esprit, et elle se réjouissait fort qu'elle règne sur Pemberley. Elizabeth de son côté louait la chance d'avoir Mrs Reynolds pour l'épauler. Sa mère ne l'avait aucunement préparée à tenir le premier rôle dans une maison de cette importance, et les conseils et l'expertise de la vieille intendante se révélaient d'autant plus précieux. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le salon de musique où elle espérait bien trouver Georgiana. A peine se fut-elle engagée dans le couloir que la sourdine du pianoforte se fit entendre. Elizabeth resta quelques instants derrière la porte à l'écouter jouer, ayant peine à interrompre de si belles envolées. A la fin du morceau, elle frappa doucement et entra. Les joues roses et les yeux brillants de Georgiana lui firent grand plaisir. La jeune fille se leva pour accueillir sa nouvelle soeur. Elizabeth la félicita pour sa jolie mine et pour l'exécution de son morceau.

" Je dois aussi vous présenter mes excuses pour vous avoir délaissé toute la journée. Si vous le voulez bien, nous passerons la soirée ensemble, je crois que votre frère ne sera pas des nôtres avant tard dans la soirée."

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent le thé dans le salon de musique et discutèrent des progrès et des difficultés de Georgiana sur des différents morceaux. Elles ne se séparèrent qu'une heure avant le dîner, le temps pour elle de se préparer.

De retour dans sa chambre, Elizabeth sonna. Elle avait envie d'un bain. La joviale Jenny ne se fit pas prier et peu de temps après la baignoire était remplie. Elizabeth plongea avec délices dans l'eau chaude. Dans sa tête se bousculaient mille pensées. Elle le sentait, Pemberley était un endroit qui devenait cher à son coeur et son désir de bien s'en occuper n'en était que plus grand. M Darcy comptait sur elle et elle ne comptait pas le décevoir. Un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule lui rappela que sa jeune belle-soeur l'attendait pour dîner.


End file.
